Atraccion sin limites
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: Rosalie Hale y Emmett McCarty parecían empeñados en proseguir una generación mas con la enemistad que enfrentaba a sus familias desde siempre, Ella era muy susceptible y él arrogante pero la batalla que estaban librando sus corazones estaba en su punto
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo aqui les traigo otra Historia adaptada de uno de los libros de mi escritora favorita Nora Roberts.. Espero les guste.. Algunos de los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer los demas son de la escritora original de la historia.**

Capitulo 1

El aire azotaba sus mejillas y se colaba entre su pelo; olía a primavera y a nuevos brotes. Rosalie alzó el rostro, tanto para plantarle cara al viento como para disfrutar de él. Bajo ella, su yegua, reluciente y elegante, se esforzaba por alcanzar mayor velocidad; mientras el sol brillara en lo alto ambas cabalgarían como dos seres libres.

Los cascos aplastaban la hierba, corta y dura, y las flores silvestres dispersas, a las que no prestó mayor atención. Se incorporó al sendero de tierra marrón bordeado de salvia, con su característico color plateado.

No había árboles en aquel llano vasto y abierto ni ella buscaba sombra. Galopó por un trigal que resplandecía bajo el sol, mecido apenas por una esquiva brisa. Más allá se extendían los campos de heno, acres y más acres de heno listo para la primera cosecha. Escuchó y reconoció la llamada de una alondra. Contra lo que pudiera parecer, no era granjera. Si alguien se hubiera referido a ella con ese término, se habría reído o enojado, dependiendo de su humor.

Sembraban cereal porque lo necesitaban, al igual que se sembraban y cultivaban los bancales de verduras. El hecho de producir los alimentos que consumían la hacía independiente y, a su juicio, nada era más importante. Los años buenos sobraba grano suficiente para proporcionar algunos ingresos suplementarios y con esos dólares extra se podían comprar más cabezas de ganado. Lo importante era el ganado.

Era ranchera, como antes lo habían sido su abuelo y el padre de su abuelo.

Los campos se extendían hasta donde podía abarcar con la vista. Sus tierras. Eran campos ricos y ondulados, acres y acres de cereal que brotaba rápidamente, y tras ellos venían los llanos y las praderas donde pastaban el ganado y los caballos. Ese día, sin embargo, no tenía que revisar el estado de las cercas, ni contar cabezas ni sumergirse en los libros de cuentas sobre el escritorio de piel y madera de roble de su abuelo. Ese día quería libertad y se la había tomado.

No se había criado en los vastos y agrestes llanos de Montana, no había nacido sobre una silla de montar. Era de Chicago: su padre había preferido la medicina al rancho y el Este al Oeste. No lo culpaba por ello, como había hecho su abuelo. Era cuestión de gustos; cada uno tenía derecho a elegir la vida que quería llevar. Por eso ella había vuelto allí, al lugar donde estaban sus raíces, cinco años atrás, tras cumplir veinte.

Detuvo la yegua en lo alto de la colina. Desde aquel punto se divisaban, más allá de los campos cultivados, los pastizales, delimitados por cercas de alambre que apenas se distinguían desde esa distancia, lo cual creaba la ilusión de un espacio abierto e ilimitado por el cual el ganado podía vagar a sus anchas. En otra época seguramente había sido así, reflexionó al tiempo que se retiraba el pelo hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Si entrecerraba los ojos, casi podía verlo, abierto y libre, tal y como debía de ser cuando sus antepasados se habían establecido allí. Habían llegado atraídos por la fiebre del oro, pero la tierra los había atrapado. Igual que a ella.

Oro, pensó moviendo la cabeza. ¿Quién necesitaba oro cuando aquel espacio representaba una riqueza incalculable? Prefería aquella extensión de tierra, con sus valles y sus montañas. Si su gente hubiera continuado hacia el oeste, hacia las montañas, sus tatarabuelos se habrían dejado la piel en los ríos y en las minas. E incluso si hubieran logrado establecerse allí, encontrar pepitas y extraer oro en polvo, nunca jamás habrían descubierto nada que tuviera más valor que el rancho. Ella había comprendido lo valiosa y lo atractiva que era la tierra desde el primer momento.

Tenía entonces diez años y, en respuesta a la invitación, mejor dicho, a la orden de su abuelo, se corrigió con una sonrisa, su hermano Marc y ella acudieron a Utopía. Marc ya había estado allí antes claro. Tenía dieciséis años, poseía las mismas cualidades que su padre y tampoco a él le interesaba convertirse en ganadero.

Su primera visión del rancho no la había sorprendido, a pesar de no coincidir con lo que la mayoría de los niños esperarían; la realidad no tenía nada que ver con la imagen de las películas del Oeste. Era inmenso y, en cierto sentido, ordenado. Potreros, establos, cuadras... y el robusto encanto de la casa principal. Incluso a los diez años, con una sola mirada ella había comprendido que no estaba hecha para las calles y las aceras de Chicago. A los diez años había experimentado lo que era amor a primera vista.

Con su abuelo, el amor no había surgido a primera vista. Era ya un hombre mayor, severo, curtido y obstinado. El rancho y el ganado lo habían sido todo en su vida. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer con esa niña larguirucha, la hija de su hijo. Habían rondado el uno alrededor del otro durante días hasta que él había cometido el error de dejar escapar una observación cáustica sobre su padre. De genio vivo, ella había saltado inmediatamente en defensa de éste y habían acabado a gritos, ella completamente congestionada pero sin dejar escapar una lágrima, incluso después de que su abuelo la amenazara con el cinturón de cuero.

Al finalizar aquella visita, se habían separado con una mezcla de mutuo respeto y desagrado. Luego, por su cumpleaños, él le envió un Stetson de piel de búfalo hecho a medida, y así había empezado todo...

Es posible que hubieran llegado a quererse tanto precisamente porque se habían tomado su tiempo para desarrollar aquel afecto. En su adolescencia, durante las esporádicas semanas que pasaba con su abuelo, éste le había transmitido sus conocimientos, aunque apenas parecía asumir el papel de profesor. Le había enseñado a predecir el tiempo a partir del olor del aire y el aspecto del cielo; a ayudar en el parto de un becerro que venía de cuartos traseros; a revisar las cercas y a guiar hasta la manada a un novillo extraviado. Lo llamaba Clay porque eran amigos; la primera y única vez que había intentado mascar tabaco, en lugar de sermonearla, le había sujetado la cabeza para ayudarla a aliviar la náusea.

Cuando la vista de su abuelo se debilitó, ella se hizo cargo de los libros de contabilidad. Nunca hablaron de ello, al igual que tampoco charlaron jamás sobre si su traslado al rancho el verano de su vigésimo cumpleaños sería definitivo. Cuando la enfermedad se agravó, ella fue asumiendo gradualmente responsabilidades, aunque sin intercambiar con su abuelo ni una palabra al respecto para oficializar la nueva situación.

Tras su muerte, el rancho pasó a ella. No necesitaba oír los términos del testamento para saberlo. Clay sabía que se quedaría, que había dejado atrás el Este. Si algunos recuerdos de su vida anterior todavía coleaban en su interior, los enterraría... Sin duda más fácilmente de lo que había enterrado a su abuelo.

Se estaba autocompadeciendo y darse cuenta de eso la impacientó. Clay había vivido muchos años y muy a fondo, haciendo lo que quería y siempre a su manera. La enfermedad había ido consumiéndolo y le habría reportado dolor y humillación de haber continuado. Si pudiera verla en ese momento, afligiéndose por su pérdida, no lo soportaría; denostaría su actitud.

« ¡Dios Todopoderoso, muchacha! ¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo?, ¿es que no sabes que hay un rancho que dirigir? Reúne algunos hombres para que vayan a revisar la cerca del cuarenta oeste antes de que tengamos a las vacas vagando por todo Montana.»

Sí, pensó con una media sonrisa. Diría algo así, y se habría metido un poco con ella antes de marcharse gruñendo. Ella, claro está, también se habría metido con él.

-Eh, viejo oso sarnoso -murmuró-, voy a convertir Utopía en el mejor rancho de Montana sólo para fastidiarte -se rió y levantó la cara hacia el cielo-. ¡Ya lo verás!

Al darse cuenta de su cambio de humor, la yegua comenzó a moverse con impaciencia y a sacudir la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, Delilah -se inclinó para darle unas palmaditas en el cuello-, tenemos toda la tarde –con un movimiento diestro, hizo dar media vuelta al animal y éste avanzó con paso ligero.

No disponía de muchas horas libres, así que le resultaban preciosas. Haría lo que fuera con tal de disponer de momentos así y eso le hacía apreciarlos más. Si al día siguiente tuviera que trabajar dieciocho horas para recuperar ese rato, lo haría sin quejarse. Incluso echaría un vistazo a los libros de cuentas, pensó con un suspiro, aunque estaba ese novillo enfermo al que había que vigilar... y el maldito Jeep se había vuelto a averiar por tercera vez ese mes. Y estaba la cerca que marcaba los límites del rancho, la que marcaba el límite con los McCarty, pensó con una mueca.

La enemistad entre los Hale y los McCarty se remontaba a principios del siglo XX, cuando Noah Hale, su bisabuelo, llegó al sureste de Montana. Su intención era continuar hacia las montañas en busca de oro, pero se había establecido en aquel lugar. Los McCarty ya estaban allí, en su rancho, rico e inmenso. Para ellos, los Hale eran unos campesinos, intrusos condenados al fracaso o a ser expulsados. Rosalie rechinó los dientes al recordar las historias que le había contado su abuelo: cercas cortadas, robo de ganado, cosechas arruinadas.

A pesar de todo, los Hale se habían quedado, habían sobrevivido y habían triunfado. Cierto, no poseían tantas tierras como los McCarty ni tanto dinero, pero sabían sacar el mejor provecho de lo que tenían. Si su abuelo hubiera topado con petróleo, como les había pasado a los McCarty, pensó con una sonrisa de medio lado, también ellos habrían podido permitirse dedicar el rancho únicamente a ganado de pura raza. Había sido cuestión de suerte, no de habilidad.

Se dijo que tampoco le importaba lo del ganado de pura raza. Que se quedaran con sus medallas en los concursos y vanagloriándose de mejorar la raza. Ella continuaría criando sus Hereford y las vendería al mejor precio en el mercado. La carne de los Hale era de primera calidad y todo el mundo lo sabía.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que los McCarty habían revisado a caballo la cerca de su rancho, sudando bajo el sol mientras se detenían para hacer una pausa?, ¿cuándo la última vez que uno de ellos había tragado polvo conduciendo la manada? Sabía de buena fuente que Paul J. McCarty, que era de la misma generación que su abuelo, no se había molestado en revisar el cercado del rancho ni en conducir el ganado desde hacía más de un año.

Dejó escapar una carcajada burlona. Esos sólo entendían de números, los de sus libros de cuentas, y de politiqueo. Cuando ella hubiera hecho todo lo que se proponía, comparado con Utopía, el Double M parecería uno de esos ranchos para turistas.

La idea la puso de mejor humor y la arruga que se marcaba entre sus cejas desapareció. Ese día no pensaría en los McCarty, ni en que al día siguiente tendría que deslomarse trabajando desde antes del amanecer, pensaría únicamente en lo maravillosas que eran aquellas horas robadas, en el fragante olor de la primavera y el azul intenso del cielo, interminable.

Conocía bien aquel camino, discurría por el extremo más occidental del rancho. Aquella zona era demasiado agreste para el arado y no lo bastante fértil como para servir de pasto al ganado, de modo que la habían dejado de lado. Allí era donde iba siempre que buscaba algo de soledad. Nadie más acudía a aquel lugar; ni de su propio rancho ni del de los McCarty, cuyas tierras se extendían en paralelo a las suyas. Incluso la cerca que en una época había marcado el límite se había caído años atrás y nadie se había preocupado de repararla. A nadie le importaba aquel pedacito de tierra inútil salvo a ella, y eso hacía que le importara aún más.

Había algunos árboles; el álamo de Virginia y el álamo temblón estaban empezando a verdear. Por encima del ruido de los cascos de la yegua, distinguió el canto de una curruca. Probablemente habría también coyotes y, sin duda alguna, serpientes de cascabel. Estaba tan encantada que no se había acordado de eso. Llevaba un rifle, engrasado y cargado, sujeto a la parte trasera de su silla.

La yegua olió el agua de la charca y ella le dejó mover la cabeza. La idea de deshacerse de la ropa empapada de sudor y darse un chapuzón le atraía muchísimo. Nadar cinco minutos en aquellas aguas heladas y transparentes resultaría tonificante, y Delilah podría descansar y beber antes de emprender el largo camino de regreso. Se quedó contemplando la superficie reluciente del agua y aflojó las riendas; se relajó. Su abuelo la habría regañado por su falta de atención, pero ella ya estaba pensando en el inmenso privilegio de adentrarse desnuda en aquellas aguas frescas y secarse después al sol.

Pero la yegua olió algo más. Bruscamente se encabritó y corcoveó de tal modo que lo primero en lo que pensó ella fue en una serpiente de cascabel. Mientras trataba de controlar a Delilah con una mano, alargó la otra para agarrar el rifle, pero antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba volando por los aires. Apenas le dio tiempo a murmurar una blasfemia antes de aterrizar con el trasero en la charca. Para entonces ya había visto que aquella serpiente de cascabel tenía piernas.

Consiguió ponerse en pie farfullando, furiosa, y se retiró el pelo de los ojos para mirar airadamente a aquel hombre sentado a horcajadas sobre su caballo. Delilah no dejaba de moverse, nerviosa, mientras él mantenía quieto al resplandeciente semental.

No hacía falta que desmontara para apreciar que era alto. Por debajo del Stetson negro asomaban varios mechones de cabello negro y ondulado, los cuales oscurecían un rostro curtido de mandíbula prominente. Tenía la nariz recta, elegante, y una boca bien dibujada de expresión solemne. Ella no se entretuvo en admirar el modo en que montaba el semental, relajadamente, con un dominio que rezumaba confianza en sí mismo y poderío. Lo que sí vio fue que sus ojos eran casi tan oscuros como su pelo, y que sonreían. Ella entrecerró los suyos.

-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo en mis tierras?

* * *

**a ver.. ke tal les ah parecido el primer cap... ke pasara ahora? con kien se abra topado Rose?**

**se los dejo de tarea**

**Reviews..**

**Bye- kisses**


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero les guste este...**

Capitulo 2

-¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo en mis tierras?

Él la contempló en silencio y se limitó a alzar lentamente una ceja. Al revés que ella, se estaba tomando su tiempo para admirarla. Al mojarse, su melena rubia se había vuelto cobriza y le caía sobre los hombros de tal modo que acentuaba la elegancia de su piel, dorada como la miel, bajo la cual se marcaban unos huesos delicados. Se fijó en sus ojos, peligrosamente felinos, dos destellos azules como el cielo. Tenía una boca generosa de labios llenos, aunque en ese momento los apretaba con furia. El labio inferior, muy sugerente, contrastaba con la mandíbula, firme y obstinada.

Su mirada descendió despreocupadamente. Era alta, pensó, y sin apenas curvas, como un chico, pero en ese preciso momento, con la camisa mojada y pegada como una segunda piel... Lentamente, su mirada volvió a ascender hasta encontrarse con la de ella. No se había sonrojado con aquel examen de su anatomía, aunque no se le había escapado nada. Sus ojos no mostraban miedo ni aprensión, muy al contrario: le dirigió una mirada penetrante que habría fulminado a cualquier otro hombre.

-He preguntado qué demonios está haciendo en mis tierras -repitió Rosalie en voz baja, como conteniéndose.

En lugar de responder, él desmontó. Fue un movimiento lo bastante suave y calculado como para que Rosalie se diera cuenta de que debía haberse pasado la vida subiendo y bajando de una silla de montar. Caminó hacia ella pausadamente, muy relajado, aunque sin perder su poderío. Luego sonrió y su expresión pasó de ser tremendamente sexy a resultar absolutamente encantadora. Era una sonrisa que parecía querer decir «puedes confiar en mí... por el momento». Le tendió una mano.

-Señora...

Ella inhaló profundamente y dejó salir el aire. Sin aceptar la mano que él le ofrecía, se incorporó y salió del agua por sus propios medios. Calada hasta los huesos y con frío, pero lejos de haberse calmado, puso los brazos en jarras.

-No ha respondido a mi pregunta.

«Tiene valor», pensó él mientras continuaba estudiándola, «mucho valor, temperamento y... ». Entonces notó el modo desafiante como ella alzaba la barbilla. «Y arrogancia.» Le gustaba aquella combinación. Enganchó los pulgares en las aberturas de los bolsillos y basculó para cambiar el peso de pierna. Era una pena que con el sol se estuviera secando tan deprisa.

-Estas no son sus tierras -dijo tranquilamente, arrastrando apenas en su voz un ligero acento del Oeste-, señorita...

-Hale -Rosalie habló con brusquedad-. ¿Y se puede saber quién es usted para decirme que estas tierras no son mías?

Él se levantó un momento el sombrero, en un gesto que tenía más de insolente que de respetuoso.

-Emmett McCarty -frunció los labios al oír que ella dejaba escapar un bufido-. El límite pasa justo por aquí -miró las punteras de sus botas, a unos centímetros de las de ella, como si estuviera viendo una línea dibujada en el suelo- y atraviesa la charca por la mitad -volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Su boca tenía una expresión solemne, pero sus ojos sonreían-. Creo que ha aterrizado en mi lado.

Emmett McCarty, primogénito y heredero. ¿No debía estar en Billings, dedicado a sus malditos pozos de petróleo? Rosalie arrugó la frente y decidió que no tenía el aspecto de universitario imberbe con el que su abuelo lo había descrito. Ya pensaría luego en aquello; en ese momento, se imponía defender su posición, no retroceder.

-Si he aterrizado en su lado -dijo cáusticamente-, será porque usted estaba merodeando montado en eso -señaló el caballo de McCarty con el pulgar. «Es un animal magnífico», pensó con una admiración que le costaba ocultar.

-Y porque casi había soltado las riendas -señaló él con toda tranquilidad.

Era cierto y ella lo sabía, pero sólo consiguió enfurecerla más.

-Su olor ha asustado a Delilah.

-Delilah... -repitió, y por un instante pareció divertido. Se echó hacia atrás el sombrero y estudió las líneas suaves y limpias de la yegua-. Debe haber sido el destino -murmuró-. Samson -y al oír su nombre el semental avanzó y empujó con el morro el hombro de Aarón.

Rosalie reprimió la risa, pero no pudo ocultar los hoyuelos que se formaron junto a las comisuras de sus labios.

-Recuerde cuál fue el destino de Samson -replicó- y manténgalo alejado de mi yegua.

-Es preciosa -dijo Emmett pausadamente. Mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su caballo sus ojos seguían fijos en Rosalie-. Quizá excesivamente nerviosa -continuó-, pero bien formada. Muy apropiada para cruzarla.

Los ojos de Rosalie volvieron a entrecerrarse. A Emmett le gustó el modo en que relucían tras las pestañas, largas y abundantes.

-Ya me preocuparé yo de eso, McCarty -golpeó el suelo con un pie para sacudirse el agua que empapaba la ropa. Seguía chorreando, pero la tierra absorbía rápidamente las gotas-. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -preguntó-. No encontrará petróleo en esta zona.

Emmett ladeó la cabeza.

-No estaba buscando petróleo. Y tampoco estaba buscando una mujer -se acercó a ella con naturalidad y enroscó en los dedos un mechón de su cabello-, pero he encontrado una.

Rosalie sintió una opresión fulminante en el pecho que le impedía respirar y de inmediato reconoció aquella sensación. Oh, no, ya le había ocurrido antes, una vez. Su mirada bajó hasta los dedos de Aarón, que jugueteaban con las puntas de su pelo, y ascendió de nuevo hasta la cara de su interlocutor.

-Estoy segura de que no quiere perder esa mano -dijo con suavidad.

Por un instante los dedos de él se pusieron en tensión, como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de recoger el guante que ella acababa de lanzarle. Y entonces, con la misma naturalidad con la que le había agarrado aquel mechón, lo soltó.

-¿No te parece que eres demasiado susceptible? -dijo Emmett tranquilamente-. Claro que los Hale siempre habéis sido rápidos a la hora de desenfundar.

-Para defendernos -puntualizó Rosalie sin ceder.

Durante un momento, ambos se observaron, sorprendidos de encontrar tan atractivo al adversario. Mejor andar con cuidado, se dijeron los dos para sus adentros, aunque habitualmente aquella era una recomendación que les costaba seguir.

-Siento lo del viejo -dijo Emmett por fin-. Era tu... ¿abuelo?

Rosalie seguía mirándolo con la barbilla levantada, con gesto retador, pero él vio que por un instante una sombra cruzaba por su mirada.

-Sí.

Lo quería, pensó Emmett algo sorprendido. En sus escasas peleas con Clay Hale, siempre le había parecido un hombre singularmente desagradable. Dejó que su memoria reuniera los fragmentos de información que había ido reuniendo desde su regreso a Double M.

-Tú debes ser la cría que pasaba aquí los veranos hace años -comentó mientras trataba de recordar si se habían cruzado antes-. Del Este -con una mano se agarró la barbilla, un poco áspera porque esa mañana no se había afeitado-. Rose, ¿verdad?

-Rosalie -lo corrigió ella fríamente.

-Rosalie -una rápida sonrisa volvió a transformar su rostro-. Sí, te va mejor.

-Señorita Hale me va aún mejor -dijo ella mientras maldecía su sonrisa.

Emmett no prestó atención a su deliberada hostilidad. Cedió al impulso de dejar que su mirada recorriera de nuevo la boca de Rosalie. No, no creía que se hubieran cruzado antes. Ningún hombre olvidaría una boca como esa.

-Si Gil Haley se ocupa de dirigir Utopía, seguro que todo va bien.

Ella se erizó como un gato. Él casi podía ver la curvatura de su columna vertebral.

-Utopía lo dirijo yo -se limitó a responder.

A él se le formó un hoyuelo junto a la comisura de los labios.

-¿Tú?

-Exacto, McCarty, yo. No me he pasado los últimos cinco años en una oficina en Billings -algo cruzó por la mirada de Emmett pero ella no se detuvo sino que continuó-. Utopía me pertenece, cada palmo de tierra, todas y cada una de las briznas de hierba. La diferencia es que yo lo trabajo, en lugar de andar pavoneándome por la Feria Estatal de Ganado y exhibiendo mis lazos azules.

Intrigado, él le agarró las manos sin hacer caso de sus protestas y estudió las palmas. Eran delgadas pero fuertes y capaces. Le acarició el pulgar encallecido y sintió admiración... y deseo. Había llegado a hartarse de las manos inútiles y ociosas de Billings.

-Vaya, vaya -murmuró sin soltar las manos de Rosalie mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Ella estaba furiosa. Le enfurecía que las manos de Emmett fueran tan fuertes y que retuvieran las suyas sin esfuerzo, y le enfurecía también que el corazón le latiera con tanta fuerza que hacía que le zumbaran los oídos. La curruca había vuelto a cantar y podía oír el suave roce de las colas de los caballos moviéndose.

Él olía a cuero y a sudor, le agradaba. Le agradaba demasiado. Un anillo de color ámbar le rodeaba él iris y acentuaba el marrón oscuro de sus ojos. Una

cicatriz, delgada y blanca, discurría por el borde de su mandíbula. No se notaba a no ser que uno mirara muy de cerca, al igual que sus manos no parecían tan fuertes y huesudas hasta que atrapaban las de una.

Rosalie retrocedió rápidamente. No merecía la pena fijarse en esas cosas, no merecía la pena escuchar aquel zumbido en su cabeza. Ya le había ocurrido en una ocasión y ¿adónde la había conducido? Ingenua, sumisa y tonta. Pero era mucho más lista que cinco años atrás. Lo más importante era recordar quién era él, un McCarty, y quién era ella, una Hale.

-Ya te he advertido sobre tus manos antes -dijo con calma.

-Es cierto -reconoció Emmett mirándola a la cara-. ¿Por qué?

-No me gusta que me toquen.

-¿No? -levantó una ceja, pero no le soltó las manos-. A la mayoría de los seres vivos nos gusta, si nos tocan de la manera adecuada -de pronto la miró fijamente a los ojos de manera muy directa e intuitiva-. ¿Es que has tenido alguna mala experiencia?

Ella le mantuvo la mirada.

-Te estás metiendo donde no te llaman, McCarty.

Él ladeo levemente la cabeza de nuevo.

-Puede ser. Siempre podemos volver a levantar la cerca.

Ella se dio cuenta de que había captado el mensaje. Esa vez, cuando tiró de sus manos, él se las soltó. -Limítate a quedarte en tu lado -sugirió.

Él se caló el sombrero de modo que este volvió a dejar en sombras su rostro.

-¿Y si no lo hago?

Ella alzó la barbilla.

-Entonces tendrás que vértelas conmigo.

Dio media vuelta, caminó hasta Delilah y agarró las riendas. Le costó no acariciar el cuello del semental, pero logró contenerse. Sin mirar a Emmett, se deslizó con facilidad sobre su silla y se ajustó el sombrero, mojado y con el ala aplastada. Sólo entonces se dio el gusto de mirarlo desde lo alto de su caballo.

De mejor humor, Rosalie se inclinó sobre la empuñadura de la silla. El cuero gimió bajo ella cuando Delilah se movió. Su camisa se estaba secando, notaba calor en la espalda.

-Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones, McCarty -le dijo con una ligera sonrisa-. No te mates a trabajar mientras estés por aquí.

Él se acercó y acarició el cuello de Delilah.

-Trataré de seguir tu consejo, Rose.

Ella se inclinó más hacia él.

-Señorita Hale.

Emmett llevó la mano hasta el ala del sombrero de Rosalie y la empujó hacia la nariz de ésta.

-Me gusta Rosalie.

Antes de que ella pudiera incorporarse, le agarró el cordón del sombrero y se quedó mirándola con una mirada rara.

-¿Sabes?, hueles a algo en lo que cualquier hombre se revolcaría con los ojos cerrados.

Rosalie se dijo que resultaba divertido mientras hacía como si no notaba la aceleración de su pulso. Le apartó la mano del cordón de su sombrero, se puso derecha y sonrió.

-Me decepcionas. Habría pensado que un hombre que ha pasado tantos años en la universidad y en la gran ciudad, se expresaría de manera más ingeniosa y refinada.

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones y la miró. Resultaba fascinante el modo como el sol se reflejaba en los ojos de Rosalie, sin arrancar el menor destello dorado ni gris a aquel verde oscuro y frío. Eran unos ojos demasiado obstinados como para aceptar la menor injerencia; muy adecuados para ella.

-Tendré que practicar -dijo esbozando una sonrisa-. Lo haré mejor la próxima vez.

Ella dejó escapar un bufido que acabó en carcajada y comenzó a hacer girar a su yegua.

-No habrá próxima vez.

La mano de Emmett sujetó con firmeza la brida antes de que ella pudiera poner su caballo al trote y él le dirigió una mirada tranquila y sólo levemente divertida.

-Parecías más lista, Rosalie. Habrá más de una próxima vez antes de que hayamos terminado.

Rosalie no sabía cómo había perdido la ventaja tan rápido, pero así era. Alzó la barbilla.

-Pareces decidido a perder esa mano, McCarty.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa relajada y palmeó el cuello de Delilah antes de volverse hacia su propio caballo.

-Hasta pronto, Rosalie.

Ella esperó, bufando, hasta que él estuvo sobre su montura. Delilah dio unos pasos laterales, con aire asustadizo, y los dos caballos acabaron casi morro con morro.

-Quédate en tu propio lado –ordenó Rosalie, y clavó los talones. La yegua se lanzó hacia delante.

Samson sacudió la cabeza y se encabritó mientras jinete y caballo contemplaban cómo Rosalie se alejaba montada sobre Delilah.

-Esta vez no -murmuró Emmett para sí al tiempo que tranquilizaba a su caballo-, pero pronto -soltó una carcajada y enfiló en sentido contrario-. Muy pronto.

* * *

**Que pesada Rose no? Y que relajado Emmett ahhh that its one of the reason 4 I love him.. jejeje**

**Ke tal les ah parecido el cap ah?**

**Review?**

**Bye..**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Rosalie conseguía librarse de enfados y frustraciones con la velocidad y el viento. Cabalgaba a la velocidad que deseaba la yegua, es decir, deprisa. Quizá Delilah necesitaba calmarse tanto como ella, pensó con ironía. Los dos machos eran irresistibles. Si el semental perteneciera a cualquiera que no fuera McCarty, habría encontrado el modo de cruzarlo con Delilah sin importarle el precio. Si de verdad aspiraba a mejorar la raza de los caballos de Utopía, todo el peso de la operación recaería en su propia yegua. Y no había en su rancho ningún caballo que pudiera compararse con Samson.

Era una pena que Emmett McCarty no fuera el hombre de negocios educado y aburrido que se había figurado. Ese tipo de hombre no haría hervir su sangre. En su posición, ninguna mujer podía permitirse reconocer esa atracción, menos aún ante un rival. Eso la pondría en desventaja, cuando en realidad necesitaba acumular la mayor ventaja posible.

Las posibilidades de crecimiento del rancho dependían de los próximos seis meses. Claro, podían seguir como hasta ese momento, produciendo algunos beneficios discretos, pero ella quería más. Había heredado la ambición de su abuelo. Con su juventud y su energía, y con esa dama voluble llamada fortuna, convertiría Utopía en el imperio con el que sus antepasados habían soñado.

Tenía la tierra y los conocimientos necesarios. Era hábil y se lo había propuesto. Ya había invertido en el rancho la parte de la herencia que había recibido en metálico. Había dado un adelanto para comprar la avioneta que la obstinada resistencia de su abuelo le había impedido adquirir antes. Con una avioneta, podrían patrullar el rancho en sólo unas horas, localizar el ganado disperso, dar aviso de dónde había cercas por reparar. Aunque todavía creía en la necesidad de disponer de cowboys hábiles, comprendía la belleza de mezclar lo nuevo con lo tradicional.

Las rancheras y los todoterrenos recorrían el rancho del mismo modo que los caballos. Se usaba la radio para comunicar a larga distancia, pero eso no obstaba para que se siguiera utilizando el lazo, que se llevaba en la silla o detrás de la rueda de repuesto. El ganado sería conducido en grandes grupos si era necesario y los terneros, agrupados en el corral para marcarlos con el hierro al rojo, aunque éste se calentaba con bombonas de butano en vez de en una hoguera. Los tiempos habían cambiado, pero el espíritu y las normas seguían siendo los mismos.

Por encima de todo, el ranchero, como cualquier otra persona que viviera del campo, dependía de dos cosas: el cielo y la tierra. Como el primero era veleidoso y la segunda inquebrantable, al ranchero no le quedaba más que confiar en sí mismo. Esa era la filosofía de Rosalie.

Con esa idea en mente, cambió de ruta sin variar de dirección. Cabalgaría a lo largo del límite con las tierras de McCarty, con el fin de revisar el estado de la cerca.

Atravesó al trote un llano en el que pastaban unas Hereford de grupa ancha y cara blanca que apenas levantaron la vista. Los pastos crecían ricos y abundantes. Oyó el zumbido de un motor y se detuvo. Husmeó el aire casi del mismo modo como lo hacía su yegua. Gasolina. Era una pena estropear así el olor de la hierba y del ganado. Con resignación, hizo girar a Delilah y cabalgó en dirección al ruido.

Fue fácil localizar la abollada ranchera. Levantó el brazo a modo de saludo y cabalgó hacia ella. Había recuperado el ánimo, aunque todavía tenía los tejanos húmedos y las botas empapadas. Gil Haley era uno de los últimos cowboys auténticos que quedaban en su rancho y en los de los alrededores. Cien años atrás habría sido un hombre feliz recorriendo las montañas montado en su silla, con una manta para pasar la noche y un poco de tabaco de mascar. Y si tuviera la oportunidad, reflexionó Rosalie, también ahora sería feliz llevando esa clase de vida.

-Gil -detuvo a Delilah junto a la ventanilla del conductor y sonrió.

-Has desaparecido esta mañana -era un saludo brusco, con esa voz que parecía siempre enojada. No esperaba una explicación, ni ella se la habría ofrecido.

Rosalie saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a los dos hombres que iban con él, otra raza de cowboys, calzados con zapatos adecuados para las labores del campo. Aunque Gil patrullara en ranchera, porque de ese modo podía recorrer cincuenta acres más exhaustivamente y en menos tiempo que a caballo, nunca renunciaría a sus botas.

-¿Algún problema?

-Una vaca idiota que se ha enredado en el alambre un poco más atrás -escupió el tabaco que estaba mascando y se metió otro poco en la boca mientras la miraba con su característica bizquera-. La hemos sacado antes de que hiciera un estropicio. Parece que de nuevo vamos a tener que desbrozar el terreno. Esa maldita maleza ha tirado abajo alguna cerca.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Alguien ha revisado hoy la cerca oeste?

La miró de nuevo con la misma bizquera.

-Qué va.

-Entonces lo haré yo ahora -Rosalie vaciló. Si había alguien al corriente de chismes, ese era Gil-. Me he tropezado con Emmett McCarty hace una hora -dejó caer con naturalidad-. Creía que estaba en Billings.

-Qué va.

Rosalie le dedicó una mirada dulce.

-Eso ya lo sé, Gil. ¿Qué hace por aquí?

-Tiene un rancho.

Ella tuvo que esforzarse para contener su genio.

-Eso también lo sé. También tiene pozos de petróleo... o los tiene su padre.

-La hermana menor se ha casado con un petrolero -la informó Gil-. El viejo hizo algunos cambios y ha conseguido que el chico vuelva donde él quería.

-¿Quieres decir... -Rosalie entrecerró los ojos -que Emmett McCarty se va a quedar en el Double M?

-Va a dirigirlo -afirmó Gil, y escupió con habilidad-. Supongo que las cosas se han calmado después de la pelea de hace unos años. McCarty ya debe tener setenta o más. A lo mejor quiere retirarse y descansar.

-Va a dirigirlo... -murmuró Rosalie.

Así que no iba a librarse de la plaga de los McCarty. Al menos, el viejo y ella habían conseguido no interponerse en sus respectivos caminos. Emmett ya había invadido lo que ella consideraba su pedacito de cielo..., incluso si la mitad de ese cielo le pertenecía.

-¿Hace cuánto que ha regresado?

Gil se tomó su tiempo para responder mientras retorcía con aire ausente uno de los extremos de su bigote canoso, una costumbre que normalmente Rosalie encontraba divertida.

-Un par de semanas.

Y ya se había topado con él. Bueno, había disfrutado de cinco años de paz, se recordó Rosalie. En una región de espacios tan inmensos, no le costaría mucho evitar a un solo hombre. Tenía más preguntas, pero esperaría hasta que Gil y ella estuvieran a solas.

-Voy a revisar la cerca -dijo. Hizo girar a la yegua y cabalgó hacia el oeste.

Gil la miró y parpadeó. Quizá fuera bizco, pero su vista era lo bastante buena como para haber notado que tenía la ropa mojada. Y había visto el brillo de su mirada. Se había tropezado con Emmett McCarty, ¿eh? Con una risa ahogada, encendió el motor de la ranchera. Aquello daba en qué pensar.

-Mira al frente, hijo -dijo refunfuñando al joven peón, que había estirado el cuello para poder seguir contemplando a Rosalie, la cual se alejaba al galope por la pradera.

* * *

**UUyyy se sta poniendo weno jejeje ke tal les va pareciendo hasta ahora la historia...**

**Review**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este es un poko mas largo ke el anterior espero les guste..**

Capitulo 4

El día comenzaba antes del amanecer. Había que alimentar al ganado, recoger los huevos, ordeñar las vacas. Incluso con las maquinas, siempre hacía falta un par de manos diestras. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ayudar en las tareas matutinas del rancho que no se le había ocurrido dejar de hacerlo al convertirse en su propietaria. La vida de rancho era rutinaria, tan sólo variaba el número de animales de los que había que ocuparse y las condiciones climáticas en las que había que hacerlo.

Cubrió el trayecto entre la casa principal y las cuadras. Hacía un frío que resultaba agradable, pero había hecho el mismo camino con tanto calor que el aire parecía pegarse a su piel y con tanta nieve que las botas se hundían en ella hasta la rodilla. En el cielo asomaba una débil luz por el este y la oscuridad apenas empezaba a ceder, pero el patio del rancho mostraba ya signos de vida. Captó el olor de la carne en la parrilla y del café: la cocinera preparaba los desayunos.

Hombres y mujeres se dirigían a sus quehaceres con calma; esporádicamente se les oía renegar o reírse. Todos acababan de sufrir el invierno de Montana, de modo que apreciaban esa suave mañana de primavera. La primavera daría paso al calor del verano y a la sequía demasiado deprisa.

Rosalie cruzó la pasarela de cemento y abrió el cajón de Delilah. Como cada día, se ocuparía primero de ella antes de ir a ver a los demás caballos; luego vendrían las vacas lecheras. Unos pocos hombres ya estaban allí, repartiendo grano y llenando los abrevaderos. Se oían los tacones de las botas en el cemento, el tintineo de las espuelas.

Algunos de ellos poseían sus propios caballos, pero la mayoría utilizaba los de Utopía.

Todos eran propietarios de sus sillas. La norma estricta de su abuelo.

Las cuadras olían bien, a caballo, a heno y a grano. Cuando acabaron de alimentar a los animales y los sacaron a los corrales, ya casi había amanecido. Mecánicamente, Rosalie se dirigió hacia el inmenso establo blanco donde las vacas aguardaban a que las ordeñaran.

-Rosalie.

Se detuvo y esperó a que James Carlson, su experto en ganado, atravesara el patio del rancho. No caminaba como un cowboy ni se vestía como tal, simplemente porque no lo era. Tenía unos andares suaves y relajados que combinaban bien con su aspecto cuidado y casi presumido. El sol del amanecer arrancaba reflejos dorados a sus rizos. Se desplazaba en Jeep en vez de hacerlo a caballo y prefería el vino a la cerveza, pero sabía de ganado. Lo necesitaba si aspiraba a tener éxito en la industria del ganado de pura raza, en la que hasta entonces no había hecho más que incursiones esporádicas. Lo había contratado seis meses atrás, a pesar de las quejas de su abuelo, y no se arrepentía.

-Buenos días, James.

-Rosalie -la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza cuando llegó hasta ella y luego volvió a calarse el sombrero gris que llevaba siempre impoluto-. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de trabajar quince horas diarias?

Ella se rió y continuó andando hacia el establo mientras él se ponía a su paso.

-En agosto, cuando tenga que empezar a trabajar dieciocho.

-Rose -le puso una mano en el hombro y la detuvo a la entrada del establo.

Era una mano cuidada y bonita, bronceada pero no callosa. A ella le hizo recordar otra, más fuerte, más dura. Frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que no hace falta que te impliques en todas y cada una de las tareas del rancho. Tienes suficiente gente trabajando para ti. Si contrataras a un administrador...

Era una conversación que se repetía y Rosalie respondió como acostumbraba.

-Yo soy la administradora -se limitó a mí el rancho no es ni un juguete ni algo provisional, James. Antes que contratar a alguien para ocuparse de él, lo vendería.

-Trabajas demasiado.

-Y tú te preocupas demasiado -replicó ella, pero sonrió-. Aunque te lo agradezco. ¿Cómo está el toro?

Los dientes de James brillaron, unos dientes rectos, uniformes y blancos.

-Tan huraño como siempre, pero se ha apareado con todas las vacas que le hemos puesto a tiro. Es una hermosura.

-Eso espero -murmuró Rosalie al recordar cuánto había pagado por aquel toro Hereford de pura raza. Aunque si de verdad era todo lo que James había proclamado, con él comenzaría a mejorar la calidad de la carne que producía Utopía.

-Tú espera hasta que empiecen a nacer terneros -aconsejó James mientras le daba un rápido apretón en el hombro-. ¿Quieres venir a echarle un vistazo?

-Mmm, quizá luego -entró en el establo y miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro-. Me gustaría ver cómo ese toro le quita el lazo azul al de McCarty en julio -esbozó una sonrisa rápida e insolente-. Maldito sea si no lo consigo.

Para cuando hubieron dado de comer a todo el ganado y Rosalie hubo engullido su propio desayuno, ya era completamente de día. Las largas horas de trabajo y lo que éste exigía deberían haber mantenido ocupada su mente. Siempre había sido así. Con tantas cuestiones relativas a la alimentación del ganado, los sueldos y las cercas, no debería quedar sitio para pensar en Emmett McCarty, pero así era. Rosalie se dijo que una vez que tuviera las respuestas a sus preguntas, podría sacárselo de la cabeza, de modo que mejor sería intentar enterarse. Llamó a Gil antes de que éste pudiera subir a su ranchera.

-Hoy voy contigo -le dijo mientras subía al asiento del pasajero.

Él se encogió de hombros y escupió tabaco por la ventanilla.

-Como te venga bien.

Rosalie sonrió ante aquella bienvenida y se volvió a poner el sombrero. Unos cuantos rizos rubios le caían sobre la frente.

-¿Por qué nunca te has casado, Gil? Eres un encanto...

Bajo el bigote canoso, los labios de Gil temblaron.

-Siempre he sido un tipo listo -puso el motor en marcha y la miró con su bizquera-. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Es verdad que estás flaca, pero no eres fea.

Ella apoyó la suela de una de sus botas en el salpicadero.

-Prefiero dirigir mi propia vida -dijo tranquilamente-. Los hombres siempre quieren decirte lo que debes hacer y cómo debes hacerlo.

-Una mujer no debe andar sola por la vida -afirmó Gil mientras salían del patio del rancho.

-¿Y un hombre sí? –replicó Rosalie al tiempo que examinaba lentamente la puntera de su bota.

-Para los hombres es diferente.

-¿Mejor?

Él cambió de marcha y se dijo que se estaba metiendo en honduras.

-Diferente -volvió a decir, y cerró la boca.

Rosalie se rió y se recostó en el asiento.

-Bobo -dijo con cariño-. Háblame de esa pelea de los McCarty.

-Tuvieron varias. Son muy tercos.

-Eso he oído. Cuéntame qué pasó antes de que Emmett McCarty se fuera a Billings.

-El chico tenía muchas ideas cuando volvió de la universidad -dijo con un bufido, como si considerara que la mejor manera de aprender era la práctica-. Quizá algunas fueran buenas -reconoció-. Siempre fue listo, y sabe cómo montar un caballo.

-¿No es para eso para lo que fue a la universidad? -tanteó Emmett-, ¿para aportar ideas?

-Al viejo le pareció que mandaba mucho -dijo gruñendo-. Se dice por ahí que el chico accedió a trabajar tres años para su padre antes de volver a hacerse cargo del rancho. A dirigirlo.

Gil se detuvo ante una verja y Rosalie bajó para abrirla. Esperó a que pasara la ranchera antes de entornarla de nuevo y echar el cierre. Otro día sin lluvia, pensó mirando al cielo. Necesitaba que lloviera pronto. A su derecha, un faisán salió de entre las hierbas y remontó el vuelo, una mancha de color en el cielo. Olía a meliloto.

-¿Y luego? -preguntó cuando se montó de nuevo en el vehículo.

-Luego, cuando pasaron los tres años, el viejo se echó atrás. No le dio al chico el control del rancho, como habían acordado. Tienen carácter esos McCarty -sonrió y, al hacerlo, enseñó la dentadura postiza-. El chico dijo que se compraría su propio rancho.

-Yo habría hecho lo mismo -murmuró Rosalie-. McCarty no tenía derecho a incumplir su palabra.

-Quizá no. Pero le dijo al chico que volviera a Billings porque había problemas, algo con los libros de cuentas... Nadie sabe por qué lo hizo, por qué el chico volvió, a no ser que el viejo lo compensara de algún modo.

Rosalie rió con desprecio. Dinero, pensó. Si Aarón hubiera tenido agallas, habría dejado a su padre con un palmo de narices y se habría establecido por su cuenta. Probablemente no había podido soportar la idea de empezar desde abajo... Pero recordaba su cara, su mano fuerte y decidida. Algo no encajaba, se dijo.

-¿Qué piensas de él, Gil? Me refiero a qué piensas tú, personalmente.

-¿De quién?

-De Emmett McCarty.

-No puedo decir mucho -empezó Gil con calma, y se frotó la cara con una mano para ocultar una sonrisa-. Era un chico despierto e insolente, he conocido a uno o dos del estilo -soltó una risotada cuando Rosalie lo miró con ojos entrecerrados-. No le asustaba el trabajo. Cuando le salió barba, las mujeres ya suspiraban por él -Gil se llevó una mano al corazón y lanzó un suspiro exagerado. Rosalie le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-No me interesa su vida amorosa, Gil -empezó, e inmediatamente cambió de idea-. ¿Nunca ha estado casado?

-Supongo que piensa que una mujer querrá decirle qué es lo que debe hacer y cómo debe hacerlo -respondió Gil en tono afable.

Rosalie empezó a insultarlo y luego se echó a reír.

-Eres muy listo, Gil Haley. ¡Mira, ahí! -le puso una mano en el brazo-. Hemos encontrado a los terneros.

Bajaron y caminaron juntos por el pastizal contando cabezas y disfrutando del primero de los verdaderos placeres de la primavera: la nueva vida.

-Estas deben ser del nuevo toro -Rosalie contempló a un ternero que mamaba con entusiasmo mientras su madre dormitaba al sol.

-Sí -la bizquera de Gil se acentuó mientras barría con la mirada el rebaño que pastaba y a los recién nacidos-. Reconozco que James sabe lo que se hace -murmuró, y se frotó la barbilla-. ¿Cuántos terneros has contado?

-Diez, y hay unas veinte vacas más que parecen a punto de parir -Rosalie frunció el entrecejo mientras repasaba los números-. ¿No había...? -se interrumpió al oír un nuevo sonido por encima de los mugidos y del susurro de las hojas de los árboles-. Por ahí -dijo, aunque Gil ya estaba caminando en esa dirección.

Lo encontraron tumbado y temblando detrás de su madre, que agonizaba. Tendría un día, dos como máximo, calculó Rosalie, mientras abrazaba al ternero y le canturreaba. La vaca se estaba desangrando, apenas respiraba ya. El parto había ido mal. Aunque la madre había conseguido alumbrar a su cría, ya sólo esperaba la muerte.

«Si el avión estuviera ya listo...», pensó Rosalie torvamente mientras Gil volvía en silencio a la ranchera. Si tuvieran ya el avión, habrían visto desde el aire que la vaca tenía problemas y... Movió la cabeza y se arrimó al recién nacido. Ése era el precio que había que pagar, se recordó. No podías llorar la muerte de todos los caballos y todas las vacas que perdías a lo largo del año. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Gil regresaba con su rifle, le lanzó una mirada de congoja. Luego dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando oyó el disparo, pero se obligó a sobreponerse a su debilidad. Todavía con la cría en brazos, volvió al lado de Gil.

-Va a haber que llamar por radio a algunos hombres -dijo éste-. Tú y yo solos no podemos montarla en la ranchera -agarró el morro del ternero con la mano y estudió su cara-. Espero que sea un luchador, o no podrá salir adelante.

-Saldrá adelante -afirmó Rosalie-, y yo estaré ahí para verlo -volvió a la ranchera susurrando con el fin de calmar al recién nacido que cargaba en los brazos.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche estaba exhausta. Unos ciervos habían atravesado un campo de heno y habían dañado al menos medio acre de cultivo. Uno de sus hombres se había roto el brazo: una serpiente había asustado al caballo y éste lo había lanzado por los aires. Habían encontrado tres agujeros en la cerca que limitaba con los McCarty, y algunas vacas se habían dispersado. Les había llevado casi todo el día reunirlas y reparar la cerca.

Todos los minutos libres que había podido arañar se los había dedicado al ternero huérfano. Lo había instalado en un establo seco y caliente, en el edificio de los establos para el ganado, y se había encargado ella misma de alimentarlo. Terminó el día allí, con una linterna y el olor y los ruidos de los animales a su alrededor.

-Ven aquí -se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el heno y acarició la carita blanca del ternero-. Ya te sientes mejor -el ternero le dedicó una especie de mugido tembloroso que la hizo reír-. Sí, Baby, ahora soy tu mami.

Para alivio suyo, agarró de buen grado la tetina del biberón. Las dos veces anteriores había tenido que obligarlo a tomar la leche contra su voluntad. En esa ocasión, tuvo que sujetar con firmeza la botella para impedir que la cría la arrancara de su mano de un tirón. Ya había entendido cómo se hacía, pensó, y lo acarició mientras succionaba la tetina. «Es una vida dura, pero es la única que tenemos.»

-Chiquitín mío -murmuró, y luego se rió cuando el ternero se tambaleó y cayó sentado de golpe, con las patas traseras abiertas pero sin soltar la tetina-. Vamos, hazte un glotón -levantó más la base de la botella para que, con la inclinación, la leche cayera con facilidad-. Tienes todo el derecho -ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras el ternero chupaba su alimento-. Dentro de unos meses estarás fuera con el resto, en el pastizal, comiendo hierba. Y tengo la sensación... -dijo pensativamente mientras le rascaba las orejas- de que vas a tener mucho éxito con las chicas.

Cuando la leche se terminó y el ternero empezó a succionar aire, tiró de la botella hacia atrás. Inmediatamente, el ternero empezó a mordisquearle los tejanos.

-Eh, tonto, que no eres una cabra.

Le dio un suave empujón y el animal rodó y quedó tendido sobre el heno, contento de recibir su caricia.

-¿Vas a quedártelo de mascota?

Rosalie volvió la cabeza rápidamente y se quedó mirando fijamente a Emmett McCarty. Mientras lo miraba, sus ojos perdieron la sonrisa

* * *

**Que pasara? hehehe**

**Review**

**Bye...**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-¿Vas a quedártelo de mascota?

Rosalie volvió la cabeza rápidamente y se quedó mirando fijamente a Emmett McCarty. Mientras lo miraba, sus ojos perdieron la sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Una de tus preguntas preferidas -comentó él mientras entraba dentro del establo-. Bonito ternero -se acuclilló junto a ella.

Sándalo y cuero, Rosalie percibió esa mezcla de olores e inmediatamente apartó la nariz. No quería que ningún olor se filtrase en su memoria y le recordara a él una vez que se hubiera marchado.

-¿Te has equivocado en algún cruce, McCarty? -preguntó secamente-. Éste es mi rancho.

Lentamente él giró la cabeza hasta que ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Emmett no podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplándola, en realidad su intención no había sido esa. Quizá fuera el efecto de su risa, una sonido grave que trepaba por la piel de un hombre y lo estremecía. Quizá hubiera que achacarlo al modo en que resplandecía su cabello, como una llama a la escasa luz de la linterna, o simplemente a la ternura que había visto en sus ojos mientras alimentaba al ternero. Había visto algo en esa mirada. Un hombre necesitaba una mujer que lo mirara de ese modo, que fuera lo primero que viera por la mañana y lo último antes de cerrar los ojos cada noche.

En ese momento la mirada de Rosalie no mostraba ninguna dulzura, sino que era retadora, desafiante. Eso removió también algo en su interior, algo que reconoció con menos dificultad. El deseo era fácil de identificar. Sonrió.

-No me he equivocado en ningún cruce, Rosalie. Quería hablar contigo.

Ella no podía permitirse el lujo de apartarse de él de nuevo, ni darle el placer de saber que estaba deseando hacerlo. Se quedó sentada donde estaba e hizo un gesto inquisitivo levantando la barbilla.

-¿De qué?

Él recorrió su rostro con la mirada. Estaba empezando a desear no haberse quedado en Billings tanto tiempo.

-Para empezar, de cría de caballos.

La mirada de Rosalie tembló de emoción y la traicionó, a pesar del tono desinteresado que imprimió a su voz.

-¿Cría de caballos?

-Tu Delilah -con toda naturalidad, enroscó un dedo en su pelo. ¿Qué secreto femenino emplearía para tenerlo tan suave?-. Mi Samson. Soy demasiado romántico como para dejar pasar sin más una coincidencia así.

-¿Romántico? ¡Y un rábano! -Rosalie le apartó la mano, pero se encontró con que él agarraba sus dedos.

-Te sorprenderías -dijo Emmett con suavidad. Con tanta suavidad que sólo un oído muy fino habría captado la firmeza de su voz-. Sé reconocer a una potra de categoría -volvió a acariciar su rostro con la mirada- cuando la veo -se rió al ver que los ojos de Rosalie relampagueaban-. ¿Siempre estás tan dispuesta a pelear, Rosalie?

-Siempre estoy dispuesta a hablar de negocios, McCarty -replicó ella. «No seas ansiosa». Recordaba bien las enseñanzas de su abuelo: «No enseñes tus cartas»-. Podría estar interesada en cruzar a Delilah con tu semental, pero primero tendría que echarle otro vistazo.

-Me parece muy justo. Ven mañana... a las nueve.

A ella le dieron ganas de saltar de alegría. Cinco años en Montana y nunca había estado en el rancho de los McCarty. Y el semental... Pero estaba demasiado bien enseñada.

-A ver si puedo. Es una hora de mucho trabajo -entonces se echó a reír porque el ternero, harto de que no le hiciera caso, había empezado a darle cabezazos en la rodilla-. Ya se ha vuelto un mimado -le hizo cosquillas en la barriga.

-Se comporta más como un perrito que como una vaca -afirmó Emmett, pero se inclinó para rascarle las orejas.

A Rosalie le sorprendió la dulzura con la que lo hizo.

-¿Cómo ha perdido a la madre?

-El parto salió mal -ella sonrió cuando el ternero lamió el dorso de la mano de Emmett-. Le gustas. Es demasiado joven para saber lo que hace.

Emmett enarcó una ceja con aire divertido.

-Como te dije, todo consiste en saber tocar -deslizó una mano sobre la cabeza del ternero y le masajeó el cuello-. Hay una técnica para calmar a los bebés, otra para domar caballos... y otra para amansar a una mujer.

-¿«Amansar a una mujer»? -Rosalie lo miró arqueando ambas cejas, más divertida que molesta-. Menuda frase.

-A una que tenga aptitudes, y en ciertos casos.

Rosalie vio que el ternero, satisfecho y con la panza llena, se acurrucaba en el heno con el propósito de dormir.

-Un típico macho -señaló todavía con una sonrisa en los labios-. Y tú perteneces al mismo grupo -lo dijo sin acritud, con resignación.

-Pudiera ser -reconoció él-. Yo, en cambio, nunca diría de ti que eres «típica».

Rosalie estaba muy relajada. Lo estudió.

-No creo que, en tu boca, eso sea un cumplido.

-No, era un comentario. Si te dijera un cumplido, te pondrías hecha una fiera.

Rosalie echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió encantada.

-Podrás ser otras cosas, McCarty, pero no eres ningún tonto -todavía riéndose, apoyó la espalda en la pared del establo al tiempo que levantaba una rodilla y la rodeaba con los brazos. En aquel momento no quería cuestionarse por qué le agradaba su compañía.

-Tengo un nombre -la luz que incidía en los ojos de Rosalie y los iluminaba dejaba el resto de su rostro en la oscuridad. Él sintió de nuevo que algo se removía en su interior-, ¿has pensado alguna vez en usarlo?

-La verdad es que no -pero era mentira, Rosalie se dio cuenta al instante, en realidad en su mente ya lo llamaba Emmett. El verdadero problema no era bajo qué nombre, sino el hecho de que pensara en él. A pesar de todo, sonrió de nuevo; se sentía demasiado a gusto como para preocuparse por eso-. Baby se ha dormido.

Emmett echó un vistazo y sonrió. ¿Seguiría llamándolo Baby cuando fuera un toro de varios cientos de kilos?, se preguntó. Probablemente.

-Ha sido un día muy largo.

-Mmm -ella estiró los brazos hacia el techo y notó que sus músculos se relajaban después. El agotamiento que sentía al entrar en el establo se había convertido en una fatiga que le resultaba casi agra-, dable-. Por largos que parezcan, nunca da tiempo a hacer todo lo que uno querría. Si la semana tuviera diez horas más, tal vez lograra ponerme al día.

¿Ponerse al día de qué?, se preguntó él. ¿A qué se refería?

-¿Has oído hablar alguna vez de perfeccionismo?

-Ambición -corrigió ella. Se miraron a los ojos-. No seré yo la que está dispuesta a contentarse sólo con lo que le ofrecen.

La furia que sintió Emmett fue tan repentina que agarró con fuerza un puñado del heno que había en el suelo. Estaba claro que Rosalie se refería al rancho de su padre y a su situación allí. Su expresión permaneció inalterable mientras batallaba contra el impulso de devolver el golpe.

-Cada uno hace lo que debe -dijo con calma. Abrió el puño y dejó escapar las briznas de heno.

A ella le fastidió que no se defendiera. Quería que tratara de defenderse, de justificarse. Aquello no debería importarle, se recordó Rosalie. Él no debía importarle. No le importaba, se aseguró a sí misma con algo bastante parecido al pánico, claro que no. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones.

-Tengo que revisar algunos papeles antes de acostarme.

Él se levantó también, más lentamente, y ya era demasiado tarde cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba arrinconada contra la pared en una esquina del establo.

-¿Ni siquiera me vas a invitar a una taza de café, Rosalie?

Ésta sentía una gran tensión en la nuca, y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le repercutía en las costillas. Vio en los ojos de Emmett que estaba enfadado, pero no era aquel enfado lo que la preocupaba, sino su propio pulso, muy agitado.

-No -dijo finalmente-, no voy a invitarte a un café.

Él enganchó los pulgares en las presillas del cinturón y la estudió con detenimiento.

-No tienes modales.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

-Los modales no van conmigo.

-¿No? -el modo como sonrió hizo que ella se pusiera alerta-. Entonces los dejaremos de lado.

Con un movimiento tan rápido que ella no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, la agarró de la camisa y la atrajo hacia sí. El primer golpe fue sentir aquel cuerpo, alto y fuerte, contra el suyo.

-Maldito seas, McCarty..

Al segundo, noto su boca sobre la de ella…

* * *

**alguna opinion...**

**algun review... mmmm jejje :)**

**nos leemos**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-Maldito seas, McCarty..

Al segundo, noto su boca sobre la de ella.

Oh, no... Aquel pensamiento dulce y débil se deslizó en la mente de Rosalie mientras luchaba por desasirse como una tigresa. Oh, no. No debería resultar tan agradable ni saber tan maravillosamente. No debería desear que aquello continuara y continuara y continuara...

Lo empujó hacia atrás y él la estrechó aún más contra sí para que no pudiera empujarlo de nuevo. Ella se retorció, pero sólo consiguió excitarse con el roce de sus cuerpos. ¡Basta!, se dijo Rosalie mientras la pasión empezaba a arder en su interior. No podía ni debía dejar que aquello sucediera. Sabía cómo burlar el deseo, lo había hecho durante cinco años sin apenas esfuerzo. Pero en ese instante… en ese instante algo se había disparado dentro de ella demasiado deprisa, y se escurría y se escabullía de un modo que no podía agarrarlo y detenerlo para que no siguiera avanzando hasta situarse fuera de su alcance.

Su sangre comenzó a hervir, sus manos a aferrarse a él y su boca a responder.

Emmett había esperado que se pusiera furiosa. Como él ya lo estaba, no le importaba. Sabía que Rosalie se pondría furiosa y que pelearía con él por haberla sorprendido de ese modo y haberla besado sin permiso. Su propia furia exigía que ella peleara, tanto como su deseo le exigía que la besara.

Se había imaginado que su boca sería dulce. ¿Por qué si no llevaba dos días en que apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besarla? Ya sabía que su cuerpo sería firme, que en él las curvas y formas femeninas se insinuarían sólo sutilmente. Se adaptaba al suyo como si estuviera moldeado para ello. Ella estiró los brazos como para intentar separarse de él, se movió, y él sintió que la piel le hormigueaba con la fricción que esos movimientos producían.

De pronto ella lo abrazó y los labios de Rosalie se abrieron. No se trataba de una rendición, sus labios transmitían un deseo apremiante que lo sacudió. Si ese ardor había ido creciendo dentro de ella, se había dado mucha maña en ocultarlo. Había explotado en un destello de pasión cegadora surgido de la nada. Agitado, Emmett retrocedió, tratando de evaluar su propia reacción y luchando para no perder de vista cuáles eran sus propias necesidades.

Rosalie se quedó mirándolo fijamente, su respiración era irregular. El pelo le caía por la espalda y reflejaba la escasa luz; sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Su mente patinaba y sacudió la cabeza para intentar pensar con claridad. Justo cuando ella empezaba a hilar el primer pensamiento coherente, él soltó una palabrota y atrapó de nuevo su boca.

Esa vez no hubo ni asomo de resistencia, ni de rendición tampoco. Su pasión igualaba la de Emmett. Sándalo y cuero. Esa vez ella inhaló con fuerza, absorbió aquel perfume del mismo modo que absorbía esos labios firmes e implacables. Dejó que su lengua jugueteara con la de él mientras se embriagaba con todos aquellos sabores y olores tan masculinos. En su modo de sujetarla y besarla había algo inexcusablemente primitivo. Y a ella le gustaba. En el caso de que quisiera un hombre, ni necesitaba ni deseaba refinamiento u oropel, que se deslucían y empañaban con facilidad.

Dejó que su cuerpo llevara las riendas. ¿Cuánto, tiempo había suspirado por algo así? Tener a alguien que la apoyara y la arrebatara hasta el punto de no tener pensamientos ni preocupaciones? Allí no cabía exigir responsabilidades, las únicas exigencias eran las de la carne. Allí, con esa boca cálida y húmeda sobre la suya, con aquel cuerpo firme contra el suyo, se sentía tan sólo mujer. Egoístamente mujer. Había olvidado lo fabuloso que podía llegar a ser eso, o quizás antes nunca hubiera experimentado plenamente esa sensación.

¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa mujer? Aarón pensó en retroceder y se encontró con que sus manos estaban atrapadas en la melena de Rosalie, suave y abundante. Intentó pensar, pero sus sentidos estaban dominados por el olor de Rosalie. Y ese sabor... Un gemido pugnó por salir de su garganta al tiempo que la besaba con pasión. ¿Cómo podía haber intuido que sabría así? Un sabor fuerte, atractivo, seductor. Ese aroma poseía toda la exhuberancia de la que carecía su cuerpo, y esa combinación era abrumadora. Se preguntó cómo podía haber vivido hasta entonces sin aquello. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos y demasiado deprisa. Se echó hacia atrás con cuidado, ya que sus manos no reposaban sobre los hombros de Rosalie con la firmeza que habría deseado.

Ella se tambaleó un poco y se sujetó. Dios santo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué había hecho? Se quedó mirando a Emmett fijamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Esos ojos oscuros y pícaros, esa boca astuta... Lo había olvidado. Había olvidado quién era ella y quién era él. Lo había olvidado todo a excepción de esa sensación embriagadora de libertad y pasión. Él había utilizado aquello contra ella, pensó torvamente. Pero algo había ocurrido cuando...

«¡No pienses ahora!», se ordenó a sí misma. «Limítate a echarlo de aquí antes de que acabes de ponerte en ridículo».

Con cuidado, apartó las manos de Aarón de sus hombros y rogó para que su voz sonara firme.

-Bueno, McCarty, ya te has divertido. Ahora desaparece.

¿Divertido?, pensó él mirándola fijamente. Fuera lo que fuera, lo que había sucedido entre ellos no tenía nada que ver con la palabra «divertido». El suelo se movía ligeramente bajo sus pies, igual que años atrás, cuando se había bebido su primer paquete de seis cervezas. Tampoco aquello había resultado divertido, pero había sido toda una experiencia. Claro que al día siguiente lo había pagado caro. Se imaginó que también ahora tendría que pagar.

No iba a disculparse, se dijo mientras se obligaba a calmarse, de eso nada, pero se marcharía de allí mientras todavía pudiera hacerlo. Con naturalidad, se agachó para recoger su sombrero, que había caído al suelo cuando ella había enredado los dedos en su pelo. Se tomó su tiempo para colocárselo de nuevo en la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, Rosalie -dijo tranquilamente... cuando logró hablar-. A cualquier hombre le costaría mucho resistirse a una mujer como tú -sonrió y dio un golpecito en su sombrero-. Pero haré lo que pueda.

-¡A ver si es verdad, McCarty! -gritó Rosalie a sus espaldas, y luego se abrazó porque había empezado a temblar.

Incluso cuando el sonido de los pasos de Emmett se hubo apagado, todavía esperó cinco minutos de reloj antes de abandonar el establo. Cuando salió, en el patio del rancho reinaban el silencio y la oscuridad. Apenas se oía el murmullo de una televisión o una radio procedente del barracón de los trabajadores. Más allá brillaban unas cuantas luces, las casas de los peones casados. Se detuvo y aguzó el oído, pero no oyó el ruido del motor del vehículo que Aarón habría usado para llegar hasta allí desde su rancho.

Ya estará lejos, pensó, y giró sobre sus talones para encaminarse a la casa. Ésta tenía dos pisos y era de piedra y madera, todos materiales autóctonos. Había sido levantada en el mismo lugar que ocupara la casa original. Su abuelo siempre alardeaba de haber nacido en una casa que habría cabido en la cocina de la actual. Rosalie entró por la puerta delantera, que nunca estaba cerrada.

Siempre le había gustado esa casa, la distribución inteligente de la madera, las baldosas y la piedra en el la zona de estar. En la chimenea se podría asar un ternero. Los visillos color crudo de su abuela todavía colgaban en las ventanas. A menudo deseaba haberla conocido. Todo lo que sabía de ella era que se trataba de una irlandesa de aspecto delicado pero muy fuerte. Había heredado su color de pelo y, según su abuelo, también su temperamento. Y quizá, pensó irónicamente mientras subía las escaleras, también su fuerza.

Dios, cómo le gustaría tener cerca a una mujer para poder hablar. Cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras, se detuvo y se apretó las sienes con los dedos. ¿Y eso?, se preguntó. Por lo que ella recordaba, nunca había buscado la compañía de otras mujeres. A muy pocas les interesaban las mismas cosas que a ella y, cuando no se interponía ningún conflicto de tipo sexual, siempre le había parecido que era más fácil tratar con hombres.

Pero en esos momentos, en esa casa tan vacía y con la sangre bullendo en sus venas, deseaba tener cerca un mujer que pudiera entender la lucha que se libraba en su interior. ¿Su madre? Con una carcajada sobria, empujó la puerta de su dormitorio. Si llamara a su madre y le contara que estaba ardiendo de deseo y no sabía qué hacer con él, la encantadora esposa del médico se pondría colorada como una amapola y, tartamudeando, le recomendaría un buen libro sobre el tema.

No, por mucho que quisiera a su madre, no era una mujer que pudiera comprender..., bueno, esas ansias, admitió Rosalie deshaciéndose de su camisa de trabajo. Si quería ser sincera, eso era lo que había sentido en brazos de Aarón. Quizá fuera eso todo lo que ella era capaz de sentir. Frunció el ceño, lanzó los tejanos sobre la camisa y caminó desnuda hacia el baño.

Probablemente debería estar agradecida por poder sentir aquello. Con un movimiento de muñeca, abrió el grifo del agua caliente al máximo y luego añadió una pizca de fría. No había sentido absolutamente nada por ningún hombre durante años. Cinco años, admitió, y vertió con prodigalidad sales de baño en el agua. Con mano experta, se recogió el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza ayudándose de un par de pasadores.

Afortunadamente, podía recordar a Royce y su breve e infeliz aventura. ¿Una noche de cama se podía llamar «una aventura»?, se preguntó con pesar, y a continuación se sumergió en el agua caliente. Lo llamara como lo llamara, había sido un fiasco; eso era lo que debía recordar. Era muy joven en esa época. Ya casi podía pensar en todo aquello con diversión. Casi.

La joven e ingenua virgen y el afable y encantador medico residente de ojos cristalinos como el agua de un lago. No había tenido que persuadirla para que se acostara con él, no la había presionado. No, debía reconocer que ella lo deseaba y que él se había mostrado cariñoso y dulce. Lo único que había pasado era que las palabras «te quiero» significaban cosas distintas para cada uno de ellos.

Para ella suponían un compromiso, para él eran simplemente una frase.

Había aprendido de la forma más dura que hacer el amor no equivalía a amor, compromiso o matrimonio. Él se había reído, aunque quizá no de un modo cruel, cuando ella ingenuamente había hablado de un futuro juntos. No quería una esposa, ni siquiera una compañera..., le bastaba con alguien que quisiera acostarse con él de vez en cuando. Su desenfado y su sinceridad la habían destrozado.

Ella estaba dispuesta a amoldarse a lo que él quisiera, a convertirse en una pulcra y sociable esposa de médico, como su madre; en un ama de casa dedicada y hábil; una compañera organizada capaz de conjugar carrera y familia. Le había llevado meses darse cuenta de que había hecho el ridículo ante él, que había tomado al pie de la letra los cumplidos y las palabras amables porque eso era lo que deseaba oír. Había necesitado aún más tiempo y varios miles de millas de distancia para poder reconocer que Kevin le había hecho un favor.

No sólo la había salvado de intentar forzar su personalidad para amoldarse a un tipo de vida en la que nunca habría encajado, sino que además le había proporcionado una visión muy clara de lo que eran los hombres. No se podía confiar en ellos a nivel personal. Una vez que les dabas tu amor, el poder de herirte, estabas perdida, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por complacer, incluso perder tu propia personalidad.

Cuando era joven, siempre intentaba complacer a su padre, y había fracasado porque se parecía demasiado a su abuelo. Él único hombre que la había aceptado tal cual era había sido Clay Hale. Y ya no estaba.

Se recostó, cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua caliente aliviara su fatiga. Aarón McCarty no buscaba pareja y ella tampoco. Lo ocurrido entre los dos en el establo había sido un error y no se repetiría. Quizá él estuviera buscando amante, pero ella no. Rosalie Hale iba por libre, y así era como le gustaba vivir.

* * *

**y ahora? jejej espero les este gustando**

**me meresco algun review no?**

**los espero bye espero hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo jejje cuidence**


	7. Chapter 7

**hoOoOolaaa jeje espero hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo ehh les deseo lo mejor junto kon sus familias y seres keridos **

**aki les dejo el sig cap...**

Capitulo 7

Se preguntaba si Rosalie iría. Emmett condujo de vuelta al camino que en otro tiempo había servido para que transitaran mulas y caballos. No estaba en mejor estado que en aquella época remota. El Jeep daba sacudidas, como si fuera un potro de mal carácter, se hundía en los surcos y brincaba sobre las piedras. A él le gustaba, igual que había disfrutado de la temprana visita, acompañado por cinco de sus hombres, al campamento. Si pudiera disponer de algo de tiempo, le gustaría pasar unos días en uno de los campamentos en compañía masculina. Trabajo agotador durante el día y unas cervezas para acompañar la partida de póquer por la noche. Y conducir al ganado lo bastante lejos del rancho como para olvidarse de la existencia de la civilización. Sí, algo así le gustaría, pero...

Valoraba la manera conservadora, tradicional, de hacer las cosas de su padre, en especial cuando se combinaba con sus propias ideas, a menudo experimentales. Los hombres continuarían haciendo uso del lazo y conduciendo al ganado a los pastizales, pero dos tractores arrastrando un cable desbrozaban más terreno en un día que varios hombres en un mes utilizando el hacha. Y un avión...

Con una sonrisa forzada, recordó cómo había peleado seis años atrás para que compraran un avión y que su padre lo había considerado un lujo innecesario. Había sido él quien había terminado pagando el aparato de su bolsillo y aprendiendo a pilotarlo. Su padre nunca había admitido que el avión se hubiera vuelto imprescindible. En tanto se utilizara, a Emmett no le importaba. Su intención no era arrojar la figura del cowboy fuera de escena, sino simplemente facilitarle un poco las cosas.

Redujo la marcha y dejó que el Jeep bajara la colina dando tumbos. Las desavenencias con su padre, que habían alcanzado su punto álgido cinco años atrás, se habían suavizado, aunque sin llegar a desaparecer. Sabía que tendría que presentar batalla por todos y cada uno de los cambios, de las mejoras que pretendiera introducir. Y que acabaría ganando. Paul McCarty podía ser testarudo, pero no era ningún estúpido. Y estaba enfermo. Dentro de seis meses...

Emmett volvió a meter cuarta. No le gustaba pensar en la batalla que su padre estaba perdiendo, una batalla en la que él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. La desesperanza era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Se parecía demasiado a su padre, tal vez esa fuera la razón de que se pasaran la vida discutiendo.

Expulsó fuera de su mente a su padre y la idea de la muerte y pensó en Rosalie.

Era toda vida, juventud y vitalidad.

¿Iría a verlo? Sonriendo, atravesó a gran velocidad un pastizal cubierto por mezquite. Pues claro que iría, aunque sólo fuera para demostrarle que no era fácil intimidarla. Levantaría la barbilla hacia él y le lanzaría una de sus miradas heladas No era de extrañar que lo atrajera tanto, y que esa atracción se transformara en un dolor en la boca del estómago. Ese dolor lo había abrasado al besarla.

Con ninguna mujer había estado tan a punto de tartamudear desde que Emma Lou Swanson lo había iniciado en los placeres de la vida en el granero. Una cosa era que un quinceañero perdiera la razón y la capacidad de expresarse correctamente cuando lo rodeaban unos brazos tiernos, y otra muy distinta que eso le sucediera a un hombre hecho y derecho que había hecho un estudio de los placeres y .las frustraciones que reportaban las mujeres. No podía jurarlo, pero sabía que iba a tener más de ambas cosas. Pronto.

Era una típica Hale, decidió. Impulsiva, terca, obstinada. Volvió a sonreír. Se imaginaba que la razón principal de que los Hale y los McCarty nunca se hubieran llevado bien era que se parecían demasiado. A Rosalie no le iba a resultar fácil asumir todas las responsabilidades del rancho, pero no dudaba de que lo conseguiría Y tampoco dudaba de que él iba a disfrutar viendo cómo lo hacía. Casi tanto como disfrutaría acostándose con ella.

Silbando entre dientes, frenó delante de la casa principal. Un perro ladraba cerca del establo del ganado. Alguien estaba oyendo la radio en el granero; era una canción country, un lamento lento entonado con voz gangosa. En los arriates de flores, sin una mala hierba, empezaban a florecer los asteres. Cuando se estaba bajando del Jeep, oyó abrirse la puerta del porche y miró en esa dirección. Su madre salió. Sonreía, pero sus ojos mostraban cansancio.

Era tan hermosa... Nunca había llegado a acostumbrarse, siempre lo emocionaba. Menuda, delgada, Karen McCarty caminaba con paso ágil. Era veintidós años más joven que su padre y ni los fríos inviernos ni el sol abrasador de Montana habían marchitado la belleza de su piel. Su hermana se parecía mucho a ella, reflexionó Emmett, la clásica belleza rubia que había ido a más con los años. Karen vestía unos pantalones que la hacían parecer aún más delgada y una blusa rosa; llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta floja. Podría haber entrado en el Beverly Wilshire sin tener que modificar ni un ápice su aspecto. Y, de ser necesario, habría podido igualmente montar a caballo y partir a reparar el alambrado de las cercas.

-,Todo en orden? -preguntó tendiéndole una mano.

-Todo bien. Han rodeado a los animales que estábamos perdiendo por la cerca sur -Emmett estudió la cara de su madre y le agarró la otra mano-. Pareces cansada.

-No -ella le apretó los dedos, tanto para buscar apoyo como para tranquilizarlo- Tu padre no ha dormido bien esta noche. No viniste a verlo.

-No habría dormido mejor sólo porque yo hubiera venido a verlo.

-Discutir contigo es toda la diversión que tiene últimamente.

Emmett sonrió, porque eso era lo que ella esperaba.

-Vendré luego para hablarle de los quinientos acres de mezquite que quiero desbrozar.

Karen se rió y puso las manos sobre los hombros de su hijo. Como ella estaba en el porche y él en tierra, sus ojos se encontraban a la misma altura.

-Le conviene verte, Emmett. No, no me levantes esa ceja -ordenó con suavidad.

-Cuando vine a verlo ayer por la mañana, me dijo que me fuera al diablo.

-De eso se trata -los dedos de Karen masajeaban los hombros de su hijo distraídamente-. Yo tiendo a mimarlo, aunque no debería. Te necesita a ti, enfadarse contigo lo ayuda a seguir viviendo. Sabe que tienes razón, que siempre la has tenido. Está orgulloso de ti.

-No hace falta que me expliques cómo es -el tono de Emmett se había endurecido sin que pudiera evitarlo-. Lo conozco lo suficiente.

-Casi lo suficiente -murmuró Karen, apoyando su mejilla en la de su hijo.

Cuando el vehículo de Rosalie entró en el patio del rancho, lo primero que ésta vio fue que Emmett estaba abrazando a una morena delgada y elegante. La oleada de celos la dejó aturdida; luego se enfureció. Después de todo, era un hombre, se recordó a sí misma mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al volante un instante. Era fácil para un hombre disfrutar de un calentón en un establo por la noche y, a la mañana siguiente, de un tierno abrazo en el porche. La emoción verdadera no jugaba ningún papel. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, pensó apretando los dientes. Frenó en seco junto al Jeep de Emmett.

Éste se dio la vuelta y, a pesar de tener la desventaja de que el sol la deslumbraba, ella le dedicó una mirada gélida. Ni por un momento le daría la satisfacción de enterarse de que había pasado una noche inquieta, poblada de sueños. Bajó de su viejo utilitario y se las arregló para no dar un portazo.

-McCarty -dijo secamente.

-Buenos días, Rosalie -Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa afable, pero en su mirada revoloteaba algo más penetrante.

* * *

**uuyy kien pensara rose ke es la mujer? jeje ke celosa no?**

**review?**

**byeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos.. espero que esten bien y les este yendo bien en todo eh.. Quiero re-aclarar que la historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y algunos Stephanie Meyer.. **

**Nos leemos.. Disfrutenlo..**

* * *

Capitulo 8

-McCarty -dijo secamente.

-Buenos días, Rosalie -Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa afable, pero en su mirada revoloteaba algo más penetrante.

Ella caminó hacia él, ya que no parecía dispuesto a soltar a la rubia para acercarse.

-He venido a ver a tu semental.

-Estuvimos hablando de modales ayer por la noche, ¿verdad? -su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando ella lo miró airadamente-. Creo que vosotras dos no os conocéis.

-No, en efecto -Karen bajó los escalones del porche, divertida con el brillo que veía en la mirada de su hijo y la furia evidente en los ojos de la recién llegada-. Tú debes ser Rosalie Hale. Soy Karen McCarty, la madre de Emmett.

Rosalie se quedó con la boca abierta y miró a la señora McCarty. Delicada, elegante, guapa.

-¿Madre? -repitió antes de poder contenerse.

Karen se rió y puso una mano en el hombro de Emmett.

-Creo que me acaban de hacer un cumplido.

Él bajó la vista para mirarla y sonrió. -¿A ti o a mí?

Su madre se rió de nuevo y se volvió hacia Rosalie.

-Os dejaré para que os ocupéis de vuestro asunto. Por favor, entra a tomar un café antes de marcharte si te queda tiempo, Rosalie. Últimamente tengo tan pocas ocasiones de charlar con una mujer...

-Sí, eh..., gracias -con el entrecejo fruncido, Rosalie vio cómo Karen traspasaba la puerta del porche.

-Me parece que no es habitual en ti quedarte sin palabras -comentó Emmett.

-No -Rosalie sacudió la cabeza levemente y lo miró-. Tu madre es muy guapa.

-¿Sorprendida?

-No. Es decir, había oído que era guapa, pero... -se encogió de hombros y deseó que él dejara de mirarla con aquella sonrisa infernal dibujada en la boca-. No te pareces a ella en nada.

Emmett le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro mientras daban media vuelta y se alejaban de la casa.

-Ya estás tratando de embaucarme de nuevo, Rosalie.

Ella tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener la risa.

-Tengo mejores cosas a las que dedicar mi tiempo -aunque le agradaba sentirlo sobre su hombro, retiró el brazo de Emmett.

-Hueles a jazmín. ¿Te lo has puesto por mí?

Como semejante pregunta no merecía respuesta, Rosalie se limitó a dirigirle una mirada gélida, que sólo vaciló cuando él se echó a reír. Emmett le echó hacia atrás el sombrero, tiró de ella hacia sí y le dio un beso en toda regla. Rosalie notó que las rodillas le flaqueaban. Aunque la soltó antes de que a ella se le ocurriera pedirle tal cosa, recuperó enseguida el juicio.

-¿Se puede saber qué te has creído que...?

-Lo siento -sus ojos seguían sonrientes, pero levantó las manos en el aire haciendo ademán de rendirse-. He perdido la cabeza. Me pasa cuando me miras como si quisieras hacerme pedazos. Pedacitos -añadió, y volvió a colocarle el sombrero en la cabeza.

-La próxima vez no me limitaré a mirar -dijo, y echó a andar en dirección al corral.

Emmett la alcanzó.

-¿Qué tal el ternero?

-Bien. El veterinario se va a acercar esta tarde para examinarlo, pero hace un rato se ha vuelto a tomar todo el biberón.

-¿El padre es ese nuevo toro tuyo? -cuando ella le dirigió una mirada arisca, él sonrió-. Las noticias corren. Además, me lo quitaste de las manos. Estaba organizándome para ir a Inglaterra a verlo con el propósito de comprarlo cuando me enteré de que ya lo habías hecho tú.

-¿En serio? -aquello era una novedad. Y Rosalie no podía evitar alegrarse de oírla.

-Pensé que te pondrías contenta.

-Soy una antipática -admitió Rosalie al tiempo que llegaban a la cerca del corral-. No soy una chica agradable, McCarty.

Él la miró de un modo raro y asintió.

-Entonces nos entenderemos. ¿Qué apodo le han dado tus hombres a ese toro?

La sonrisa de Rosalie fue tan amplia que se dibujaron dos hoyuelos junto a las comisuras de sus labios. Emmett se dijo que tenía que averiguar lo que se sentía cuando uno ponía sus labios justo allí.

-El Terror se comporta irreprochablemente cuando está en buena compañía.

Él soltó una risa ahogada.

-Me parece que no era ése el apodo que oí. Hasta ahora ¿cuántos terneros?

-Cincuenta. Todavía es pronto.

-Mmm. ¿Usáis inseminación artificial?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Porqué?

-Sólo por curiosidad. Nos dedicamos a lo mismo, Rosalie.

-No se me olvida -replicó ella.

Aquello le molestó y el rostro de Emmett se puso rígido

-¿Y eso significa que tenemos que ser rivales?

-¿Acaso no? -Rosalie se caló el sombrero-. He venido a ver ese semental, McCarty.

Él se quedó mirándola a los ojos un rato y ella empezó a sentirse violenta.

-Efectivamente -respondió Emmett con tranquilidad. Agarró con brusquedad un ronzal de uno de los postes del cercado y, dando prueba de gran flexibilidad, se inclinó sobre la cerca del corral y la saltó.

Grosera, se reprochó Rosalie. Una cosa era ser precavida, incluso poco amable, y otra ser grosera. Ella no era así. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se apoyó en la cerca y dejó reposar la barbilla sobre una mano. Y, sin embargo, se mostraba grosera con Emmett continuamente, desde su primer encuentro. El entrecejo se relajó mientras miraba cómo él se acercaba al caballo.

Los dos machos eran fuertes y proporcionados, y parecía que a ambos les gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera. En ese momento, el semental no estaba de humor para que le pusieran el ronzal. Se alejó haciendo algunas cabriolas y se puso a beber con aire distraído el agua del abrevadero. Emmett murmuró algo que hizo que Samson sacudiera la cabeza y volviera a alejarse al trote.

-Eres un demonio -le oyó decir Rosalie, pero casi riéndose. Emmett se dirigió de nuevo hacia el caballo y éste volvió a recular.

Rosalie se subió a la cerca y se sentó arriba del todo.

-Vamos, rodéalo jaleó.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa; luego se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda al caballo, como si se hubiera rendido. Regresó hacia ella, pero cuando se encontraba en el centro del corral, Samson fue hasta él y le dio un empujón con el morro.

-Ahora quieres disimular -se giró y le acarició la crin antes de deslizar el ronzal-, después de hacerme quedar como un novato delante de la señora.

Novato... De eso nada, pensó Rosalie al observar el modo como sujetaba al caprichoso animal. Si hubiera querido impresionarla, habría dejado que lo difícil pareciera difícil, en lugar de hacerlo parecer tan fácil. Dejó escapar un suspiro: su respeto por él acababa de subir un punto.

Luego, cuando Emmett llegó hasta ella con el semental, se inclinó para acariciar el cuello de Samson. El pelo era como la seda y los ojos del caballo, precavidos pero no mezquinos.

-Emmett... -vio que él enarcaba una ceja al oírle pronunciar espontáneamente su nombre-. Lo siento -se limitó a decir.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Emmett, pero eran tan oscuros que resultaba difícil leer en ellos.

-Está bien -respondió él simplemente, y le tendió una mano. Ella la aceptó y saltó dentro del corral.

-Es precioso –Rosalie pasó sus manos por el amplio pecho y los flancos elegantes-. ¿Lo has cruzado ya alguna vez?

-Dos veces en Billings -respondió mirándola.

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo tienes? -fue hasta la cabeza de Samson y pasó por debajo de ella para situarse al otro lado.

-Desde que nació. Me costó cinco días capturar a su padre.

Ella lo miró y captó un destello en sus ojos.

-Debía de haber unos ciento cincuenta caballos en aquella manada -prosiguió Emmett-. Era un demonio enjaulado, casi me mata la primera vez que le puse el ronzal. Luego destrozó su establo y casi se vuelve a escapar. Tendrías que haberlo visto: sangraba de una pata y sus ojos eran puro fuego. Cuando lo cruzamos con la yegua, tuvimos que sujetarlo entre seis hombres.

-¿Qué hiciste con él? -tragó saliva pensando lo fácil que habría sido cruzar varias veces a aquel semental y después castrarlo. Quebrar su valor.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron por encima del lomo del animal.

-Lo dejé marchar. Algunas cosas es imposible encerrarlas.

Ella sonrió. Antes de poder darse cuenta, extendió su mano por encima de Samson para agarrar la de Emmett.

-Me alegro.

Mirándola a los ojos, él le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar. La palma de su mano era áspera; el dorso de la de ella, suave.

-Eres una mujer interesante, Rosalie, con algunos y atractivos puntos suaves.

Perturbada, ella trató de retirar su mano.

-Muy pocos.

-Por eso son tan atractivos. Estabas muy guapa anoche, sentada sobre el heno y susurrándole al ternero. El pelo te brillaba.

Palabras que embelesaban, se dijo Rosalie, de eso algo sabía ella. Pero entonces ¿por qué el pulso le latía más deprisa?

-No soy guapa -dijo con rotundidad-. No quiero ser guapa.

Cuando él se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio, ladeó la cabeza.

-Bueno, no siempre podemos lograr lo que nos proponemos, ¿no es cierto?

-No empieces otra vez, McCarty -ordenó ella con voz tan cortante que el caballo se movió inquieto bajo sus manos entrelazadas.

-Empezar ¿qué?

-Lo sabes muy bien. Me preguntaba por que siempre acabo siendo grosera contigo -empezó a decir-, y me doy cuenta de que la razón es que tú no entiendes otro lenguaje. Suéltame la mano.

Él entrecerró los ojos al oír aquel tono.

-No -se la agarró más fuerte y le dio una palmada al caballo. Éste se alejó al trote y los dejó el uno frente al otro, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos-. Yo me preguntaba por qué siempre acabo deseando ponerte boca abajo encima de mis rodillas... o del hombro -añadió pensativamente-. Quizá sea por los mismos motivos.

-Tus motivos no me interesan.

Los labios de Emmett se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba, pero en su mirada había algo que no tenía nada que ver con el humor.

-Estaría dispuesto a creerte si no fuera por lo de anoche -dio un paso hacia ella-. Puede ser que yo te besara primero, pero, señora mía, usted me devolvió el beso. He tenido toda la noche para pensar en eso... y en lo que voy a hacer al respecto.

Tal vez fuera porque él había dicho la verdad cuando ella no tenía ninguna gana de escucharla. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con el destello de malicia que Rosalie vio en su mirada o con su sonrisa insolente.

Pudo ser una combinación de todo ello lo que le hizo perder los estribos. Antes de darse la oportunidad de meditarlo, y sin que él tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¡Pues esto es lo yo pienso hacer al respecto! -declaró mientras él gruñía de dolor. Rosalie apenas entrevió su cara de perplejidad antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse. No llegó muy lejos.

Se quedó sin respiración al notar cómo la tiraba al suelo. Se encontró tumbada, de espaldas, inmovilizada bajo su peso. La cara de Emmett ya no mostraba perplejidad sino ira. No transcurrió ni un segundo antes de que empezara a golpearlo, pero casi inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de juego.

-Eres un demonio –gruñó Emmett sujetándola-. Estás pidiendo a gritos una azotaina desde la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en ti.

-Haría falta alguien más hombre que tú, McCarty -casi logró levantar la rodilla y alcanzar, un punto muy importante, pero él se movió y ella quedó en una postura aún más vulnerable. Prendió en su interior una pasión que no tenía nada que ver con su enfado.

-Así que quieres probarme lo mala que puedes llegar a ser... -ella volvió a retorcerse y despertó en él algo peligroso-. Si quieres jugar sucio, no tenías más que decirlo -cerró su boca sobre la de ella antes de que Rosalie pudiera protestar. En ese momento notó cómo el pulsó de ella se aceleraba, pues la estaba sujetando por las muñecas. Después sólo pudo sentir la pasión con que su boca lo recibía.

No era consciente de si ella seguía mostrando alguna resistencia. Él mismo se estaba hundiendo, se estaba hundiendo mucho más de lo que esperaba. Él sol le calentaba la espalda y, bajo su cuerpo, ella resultaba suave, pero él únicamente era capaz de notar sus labios, húmedos y sedosos. Se le ocurrió que podría vivir con aquella sensación hasta el final de sus días, y eso lo aterrorizó.

Se echó hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola fijamente. Había logrado dejarlo sin respiración mejor aún que con el puñetazo.

-Debería pegarte -dijo él tranquilamente.

A pesar de estar tumbada, ella logró alzar la barbilla.

-Lo preferiría -no era la primera mentira que le decía pero quizá esa fuera la mayor.

Se recordó a sí misma que a ninguna mujer le gustaría que la besara un hombre que previamente la había tirado al suelo, aunque su conciencia le recordó que se lo había merecido. No era una muñeca frágil y no quería que la trataran como tal, pero no debería desear que él la besara de nuevo..., no debería desearlo tanto que casi podía sentirlo.

-¿Vas a quitarte de encima? -preguntó entre dientes-. No eres tan flaco como pareces.

-Es más seguro hablar contigo en esta posición.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

Los ojos de Emmett volvieron a brillar.

-Entonces no hablaremos.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar o de que él hiciera lo que se proponía, Samson bajó la cabeza y la colocó entre sus respectivas cabezas.

-Búscate tu propia chica -refunfuñó Emmett, y lo empujó hacia un lado.

-Es más delicado que tú -empezó a decir Rosalie, y se echó a reír cuando el caballo volvió a inclinar la cabeza-. Por Dios santo, Emmett, deja que me levante. Esto es ridículo.

En lugar de mostrarse complaciente, él volvió a bajar la mirada hacia ella. Los ojos de Rosalie brillaban llenos de regocijo, se insinuaban los hoyuelos... El pelo lo tenía esparcido como si fuera una llama sobre el polvo.

-Está empezando a gustarme. No lo haces lo suficiente.

Ella sopló para apartarse el pelo de los ojos. . -¿Qué?

-Sonreír.

Rosalie se rió de nuevo y él notó que sus brazos, que tenía atrapados por las muñecas, se relajaban. -¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Porque me gusta.

Ella intentó exhalar un gran suspiro, pero acabó en una risa ahogada.

-Si me disculpo por haberte dado ese puñetazo, ¿ me dejarás levantarme?

-No lo estropees ahora. Además, no volverás a pillarme desprevenido.

No, ya imaginaba ella que no.

-Mira, en todo caso te lo merecías... y ya me lo has hecho pagar. Ahora arriba, McCarty. El suelo está duro.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues tú no -enarcó una ceja mientras cambiaba de posición para estar más cómodo. Se preguntó si sus piernas sería tan bonitas a la vista como al tacto-. Además, todavía tenemos que discutir eso de que Samson es más delicado que yo.

-Lo máximo que puedo decir al respecto -empezó ella mientras Emmett volvía a empujar distraídamente la cabeza de Samson-, es que necesitas pulirte un poco. Si me disculpas, la verdad es que debo regresar. Algunos tenemos que trabajar para vivir.

-Pulirme -repitió él sin tomar en cuenta lo demás-. Te gustaría algo más... delicado -su voz se hizo más íntima mientras rozaba la mejilla de Rosalie con los labios, un roce leve como un suspiro. Oyó el inmediato e involuntario gemido que salía de la garganta de ésta al tiempo que movía la cabeza y buscaba su boca.

-No lo hagas -la voz de Rosalie tembló y él la miró de nuevo. Vulnerabilidad. Emmett lo leyó en sus ojos. Eso... y un pánico incipiente. Él no se esperaba ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Tu talón de Aquiles -murmuró, conmovido, excitado-. Me estás dando ventaja, Rose -llevó una mano hasta su boca, le acarició los labios con la yema del pulgar y notó que temblaban-. Es justo prevenirte de que me serviré de ella.

-Tu única ventaja en este momento es tu peso.

Él sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, una sombra se cernió sobre ellos.

-Oye, chico, ¿qué estás haciendo en el suelo con esta jovencita?

* * *

**¿Aja? quien sera? y que atrevido el Emmett no? jejejeje**

**Espero que hasta ahora les este gustando la historia..**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye..**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

-Oye, chico, ¿qué estás haciendo en el suelo con esta jovencita?

Rosalie giró la cabeza y vio a un hombre mayor de rasgos prominentes y muy marcados, de ojos negros. Aunque estaba pálido y presentaba un aspecto frágil, se dio cuenta del parecido. Se quedó mirándolo con perplejidad. Ese anciano encorvado sobre su bastón y tan exageradamente delgado, ¿sería el tan temido y respetado Paul McCarty? Sus ojos, tan grises y penetrantes como los de Emmett, la estaban examinando. La mano que sujetaba el bastón temblaba ligeramente.

Emmett miró hacia arriba, a su padre, y sonrió.

-Todavía no estoy seguro -dijo tranquilamente-. Tengo que elegir entre darle una paliza y hacerle el amor.

McCarty soltó una carcajada jadeante y puso una mano sobre el travesaño de la cerca.

-Sólo un tonto dudaría sobre qué elegir, pero tú aquí no harás ninguna de las dos cosas. Deja que la chica se levante para que pueda verla.

Emmett obedeció. Agarró a Rosalie de un brazo y, sin ninguna ceremonia, tiró de ella hacia arriba. Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de volverse hacia su padre. Qué retorcido podía ser el destino, había decidido que en su primer encuentro con Paul McCarty estuviera cubierta de polvo y su cuerpo conservara todavía el calor del de su hijo. Maldijo a Emmett en silencio y, después, se retiró el pelo hacia atrás y alzó la barbilla.

La cara de McCarty era tranquila e inexpresiva.

-Así que tú eres la nieta de Clay Hale.

Ella no se amilanó ante su mirada rapaz y lo miró a su vez.

-Así es.

-Te pareces a tu abuela.

Ella alzó la barbilla un poco más.

-Eso me han dicho.

-Era todo un carácter -la sombra de una sonrisa cruzó su mirada-. Ningún Hale había venido a mis tierras desde que ella acudió a presentarle sus respetos a Karen después de nuestra boda. Si algún joven hubiera tratado de luchar con ella, le habría puesto un ojo morado.

Emmett se apoyó en la cerca y se pasó una mano por el abdomen.

-Ella me pegó primero -dijo con voz cansina, y sonrió a Rosalie-. Fuerte.

Rosalie tiró de su sombrero hacia delante y empezó a sacudirle el polvo y a enderezarlo.

-Deberías endurecer esos músculos, McCarty -sugirió mientras se ponía de nuevo el sombrero en la cabeza-. Puedo pegar aún más fuerte.

Paul McCarty se echó a reír.

-Siempre he pensado que, de chaval, debería haberle pegado un poco más -se lamentó refiriéndose a su hijo-. ¿Cómo te llamas, chica?

Ella lo miró y vaciló.

-Rosalie -dijo por fin.

-Eres bonita -asintió con la cabeza-. Y no pareces tonta. Mi mujer estaría encantada de tener un poco de compañía.

Rosalie se quedó mirándolo durante un instante. ¿El feroz McCarty, el gran rival de su abuelo, la estaba invitando a su casa?

-Gracias, señor McCarty.

-Pasa a tomar un café -dijo animadamente. Luego se volvió hacia Emmett-. Tú y yo tenemos que solucionar un asunto.

Rosalie sintió que entre los dos había cierta tirantez. Luego McCarty dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la casa.

-Vendrás a casa -dijo Emmett mientras abría la puerta de la cerca. No era una invitación sino una afirmación. Curiosamente, Rosalie lo dejó pasar.

-Sólo un ratito. Tengo que volver.

Salieron juntos del corral y volvieron a cerrar la cerca. Aunque no se apresuraron, alcanzaron a McCarty cuando éste llegaba al porche. Al ver que tenía dificultades para subir los escalones, de manera automática Rosalie hizo ademán de tomarlo del brazo. Emmett le agarró la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Movió la cabeza y esperaron hasta que su padre hubo subido trabajosamente hasta el porche.

-¡Karen! -de no encontrarse sin aliento por el esfuerzo realizado, habría sido un bramido-. Tienes compañía -McCarty abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Rosalie para que entrara.

Era más suntuosa que la casa de su abuelo en Utopía, pero tenía el mismo aire del Oeste que había seducido a la niña de Chicago la primera vez que había acudido a Montana. La madera estaba encerada y reluciente. El suelo, las vigas del techo, la carpintería..., todo de roble satinado. Pero allí había algo que faltaba en Utopía, un sutil toque femenino.

Había flores en varios jarrones y colores más suaves. Aunque el abuelo de Rosalie había conservado los visillos de color crudo en las ventanas, con los años la casa del rancho se había vuelto la morada de un hombre. Ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que entró en casa de los McCarty y notó la presencia de Karen.

Una alfombra india enorme cubría el suelo de la zona de estar y, junto a la chimenea, había unos recipientes de latón relucientes que contenían ramas grandes con flores secas. En el alféizar de una de las ventanas se había improvisado un sofá con cojines bordados a mano. La habitación transmitía una sensación de orden y bienvenida.

-¿Es que ninguno de vosotros dos va a invitar a sentarse a Rosalie? -preguntó Karen suavemente mientras entraba empujando el carrito del café.

-Al parecer es la chica de Emmett -comentó McCarty al tiempo que se dejaba caer en un sillón de orejas y enganchaba el bastón en su brazo.

La replica inmediata de Rosalie quedó sofocada porque, en ese instante, Emmett le dio un codazo para que se sentara en el sofá. Ella se volvió hacia Karen rechinando los dientes.

-Tiene una casa muy bonita, señora McCarty.

Karen no intentaba disimular su regocijo.

-Gracias. Creo que te vi. El año pasado en el rodeo -dijo mientras empezaba a servir el café-. Recuerdo que pensé que te parecías a Maggie, tu abuela. ¿Tienes planeado concursar también este año?

-Sí -agarró la taza. No quiso ni leche ni azúcar-. A pesar de que mi capataz se enfadó bastante cuando batí su tiempo en la captura de novillos con lazo.

Emmett alargó un brazo y jugueteó con su pelo.

-Estoy tentado de participar yo también.

-Será un día muy triste aquél en que mi hijo no sea capaz de capturar un novillo más deprisa que una mujer -farfulló McCarty.

Emmett le dirigió un mirada afable.

-Eso dependería de la mujer.

-Quizá te falte práctica -dijo Rosalie fríamente entre sorbo y sorbo de café-, después de cinco años detrás de un escritorio -tan pronto como dijo aquello, sintió que la tirantez entre padre e hijo que había notado en el corral surgía de nuevo y con más fuerza.

-Supongo que esas cosas se llevan en la sangre -terció Karen con suavidad-. Tú te has hecho a la vida del rancho, pero te criaste en el Este, ¿no?

-En Chicago -admitió Rosalie mientras se preguntaba qué había removido-. Nunca encajé allí -antes de darse cuenta, ya lo había dicho. Frunció el entrecejo involuntariamente-. Supongo que, en mi familia, el oficio de ganadero se saltó una generación.

-Tienes un hermano, ¿verdad? -Karen vertió un poco de leche en su propia taza de café.

-Sí, es médico. Mi padre y él comparten ahora la misma consulta.

-Recuerdo al chico..., a tu padre -dijo McCarty, y luego se bebió de un trago media taza de café-. Un tipo tranquilo, serio... No decía nunca una palabra de más.

Rosalie tuvo que sonreír.

-Lo recuerda bien.

-Resulta fácil entender por qué Hale te dejó el rancho a ti en vez de a él -McCarty alargó su taza para que le sirvieran más café, pero Rosalie reparó en que Karen sólo rellenaba la taza hasta la mitad-. Supongo que no habrías podido encontrar a nadie mejor que Gil Haley para encargarse de todo.

Los hoyuelos de su sonrisa temblaron. Se dijo que era una especie de cumplido.

-Gil es el mejor de los capataces -dijo tranquilamente-, pero Utopía lo dirijo yo.

McCarty enarcó ambas cejas.

-Las mujeres no dirigen ranchos.

Ella alzó la barbilla. -Yo sí.

-Cuando aparecen cowboys con falda empiezan a surgir problemas -dijo con un bufido.

-No llevo falda cuando conduzco al ganado.

El padre de Emmett dejó la taza en el plato y se inclinó hacia delante.

-Independientemente de lo que yo pensara de tu abuelo, no me gustaría ver que lo que construyó se viene abajo por culpa de una mujer.

-Paul... -empezó a decir Karen, pero Rosalie ya estaba lanzada.

-Clay no era tan estrecho de miras -contraatacó ella-. Si una persona era válida, no importaba su sexo. Utopía lo dirijo yo y, cuando haya hecho todo lo que me propongo, usted se quedará con la boca abierta -se levantó, muy digna-. Gracias por el café, señora McCarty -lanzó una mirada a Emmett, que seguía sentado cómodamente en el sofá-. Todavía tenemos que hablar del semental.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó McCarty al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo con el bastón.

-Voy a cruzar a Samson con una de las yeguas de Rosalie -respondió Emmett tranquilamente.

La cara pálida de McCarty se congestionó.

-Los McCarty no hacen negocios con los Hale.

Emmett se incorporó lentamente hasta ponerse de pie.

-Hago los negocios que quiero.

Rosalie le oyó decir aquello mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Cuando Emmett le dio alcance, ya había llegado a su coche.

-¿Cuál es tu tarifa? -preguntó ella entre dientes.

Él se inclinó contra el coche. Si estaba enfadado, no lo parecía.

-Te enciendes enseguida, Rosalie. Yo era el único que lograba encolerizar a mi padre últimamente.

-Tu padre -dijo ella- es un intolerante.

Emmett miró hacia la casa con los pulgares enganchados en los bolsillos.

-Sí, pero sabe de vacas.

Ella dejó escapar un gran suspiro para no reírse.

-Respecto a la tarifa del semental, McCarty...

-Ven a cenar esta noche y hablaremos.

-No tengo tiempo para hacer vida social -afirmó rotundamente.

-Llevas aquí bastante tiempo como para entender las ventajas de una cena de negocios.

Rosalie frunció el entrecejo mientras contemplaba la casa. ¿Una velada con los McCarty? No, no creía que pudiera acabar la noche sin lanzar por los aires algún objeto.

-Mira, Emmett, me gustaría cruzar a Delilah con Samson si las condiciones son buenas. No me interesa nada más relacionado con tu familia.

-¿Porqué?

-Entre los Hale y los McCarty ha habido mucha bilis durante al menos un siglo.

Él la miró tranquilamente, con los párpados entornados.

-Ahora ¿quién es el intolerante?

Bingo, pensó ella, y suspiró. Dejó reposar las manos sobre las caderas y trató de poner sus ideas en orden. McCarty era un anciano y, a juzgar por su aspecto, enfermo. Y aunque se habría colgado antes que reconocerlo, se parecía bastante a su abuelo. Habría sido muy mezquino por su parte no mostrar cierta comprensión.

-De acuerdo, vendré a cenar -aceptó, y le dio la espalda-. Pero no me hago responsable si la cosa acaba a gritos.

-Creo que podremos evitar tal cosa. Pasaré a recogerte a las siete.

-Conozco el camino -replicó ella, y trató de empujarlo a un lado con el propósito de abrir la puerta del coche. La mano de Emmett se cerró en torno a su antebrazo.

-Te recogeré a las siete, Rosalie -repitió con voz resuelta, y sus ojos mostraban la misma determinación.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Él la agarró por la nuca y la besó antes de que ella pudiera impedirlo.

-Eso es lo que me propongo -respondió tranquilamente, y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia a la casa.

* * *

**uuuyy ke pasara en la cena? jeje**

**espero algun review.. jeje bye**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

De camino a Utopía, Rosalie todavía echaba chispas. Los comentarios de McCarty y la arrogancia de Emmett la habían puesto en tensión. No era el tipo de mujer acostumbrada a calmarse con facilidad. Se dijo a sí misma que la única razón que la empujaba a regresar al Double M esa noche era que le interesaba cerrar el trato para cruzar a Delilah. Deseaba creerlo.

Las ruedas de su coche levantaron el polvo del camino que conducía al patio del rancho. Éste se encontraba casi desierto a media mañana. La mayoría de los hombres se hallaban en las praderas y el resto, ocupado en diversas tareas en los edificios anexos. Pero ni siquiera la existencia de público habría impedido que saliera del coche dando un portazo. No era el tipo de mujer que dejara enfriar su temperamento si éste podía bullir.

El sonido de aquel portazo sonó como un disparo.

Por un instante pensó en el papeleo que la esperaba en la oficina, pero apartó la idea. En ese momento no podía lidiar con cifras y libros de contabilidad. Necesitaba algo físico para descargar su rabia antes de abordar las áridas realidades de cheques y balances. Giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó hacia los establos. Seguro que habría que limpiar estiércol y que clavar algún clavo.

-¿Es que te gustaría acabar con alguien en particular?

Rosalie volvió la cabeza mientras de sus ojos todavía brotaban chispas. James Carlson caminaba hacia ella con los ojos en sombra bajo el ala de su impecable sombrero. Sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa cómplice.

-Los McCarty.

Él asintió tras oír su respuesta.

-Me figuraba que iría por ahí. ¿No has podido llegar a un acuerdo sobre el semental?

-Todavía no hemos empezado a negociar -apretó con fuerza la mandíbula-. Volveré allí esta noche.

James escudriñó su cara y se preguntó cómo era posible que una mujer tan astuta jugando al póquer fuera tan transparente cuando estaba irritada.

-¿Ah, sí? -se limitó a contestar, y recibió una mirada airada.

-Sí -se diría que escupía las palabras-. Si Mccarty no tuviera ese animal tan bonito, le diría que se fuera al infierno y, de paso, que se llevara a su padre con él.

Esa vez James sonrió.

-Así que has conocido a Paul McCarty.

-Me dio su opinión sobre los cowboys con faldas -se oyó cómo rechinaba los dientes.

-¿En serio?

Rosalie no pudo resistirse a su tono irónico y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí, en serio -luego suspiró al recordar lo difícil que le había resultado a Paul McCarty subir los cuatro escalones del porche de su propia casa-. Maldita sea -murmuró, y el enfado se disolvió tan rápidamente como había brotado-, no debería haber dejado que me afectara. Es un viejo y...

Se interrumpió antes de añadir «está enfermo». Por algún motivo indefinible, le parecía necesario dejarle a McCarty sus ilusiones. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y miró hacia el corral.

-Me imagino que estaba habituada a Clay. A él le daba igual que fueras hombre o mujer, siempre que supieras cabalgar y conducir al ganado.

James le lanzó una mirada penetrante. No era aquello lo que había empezado a decir, pero no lograría sonsacarle nada a base de insistir. Si algo había aprendido en aquellos seis últimos meses era que Rosalie Hale era una mujer a la cual le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera. Si un hombre se acercaba demasiado, bastaba una mirada gélida para recordarle cuál era la distancia adecuada.

-Tal vez quieras echarle un vistazo al toro, si te sobran unos minutos.

-¿Eh? -estaba abstraída. Lo miró de nuevo.

-El toro -repitió James.

-Ah, sí -enganchó los pulgares en los bolsillos y caminó junto a él-. ¿Te ha hablado Gil de los terneros que contamos ayer?

-Hoy he echado un vistazo en la sección sur. Allí tendrás algunos más.

-¿Cuántos?

-Unos treinta o así. Dentro de una semana deberían haber nacido todos los terneros.

-¿Sabes?, ayer, cuando revisábamos los pastizales, me pareció que faltaban algunos -frunció el entrecejo y volvió a hacer cuentas en su cabeza-. Voy a necesitar que alguien se dé una vuelta por ahí para ver cuántas vacas preñadas se han extraviado.

-Yo me ocuparé. ¿Qué tal el huérfano?

Con una sonrisa, Rosalie miró hacia los establos del ganado.

-Se va a poner bien -era un error crear lazos entre Baby y ella, lo sabía. Pero ya era demasiado tarde-. Juraría que ha crecido desde ayer.

-Y aquí está el padre -anunció James a medida que se aproximaban al corral del toro.

Rosalie se encajó el sombrero y se inclinó sobre la cerca. Bonito, pensó. Muy muy bonito.

El toro les dirigió una mirada siniestra y resopló. No era tan corpulento ni tan voluminoso como un Angus, pero tenía la apariencia impecable de un tanque. Su piel rojiza resplandecía bajo el sol. En su mirada no vio aburrimiento, como había visto en tantos novillos y vacas, sino arrogancia. Los cuernos se retorcían a ambos lados de su cara y le daban un aire de peligrosa majestuosidad. Se le ocurrió que el huerfanito que había albergado en el establo tendría aquel mismo aspecto al cabo de un año. El toro resopló de nuevo y rascó el suelo con una pata, como desafiándolos a que entraran en el cercado y probaran suerte.

-En el mejor de los casos, su carácter es porfiado -comentó James.

-No me hace falta que tenga buenos modales -murmuró Rosalie-. Lo único que necesito es que produzca.

-Bueno, por ese lado no hay problema -examinó al toro con la vista-. Por el aspecto de los terneros de la primera hornada, ya nos ha prestado un gran servicio. Como ahora estamos usando inseminación artificial, podremos cruzarlo con todas y cada una de las Hereford del rancho esta primavera. Tu ejemplar de Shorthorne da una carne deliciosa, Rose, pero no se puede comparar con éste.

-No -ella apoyó los codos en el travesaño de la cerca mientras sonreía-. En realidad, hoy me he enterado de que Emmett McCarty estaba interesado en nuestro... eh... Casanova. No puedo por menos que felicitarme al recordar cómo me marché a Inglaterra, siguiendo una corazonada. ¡Una corazonada bastante cara! -añadió al pensar en el mordisco que había representado en los libros de contabilidad-. Emmett me ha contado que estaba planeando ir a Inglaterra a echar un vistazo cuando se enteró de que lo habíamos comprado.

-De eso hace ya un año -comentó James con el entrecejo fruncido-. Estaba todavía en Billings.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

-Me imagino que seguía al tanto de todo. En cualquier caso, nos adelantamos -se apartó de la cerca-. Cuando te dije lo de la feria de julio, hablaba en serio, James. Antes no me importaban los concursos y los lazos azules, pero este año quiero ganar.

James desvió su atención del toro hacia ella.

-¿Se trata de algo personal?

-Sí -le dedicó una sonrisa solemne-. Se podría decir que es personal. Entre tanto, cuento con éste para que me proporcione la mejor raza de ganado vacuno de Montana. Necesito que me den un buen precio en Miles City si quiero tener ganancias. Y el año que viene, cuando algunos de los terneros ya estén listos... -su voz se desvaneció mientras echaba una última ojeada al toro-. Bueno, mejor ir poco a poco. Tenme informada de si salen las cuentas, James. Quiero pasar a ver a Baby antes de meterme en la oficina...

-Me ocuparé de eso -confirmó él, y se quedó mirando cómo ella se alejaba.

Hacia las cinco, Rosalie había puesto los libros al día y se hallaba, si no regocijada con las cifras, al menos contenta. Cierto, los gastos habían sufrido un notable incremento en relación al año anterior, pero preveía obtener grandes beneficios en la subasta de ganado de Miles City. Meterse en gastos tan elevados había sido un riesgo, pero un riesgo necesario. El avión empezaría a funcionar esa misma semana y el toro ya había demostrado su valía.

Se reclinó en la silla de piel de su abuelo, muy desgastada, y se quedó mirando el techo. Si pudiera disponer del tiempo necesario, le gustaría aprender a pilotar el avión. Le parecía que, en tanto que propietaria y dueña del rancho, debía tener un conocimiento operativo de todos sus aspectos. En caso de necesidad, podía herrar un caballo o suturar un corte en la piel de una vaca.

Había aprendido a manejar la empacadora de heno y la excavadora en su adolescencia, durante una de sus estancias estivales, el mismo año que, por primera y última vez, había blandido el cuchillo para convertir a un ternero en novillo.

Cuando pudiera, y si podía permitírselo, pensó, contrataría a alguien para que se ocupara de los libros. Cerró el libro mayor haciendo una mueca. Le quedaba más energía después de diez horas a caballo que tras sólo cuatro haciendo trabajo de escritorio. Por el momento, era inevitable. Podría justificar añadir un cowboy más a la nómina, pero no un administrativo. El año siguiente... Se rió de sí misma y puso los pies sobre el escritorio.

Lo malo era que estaba confiando demasiado en el año siguiente, y podían suceder muchas cosas.

Una sequía podía diezmar la cosecha, un temporal podía mermar el rebaño. Y eso sólo en lo que se refería a fenómenos naturales. Si los precios de los piensos continuaban aumentando, tendría que pensar seriamente en llevar gran parte de los terneros al matadero. Y además estaban la factura de la reparación del Jeep, la factura del veterinario y la de la comida de los trabajadores. La factura de la gasolina aumentaría en cuanto el avión entrara en funcionamiento. Sí, iba a necesitar que le pagaran muy bien en Miles City, y no estaría de más ganar uno o dos lazos azules.

Entre tanto, tendría que vigilar a los recién nacidos. Y a Emmett McCarty. Con una media sonrisa, pensó en él; era un arrogante, reflexionó casi con admiración. Una pena no poder confiar en él lo bastante como para charlar del negocio e intercambiar ideas. Echaba de menos ese lujo desde la muerte de su abuelo. Sus trabajadores eran simpáticos, pero uno no podía hablar de los detalles del negocio con alguien que el año siguiente podía estar trabajando para un competidor. Y Gil era... Gil era Gil, pensó con una sonrisa. Estaba orgulloso de ella e incluso respetaba su inteligencia, pero tenía demasiado apego a su manera de hacer las cosas como para hablar con él de ideas y cambios. Y no quedaba nadie más, admitió Rosalie.

En Chicago, había habido ocasiones en las que habría pedido a gritos un poco de privacidad, de soledad. Ahora, en cambio, había veces en que anhelaba tener a alguien con quien compartir aunque fuera una hora de conversación. Se levantó sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba pensando tonterías. Había docenas de personas con las que hablar, todo lo que tenía que hacer era bajar al establo o las cuadras. No sabía de dónde procedía aquel repentino descontento, pero desaparecería enseguida. No tenía tiempo para cosas semejantes.

Mientras caminaba por la casa y subía las escaleras, podía oír el ruido sordo de los tacones de sus botas en el suelo. Procedente del exterior, oyó la llamada del triángulo, las tres notas rápidas que se repetían cada vez más rápido hasta convertirse en un único sonido. Sus hombres estarían sentándose a cenar. Mejor sería que ella se prepara también para la cena.

Acarició la idea de no arreglarse más de lo habitual, de limitarse a ponerse unos tejanos y una camisa limpios. El desenfado de ese atuendo resultaría intencionadamente grosero. Todavía estaba lo bastante molesta con Emmett y con su padre como para vestirse de ese modo, pero pensó en Karen McCarty. Con un suspiro, descartó la idea y rebuscó en el armario.

Era elección suya no tener apenas vestidos. Estaban relegados a un extremo del armario y los sacaba únicamente cuando invitaba a otros rancheros o a hombres de negocios. No se apartaba de los estilos simples, pues se había dado cuenta de que le resultaba ventajoso no llamar la atención sobre su feminidad. Paseó la vista sobre las posibilidades que se le ofrecían.

La camisa blanca de algodón, que le quedaba muy amplia, aunque no tenía un corte masculino, resultaba desenfadada. Si la combinaba con una falda blanca de campana, ajustada a la cintura por una faja muy amplia, resultaba un atuendo apropiado y poco llamativo. Hizo una pequeña concesión y se dio un toque de maquillaje; dudó sobre si ponerse alguna joya y, luego, encogiéndose de hombros, se puso unos pendientes de oro con forma de espiral. Su madre, pensó, le habría insistido para que se arreglara el pelo de un modo más sofisticado, pero ella se limitó a cepillárselo y se lo dejó suelto. No necesitaba ir elegante para negociar un contrato de cría de caballos.

Cuando oyó el sonido del motor de un coche que se aproximaba, tuvo que contenerse para no correr hasta la ventana y asomarse. Intencionadamente, se entretuvo antes de bajar.

Emmett la estaba esperando en el porche. No llevaba sombrero. Aun sin él, Rosalie tuvo que reconocer que seguía pareciendo lo que era: un hombre fuerte acostumbrado a trabajar al aire libre y con un toque aristocrático. No necesitaba uniforme para parecer lo que era.

Mientras lo miraba se preguntó cómo habría tenido paciencia para ir a Billings a sentarse detrás de un escritorio. Llevaba unos pantalones negros en buen estado y un jersey fino, también negro, que le sentaban tan bien como la ropa de faena, y que destacaban sus ojos negros y maliciosos. Sintió un escalofrío y lo miró con frialdad.

-Eres puntual -comentó mientras dejaba que la puerta se cerrara tras ella.

Quizá no fuera sensato que estuvieran a solas más tiempo del necesario.

-Tú también -él dejó que su mirada se deslizara sobre ella lentamente y admiró la simplicidad de su atuendo: el modo en que la faja le marcaba la cintura, el modo en que resplandecía su rubia cabellera -, y estás muy guapa -añadió al tiempo que le agarraba una mano-. Te guste o no.

El pulso de Rosalie reaccionó inmediatamente y ésta comprendió que debía andarse con cuidado.

-Sigues arriesgándote a perder una mano, McCarty -trató de retirar la suya, pero él se la apretó con más fuerza para impedírselo.

-Una de las cosas que he aprendido es que todo lo que vale la pena cuesta trabajo -con lentitud, Emmett se llevó su mano a los labios mientras la miraba a los ojos.

No era un gesto que Rosalie se esperara de él. Quizá por eso lo único que hizo fue quedarse mirándolo fijamente mientras el sol se ponía en el cielo. Debería haber retirado la mano de un tirón para situarla fuera de su alcance. Deseaba llevarla a su mejilla y tocar sus pómulos prominentes, el hueso de la mandíbula. No hizo nada... hasta que él sonrió.

-Quizá debería advertirte –dijo Rosalie finalmente- que la próxima vez que te sacuda, voy a apuntar un poco más abajo.

Él sonrió y le besó de nuevo la mano antes de soltársela.

-Lo creo.

Rosalie fue incapaz de reprimir su propia sonrisa y se rindió.

-¿Vas a darme de cenar o no, McCarty?

Sin esperar respuesta, bajó los escalones delante de el.

* * *

**yy? hazta ahora..**

**noz leemoz**

**bye kises**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

-¿Vas a darme de cenar o no, McCarty?

Sin esperar respuesta, bajó los escalones delante de él.

Su coche era más acorde con el petrolero que había dibujado en su imaginación. Un Maserati bajo y elegante. Ella admiraba cualquier cosa que fuera bien proporcionada y veloz; se acomodó en el asiento del pasajero con un pequeño suspiro.

-Es un juguete muy bonito -comentó con la sombra de una sonrisa todavía rondando sus labios.

-Me gusta -dijo él tranquilamente, y encendió el motor. Éste rugió y luego el sonido se convirtió en un ronroneo-. A un hombre no siempre le gusta sacar de paseo a una mujer en un Jeep o en un utilitario.

-Esto no es una cita -le recordó ella, pero dejó que su vista resbalara por la piel suave de los asientos.

-Admiro tu lado práctico... la mayor parte de las veces.

En su asiento, Rosalie giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda para mirar el modo como manejaba aquel coche. Igual de bien que manejaba el caballo, se dijo; igual de bien que manejaba a una mujer. Una sonrisa volvió a curvar sus labios. Pues iba a descubrir que ella no era el tipo de mujer que se dejaba manejar. Se recostó de nuevo en el asiento para disfrutar del viaje.

-¿Qué tal le parece a tu padre que vaya a cenar esta noche? -preguntó un poco ausente. Los últimos rayos del sol salpicaban de oro la hierba. Oyó mugir perezosamente a una vaca

-¿Qué debería parecerle? -replicó Emmett.

-Se mostró bastante afable mientras me veía simplemente como la nieta de Clay Hale -señaló Rosalie-, pero en cuanto descubrió que yo era «una Hale», por así decirlo, cambió de frecuencia. Tú estás confraternizando con el enemigo, ¿o no?

Emmett apartó la mirada de la carretera el tiempo suficiente para percatarse del brillo de diversión que bailaba en los ojos de Rosalie.

-Por así decirlo. ¿Es que tú no?

-Supongo que prefiero ver este asunto como un trato ventajoso para los dos. Emmett... -vaciló, y preguntó lo que sabía que no era de su incumbencia-, tu padre está muy enfermo, ¿verdad?

Vio que la expresión de Emmett se retraía, aunque apenas cambiara.

-Sí.

-Lo siento -Rosalie apartó la vista y miró por la ventanilla-. Es duro -murmuró pensando en su abuelo-, muy duro para ellos.

-Se está muriendo -dijo llanamente Emmett.

-Oh, pero...

-Se está muriendo -repitió-. Hace cinco años le dijeron que duraría un año, dos como mucho. Los dejó perplejos. Pero ahora... -por un momento apretó con fuerza el volante, pero luego relajó la presión de los dedos-. Puede que llegue a ver caer las primeras nieves, pero no alcanzará a las últimas.

Sonaba tan práctico... A lo mejor la súbita tensión en sus manos había sido producto de su imaginación, pensó Rosalie.

-No ha habido rumores sobre su enfermedad.

-Nos propusimos que no los hubiera.

Ella miró el perfil de Emmett y frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces por qué me lo has contado?

-Porque tú sabes lo que es el orgullo y no te andas con tonterías.

Rosalie lo estudió otro rato y luego apartó la mirada.

Ninguna frase delicada ni ningún cumplido podrían haberla conmovido tanto como aquella afirmación enérgica y carente de emoción.

-A tu madre debe resultarle difícil.

-Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

-Sí -Rosalie sonrió de nuevo-. Tiene que serlo para aguantar a tu padre.

Pasaron por debajo del arco con el letrero de Double M que había a la entrada del rancho. El día estaba quedando sumido en las sombras, la luz cedía y el aire se volvía más ligero. A la derecha se veían vacas holgazaneando en los pastizales. Vio a una madre que lamía pacientemente a su cría para limpiarla mientras otros terneros se hallaban ocupados tomando su comida de la tarde.

Al cabo de unos meses serían novillos y vaquillas, y el lazo materno caería en el olvido, pero por el momento eran unas crías de patas desgarbadas y estómagos insaciables.

-Me gusta esta hora del día -murmuró casi para sí-. Cuando uno ha acabado de trabajar y todavía no es hora de pensar en el día siguiente.

Emmett bajó la vista hacia ella, que estaba relajada en su asiento. Competente, nada mimada, de huesos estrechos y dedos delgados.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez que trabajas demasiado?

Rosalie se giró y lo miró a los ojos tranquilamente.

-No.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Otra vez estamos con lo de «cowboys con falda», McCarty?

-No -pero, discretamente, había hecho algunas averiguaciones. Rosalie Hale tenía fama de trabajar doce horas diarias: a caballo, en coche, a pie. Cuando no estaba reparando una cerca o recogiendo ganado, se hallaba alimentando a las vacas, supervisando reparaciones o volcada en los libros de contabilidad-. ¿Qué haces para relajarte? -preguntó de pronto. La mirada inexpresiva que ella le dirigió le dio la respuesta antes de que Rosalie hablara.

-Ahora mismo no me queda mucho tiempo para relajarme. Cuando tengo algún rato... están los libros o el juguete que compró Clay hace un par de años.

-¿Un juguete?

-Un vídeo -dijo con una sonrisa-. Le encantaban las películas.

-Entretenimientos solitarios -dijo Emmett pensativamente.

-Es un modo de vida solitario -replicó Rosalie, y luego miró hacia fuera con curiosidad. Habían parado delante de una casa blanca de madera, muy sencilla-. ¿Qué es esto?

-Aquí vivo yo -respondió él tranquilamente antes de bajarse.

Ella se quedó sentada en el interior del coche con el ceño fruncido y mirando la casa. Había dado por hecho que Emmett vivía en la casa principal, alrededor de un cuarto de milla carretera arriba. Al igual que había dado por sentado que cenarían allí con sus padres. Volvió la cabeza cuando él le abrió la puerta de su lado y le dirigió una mirada intransigente.

-¿Qué has preparado, McCarty?

-La cena -la agarró de una mano y tiró de ella hacia fuera-. ¿No fue en eso en lo que quedamos?

-Tenía la impresión de que cenaríamos ahí arriba -señaló hacia la casa principal.

Emmett siguió con los ojos el movimiento de su mano. Cuando volvió a mirarla, la expresión de su boca era solemne, pero en sus ojos había una chispa de humor.

-Impresión equivocada.

-No hiciste nada por corregirla.

-Ni para promoverla -contraatacó él-. Mis padres no tienen nada que ver con lo que hay entre nosotros.

-No hay nada.

Entonces los labios de Emmett también sonrieron.

-Está el asunto de los caballos..., el tuyo y el mío -como ella continuaba con el ceño fruncido, él se acercó más. Sus cuerpos casi se rozaban-. ¿Te asusta estar a solas conmigo, Rosalie?

Ella alzó la barbilla.

-Te estás sobrevalorando, McCarty.

Emmett leyó en su mirada que estaba dispuesta a no retroceder hiciera él lo que hiciera. La tentación era demasiado grande. Bajó la cabeza y le dio un suave mordisco en el labio inferior.

-Quizá -dijo tranquilamente-. O quizá no. Siempre podemos seguir hasta la casa de mis padres si te sientes... nerviosa.

A Rosalie, el corazón se le había subido a la garganta, pero sabía lo que era vérselas con un gato montés.

-No me preocupas -contestó con calma, y luego echó a andar hacia la casa.

Claro que sí, pensó Emmett, y la admiró todavía más porque estaba decidida a afrontarlo. Se dijo, mientras andaba hacia la puerta, que prometía ser una velada interesante.

No podía criticar su gusto. Rosalie miró a su alrededor y echó un vistazo a su residencia, mientras se preguntaba qué podría averiguar sobre él a partir de los muebles que había elegido. Aparentemente, tenía la intuición de su madre en lo que se refería al color y al estilo, si bien no había en esa casa nada semejante a un toque femenino. Los amarillos mostaza y los crema estaban compensados por un imponente tapiz mural atravesado de azules y verdes muy vivos. Prefería los muebles antiguos y las líneas limpias. Aunque la habitación era pequeña, no daba sensación de sobrecargada. Con curiosidad, fue hasta un estante de madera de caoba y estudió su colección de figuras de estaño.

Captó su atención un potro salvaje al galope, aunque todos los animales de aquel zoológico en miniatura estaban finamente tallados. Por un instante deseó que no fuera un hombre que apreciara tanto las mismas cosas que la atraían a ella. Luego recordó cuál era su posición y se dio la vuelta.

-Es muy bonito. Aunque demasiado sencillo para alguien que se ha criado como tú.

Él levantó una ceja.

-Gracias por el cumplido. ¿Cómo te gusta la carne: muy hecha, poco hecha...?

Rosalie hundió las manos en los amplios bolsillos de su falda.

-En su punto.

-Acompáñame mientras hago los filetes -le puso una mano en torno al brazo y la guió por la casa.

-Así que voy a cenar carne de McCarty preparada por un McCarty -ella le lanzó una mirada-. Me imagino que debería estar encantada.

-Podríamos considerarlo una oferta de paz.

-Podríamos -repitió ella con cautela, y luego sonrió-, siempre que sepas cocinar. No he comido nada desde el desayuno.

-¿Por qué no?

La miró con tanta desaprobación que ella se rió.

-Me he atascado con los libros de cuentas, y no se me despierta el apetito sentada detrás de un escritorio. Vaya, vaya -añadió echando un vistazo a la cocina. Era sencilla, como el resto de la casa. El suelo era de madera y las encimeras, corrientes. No había nada fuera de su sitio, ni una miga-. Eres de los ordenados, ¿no?

-Viví una temporada en los barracones de los trabajadores -Emmett descorchó la botella de vino que había junto a dos copas, sobre la encimera-. Eso o te corrompe o te reforma para siempre.

-¿Por qué en los barracones cuando...? -se interrumpió, disgustada por estar de nuevo entrometiéndose.

-Mi padre y yo nos llevamos mejor cuando hay cierta distancia -sirvió vino en las dos copas-. Ya habrás oído que no siempre estamos de acuerdo.

-Oí que tuvisteis una pelea hace algunos años, antes de que te marcharas a Billings.

-Y te preguntarás por qué yo... me doblegué en lugar de mandarlo a paseo y empezar mi propio negocio.

Rosalie aceptó la copa de vino que le ofrecía.

-De acuerdo, sí, me lo pregunté. Pero no es de mi incumbencia.

Él se quedó mirando dentro de su copa un instante, como si estudiara el rojo oscuro del vino.

-Efectivamente -levantó de nuevo la vista y dio un sorbo-. No es de tu incumbencia.

**

* * *

**

**ke tal? jeje espero ke les este agradando jejeje**

**ke pasara ahora en esa cena jejej...**

**gracias x los reviews y las alertas en esta historia al igual ke en las otras 2 jejeje**

**espero recibir algun review y les pprometo aktualizar muuuuyyy pronto jejeje yo no fallo...**

**nos leemos byeee kises**


	12. Chapter 12

**hola a tods jeje espero ke el 2011 los este trantando zuuper en to2 los aspectos de su vida jeje**

**solamente para recordarles ke esta historia al igual ke los personajes no me pertenecen yo solamente la stoy adaptando...**

**la historia es original de Nora Roberts y los personajes principales de Stephanie Meyer **

**ojala les guste byee**

Capitulo 12

-Efectivamente -levantó de nuevo la vista y dio un sorbo-. No es de tu incumbencia.

Sin decir una palabra más, se volvió hacia el frigorífico y sacó dos filetes grandes. Rosalie bebió un sorbo de vino y se quedó quieta contemplando cómo él empezaba a preparar la carne, con la economía de movimientos que lo caracterizaba. Cinco años atrás, a su padre le habían dado uno o dos de vida. Emmett había dicho aquello sin que en su voz hubiera ni rastro de emoción. Y se había marchado a Billings hacía cinco años.

¿A esperar que su padre muriera?, se preguntó ella, e hizo una mueca de disgusto. No, no podía creer eso de él, ¿un hombre tan frío y calculador como para sentarse a esperar la muerte de su padre? Incluso aunque los sentimientos de Emmett hacia su padre no fueran profundos, eso sonaba demasiado frío, demasiado despiadado. Sintió un escalofrío y bebió un buen trago de vino antes de dejar la copa. No podía creer eso de él.

-¿Puedo hacer algo?

Emmett volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla y se la encontró contemplándolo tranquilamente. Sabía lo que habría estado pensando, era lógico pensarlo, y vio que se había inclinado a su favor. Se dijo que debería darle igual lo que Rosalie pensara de él. No sólo le resultó sorprendente averiguar que no era así, además resultaba enervante. Podía sentir cómo la emoción bullía en su interior y lo agotaba. Con el fin de darse un momento para recuperarse, puso los filetes en la parrilla y encendió ésta.

-Sí, hay algo que podrías hacer.

Cruzó la cocina hasta donde ella estaba y le enmarcó la cara con las manos mientras veía que Rosalie abría mucho los ojos, sorprendida, antes de que su boca se posara sobre la de ella. Su intención era que se tratara de un beso breve e intenso, un gesto que lo liberara de la emoción que había surgido repentinamente dentro de él, pero a medida que sus labios se movían sobre los de ella, la emoción creció y amenazó con dominarlo si se prolongaba.

Ella se puso rígida y levantó las manos hacia su pecho en un gesto reflejo de defensa. Emmett no quería esa vez la resistencia que normalmente tanto lo atraía, sino la dulzura que sabía que ella reservaría a unos pocos.

-Rosalie, no -enroscó el pelo en sus dedos. Su voz estaba cargada de sensaciones misteriosas e innombrables que no se detuvo a analizar-. No pelees, aunque sólo sea por esta vez.

Algo en su voz hizo que las manos de Rosalie se relajaran sobre su pecho antes siquiera de que la idea de hacer tal cosa surgiera en su mente. Ella cedió, y ceder le proporcionó un instante de placer, dulce, inconsciente.

La boca de Emmett se movía con suavidad sobre la suya incluso cuando la besó más profundamente. Ella llevó las manos hasta sus hombros y echó hacia atrás la cabeza para que él pudiera tomar lo que deseaba y proporcionarle más de aquel deleite tan dulce de cuya existencia no había sido nunca consciente. Con un suspiro que era consecuencia de ese descubrimiento, se rindió.

Emmett no tenía ni idea de que fuera capaz de mostrarse tan tierno. Nunca antes una mujer había hecho que eso surgiera y él no era consciente de que el deseo pudiera ser pausado y tranquilo. Aunque bullía en su interior, sentía al mismo tiempo una sensación de contento. Disfrutó de aquello hasta que empezó a sentirse mareado, entonces soltó la cara de Rosalie, pero se quedó estudiándola como un hombre que viera algo que no entiende bien. Y que no está seguro de querer entender.

Rosalie dio un paso atrás y apoyó una mano en la encimera de madera pulida para recuperar el equilibrio. Había encontrado dulzura en el último lugar en que habría imaginado. No había nada contra lo que estuviera más decidida a presentar batalla

-He venido aquí -dijo mirándolo con tanta cautela como él a ella- a cenar y a hablar de negocios. No vuelvas a hacer esto.

-Tienes toda la razón -murmuró él antes de darse la vuelta e ir hasta la parrilla para vigilar los filetes-. Bebe un sorbo de vino, Rosalie. Los dos estaremos a salvo.

Ella hizo lo que le decía sólo porque necesitaba algo para calmar sus nervios.

-Pondré la mesa -se ofreció.

-Los platos están ahí -sin levantar la vista, él señaló un armario. Los filetes chisporrotearon cuando les dio la vuelta-. Hay una ensalada en el frigorífico.

Terminaron en silencio con los preparativos. El único ruido era el chisporroteo de la carne y de las patatas que se estaban friendo. Rosalie acabó su primer vaso de vino y contempló la comida con entusiasmo.

-O sabes bien lo que te haces o yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Las dos cosas -Emmett le dio un bote de salsa vinagreta-. Come. Cuando uno está en los huesos no puede saltarse comidas.

Sin ofenderse, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Metabolismo -dijo mientras hundía los cubiertos de servir en la ensalada-. Da igual cuánto coma, no asimiló nada.

-Algunos llaman a eso nervios.

Ella levantó la vista mientras él le rellenaba la copa de vino.

-Yo lo llamo metabolismo. Nunca me pongo nerviosa.

-A menudo no, desde luego -reconoció él-. ¿Por qué te marchaste de Chicago? -preguntó antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de replicar.

-No era mi sitio.

-Podría haberlo sido, si hubieras querido.

Rosalie lo miró con indiferencia durante unos momentos.

-Entonces no quise. Aquí me sentí en casa desde el primer verano que vine.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu familia?

Ella se rió.

-Ellos no, desde luego.

-Me refiero a qué les parece eso de que vivas aquí y te ocupes de dirigir Utopía.

-¿Qué debería parecerles? -replicó Rosalie. Frunció el ceño un instante mirando su copa de vino y luego volvió a encogerse de hombros-. Me imagino que mi padre siente en Chicago lo que yo siento en Montana. Es mi sitio. Uno creería que ha nacido y se ha criado allí. Y, claro, mi madre era tan... Nuestra familia nunca funcionó.

-¿En qué sentido?

Rosalie echó un poco de sal sobre su filete y cortó un pedazo.

-Odiaba tener que ir a clase de piano -se limitó a decir.

-¿Tan sencillo como eso?

-Tan básico. Marc, mi hermano, encajaba bien en el molde. Me imagino que ayudó bastante que enseguida mostrara interés por la medicina y que le guste la ópera. Mi madre es muy aficionada -aclaró con una sonrisa-. En cualquier caso, aunque a mí todavía me acobarda un poco coserle una herida a una vaca, sigo sin ser capaz de apreciar La traviata.

-¿Es eso lo que se necesita para que una familia funcione?

-En la mía era importante. La primera vez que vine aquí, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Clay me entendía. Daba gritos y decía palabrotas en lugar de sermonear.

Emmett sonrió y le ofreció más patatas fritas.

-¿Y a ti te gusta que te griten?

-Un sermón paciente es el peor de los castigos.

-Supongo que nunca he tenido que sufrirlo. En casa teníamos un cobertizo de madera para cumplir los castigos -le gustó la manera como ella se rió, una risa grave, cómplice-. ¿Por qué no viniste a vivir aquí antes?

Ella movió los hombros, inquieta, y siguió comiendo.

-Estaba en la universidad. Tanto mi padre como mi madre pensaban que era de vital importancia que sacara un título, y yo quería complacerlos, aunque sólo fuera en eso. Luego me vi envuelta en una relación con... -se interrumpió, anonadada. Había estado a punto de hablarle de su relación con aquel médico residente. Cortó meticulosamente un pedazo de carne-. No funcionó, ya está -concluyó-, así que me vine aquí.

El de la mala experiencia, se dijo Emmett. Los ojos de Rosalie habían vacilado sólo brevemente, había salido del paso deprisa y con ligereza, pero no la suficiente. No insistiría, era un punto débil, pero se preguntó quién sería el que la había herido cuando todavía era demasiado joven para protegerse.

-Mi madre tenía razón -comentó él-. Algunas cosas se llevan en la sangre. Éste es tu sitio.

Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que ella levantara la vista con precaución. No estaba segura todavía de si se refería al Utopía o a sí mismo. Los ojos de Emmett le recordaron lo rudo que podía llegar a ser cuando deseaba algo.

-Mi sitio está en Utopía -dijo con precisión-. Y pretendo quedarme. Tu padre dijo hoy también algo -le recordó-, que los McCarty no hacen tratos con los Hale.

-Mi padre no manda en mi vida, ni en la personal ni en la profesional.

-¿Vas a cruzar a tu semental con Delilah para poder restregárselo?

-Yo no pierdo el tiempo en esas cosas -lo dijo tranquilamente, con una firmeza que hizo pensar a Rosalie que, si quisiera vengarse, elegiría un camino más directo-. Quiero esa yegua -ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos-, tengo mis razones.

-¿Cuáles?

Él levantó la copa y bebió. -Son sólo mías.

Rosalie abrió la boca para hablar y luego volvió a cerrarla. Sus motivos no le importaban. Los negocios eran los negocios.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuánto pides?

Emmett se tomó su tiempo y la miró a la cara tranquilamente.

-Parece que has terminado.

Rosalie se distrajo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que había comido hasta el último trozo, el plato estaba casi limpio.

-Eso parece -dijo con una breve risa-. En fin, detesto admitirlo, McCarty, pero estaba bueno..., casi tan bueno como el de Utopía.

Él respondió mientras se levantaba para retirar los platos de la mesa.

-¿Por qué no nos terminamos el vino en la otra habitación? A menos que quieras un café...

-No -se levantó para ayudarlo a apilar los platos-. Me bebí un tazón lleno con esos malditos libros.

-¿No te interesa el trabajo administrativo? -Emmett agarró la botella de vino, que estaba a la mitad, mientras salían de la cocina.

-Una manera suave de decirlo -murmuró lo he pensado. Quizá el año próximo -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Digamos que estoy acostumbrada a no perder detalle.

-Se rumorea que eres capaz de atrapar a un novillo con el lazo.

Rosalie se sentó en el sofá y el vuelo de la falda onduló a su alrededor.

-Los rumores son ciertos -respondió con una sonrisa descarada-. Cuando quieras podemos apostar.

Él se sentó a su lado y jugueteó con el lazo de la faja que rodeaba su cintura.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque debo admitir que no resulta duro verte con falda.

Ella lo miró por encima del borde de su copa.

-Estábamos hablando de la tarifa del semental. ¿Qué has pensado para Samson?

Con aire distraído, él enroscó un dedo en su pelo.

-El primer potro.

* * *

**ke interesant se esta poniendo no? jeje**

**algun review jejej**

**nos leemos luego**

**bye kisses**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Por un instante la habitación quedó en silencio mientras ambos estudiaban al rival. Rosalie había creído que lo tenía controlado y la puso furiosa comprobar que él seguía un paso por delante de ella.

-El primer... -dejó la copa sobre la mesa al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua-. Has perdido el juicio.

-No me interesa el dinero. Los cruzaremos dos veces. Yo me quedo con el primero, sea macho o hembra, y tú con el segundo. Me gusta tu yegua.

-¿Pretendes que cruce a Delilah, asuma todos los gastos de la preñez, prescinda de ella durante los tres o cuatro últimos meses, pague al veterinario... y luego te entregue el potro?

Relajado, Emmett se reclinó contra el respaldo. Casi había olvidado lo interesante que resultaba regatear.

-Tú te quedarás con el segundo. Gratis. Estaría dispuesto a negociar sobre los gastos.

-Pon un precio -dijo Rosalie al tiempo que se levantaba-. No estamos hablando de perros, no puedes agacharte junto a la cesta y elegir el que más te gusta de la camada.

-No me hace falta dinero -repitió Emmett recostándose en el sofá-. Quiero un potro, lo tomas o lo dejas.

A ella le habría encantado dejarlo, habría disfrutado respondiéndole que no le interesaba... Estaba a punto de estallar; avanzó a zancadas hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia el exterior. Ella misma estaba sorprendida de no haber rechazado rotundamente la propuesta. Hasta ese momento no había sido consciente de lo mucho que deseaba cruzar a esos caballos. Otra corazonada, pensó acordándose del toro. Tenía el presentimiento de que saldría algo especial. Clay solía decirle que siempre acertaba con los animales. En muchas ocasiones había seleccionado un animal guiándose únicamente por uno de esos presentimientos. Ahora tenía que sopesar eso... y aquella absurda propuesta de Emmett.

Seguía con la vista clavada en la oscuridad opaca de la noche que se extendía tras los cristales. Detrás de ella, Emmett continuaba callado, esperando, mirándola con una vaga sonrisa. Se preguntó si sabría lo encantadora que se ponía cuando estaba enfadada. Resultaba tentador seguir contrariándola.

-Yo me quedo con el primer potro -dijo ella de repente- y tú con el segundo. La que corre riesgos con la preñez es mi yegua, y yo no podré usarla en los meses finales ni mientras esté criando. Los mayores inconvenientes van a ser para mí.

Emmett meditó un instante. Rosalie movía sus fichas con precisión, tal y como lo habría hecho él si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa. Eso le agradó.

-Pero volveremos a cruzarla en cuanto haya destetado al potro.

-De acuerdo. Tú pagarás la mitad de los gastos del veterinario... en los dos partos.

Él arqueó las cejas. Sabía mucho de ganado, y en trata de caballos tampoco era ninguna ingenua.

-La mitad -acordó él-. La cruzaremos en cuanto se ponga en celo.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y le tendió una mano.

-¿Quieres redactar tú el contrato o me encargo yo?

Emmett se puso de pie y estrechó su mano.

-Me da igual. Para mí es suficiente con un apretón de manos.

-Opino lo mismo, pero nunca está de más poner las cosas por escrito.

Él sonrió y le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar.

-¿Es que no te fías de mí, Rose?

-Ni pizca -respondió ella, y luego se rió porque él parecía más complacido que ofendido-. No, ni pizca. Y te decepcionaría si te dijera lo contrario.

-Sabes ir directamente al grano. Es una pena haber estado lejos de aquí estos últimos cinco años -inclinó la cabeza-, pero tengo la impresión de que vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Yo no he perdido el tiempo -replicó Rosalie-. Y ahora que hemos resuelto satisfactoriamente nuestros asuntos, McCarty, mañana me espera un día muy largo.

Él apretó con fuerza su mano antes de que pudiera retirarla y dar media vuelta.

-No hemos resuelto todos nuestros asuntos.

-Todos los que me han traído hasta aquí -ella habló con frialdad, incluso cuando él dio un paso y se aproximó-. No quisiera tener que tomar por costumbre lo de pegarte.

-Esta vez no ibas a alcanzarme -le agarró la otra mano y retuvo ambas con suavidad, aunque no tanta como para que ella pudiera a ser para mí, Rosalie.

Ella no trató de retirar las manos a la fuerza, no retrocedió. Le sostuvo la mirada y su voz sonó práctica y realista.

-Eres insufrible.

-Y cuando suceda -continuó él como si no hubiera hablado-, ninguno de los dos podrá olvidarlo. Desde el instante en que te vi. -la atrajo hacia sí y el blanco inmaculado de la falda envolvió sus pantalones negros- despertaste algo en mi interior, algo que no ha encontrado reposo todavía.

-Ese es tu problema -ella levantó la barbilla, pero estaba sin aliento-. No me interesas, McCarty.

-Repite eso -la retó él- dentro de un minuto.

Posó la boca sobre la de Rosalie con más fuerza, con más rudeza de la que pretendía. Con ella sus emociones no encontraban un punto medio. Era o todo ternura o pasión desbocada. Sintió los brazos de Rosalie rígidos contra el pecho y cómo su cuerpo tironeaba, como si fuera a rechazarlo. Luego notó el instante en que la pasión la dominó, igual que le había pasado a él. Un segundo después la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella hacía lo propio.

Era como si lo hubiera estado deseando, se dijo Rosalie. Embriagador, irresistible. Podía prescindir de todo, pero no de aquella deliciosa agitación dentro de su cuerpo. El fuerte sabor a vino que persistía en la lengua de Emmett iba a emborracharla, pero no importaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, pero ella no podía por menos que agradecer aquel vértigo. Con pasión indisimulada, respondió a lo que él le pedía con sus propias necesidades.

Cuando la boca de Emmett se retiró de la suya, estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la protesta se convirtió en un gemido cuando los labios de él bajaron por su garganta. Instintivamente, echó hacia atrás la cabeza para facilitarle el camino y la asaltó el olor del jabón mezclado con un toque de sándalo. La boca de Emmett trepó hasta su oreja y le mordisqueó el lóbulo antes de susurrar algo que ella no entendió. Qué importaban las palabras, su mero sonido la dejó temblando. Con un murmullo de desesperación, Rosalie guió sus labios de nuevo hacia los de ella.

Le estaba pidiendo a gritos que siguiera adelante. Él podía sentir la tensión de su cuerpo y sabía que ansiaba que la tocara, pero cuando cayeron encima del sofá, todavía tenía las manos enredadas en su pelo. Luego sus manos comenzaron a acariciarle todo el cuerpo, pero no le parecía nunca bastante, por deprisa que se movieran. Su cuerpo resultaba muy delgado debajo de tantos metros y metros de algodón blanco. Y muy sensible. Su seno casi se perdía bajo la copa de la mano, a pesar de ser muy firme. Y, bajo ésta, su corazón golpeaba el pecho con fuerza atronadora.

Sus piernas se enredaron con las de Rosalie antes de deslizarse entre ellas. Cuando ésta se hundió en los cojines, él casi se extravió en la sencilla elasticidad de su cuerpo. Arrasó con su boca la de ella; no pudo evitarlo y Rosalie no protestó. Se limitó a dar y recibir hasta que él se volvió de nuevo medio loco. Su olor, a veces sutil, a veces sofocante lo envolvió de tal modo que supo que sería capaz de distinguirlo a muchas millas de distancia. Podía oír la respiración de Rosalie, el aliento que escapaba por entre los labios y se colaba en su boca, como un susurro cálido, dulce y prometedor.

El cuerpo de Rosalie respondía espontáneamente a esas caricias, mientras que su mente salía disparada en todas direcciones. Sentía el peso del cuerpo de Emmett sobre el suyo, una presión dura y firme que le parecía tan natural y la hacía sentirse tan bien... Esos besos ásperos y rudos eran justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse colmada, ¡y ella ni siquiera lo había sospechado! Él la amenazaba con palabras apasionadas, alocados susurros en un universo de colores donde las formas se difuminaban.

La mejilla de él raspó la suya mientras Emmett le cubría el rostro de besos. Nunca nadie la había deseado de ese modo. Más aún, ella jamás había deseado con esa pasión. Su única experiencia en lo que a hacer el amor se refería había sido poco apasionada, apacible. No estaba preparada para el ansia desenfrenada que surgía de su interior. La tentación de dejarse llevar era demasiado grande.

La mano de Emmett fue subiendo por su pierna con un objetivo y dentro de Rosalie el deseo alcanzó su punto culminante. Sería su perdición dejar que aquello prosiguiera. Su persona estallaría en mil pedazos que quedarían esparcidos, tan dispersos que quizá no fuera nunca lo bastante fuerte como para reconstruirse.

Víctima del pánico, comenzó a forcejear mientras una parte de su ser anhelaba entregarse a Emmett y poseerlo a su vez.

-No -gimió, y lo empujo hacia atrás.

-Rosalie, por lo que más quieras -su nombre surgió con un jadeo, Emmett sentía que se ahogaba.

-¡No! -el miedo le dio fuerzas para zafarse de él con un empujón. Antes de que a ninguno de los dos le hubiera dado tiempo a pensar, ella salió fuera precipitadamente, huyendo de algo que le pisaba los talones. Emmett fue tras ella profiriendo maldiciones, hasta que al fin la atrapó.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? -preguntó mientras la obligaba a darse la vuelta.

-¡Déjame, quiero irme! ¡No pienso dejarme manosear así!

-¿«Manosear»? -no había acabado de oír aquello cuando los dedos de las manos ya se le habían agarrotado-. ¡Serás tremenda! -le reprochó casi sin aliento-. Tú también estabas manoseándome, si es así como te gusta llamarlo.

-¡Que me dejes, que me marcho! -insistió con voz temblorosa-. Te dije que no me gusta que me toquen.

-Claro que te gusta -dijo con crispación, y entonces captó el miedo que había en la mirada de Rosalie. Había también orgullo, una especie de orgullo atemorizado y entrelazado con la pasión. Le recordaba mucho a un caballo que en otra época había encerrado en el establo. En ese momento se percató de que le estaba clavando los dedos en los delgados brazos con demasiada fuerza.

Si bien era cierto que no era un hombre de maneras delicadas, ella era la primera y única mujer que le había hecho perder el control hasta el punto de dejarle marcas en la piel. Con cuidado, aflojó sin llegar a soltarla. Aun cuando sus dedos ya no la apretaban, sabía que podía arrastrarla de nuevo dentro de la casa y hacer que volviera a desear entregarse a él. Pero había cosas que uno no debía permitirse.

-Rosalie -su voz era aún ronca, pero un poquito más tranquila-, puedes retardar lo que va a pasar entre nosotros, pero no podrás impedirlo -ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero él movió la cabeza en señal de advertencia-. Harías mejor en no decir nada ahora mismo. Te deseo, y en estos momentos es una sensación bastante incómoda. Mejor te llevo a casa mientras todavía sigo convencido de respetar las reglas, antes de que me acuerde de que yo siempre me las salto.

* * *

**uuuyy todo iba bien... jejeje**

**espero les este gustando thanks x los reviews... espero alguns mas..**

**nos leemos**

**bye kisses**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola a to2 epero esten super y sus familias tambien l jeje aki les dejo el siguient cap de la historia**

**les recuerdo ke la historia al igual ke los personajes no me pertencen... esto es solament una ADAPTACION jeje **

**espero les agrade**

**nos leemos abajo...**

Capitulo 14

Tiró de la puerta del pasajero para abrirla y, a continuación, rodeo el coche para ir a sentarse al volante sin decir ni una palabra más. Siguieron callados durante mucho rato.

Como su cuerpo todavía palpitaba con el pulso acelerado, Rosalie se sentó muy derecha. Maldijo a Emmett y, cuando empezó a calmarse, se maldijo a sí misma. Ella también lo deseaba: cada vez que la tocaba, su reserva inicial se desvanecía en cuestión de segundos.

En el regazo, los dedos de sus manos se enroscaron contra las palmas y apretó con fuerza los puños. Había una palabra para designar a la mujer que se mostraba ardiente y dispuesta y, de un momento al otro, empezaba a gritar y a proferir acusaciones. No era una palabra agradable. Ella nunca había jugado a eso y desdeñaba a cualquiera que lo hiciera.

Él tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadado, admitió, pero entonces ella también. Era él quien había irrumpido en su vida y había avivado lo que ella prefería que permaneciera dormido. No quería sentir aquel deseo, aquel ansia que la devoraba cuando él la abrazaba.

No podía entregarse a ellos. Una vez que lo hiciera, se volvería dependiente. Si eso llegaba a ocurrir, su confianza en sí misma iría mermando hasta que él supiera mejor que ella quién era y lo que quería en la vida. Ya le había ocurrido antes, y el deseo que sentía entonces no podía compararse. El beso de la cocina, tan sorpresivamente tierno, había sido un aviso de lo fácilmente que podía perderse en sus brazos. Y a pesar de eso... a pesar de que estaba todo claro, se vio forzada a admitir que se había comportado como una idiota. Lo que más odiaba en el mundo era reconocer que se había equivocado.

Un ciervo apareció de pronto por la izquierda. Brincó sobre la cerca que bordeaba la carretera y se plantó en medio del camino, deslumbrado por las luces del coche. En cuanto Emmett frenó, salió disparado: sus patas delgadísimas salvaron de un salto la cerca del otro lado y se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Aquella aparición le produjo a Rosalie una íntima alegría, siempre le ocurría igual. Se giró para mirar a Emmett y vio que los ojos de éste sonreían. La invadió la emoción.

-Lo siento -las palabras le salieron muy rápido, sin pensarlas-. Mi reacción ha sido exagerada.

Él se quedó mirándola. Habría preferido seguir enfadado, así resultaba más fácil..., pero le era imposible.

-A lo mejor los dos nos hemos pasado un poco. Tendemos a provocarnos mutuamente.

Ella no podía negar eso, pero tampoco deseaba analizarlo en ese momento.

-Dado que vamos a tener que tratarnos de vez en cuando, sería mejor llegar a cierto entendimiento.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Emmett.

-Muy sensato. ¿En qué clase de entendimiento estás pensando?

-Somos socios -contestó ella con sequedad ante lo que insinuaba la pregunta.

-¡Uyuyuy! -él pasó un brazo por el respaldo, empezaba a divertirse.

-¿Ensayas lo de portarte como un idiota, McCarty, o te sale de manera natural?

-Eh, Rosalie, nada de insultos. Se supone que queremos llegar a un «entendimiento»...

Ella intentó contener una sonrisa, pero no lo logró.

-Tienes un sentido del humor muy raro.

-Más bien, un fuerte sentido del ridículo -replicó él antes de reemprender la marcha-. De modo que somos socios. Y te has olvidado de que también somos vecinos.

-Y vecinos -asintió ella con un movimiento de cabeza-. Y nos dedicamos al mismo negocio, luego de algún modo somos colegas, si deseas que nos extendamos sobre esta cuestión.

-Extendámonos, extendámonos -propuso Emmett-. Pero... ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Sí -respondió ella con cautela.

-¿Cuál es la cuestión?

-Maldita sea, Emmett -dijo riéndose-. Estoy intentando poner las cosas en su sitio, así que no pienso acabar teniendo que disculparme de nuevo. Es una cosa que odio.

-Pues a mí me gusta tu manera de disculparte, con sencillez y sinceridad, justo antes de volver a perder los estribos.

-No voy a perder los estribos de nuevo.

-Te apuesto cinco a uno a que sí.

-Maldita sea, Emmett -se rió. Fue una risa tranquila, suave-. Si aceptara la apuesta, harías lo que fuera para sacarme de mis casillas.

-¿Ves como ya nos entendemos perfectamente? Pero me estabas hablando de la cuestión esa... -el coche entró en el patio del rancho. Reinaba la oscuridad; la luz del porche delantero bañó el interior del vehículo, pero dejó la cara de Emmett en sombras.

-Podríamos tener éxito en tanto que socios si ambos ponemos de nuestra parte para que así sea.

-Conforme -se giró hacia ella y, en el reducido espacio del coche, enseguida la tocó. Rosalie notó cómo sus dedos le tocaban el hombro, el roce de su pierna contra la de ella.

-Vamos a seguir siendo vecinos, dado que ninguno de los dos piensa mudarse. En tanto tengamos presentes estas circunstancias, creo que seremos capaces de lidiar el uno con el otro sin demasiadas peleas.

-Te estás olvidando de algo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Has dicho lo que somos actualmente, no lo que vamos a llegar a ser

Vio cómo Rosalie entrecerraba los ojos.

-¿Es decir...?

-Amantes -él le deslizó un dedo por la curva del cuello con toda naturalidad-. Me he propuesto que seas mía.

Rosalie respiró hondo y se concentró en controlar su genio.

-Está claro que eres incapaz de mantener una conversación sensata.

-Hay muchas cosas claras -puso una mano sobre la de Rosalie cuando ésta se disponía a llevar la suya al tirador para abrir la puerta. Las caras de ambos estaban muy cerca y él se quedó mirándole la boca el tiempo suficiente como para despertar su anhelo-. No soy un hombre paciente -murmuró-, pero hay algunas cosas para las que puedo esperar.

-Va a ser una espera larga.

-Quizá sea más larga de lo que yo desearía -aceptó él-, pero menos de lo que tú crees -tiró de la palanca y le abrió la puerta sin soltarle la mano-. Que duermas bien, Rosalie.

Ella se volvió bruscamente y bajó del coche, luego le lanzó una mirada encendida.

-No vuelvas por aquí hasta que te invite, McCarty -cerró de un portazo y subió los escalones del porche maldiciendo la risa, profunda y relajada, que oyó a su espalda.

* * *

**jajaja x lo ke veo rose ta molesta jejej pero ya se le psara**

**ke les parece la historia hasta ahora eh?**

**espero respuesta buena jejje**

**noz leemos bye cuidence**


	15. Chapter 15

**holaa. por lo ke veo les esta agradando mucho la historia... eso me alegra bastant.. espero sigan asi**

**les recuerdo ke la historia no me pertence al igual ke los personajes ya ke esto es solament una adaptacion...**

**espero les gust el cap..**

Capitulo 15

En los días siguientes, trató de no pensar en Emmett. Cuando no lograba evitar que se colara en su mente, hacía lo posible para pensar en él con desdén.

Alguna que otra vez lograba despacharlo como un hombre consentido y obstinado, acostumbrado a obtener lo que deseaba con sólo pedirlo. Pero no conseguía olvidar que la había hecho reír y que había logrado también encender su deseo.

La jornada habitual era lo bastante larga, atareada y agotadora como para dejarle poco tiempo para detenerse en él o en sus propios sentimientos; pero a pesar de que las noches eran cada vez más cortas, maldecía las horas que pasaba sola y sin ocupaciones.

En ratos como esos era capaz de recordar con toda exactitud cómo se había sentido en sus brazos. Cómo sus ojos podían sonreír mientras el resto de su rostro se mostraba serio y solemne. Y la fuerza, la firmeza de su boca cuando besaba la de ella.

Empezó a levantarse más temprano y a trabajar hasta más tarde. Se agotaba en las praderas o en los establos hasta que tenía la seguridad de caer rendida en la cama. Pero aun así quedaban los sueños.

Salía a los pastizales tan pronto como amanecía. El cielo aún estaba cubierto con los colores del alba, el nebuloso azul teñido de rosa y oro. Al igual que muchos de sus hombres, usaba una chaqueta de faena ligera y zahones. Había que agrupar a un centenar de vacas y terneros, los primeros, y conducirlos a los corrales para marcar a las crías con el hierro. Esa parte del trabajo sería lenta y relajada.

Era de lo más normal trasladar a una vaca de corral en corral, hasta llegar a veinticinco, haciendo buen uso del caballo y el lazo. Gran parte del trabajo podía realizarse a pie y el resto, con caballos experimentados o todoterrenos. Si conseguían atraer a las vacas, los terneros las seguirían.

Hizo girar a Delilah y la mantuvo al paso mientras separaba a una vaca y su ternero de un grupo de novillos. Ansiaba una mañana llena de obligaciones y la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho. Cuando vio a James, que a pie y con la ayuda de una vara larga, conducía lentamente un grupo de vacas, lo saludó tocándose el sombrero.

-Yo pensaba que lo de marcar el ganado era una fiesta exclusivamente masculina -comentó él cuando llegó a su altura.

Ella miró hacia abajo riéndose.

-En Utopía, no -miró a su alrededor. Sus hombres, a pie y jaleando a los animales, estaban concentrados en hacer avanzar al ganado-. El avión estará aquí dentro de un par de días. Así va a resultar mucho más fácil localizar a los animales dispersos.

-Has estado trabajando mucho últimamente. No, no me mires así -insistió él- porque lo sabes muy bien. ¿Qué pasa?

Que Emmett se había deslizado furtivamente en su vida, pensó Rosalie, pero se limitó a menear la cabeza.

-Nada. Hay mucho trabajo en esta época. Pronto vamos a tener que cortar el heno: la primera siega debería empezar justo después de que hayamos acabado de marcar a los terneros. Y luego viene el rodeo -su mirada descendió de nuevo hacia James mientras Delilah se movía bajo ella-. Cuento con esos lazos azules, James.

-Llevas una semana trabajando desde que el sol sale hasta que anochece -señaló él-. Tienes derecho a un par de días de descanso.

-El jefe es el último con derecho a un par de días descanso.

Estaba satisfecha, sus vacas se habían unido al grupo principal, que se dirigía lentamente hacia los pastos. Hizo dar media vuelta a Delilah y divisó un ternero que corría hacia el oeste, perseguido por hombres, caballos y todoterrenos. Puso a Delilah al trote y fue tras él.

Su regocijo inicial al contemplar la carrera frenética del disidente se desvaneció al ver que éste avanzaba derecho hacia la alambrada. Dejó escapar una blasfemia y clavó las rodillas en los flancos para poner la yegua al galope. Inmediatamente agarró el lazo.

Con un movimiento experto del brazo y la muñeca, lo hizo girar en el aire por encima de su cabeza y, a continuación, lo lanzó. Capturó a la res por el cuello y la obligó a detenerse a treinta centímetros de la alambrada. El ternero empezó a berrear y a luchar en vano por desasirse hasta que apareció su madre.

-Vaca idiota -murmuró Rosalie mientras desmontaba para ir a tranquilizarlo-. La habrías hecho buena si llegas a enredarte ahí -echó una mirada a las afiladas puntas de alambre antes de deslizar hacia arriba la cuerda que le rodeaba el cuello. La madre la miraba con enojo mientras retiraba el lazo-. Bravo, bienvenida -le dijo con una sonrisa. Levantó la vista y vio a Gil, que se dirigía hacia ella.

-¿Todavía piensas que podrás ganarme en julio? -preguntó.

-Fuerzas demasiado la espalda.

Aunque dijo aquello con su tono habitual, crudo y directo, algo en su mirada puso en alerta a Rosalie.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Deberías ver algo aquí cerca.

Ella agarró a Delilah de las riendas y lo siguió. No tenía sentido preguntar, así que no se molestó. Una parte de su mente seguía registrando las imágenes y los sonidos de su entorno: los mugidos de irritación de las vacas, los de desconcierto de los terneros, el movimiento majestuoso de sus madres, los chasquidos y susurros que producía el movimiento de hombres y animales por los pastos. Empezarían a marcar a media mañana.

-Mira aquí.

Ella vio la alambrada rota y dejó escapar una palabrota.

-Maldita sea, nos ocupamos de esta cerca la semana pasada. Yo misma reparé este tramo -pasó al otro lado preguntándose cuántos de sus animales se habrían colado por allí. Aquello explicaría por qué aunque las cifras que le habían dado esa mañana eran correctas, sus ojos le decían otra cosa-. Me harán falta varios hombres para reagrupar a los extraviados.

-Sí -Gil se agachó y agarró entre los dedos uno de los alambres-. Echa un vistazo.

Ella miró distraídamente. De inmediato, se puso rígida y agarró el alambre con sus propios dedos. El corte era demasiado limpio, demasiado evidente.

-Lo han cortado -dijo despacio, luego levantó la vista y miró hacia el otro lado. Los dominios de McCarty.

Esperaba sentir rabia, y se quedó perpleja al darse cuenta de que, en lugar de eso, se sentía herida. ¿Emmett era capaz de aquello? Pensó que podía mostrarse implacable, incluso hacer algo ilícito si le convenía, pero cortar el alambre de las cercas deliberadamente... ¿Sería esa su manera de hacerle pagar sus diferencias personales y su rivalidad en el terreno profesional? Dejó caer el alambre.

-Manda tres hombres para que busquen a los animales que se han extraviado -dijo sin vacilar-. Me gustaría que te ocuparas en persona de arreglar la alambrada -miró a Gil a los ojos, sin emoción alguna -, y ni una palabra de esto.

Él la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Tú mandas -respondió por fin.

_Si, para cuando hayáis reunido todo el ganado en el corral, todavía no he vuelto, empezad sin mí. No tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que marcar a todos los terneros cuanto antes.

_Quizá sea ya demasiado tarde.

Rosalie saltó sobre la silla.

_Pronto lo sabremos -condujo a Delilah a través del hueco abierto en la alambrada y luego la espoleó.

* * *

**hola de nuevo.. ke pasara ahora? adond ira rose? se molestara cn emmett? jejej**

**yo creo ke sip o nop? jajaj kien sabe**

**nos leemos algunos reviews?**

**bye **

**kises**


	16. Chapter 16

**hola hola... ke tal estan todos y todas eh? espero ke bien..**

**les recuerdo de ke esta historia al igual ke los personajes no me pertenecen esto es solamente una adaptacion**

**cuidence espero les gust el cap**

Capitulo 16

-Pronto lo sabremos -condujo a Delilah a través del hueco abierto en la alambrada y luego la espoleó.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se cruzara con el primer grupo de trabajadores. Delilah alcanzó al todoterreno y Rosalie bajó la vista.

-¿Dónde está McCarty? Emmett McCarty.

El interpelado se tocó el sombrero en señal de saludo. Sabía reconocer a una mujer ofendida cuando la veía.

-En la cerca norte, señora, reagrupando al ganado.

-Hay un hueco en esta cerca -dijo con concisión-. Algunos de mis hombres van a venir para buscar las reses que se hayan podido extraviar. Quizá ustedes quieran hacer lo propio.

-Sí, señora -contestó, pero ella ya había partido al galope.

Los hombres de McCarty trabajaban igual que los suyos. Vio cómo se abrían en abanico para rodear el ganado. Se movían con lentitud, con prudencia, mientras las reses avanzaban con paso pesado delante de ellos. Algunos se encontraban muy alejados, se encargaban de los escapados y los conducían de vuelta al rebaño.

Lo vio perfectamente, a la derecha, dando vueltas y girando con Samson alrededor de un ternero reacio. Sin hacer caso de las miradas de curiosidad de sus hombres, Rosalie se abrió camino entre ellos. Oyó que se reían y le gritaban algo al ternero antes de que Emmett la viera.

El ala del sombrero protegía el rostro de Emmett del primer sol de la mañana. Ella no podía distinguir su expresión, sólo que estaba mirando cómo se dirigía hacia él. Las orejas de Delilah se irguieron en cuanto ésta captó el olor del semental, y empezó a moverse con paso lateral y aire asustadizo.

Emmett esperó hasta que estuvieron el uno junto al otro.

-Hola, Rosalie.

Como se percató al instante de que algo no marchaba bien, no se molestó en decir nada más.

-Quiero hablar contigo, McCarty.

-Pues habla.

Empujó al ternero, pero Rosalie se inclinó y agarró la empuñadura de su silla. Los ojos de Emmett se posaron en su mano.

-A solas.

La expresión de los ojos de Emmett no se alteró, aunque ella seguía sin poder verlos. Él hizo una seña a uno de sus hombres para que se hiciera cargo del fugitivo, dio la vuelta y avanzó en dirección norte.

-Tendrás que ser breve. En estos momentos no tengo tiempo para hacer vida social.

-No he venido a hacer vida social -contraatacó ella al tiempo que controlaba a Delilah, la cual observaba con cautela al semental.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie podía oírlos, Rosalie detuvo su montura.

-Hay un agujero en la alambrada de la cerca oeste.

Él miró por encima de la cabeza de Rosalie hacia donde estaban sus trabajadores.

-¿Quieres que les diga a mis hombres que la reparen?

-Lo que quiero es saber quién la ha cortado.

Él la miró de nuevo inmediatamente. Lo único que ella podía ver en sus ojos era que eran negros; el único indicio de su humor fue un movimiento repentino, nervioso, de su caballo. Emmett controló al animal sin apartar los ojos de ella.

-¿Cortado?

-Exacto -incluso en ese momento la rabia burbujeaba en su voz-. Lo descubrió Gil y yo misma lo he comprobado.

Él se echó hacia atrás el sombrero con parsimonia. Por fin ella pudo verle la cara sin que las sombras la ocultaran. Había visto antes esa expresión, había surgido cuando él la había inmovilizado en el suelo, en el corral de Samson.

-¿Me estás acusando de algo?

-Te estoy diciendo lo que he visto -el sol de la mañana incidió en sus pupilas, las cuales brillaron-. A partir de ahí, puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones.

Él se inclinó y le agarró la solapa de la chaqueta con un gesto que parecía tranquilo, pausado.

-No voy por ahí cortando alambradas.

Ella no hizo ademán de zafarse y lo miró con serenidad. Un soplo de brisa agitó los rizos rojizos que escapaban por debajo del sombrero.

-Quizá tú no, pero hay muchos peones que trabajan en tus tierras. Tres de mis hombres están ahora mismo en este lado reuniendo las vacas que se han escapado. He echado en falta algunas reses.

-Mandaré unos hombres para que miren en tu rebaño, por si a mí también se me ha escapado alguna.

-Acabo de decírselo a unos peones que me he cruzado cerca de la alambrada, cuando venía hacia aquí.

Él mostró su conformidad con un asentimiento de cabeza, pero sus ojos seguían expresando enfado.

-Una alambrada se puede cortar desde los dos lados, Rosalie.

Ella se quedó sin habla, mirándolo fijamente. La rabia empezó a bullir en su interior al tiempo que le apartaba la mano de su chaqueta.

-Eso es ridículo. No habría venido a hablarte del tema si hubiera sido yo la que lo hubiera cortado.

Emmett observó cómo Rosalie tranquilizaba a su yegua, que estaba inquieta, y le sonrió con frialdad.

-Hay muchos peones que trabajan en tus tierras.

Mientras lo miraba fijamente el enfado de Rosalie se desvaneció. Se había sentido herida y ofendida, y esas eran emociones que no permitían pensar con lógica. A algunos de sus hombres los conocía y confiaba en ellos. Otros... iban y venían, ganaban un poco de dinero y luego se marchaban a otro rancho, incluso a otro condado. Raramente llegaba a saber sus nombres o a reconocer sus caras. Pero era a ella a la que le faltaban varias reses, se recordó.

-¿Has echado en falta animales? -preguntó.

-Ya te lo diré -respondió él.

-Estaré contando cabezas en la sección oeste.

Volvió el rostro hacia el sol, que seguía alzándose en el cielo. Podía haber sido uno de sus peones igual que podía haber sido uno de los de Emmett. Ella era la responsable de lo que hicieran todos los que estaban en nómina en Utopía, debía asumirlo.

-No me hacen falta tus vacas, Emmett -dijo tranquilamente.

-Ni a mí las tuyas.

-No sería la primera vez -lo miró de nuevo con la barbilla muy alta-. Los McCarty tenían la costumbre de cortar las alambradas de los Hale.

-¿De verdad quieres que nos retrotraigamos ochenta años? –Preguntó Emmett- De toda historia hay dos versiones, Rosalie, igual que un cerca tiene dos lados. Nosotros no habíamos nacido en esa época, ¿qué nos importa?

-No sé, pero aquello pasó... y podría volver a pasar. Clay está muerto, pero tu padre sigue sintiendo animadversión por nosotros.

El genio volvió a surgir en los ojos de Emmett.

-A lo mejor se ha arrastrado hasta aquí y ha cortado la alambrada con el fin de crearte problemas.

-No soy tan idiota -replicó ella.

-¿Estás segura? –Emmett hizo avanzar a su caballo hasta colocarse frente a ella, cara a cara-. Pues eres una imitación buenísima. Revisaré yo mismo esa cerca y te contaré lo que vea.

Antes de que ella pudiera lanzarle alguna pulla, partió al galope. Rosalie rechinó los dientes y se dirigió hacia el sur, a Utopía.

* * *

**hola.. ke les ah parecido el cap.. kien habra cortado esa lambra? kien sabe no?'**

**jejej espero les este gustando la historia thanks x los reviews las alertas y los fav deveras mil gracias cuidenc**

**noz leemos**

**byee...**


	17. Chapter 17

**hello a tods espero ke esten zuper junto a sus familias y seres ama2...**

**recuerden de ke la historia le pertenece a la escritora Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer.. y recuerden ke es solament una adaptacion...**

**espero les guzte el cap **

**see u latter**

Capitulo 17

Cuando Rosalie entró al galope en el patio del rancho, ya estaba todo el ganado recogido. Un vistazo al sol la informó de que hacía poco que habían dado las ocho. En el corral más grande, contenidos por un cercado de madera, se apiñaban vacas y terneros que no cesaban de mugir. Los hombres habían comenzado a separarlos; no era tarea fácil. Rosalie desmontó y desensilló a la yegua mientras oía las protestas del ganado y las palabrotas que proferían sus trabajadores. No había tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto del alambre una vez que el proceso de marcar a los terneros había comenzado.

Algunos hombres continuaban a caballo: hacían moverse el rebaño a la vez que obligaban a las madres, frenéticas, a entrar en un cercado de alambre, mientras que los terneros eran trasvasados a otro corral con valla de madera. El aire estaba poblado de maldiciones y blasfemias más imaginativas que soeces.

A base de gritos y empujones, se sacaban una vaca y su ternero del corral grande. Varios hombres a pie formaban una barrera para impedir el paso a la madre mientras la cría se escurría entre los cuerpos.

Otros trabajadores conseguían introducir a la vaca en un cercado de alambre haciendo uso de silbatos, dando gritos y agitando mucho los brazos. Acto seguido, todo el proceso se repetía. Observó a Gil, se fijó en cómo se doblaba su cuerpo, enjuto y fuerte, no muy alto, y cómo se felicitaba cada vez que separaban a un ternero de su madre, con una energía que prometía que aguantaría en pie todo el día a pesar de su edad. Rosalie se rió, se caló el sombrero y se dirigió hacia él lazo en mano.

Los terneros se lanzaban de vuelta hacia el corral grande. El aire estaba lleno de polvo. Las vacas trataban de abrirse paso contra la barrera para reunirse con sus retoños y los peones las hacían retroceder a base de gritos, cuerdas o de fuerza bruta. Los hombres podían resultar escasos y no muy robustos, pero el ganado no podía igualar la habilidad de aquellos cowboys.

Gil separó a un ternero en el corral de las vacas, lo rodeo con el lazó y tiró de él hacia sí sin dejar de soltar palabrotas. Lo empujó dentro del corral que le correspondía de un empujón en uno de los flancos. Luego miró a Rosalie con su bizquera habitual.

-¿La cerca está reparada? -preguntó ella concisamente.

-Sí.

-Yo me ocuparé del resto -se detuvo y luego hizo girar el lazo en el aire-. Después quiero hablar contigo, Gil.

Éste se quitó el sombrero, se enjugó el sudor de la frente con la manga llena de polvo y volvió a cubrirse.

-Cuando te parezca -miró a su alrededor mientras Rosalie metía en el corral a otro ternero-. Casi hemos terminado, en cuanto nos hayamos ocupado de estos.

Dicho aquello, se unió a la barrera de hombres que cerraban el paso a las vacas más revoltosas y las empujaban hacia su propio corral. Dentro del corral de los terneros, éstos, apiñados, no dejaban de berrear.

-No resulta agradable -les murmuró Rosalie-, pero va a ser rápido.

La puerta del cercado gimió cuando la cerraron para contener a los animales. El cuchillo, la aguja y el hierro de marcar se empleaban con precisión, a un ritmo que al principio era irregular y luego iba ganando en fluidez y velocidad. Los terneros iban pasando por el pasillo de uno en uno, seguramente soñando con verse libres, y de repente se encontraban elevados en el aire, sobre la mesa.

Vio cómo el siguiente ternero movía los ojos, atónito, cuando la mesa se inclinó y lo dejó tumbado de lado, sin posibilidad de escapatoria, a la altura de la cintura de un hombre.

Era una tarea dura y sucia. Olía a sudor, a sangre, a piel quemada y a desinfectante. Mientras se llevaba a cabo la operación, de forma ininterrumpida, los hombres rememoraban ocasiones anteriores: historias increíbles que cada cual trataba de superar con otras aún más descabelladas. Las vacas se mostraban furiosas en el corral de alambre; sus crías chillaban cuando notaban el pinchazo de la aguja o el cuchillo. El tono de las exclamaciones de los trabajadores iba subiendo, al igual que la temperatura dentro del corral.

No era la primera vez que marcaba ganado y, sin embargo, la sangre y el sudor le hacían recordar siempre por qué estaba ella allí en lugar de en una de las amplias y ajetreadas calles del Este. Era un trabajo duro pero honrado. No cualquiera servía. El ganado que daba vueltas en el corral y berreaba le pertenecía, al igual que aquellas tierras. Se acercó a la mesa y relevó a uno de los hombres en la tarea de poner vacunas.

El sol seguía subiendo en el cielo. Alcanzó su punto más alto y empezó a descender antes de que hubieran soltado al último animal. Cuando acabaron, los hombres estaban hambrientos y los terneros, exhaustos, berreaban lastimeramente llamando a sus madres.

Ella también tenía calor, y hambre. Se sentó encima de un cajón que había por allí y se limpió la suciedad de la cara. La camisa se le pegaba al cuerpo, las manchas de sudor se extendían bajo el polvo que cubría el algodón. Y eran sólo las primeras cien reses, pensó mientras arqueaba la espalda para relajar la tensión. No terminarían de marcar todos los terneros hasta finales de esa semana o principios de la siguiente. Esperó a que prácticamente todos los hombres hubieran emprendido el camino a la cantina antes de hacerle una seña a Gil. Éste sacó dos cervezas de un cubo lleno de hielo y fue a reunirse con ella.

-Gracias –Rosalie hizo girar el tapón y dejó que el líquido, frío y sabroso, arrastrara parte del polvo-. McCaraty va a revisar el resto de la alambrada -dijo sin preámbulos-. Contéstame sin rodeos -se llevó la botella a la frente un instante y disfrutó del frescor-, ¿es el tipo de hombre que entraría en esta clase de juego?

-¿Qué crees tú? -replicó Gil.

¿Qué pensaba ella?, se preguntó Rosalie. Por mucho que lo intentara, los sentimientos seguían mediatizándola; sentimientos que tenía todavía que analizar, cosa que no se había atrevido a hacer.

-Yo he preguntado primero.

-El chico tiene clase -respondió Gil con concisión-. Ahora bien, el viejo... -sonrió un poco y bizqueó bajo la luz del sol- quizá hiciera cosas por el estilo años ha, por pura maldad, sólo por oír renegar a tu abuelo. Pero el chico... No me cuadra que sus diabluras vayan por ese camino. Otra cosa... -escupió tabaco y cambió el peso de pierna-. Esta mañana he hecho un recuento de cabezas. Se me pueden haber pasado algunas que se hayan diseminado al tratar de reunirlas...

Rosalie dio otro trago y dejó la botella a un lado.

-¿Pero?

-Me parece que nos faltan unas cien.

-¿Cien? -repitió ella con susurro de desmayo-. Tantos animales no pueden haberse colado por el hueco de la cerca, al menos no por su cuenta.

-Los chicos sólo han encontrado una docena en las tierras de McCarty.

-Ya veo -Rosalie dejó escapar el aire con una larga exhalación-. Entonces no parece que hayan cortado el alambre sólo para fastidiar, ¿no?

-Pues no.

-Mañana por la mañana quiero un conteo de todos los animales, hasta el último ternero. Empieza por las praderas de la sección oeste -bajó la vista y se miró las manos. Estaban mugrientas y los dedos le dolían. Era innato en ella entregarse al trabajo, tanto como defender lo suyo-. Gil, hay bastantes posibilidades de que alguien, algún trabajador de McCarty, esté robando ganado; quizá para el Double M, pero con más probabilidad para sí mismo.

Él se tiró de una oreja.

-Puede ser.

-También puede ser un trabajador de Utopía.

Gil la miró a los ojos tranquilamente. Se había preguntado si eso se le ocurriría.

-También es posible -dijo simplemente-. Tal vez a McCarty también le falten animales.

-Quiero tener el resultado del conteo mañana al atardecer -levantó el rostro para mirarlo-. Selecciona a hombres de los que estés seguro, ninguno que lleve aquí menos de una temporada. Y que sepan guardarse para sí sus comentarios.

Él asintió, comprendía que era necesaria mucha discreción. El robo de ganado seguía siendo un problema grave, tan grave como en el siglo xlx.

-¿Vas a trabajar con McCarty en esto?

-Sólo si es necesario -recordó el rostro furioso de Emmett. Era el orgullo herido, a ella le ocurría lo mismo. Suspiró casi sin darse cuenta; era un suspiro de cansancio.

-Vamos a comer algo -oyó decir a Gil.

-No -caminó hasta Delilah, levantó la silla y se puso a abrochar y ajustar las cinchas. En el corral, el ganado comenzaba a recuperar la calma.

Cuando hubo terminado, Gil le tocó un hombro. Ella giró la cabeza y vio que tenía en la mano un trozo de pan con mucha carne encima.

-Cómete esto, por lo que más quieras -dijo con brusquedad-. Si sigues así, te va a llevar el viento.

Emmett aceptó el bocado y le dio un gran mordisco.

-Eres un gruñón -murmuró con la boca llena.

Luego, como no había nadie cerca que pudiera verlos y meterse con ellos, lo besó en ambas mejillas. Aunque a él le gustó, la regañó y se puso a renegar. Ella se echó a reír mientras se subía a la silla.

Rosalie puso la yegua al trote hasta que hubieron salido del patio, y luego, en busca de un poco de soledad, pasó al galope.

Con el fin de satisfacer su propia curiosidad, se dirigió primero hacia las praderas del sector oeste. Revisó la cerca recién reparada y después, cabalgando despacio, comenzó a contar los animales que todavía estaban pastando. No le llevó mucho rato comprobar que la estimación de Gil se aproximaba mucho a sus propias cifras. Un centenar de cabezas. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar con calma.

Ese invierno sólo habían muerto veinte animales. Todo ranchero tenía que asumir las pérdidas provocadas por el mal tiempo, pero no había sido la naturaleza la que le había arrebatado esas cien vacas. Tenía que averiguar quién había sido, y pronto, antes de que continuaran desapareciendo. Rosalie echó un vistazo al otro lado de la cerca. A ambos lados, los animales pastaban plácidamente, una vez que el hombre los había dejado en paz. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, no se veían más que pastos ondulados y el ganado diseminado en ellos. Un centenar de cabezas, volvió a pensar. Suficiente para mellar apreciablemente su rebaño... y sus ganancias. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ante aquello.

Sin contemplaciones, puso a Delilah al galope. No podía permitirse el lujo de que le entrara el pánico. Tenía que ir paso a paso, averiguar con exactitud cuántos animales habían desaparecido antes de acudir a las autoridades, pero en ese momento se encontraba cansada, sucia y desanimada. Lo mejor que podía hacer era remediar aquello antes de regresar al rancho.

Sólo había transcurrido una semana desde la última vez que se había acercado al estanque, pero incluso tras un período de tiempo tan breve, le pareció que el álamo temblón y el de Virginia estaban ya más verdes. Se fijó en que había brotes de flores de raíz amarga y de rosas silvestres, que eran preciosas pero podían resultar muy destructivas cuando comenzaban a extenderse por los pastos. El sol empezaba a descender por el oeste. Calculó que serían entre la una y las dos. Se concedería una hora allí para retomar fuerzas antes de regresar e iniciar la ardua tarea de revisar una y otra vez el número de animales que figuraba en los libros y las áreas en las que estaban distribuidos.

Tras desmontar, ató la yegua a una rama y dejó que pastara.

Sin más contemplaciones, se quitó el sombrero y lo tiró sobre la hierba. A continuación se sentó en una roca para sacarse las botas, a las cuales siguieron los tejanos y la camisa. Se oyó el trino de una curruca que celebraba la primavera. Las amapolas estaban brotando en el borde del estanque.

El agua estaba deliciosamente fría. Cuando se sumergió en ella, se olvidó de los pinchazos musculares, del dolor sordo y difuso en las lumbares y la desesperación que le había seguido los pasos desde el sector oeste. Como dueña y jefa de Utopía, afrontaría lo que hubiera que afrontar, pero en ese momento necesitaba ser únicamente Rosalie. Era primavera, el sol calentaba. Si la brisa soplara por donde debía, le llegaría el olor de las rosas silvestres. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el agua le bañara la cara y el pelo.

Emmett no se preguntó cómo había adivinado que Rosalie estaría allí. Tampoco se preguntó por qué, sabiéndolo, había acudido. Tanto él como el semental se quedaron inmóviles mientras la contemplaban. No chapoteaba, sino que se deslizaba con lentitud, para que el ruido del agua no estropeara los trinos. Le pareció que la fatiga la abandonaba. Era la primera vez que la veía completamente relajada; en sus ojos no bailaba la risa ni centelleaban el mal genio o el espíritu aventurero. Aquello era un regalo que se hacía ella misma y, a pesar de saber que era un intruso, Emmett se quedó donde estaba.

La piel de Rosalie era clara y pálida allí donde no le había dado el sol. Bajo las ondas que se formaban en el agua, vio las delgadas curvas de su cuerpo. El pelo, mojado y hacia atrás, le caía sobre los hombros de una manera coqueta. Igual que el deseo que surgió en su interior y se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

¿Sabía lo perfecta que resultaba con ese cuerpo largo y ágil y aquella piel aterciopelada?

¿Sabía lo seductora que estaba con esa mata de pelo rubio enmarcando un rostro que transmitía a la vez delicadeza y fuerza? No, pensó mientras ella se sumergía bajo la superficie, no podía saberlo..., nunca lo reconocería. Quizá hubiera llegado la hora de enseñárselo. Con el mayor sigilo, condujo a Samson a un árbol que se encontraba en el lado que pertenecía a Double M.

Rosalie emergió a la superficie y se encontró mirando cara a cara a Emmett. La conmoción inicial dejó paso al enfado y el enfado, al sentimiento de agravio; apenas se acordó de su desventaja. Él vio las tres emociones y frunció los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirió Rosalie. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para cubrirse y tampoco lo intentó. Adoptó una actitud desafiante.

**uuuyyy ke pasara? rosalie es capaz de muchas cosas asi ke kuidado emmett...**

**jejej**

** espero les haya agradado el capitulo algun review?**

**nos leemos byeee **


	18. Chapter 18

**hola a todas aki sta el otro cap.. espero les est gustando si es asi haganmelo saber..**

**recuerden ke la historia no es mia al igual ke los personajes**

**noz leemos **

Capitulo 18

-¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirió Rosalie. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para cubrirse y tampoco lo intentó. Adoptó una actitud desafiante.

-¿Qué tal está el agua? -preguntó Emmett tranquilamente. Otra mujer, reflexionó, se habría puesto frenética y tratado inútilmente de taparse. Rosalie no; se limitó a levantar la barbilla.

-Está fría. Ahora ¿por qué no te marchas por donde has venido para que pueda acabar de bañarme?

-Ha sido una mañana larga, he tragado mucho polvo -Emmett se sentó en una roca cerca del borde del estanque y sonrió con compañerismo. Al igual que en el caso de Rosalie, tenía la ropa mugrienta y sudada, y la piel cubierta de polvo. Las señales del trabajo agotador y el esfuerzo no resultaban discordantes en su persona. Se echó hacia atrás el sombrero-. Dan ganas de tirarse.

-Yo estaba aquí primero -dijo ella entre dientes-. Si tuvieras sentido de la decencia, te marcharías.

-Cierto -se inclinó hacia delante y se sacó las botas.

Rosalie vio cómo, primero una y después la otra, aterrizaban en la hierba.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-Creo que me daré un chapuzón -Emmett le dirigió una sonrisa insinuante

mientras tiraba a una lado el sombrero.

-Piénsatelo bien.

Él se puso de pie y arqueó despacio una ceja al tiempo que se desabotonaba la camisa.

-Estoy en mis tierras -señaló. Se quitó la camisa y Rosalie tuvo una visión fascinante, aunque no deseada, de su torso, fuerte y liso, de la piel morena que cubría sus costillas y la línea de vello oscuro que descendía hasta la cintura de sus tejanos.

-Maldito seas, McCarty -dijo entre dientes, y calculó la distancia que la separaba de su propia ropa. Demasiado lejos.

-Relájate -sugirió él, disfrutando con la situación-. Podemos hacer como si pasara un alambre justo por la mitad del estanque -dicho eso, se desabrochó el cinturón sin dejar de mirarla.

La primera intención de Rosalie fue apartar la vista, pero desistió de hacerlo ante el regocijo que captó en los ojos de Emmett. Imperturbable, miró cómo éste se desnudaba por completo. Si tuvo que tragar saliva, lo hizo disimuladamente.

Maldición, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?, se preguntó, y tuvo buen cuidado de quedarse en su lado del estanque mientras él se metía en el agua. Las ondas que provocó su entrada llegaron hasta ella y le acariciaron la piel. Temblando, Rosalie se sumergió un poco más.

-Esto te parece muy gracioso, ¿verdad?

Emmett exhaló un largo suspiro mientras el agua se llevaba el polvo y le enfriaba la sangre.

-Debo admitir que sí. No hay diferencia entre lo que se ve desde aquí dentro y desde fuera -le recordó tranquilamente-. Y ya se me había pasado por la cabeza cómo serías sin ropa. La mayoría de las rubias tienen pecas.

-Supongo que tengo suerte -durante un instante, surgieron en su rostro los hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír. Al menos ya estaban en igualdad de condiciones-. Eres como la mayoría de los cowboys -le dijo arrastrando las palabras-: mucha pierna y poca cadera -sus brazos flotaban perezosamente en el agua-. Los he visto mejores -mintió. Riendo, echó hacia atrás la cabeza y dejó que sus piernas subieran a la superficie, incapaz de resistir el impulso de divertirse un poco a su costa.

Él no tenía más que extender un brazo para agarrarle el tobillo y tirar de ella hacia sí. Emmett se frotó la palma de la mano, deseosa de entrar en acción, contra el muslo y se relajó.

-¿Adquiriste aquí la costumbre de bañarte desnuda?

-Nunca viene nadie -se apartó el pelo de los ojos y le echó una mirada-. O nunca venía. Si vas a venir a bañarte en la charca con frecuencia, será mejor que pongamos un horario para poder usarla los dos.

-A mí no me importa tener compañía -él se aproximó un poco, de modo que su cuerpo llegó hasta el punto por donde pasaba la línea imaginaria que dividía el estanque.

-Quédate en tu lado, McCarty -le advirtió ella, pero sonrió-. Incluso en nuestros días, los que invaden una propiedad privada pueden recibir un disparo -para demostrarle que su presencia no la preocupaba, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo flotara-. Quiero venir aquí los domingos por la tarde, mientras los hombres están en el patio del rancho revisando los cascos de los caballos y contándose mentiras unos a otros.

Emmett estudió su rostro. No, nunca la había visto tan relajada. Se preguntó si se daría cuenta de qué poco tiempo se dedicaba a sí misma.

-¿A ti no te gusta contar mentiras?

-Los domingos por la tarde, mis hombres tienden a recordar que soy mujer. Mi presencia coarta..., digamos que coarta el tipo de mentiras.

-¿Sólo se acuerdan los domingos por la tardé?

-Es fácil olvidarse del sexo de una persona cuando estás en las praderas o limpiando cuadras.

Los ojos de Emmett recorrieron su cuerpo, cubierto por unos pocos centímetros de agua.

-Si tú lo dices... -murmuró.

-Y necesitan tiempo para quejarse -Rosalie se rió y sus piernas se sumergieron-. De la comida, del sueldo, del trabajo... Resulta difícil si el jefe anda cerca -movió una mano dentro del agua y el movimiento provocó una onda que llegó hasta el borde. Él pensó que aquél era el primer gesto puramente ocioso que le veía hacer-. ¿Tus hombres se quejan, McCarty?

-Deberías haberlos oído cuando mi hermana decidió remodelar los barracones hace unos seis o siete años -el recuerdo lo hizo sonreír-. Al parecer pensó que hacían falta unas cortinas y un poco de pintura. Mandó pintar las paredes de azul cielo y puso cortinas de florecitas.

-Dios mío -ella trató de imaginarse cómo reaccionarían sus hombres si les pusiera cortinas de florecitas. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se echó a reír hasta que le dolieron los músculos del abdomen-. ¿Qué hicieron?

-Se negaron a lavar, barrer y limpiar. Al cabo de dos semanas, el lugar parecía el vertedero municipal... y olía como tal.

-¿Cómo fue que tu padre le permitió hacerlo? -interrogó Rosalie enjugándose los ojos.

-Mi hermana se parece a mi madre -se limitó a explicar Emmett.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y suspiró para calmarse tras el ataque de risa.

-Pero tus hombres quitarían las cortinas, supongo.

-Yo... Digamos que una noche desaparecieron -rectificó él.

Ella le echó una mirada rápida. -Las quitaste y las quemaste, ¿no?

-No lo he admitido en siete años y no lo voy a admitir ahora. Hizo falta casi una semana para limpiarlo todo y poner el sitio en condiciones -recordó él. Rosalie le estaba sonriendo de un modo tan relajado y amigable que necesitó hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no agarrarle un pie y tirar de ella hacia sí-. ¿Habéis separado hoy a los terneros?

-Ya están vacunados, marcados con el hierro y les hemos hecho el corte en la oreja -Rosalie fue hacia atrás impulsándose ligeramente con las manos.

-¿Algo más?

Ella se rió, sabía a qué se refería.

-Dentro de un par de años, Baby rivalizará con su padre -se encogió de hombros y su cuerpo se desplazó ligeramente. El nivel del agua bajó casi por debajo de la curva de sus senos. Cuanto menos preocupada se mostraba por su desnudez, más fascinado quedaba Emmett por su cuerpo-. Tengo esa corazonada -prosiguió-, y no tiene sentido tratarlo como a un vulgar becerro -una preocupación nubló su mirada-. Estuve revisando la cerca oeste antes de venir aquí. No he visto más agujeros.

-No había más -él sabía desde el principio que acabarían hablando del asunto, pero le fastidió que se terminara aquel rato de simple camaradería. No recordaba haber compartido nunca con una mujer algo tan simple-. Mis hombres han reunido seis vacas que habían pasado a tu lado. Me dio la impresión de que tú tenías al menos el doble en el mío.

Ella vaciló un instante y le tembló el labio inferior.

-¿Y ahora te salen las cuentas?

-Eso creo. ¿Por qué?

Ella mantuvo una mirada inexpresiva.

-A mí me faltan cien cabezas.

-¿Cien? -antes de darse cuenta, Emmett ya la había agarrado del brazo-. ¿Cien cabezas?, ¿estás segura?

-Todo lo segura que puedo estar antes de hacer un recuento exhaustivo y cotejarlo con los números que aparecen en los libros. Pero me faltan muchos animales, no me cabe duda de eso.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras su mente llegaba a la misma conclusión a la que había llegado ella. Tantas vacas no pasarían por un hueco en la alambrada sin alguien que las empujara.

-Mañana por la mañana volveré a contar el ganado, pero desde ahora te digo que si tuviera tantos animales de más en los pastizales, ya me habría dado cuenta.

-Lo sé muy bien. No es ahí donde creo que estén.

Emmett alargó el brazo y le acarició una mejilla.

-Quisiera ayudarte... si necesitas que te eche una mano. Podemos peinar el rancho. Quizá estén vagando en la otra dirección.

Ella sintió que algo se derretía en su interior. Se había ofrecido a ayudarla con tanta sencillez y la caricia de esa mano en su mejilla era tan delicada...

-Gracias -comenzó con voz vacilante-, pero no creo que esas vacas anden vagando por las praderas; y tú tampoco.

-La verdad es que no -reconoció él, y le retiró el pelo de la cara-. Te acompañaré a ver al sheriff.

.Rosalie no estaba habituada a recibir el apoyo desinteresado de alguien y se quedó mirándolo. Tampoco era consciente de que ambos se hallaban en el límite imaginario que dividía la charca, muy cerca el uno del otro.

-No, yo... No hace falta, puedo arreglármelas yo sola.

-No tienes que hacer frente a esto tú sola.

¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo frágil que era?, se preguntó Emmett. Sus ojos eran tan jóvenes, tan vulnerables... Su pómulo era muy delicado. Se lo acarició con el pulgar y notó que temblaba. Sin saber cómo, la mano llegó hasta debajo de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Rosalie... -pero no tenía palabras, sólo necesidades. Con suavidad, acercó su boca a la de ella.

* * *

**hello de nuevo.. **

**ke tal les ah parecido? ke pasara ahora? review?**

**noz leemos**

**bye**


	19. Chapter 19

**bueno aki sta lo new de esta linda historia jejejeje**

**les recuerdo ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertencn jeje**

**cuidence..**

Capitulo 19

-Rosalie... -pero no tenía palabras, sólo necesidades. Con suavidad, acercó su boca a la de ella.

Las manos de Rosalie treparon por su espalda y recorrieron la piel mojada, fría. Sus labios se separaron con suavidad bajo los de Emmett. Éste recorrió perezosamente su boca con la punta de la lengua y finalmente la enredó con la de ella. Rosalie se relajó, deseosa de que aquel beso húmedo y anhelante se prolongara. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan dócil, tan en sintonía con los movimientos y los deseos de otro.

Los labios de Emmett se volvieron más apasionados y le transmitieron su pasión. Ella notaba los latidos de su corazón, pegado al de ella, un latido rápido y firme. Separó su boca de la de ella sólo lo suficiente para cambiar la inclinación de sus cabezas antes de comenzar a hacer más profundo el beso, lentamente.

Fue tan gradual que ella no pudo defenderse. Era como si un vacío que ansiaba ser colmado se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. El ansia de ser amada resultaba dolorosa. Su corazón le decía que Emmett era el hombre con el que podría compartirlo todo, no sin riesgo, no sin peligro, pero con algo que casi había olvidado: esperanza.

Pero cuando su mente empezó a nublarse, luchó para aclarar sus ideas. No era compartir, se dijo mientras los labios de él trataban de persuadirla. Era dar, y si daba, podía perder. Sólo una idiota olvidaría la delgada línea divisoria que cruzaba entre ellos, el límite, la cerca.

Lo empujó para soltarse y se quedó mirándolo. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Hacer el amor con McCarty cuando alguien había cortado la alambrada y había perdido cien vacas? ¿Acaso era tan débil que una caricia, un beso, podían hacerle olvidar sus responsabilidades y obligaciones?

-Te dije que permanecieras en tu lado -dijo con voz temblorosa-, y lo decía en serio -se dio la vuelta, nadó hasta la orilla y salió para ponerse de pie.

Emmett la observó con la respiración acelerada. Se había mostrado tan dulce, tan entregada... Nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer, nunca se había sentido igual. Fue como una revelación: era la primera mujer que le importaba realmente, y la primera con la cual no tenía más remedio que reconocerlo. Con solemnidad, nadó hasta la zona de la orilla que correspondía a su lado del estanque.

-Eres testaruda, ¿verdad?

Rosalie oyó el chapoteo del agua cuando él salió de la charca. Se puso la camisa, que estaba llena de polvo, sin molestarse siquiera en sacudirla.

-Exacto. Dios sabe por qué he sido tan tonta como para pensar que podía confiar en ti -¿por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar, si ella nunca lloraba?, se preguntó, y se abotonó la camisa con dedos temblorosos-. Todo ese rollo de echarme una mano era sólo para conseguir lo que querías -permaneció sin volverse, dándole la espalda, y se puso las braguitas.

Las manos de Emmett se detuvieron en el automático de sus tejanos. La rabia y la frustración lo invadieron tan rápidamente que creyó que no sería capaz de controlarse.

-Ten cuidado, Rosalie.

Ella se giró con los ojos brillantes y el pecho palpitante.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Desde el principio dejaste mas que claro qué era lo que deseabas.

Con todos los músculos en tensión, posó una mano sobre la silla de su semental.

-Es verdad.

Esa respuesta tan calmada no hizo sino aumentar la furia que sentía Rosalie.

-Tu sinceridad me parecería respetable si no fuera porque alguien ha cortado la alambrada y se me han desaparecido cien cabezas. Este tipo de cosas no ocurrían cuando estabas en Billings esperando a que tu padre... –se interrumpió, espantada por lo que había estado a punto de decir. Cualquier disculpa que pudiera formular se desvaneció bajo la mirada asesina que él le dirigió.

-Esperando a que mi padre... ¿qué? -repitió Emmett con tranquilidad, con demasiada tranquilidad.

La caricia del miedo hizo que Rosalie alzara la barbilla.

-Eso te toca responderlo a ti.

Emmett no se atrevió a acercarse a ella. Sabía que, si lo hacía, Rosalie podía no salir ilesa. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la cuerda que colgaba de la silla.

-Entonces harías mejor en guardarte tus opiniones.

Ella habría dado la mitad de sus tierras por poder borrar aquellas palabras tan odiosas, tan malévolas. Pero ya estaban dichas.

-Y tú en tener las manos quietas -dijo finalmente-. Quiero que te mantengas alejado de mí y de mis cosas, McCarty. No necesito que me halaguen el oído con palabras tiernas, ni tú ni nadie. Eres muy atractivo, resulta difícil resistirse -se giró de nuevo para agarrar sus pantalones.

Emmett actuó deprisa, sin pensar. Su mente todavía vacilaba bajo el efecto de las palabras de Rosalie. La insinuación lo había herido porque nunca había sentido ni mostrado tanta ternura hacia una mujer. Lo que había experimentado en la charca iba mucho más allá de una mera necesidad física y era lo bastante complejo como para sentirse, por primera vez, vulnerable ante una mujer.

Rosalie dejó escapar un grito de asombro cuando el círculo perfecto se cerró en torno a ella. El lazo mordió la tela de la camisa justo por encima de su cintura y atrapó sus brazos un poco más arriba de los codos. Se dio media vuelta y trató de agarrar la cuerda para liberarse.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

Emmett tiró de ella hacia delante y Rosalie avanzó dando traspiés.

-Lo que debería haber hecho hace una semana -la ira ofuscaba su mirada cuando Rosalie, impotente, chocó contra él-. No voy a acariciarte más el oído. Nada de palabras tiernas.

Ella trató en vano de quitarse la cuerda, pero su mirada seguía mostrándose desafiante y audaz.

-Esto me lo vas a pagar, McCarty.

Emmett no lo dudaba, pero en esos momentos le importaba un comino. Le agarró con una mano el pelo mojado y la acercó más a él.

-Estoy seguro -murmuró-, pero creo que habrá merecido la pena. Haces que me despierte en mitad de la noche, Rosalie, cuando un hombre debería estar descansando. Tan pronto te muestras dulce y tierna como empiezas a gruñir, así que, dado que no consigues decidirte, voy a decidir por ti.

La besó de modo que ella pudiera sentir toda la rabia que contenía su deseo. Rosalie luchó por desasirse incluso cuando su cuerpo ya empezaba a responder. Emmett seguía con el torso desnudo, todavía mojado, y la camisa se le humedeció. El aire acarició sus piernas desnudas mientras él la levantaba en el aire. Con su boca todavía prisionera bajo la de Emmett, se encontró tumbada sobre la hierba, caliente por los rayos del sol, y con él encima. La furia no dejaba espacio en su interior para sentir pánico.

Se retorcía, pataleaba y trataba de aflojar la presión de la cuerda. Insultó a Emmett cuando éste apartó su boca de la de ella para dedicarse a besarle el cuello, pero el insulto se transformó en gemido cuando los labios volvieron a apresar su boca y le succionó todo el labio inferior para desatar la pasión. Bajo él, Rosalie continuaba moviéndose, pero ya no para resistirse sino para expresar sus necesidades, aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Ella sólo sabía que estaba ardiendo y que esa vez iba a rendirse a lo que su cuerpo le exigía sin importar cuál fuera el precio.

Emmett estaba completamente entregado. Se había olvidado del lazo, de su enfado y del daño que ella le había hecho. En ese momento, lo único que sentía era que Rosalie era cálida y frágil y que su boca bastaba para hacer perder la razón a un hombre. Nada en ella era tranquilo. Los labios estaban ávidos y lo buscaban; los dedos se hincaban en su cintura. Podía notar el latido acelerado de su corazón, que parecía querer latir al unísono con el de él. Cuando ella atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes y lo succionó, él gimió y la dejó hacer.

Rosalie estaba volando con tantas sensaciones. Sintió el roce de la hierba en las piernas cuando las movió para apretarse contra Emmett más íntimamente. El pelo de éste olía igual que las gotas de agua que le salpicaban en la cara. Se preguntó si tendrían algún gusto y notó un ligero sabor a sal y a carne cuando le chupó el cuello. Oyó que él pronunciaba su nombre con un gemido desesperado. Nada de palabras tiernas. No había nada tierno ni sentimental en lo que los unía en ese instante. Era un instinto primario, una pasión primitiva. Ella se daba cuenta a pesar de ser la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación. Notó que los dedos de Emmett bajaban por su camisa y le desabrochaban los botones para poder llegar hasta ella. Pero fue su boca, cálida y ávida, no su mano, la que le atrapó el pezón. El deseó estalló y la golpeó con fuerza.

Se quedó aturdida a resultas de aquella rápida e inesperada cresta mientras con labios, dientes y lengua, .Emmett continuaba dedicado a excitarla. Mientras intentaba reponerse, él tiró de la blusa para quitársela y soltó una palabrota cuando la camisa de algodón se quedó pegada a su cintura. La mano de Emmett descendió con apremio. Sus dedos se encontraron con la cuerda y se quedó helado, con el aire palpitando en sus pulmones.

Dios santo, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luchó por recuperar la razón. Tenía la cara enterrada en el ligero valle que había entre los senos de Rosalie, de modo que podía oír los latidos frenéticos del corazón de ella.

Estaba a punto de forzar a una mujer indefensa. No importaba cuál hubiera sido la provocación, no había justificación para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se maldijo a sí mismo, tiró de la cuerda y le sacó el lazo por encima de la cabeza. Cuando se hubo echado a un lado, la miró.

Tenía los labios hinchados y los ojos casi cerrados. Su mirada estaba tan nublada por las sensaciones y las emociones que él apenas podía identificar cómo se sentía. Estaba tan quieta que cualquier temblor era inmediatamente perceptible. La deseaba tanto como para rogarle de rodillas.

-Ahora puedes hacerme pagar -dijo con suavidad, y se tumbó de espaldas en la hierba.

Ella no se movió, se limitó a clavar la vista en el cielo azul mientras el deseo se agitaba en su interior. La curruca seguía cantando, las rosas florecían.

Sí, podría hacerle pagar aquello. Había visto en su mirada que estaba asqueado de sí mismo, de sus actos. No tenía más que levantarse y marcharse, pero nunca se había considerado una estúpida. Con toda intención, rodó hacia un lado y se puso encima de él. Automáticamente, Emmett la agarró por los brazos para ayudarla a guardar el equilibrio. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, en los ojos de ambos brillaba el deseo.

-Me las pagarás... si no terminas lo que has empezado -Rosalie le hundió las manos en el pelo y bajó la boca hasta la suya.

* * *

**ahhhh me mataran x dejarlas en ascuas? ke psara ahora kn ellos? ustedes ke kreen?**

**jajaj espero review y asi me animare a actualizar lo mas pronto posible jeje prometido**

**noz leemos **

**byee..**


	20. Chapter 20

**hola jejej como estan? espero ke super..! jejeje ya no las dejo comiendo ansias aka les dejo lo new de sta esplendida historia**

**recuerden ke nada me pertence.. (la historia y los personajes)**

**cuidence...**

Capitulo 20

-Me las pagarás... si no terminas lo que has empezado -Rosalie le hundió las manos en el pelo y bajó la boca hasta la suya.

Tenía la blusa abierta, de modo que su piel desnuda se deslizó sobre la de Emmett. Rosalie oyó claramente cómo éste gemía de placer y lo sintió con igual rotundidad. Luego todo se volvió muy rápido, muy ardiente, tanto que no quedaba tiempo para pensar. Bastaba con sentir, con percibir, mientras ambos rivalizaban en la expresión de un deseo febril. Su camisa salió volando un instante antes de que ella le desabrochara el automático de los tejanos.

Tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo y a continuación se quedó contemplando la curva larga y enjuta de las caderas. Sus dedos hallaron una delgada cicatriz que descendía por el hueso de la pelvis. Sintió un estremecimiento de dolor, como si fuera su propia carne la que hubiera sufrido la herida. Él forcejeó con los tejanos hasta que consiguió sacárselos del todo, y al sentirlo así, excitado y listo contra su cuerpo, Rosalie borró cualquier pensamiento de su mente. Pero cuando se inclinó sobre él, Emmett cambió de posición y se colocó de nuevo encima.

-Emmett... -fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a decirle, sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en un gemido cuando él le deslizó un dedo bajo las braguitas. Las yemas de sus dedos se movieron concienzuda y sabiamente y la condujeron a un tembloroso clímax.

Toda ella vibraba, interior y exteriormente. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, se abrazó a él y luego sus manos le proporcionaron el mismo tortuoso placer que él le había brindado a ella. Tan sólo supo que su propio deseo creció y volvió a desbordarse mientras él aplazaba la satisfacción final. Con una mirada nublada por la pasión, observó cómo su boca se acercaba de nuevo a la de ella.

Los labios de ambos se unieron y él entró en su boca y sofocó sus jadeos.

Durante largo rato permaneció allí tumbada, agotada. Sobre sus cabezas, el cielo seguía despejado. Sus manos reposaban en los hombros de Emmett y notaba su respiración trabajosa. Parecía como si no pudieran encontrar un momento de reposo, ni siquiera después de haber culminado su pasión. ¿Así se suponía que debía ser?, se preguntó. Nunca antes había conocido algo semejante, un deseo que dolía y continuaba inquieto incluso después de haber sido satisfecho. Seguía deseándolo en ese momento, cuando su cuerpo ardía y temblaba después de haberse fundido con el de Emmett.

Después de haber evitado durante tantos años comprometerse en una relación, resultaba que de repente necesitaba desesperadamente a un hombre al que apenas conocía y del cual la habían enseñado a desconfiar... Y en el que, a pesar de todo, confiaba; eso era lo más la asustaba. Había hecho que se olvidara de sus ambiciones, de su trabajo y de sus responsabilidades, y le había recordado la gloria.

Emmett levantó la cabeza despacio. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía inseguro de sí mismo. Ella había penetrado profundamente en sus emociones, hasta un lugar al que nadie había llegado antes. Se dio cuenta de que no quería que se marchase y dejase ese sitio vacío de nuevo; y de que no sería capaz de retenerla a menos que ella quisiera.

-Rosalie -le retiró el pelo húmedo y enredado de la cara-, me imaginaba que esto resultaría sencillo. ¿Por qué es tan complicado?

-No lo sé -Rosalie volvió a dejarse llevar por la debilidad y atrajo su mejilla contra la de ella. Quería aspirar su fragancia para poder recordarla después-. Necesito pensar.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas pensar?

Ella cerró los ojos un instante y movió la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Deja que me marche, Emmett.

Los dedos de éste, enredados entre su pelo, se contrajeron con alarma.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-Tampoco lo sé. Necesito algún tiempo.

Resultaría fácil retenerla... de momento. Lo único que tenía que hacer era volver a besarla. Se acordó entonces del caballo salvaje, de cuánto le había costado atraparlo y cuánto dejarlo libre. Sin decir nada, la soltó.

Se vistieron en silencio. Ambos estaban sobrepasados por sentimientos que nunca habían intentado expresar con palabras. Cuando Rosalie se inclinó para recoger su sombrero del suelo, Emmett la agarró del brazo.

-Si te dijera que esto ha significado algo para mí, más de lo que esperaba y tal vez más de lo que habría deseado, ¿me creerías?

Rosalie se humedeció los labios.

-Ahora sí. Pero tengo que estar segura de que mañana seguiré creyendo lo mismo.

Emmett recogió su propio sombrero y se lo puso.

-Esperaré, pero no mucho -alzó una mano y le agarró la barbilla-. Si no vienes a mí, seré yo el que vaya a buscarte.

Ella hizo caso omiso del ligero escalofrío que le subió por la espalda.

-Si yo no voy, tú no conseguirás encontrarme -dio media vuelta, desató su yegua y montó.

Emmett sujetó a Delilah por la brida y se quedó mirando a Rosalie.

-No estés tan segura -dijo con calma, y traspasó de nuevo el límite imaginario que separaba sus tierras para dirigirse hacia su propio caballo.

* * *

**hello otra vez... jeje ke les a parecido.. un poko korto no? pero les gusto? kieren saber ke sucede despues?**

**jejje kreo ke unos cuantos reviews areglaran eso.. jeje**

**cuidence ah y thanks x las alertas los reviews (aunque ambiciono mas jeje :) y los fav.. me hacen muuyy happy**

**byee. kisses**


	21. Chapter 21

**hola ke tal... jejje aki les dejo este cap este ya es un poko mas largo ke el anterior espero les guste**

**recuerden ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertencen**

**cuidence...**

Capitulo 21

«Si no vienes a mí, seré yo el que vaya a buscarte».

Rosalie no podía olvidar esas palabras. Todavía no había decidido cómo tomárselas, al igual que tampoco había decidido cómo tomarse lo sucedido entre Emmett y ella. Había habido algo más que pasión en aquella tarde mágica en el estanque, algo más que placer, por intenso que éste hubiera sido. Podía vérselas con la pasión y el placer,pero era el «algo más» lo que la mantenía despierta por las noches.

Si fuera en busca de Emmett, ¿en busca de qué estaría yendo? De un hombre al cual apenas conocía, de una relación que se anunciaba llena de altibajos, más de los que se veía capaz de resolver. Del riesgo. Estaba empezando a comprender demasiado bien cuál era el riesgo. Si aflojaba las riendas en ese momento, el amor la derribaría antes de que pudiera recuperar el control. Le resultaba difícil admitirlo, e imposible entenderlo.

Siempre había pensado que la gente se enamoraba porque quería, porque era eso lo que buscaban o a lo que estaban dispuestos, a enamorarse. Era cierto que en una ocasión ella también había estado dispuesta, abierta a albergar sentimientos tiernos y emociones intensas. En esos momentos, sin embargo, de nuevo en los límites del amor, ni se hallaba preparada para ello ni estaba experimentando nada parecido a la ternura. Emmett McCarty no se lo había pedido y, al no hacerlo, le estaba exigiendo muchísimo más.

Si fuera en su busca, ¿sería capaz de equilibrar sus responsabilidades y ambiciones con el deseo y la necesidad que Emmett desataba en ella? Cuando estaba en sus brazos se olvidaba del rancho y de la posición que ocupaba; y su esfuerzo diario para mantenerla.

Si se enamoraba de él, ¿podría lidiar con el desequilibrio de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y salir adelante cuando llegara el momento en que él decidiera seguir su propio camino? No dudaba de que ese momento llegaría. A excepción de Clay, ningún hombre le había sido leal.

La indecisión la atormentaba, como era de esperar en una mujer habituada a hacer las cosas a su manera y a seguir su propio camino.

Y mientras su vida personal estaba tan alborotada, la profesional no andaba mejor: había perdido quinientas cabezas. No cabía duda de que le habían estado robando ganado de forma sistemática.

Rosalie colgó el teléfono y se frotó las sienes con intención de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba martilleando el cráneo.

-¿Y bien? -James Carlson se hallaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio con el sombrero en el regazo.

-No pueden entregarnos el avión hasta finales de semana -frunció los labios sombríamente mientras levantaba la vista hacia él-. Ya no importa cuando sea.

A no ser que sean imbéciles, esos cuatreros ya se habrán llevado mis vacas muy lejos de aquí. Probablemente hayan cruzado el límite con Wyoming.

Él estudió el borde de su impecable Stetson.

-Quizá no, porque en ese caso estarían cometiendo un delito federal.

-Al menos es lo que yo haría -murmuró ella-. Quinientas cabezas de ganado de primera no pasan desapercibidas -se levantó y se retiró el pelo detrás de las orejas. «Quinientas cabezas». Esas palabras no hacían más que surgir en su mente: una señal de impotencia, de vulnerabilidad, de fracaso-. Bueno, el sheriff hace lo que puede, pero nos llevan ventaja, James. No hay nada que hacer -golpeó sus puños, el uno contra el otro, con frustración-. Odio sentirme impotente.

-Rose... -James hizo girar el borde del sombrero entre sus manos y se quedó observándolo un instante. En el silencio que siguió, Rosalie oyó el tic-tac del viejo reloj que reposaba en el escritorio de su abuelo-. No me voy a sentir bien si no te hablo de esto -dijo por fin, y la miró de nuevo-. No sería difícil esconder quinientas cabezas si las dispersas entre varios miles.

La mirada de Rosalie se endureció.

-¿Por qué no hablas claramente, James?

Él se levantó. A pesar de llevar ya más de seis meses en Utopía, seguía pareciendo más un hombre de negocios que un hombre de campo. Y Rosalie comprendió que el que le hablaba en esos momentos era el hombre de negocios.

-Rosalie, no puedes pasar por alto el hecho de que el alambre de la cerca oeste estaba cortado. Esos pastizales limitan directamente con las tierras de McCarty.

-Sé con qué limitan -dijo fríamente-. Igual que sé que necesito algo más que una alambrada cortada para acusar a alguien, especialmente a los McCarty, de robar ganado.

James abrió la boca para hablar, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada inflexible de Rosalie, la cerró de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.

La sencillez de su respuesta no hizo sino avivar el genio de Rosalie. Y sus dudas.

-Emmett me ha dicho que va a hacer un recuento minucioso. Si tiene cincuenta cabezas de más en sus tierras lo sabrá enseguida, no digamos quinientas.

-Ya lo sé.

Su tono, mucho más que las palabras que utilizó, le indicó a Rosalie por dónde iban los tiros. Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Los ojos de James mostraban firmeza y comprensión.

-Maldita sea, no le hace falta robarme ganado

-Rosalie, si pierdes otras quinientas cabezas, tus beneficios quedarán reducidos a cero. Pierde esa cantidad, incluso la mitad de esa cantidad, y... quizá tengas que empezar a pensar en vender algunas de tus tierras. Hay más razones que el precio por cabeza para robar ganado.

Ella se dio media vuelta mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Aquello ya se le había ocurrido, y se odiaba por haberlo pensado.

-Si quisiera comprar, me habría preguntado.

-Tal vez, pero tu respuesta habría sido no. Se rumorea que hace unos años quería empezar su propio rancho, establecerse por su cuenta. No lo hizo, pero eso no significa que esté satisfecho con arreglárselas con lo que le da su padre.

Ella no podía rebatir nada de lo que había dicho, pero tampoco creerlo.

-Deja las investigaciones al sheriff, James. No le quites su trabajo.

Él se quedó muy tieso, muy rígido, ante el tono cortante de su voz.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que será mejor que vuelva a lo mío.

Una ola de frustración y de culpabilidad invadió a Rosalie, que se dio la vuelta antes de que él alcanzara la puerta.

-James, lo siento. Ya sé que estás pensando en Utopía.

-Y en ti también.

-Te lo agradezco, en serio -recogió un guante de faena del escritorio y lo manoseó nerviosamente-. Tengo que llevar esto a mi manera, y necesito un poco más de tiempo para decidir qué está pasando.

-Muy bien -se puso el sombrero y bajó un poco el ala-. Sólo quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo si te hace falta.

-No lo olvidaré.

Cuando James se hubo ido, se detuvo en el centro del despacho. Dios, tenía tantas ganas de chillar, de levantar los brazos al cielo y decir a quienquiera que quisiera oírla que no podía hacer frente a la situación. En alguna parte tenía que haber alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo y ayudarla a ver las cosas con claridad hasta que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Pero no le estaba permitido perder los nervios ni abandonar sus responsabilidades, ni siquiera un minuto. El rancho era suyo, y también todo lo que conllevaba.

Rosalie agarró su sombrero y el otro guante. Había mucho trabajo por delante. Incluso en el caso de que le robaran hasta las cien últimas cabezas, habría un modo de volver a poner las cosas en orden. Las tierras eran suyas, y también había heredado de su abuelo iniciativa y determinación.

En cuanto abrió la puerta para salir afuera, vio que Karen McCarty detenía su coche delante de la casa. Sorprendida, Rosalie vaciló y luego salió a su encuentro en el porche.

-Hola, espero que no te importe que me haya pasado por aquí sin avisar.

* * *

** y ahora? ke le dira Karen a Rose? kieren saber?**

**jeje yo creo ke ya saben como hacerle**

**cuidence**

**byee :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**aki esta el sig cap.. espero les guste..**

**recuerden ke la historia no me pertence es solamente una adaptacion..**

**cuidenc**

Capitulo 22

-Hola, espero que no te importe que me haya pasado por aquí sin avisar.

-Pues claro que no -Rosalie sonrió, maravillada de nuevo ante la elegancia y el encanto de la madre de Emmett-. Me alegro de volver a verla, señora McCarty.

-Te pillo en mal momento -dijo Karen echando una mirada a los guantes de faena que Rosalie llevaba en la mano.

-No -ella se metió los guantes en el bolsillo trasero-. ¿Le apetece un café?

-Estupendo.

Karen siguió a Rosalie al interior de la casa y miró distraídamente a su alrededor cuando entraron en la cocina.

-Señor, hace años desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Solía venir a visitar a tu abuela -dijo con una sonrisa pesarosa-. Tu abuelo y Paul estaban al corriente, claro, pero todos nos cuidábamos muy mucho de mencionarlo. ¿Qué opinas sobre los viejos rencores, Rosalie?

Había regocijo en su voz. Aquello habría puesto en guardia a Rosalie en otra época, pero en ese momento sólo despertó en ella una sonrisa.

-No lo mismo que pensaba hace unas semanas.

-Me alegra oír eso -Karen se sentó a la mesa de la cocina mientras Rosalie comenzaba a preparar una cafetera-. Sé que, el otro día, Paul dijo cosas que pudieron hacerte enfadar. He de reconocer que algunas las dijo a propósito. La pelea contigo fue el mejor momento del día para él.

Rosalie sonrió un poco y giró la cabeza por encima del hombro para mirar a Karen.

-Puede que se parezca a Clay más de lo que habría imaginado.

-Los dos salieron del mismo molde. No hay muchos hombres así -murmuró-. Rosalie..., nos hemos enterado de lo del robo de ganado. No te imaginas cómo lo siento. Sé que lo de «si hay algo que yo pueda hacer» suena a frase hecha, pero te lo digo en serio.

Rosalie volvió de nuevo la cabeza hacia la cafetera y logró encogerse de hombros. No estaba segura de encajar bien las muestras de simpatía en esos momentos.

-Todos corremos ese riesgo. El sheriff está haciendo todo lo posible.

-Todos corremos ese riesgo -repitió Karen-. Y cuando le sucede a uno, todos los demás lo sentimos -vaciló un instante, sabía que el asunto era delicado-. Rosalie, Emmett me mencionó lo del corte en la alambrada, aunque a su padre no se lo ha dicho.

-No me preocupa lo del hueco en la cerca -afirmó Rosalie con calma-. Sé que Emmett no tiene nada que ver, no soy tonta.

«No», pensó Karen estudiando su perfil bien proporcionado. «No eres tonta».

-Está muy preocupado por ti.

-No tiene porqué -abrió la puerta de uno de los armarios para sacar dos tazas-. Yo tengo el problema y yo debo resolverlo.

Karen observó con tranquilidad a Rosalie mientras ésta servía el café.

-¿No se aceptan ayudas?

Rosalie suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

-No quisiera resultar grosera, señora McCarty. Llevar un rancho es difícil y las incertidumbres son muchas. Cuando eres mujer, resulta doblemente difícil -llevó el café a la mesa y se sentó frente a su invitada-. Tengo que hacer las cosas el doble de bien de como las haría un hombre en mi lugar, porque esto sigue siendo un mundo de hombres. No puedo permitirme el lujo de derrumbarme.

-Eso lo entiendo -Karen dio un sorbo y recorrió la habitación con la mirada-. Pero en este momento, aquí no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie.

Rosalie levantó la vista de su taza y vio compasión en su mirada, y esa complicidad que sólo una mujer puede brindarle a otra. Al instante, el rígido corsé con el que mantenía sus emociones bajo control cedió.

-Estoy muy asustada -susurró-. No me atrevo a reconocerlo ante mí misma porque este año hay mucho en juego. Me he arriesgado mucho y si todo da resultado... Quinientas cabezas -dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones mientras su mente se llenaba de números-. No van a derrotarme, no puedo permitírmelo, pero me va a llevar mucho tiempo recuperarme.

Karen se inclinó hacia delante y le cubrió una mano con la suya.

-Pueden encontrarlos.

-Sabe que, a estas alturas, hay pocas posibilidades -se quedó callada un momento mientras aceptaba el consuelo que le transmitía esa mano. Luego volvió a poner la suya en el asa de su taza de café-. Pase lo que pase, sigo siendo la que manda en Utopía. Tengo la responsabilidad de que lo que he heredado siga funcionando. Clay me confió el rancho y pienso sacarlo adelante.

Karen le dirigió una mirada penetrante, muy parecida a las de su hijo.

-¿Lo haces por ti o por Clay?

-Por los dos -respondió Rosalie-. Estaré siempre en deuda con él por haberme entregado la tierra y por haberme enseñado todo lo que sé.

-Tú puedes aportar muchas cosas propias a esta tierra -dijo Karen de repente- Paul juraría que he perdido el juicio si me oyera decir esto, pero es verdad. Emmett... -sonrió indulgentemente, con orgullo- es como su padre en muchos aspectos, pero no tiene la intransigencia de Paul. Tal vez porque no la ha necesitado. No puedes dejarte dominar por la tierra, Rose.

-Es todo lo que tengo.

-No estás hablando en serio. Ah, o sea, que eso es lo que crees... -murmuró al ver que Rosalie no respondía-. Si mañana te quedaras sin un solo acre, podrías perfectamente dedicarte a otra cosa. Tienes agallas, me di cuenta enseguida de que eres como mi hijo.

-Él tenía otras opciones -Rosalie se levantó para tirar por el fregadero el café que quedaba en su taza, ya no le apetecía

-Estás hablando del petróleo -por un instante, Karen se quedó callada mientras calibraba la conveniencia de hablar de ese tema-. Lo hizo por mí, y por su padre -dijo por fin-. Espero no tener que volver a pedirle nunca algo así.

Rosalie volvió a la mesa, pero no se sentó.

-No entiendo.

-Paul se equivocó. Es un buen hombre, pero comete errores con la misma fuerza y el mismo vigor que pone en todo lo que hace -por sus labios pasó una sonrisa, pero su mirada era seria-. Le había prometido a Emmett algo que se sobreentendía desde que era pequeño: que el Double M sería para él si se lo merecía. Y Dios sabe que se lo mereció -murmuró-. Creo que entiendes lo que quiero decir.

-Sí - bajó la mirada a su taza y dejó ésta sobre la mesa-. Claro que sí.

-Cuando Emmett volvió a casa después de terminar la universidad, Paul no estaba preparado para retirarse, y fue entonces cuando aceptó hacer lo que su padre le pedía. Transcurridos tres años, regresaría para hacerse cargo del rancho, con plenos poderes para dirigirlo.

-Eso se dice -comenzó Rosalie, pero decidió abordar el tema desde otro ángulo-. No debe ser fácil para un hombre entregarle a otro todo lo que tanto trabajo le ha costado, ni aunque ese otro sea su propio hijo.

-A Paul le había llegado el momento de retirarse -dijo Karen sin bajar la cabeza-. Y tal vez lo habría hecho si... -gesticuló con las manos como si estuviera intentando refrenarse-. Cuando se negó a cumplir lo acordado, Emmett se puso furioso. Tuvieron una pelea tremenda, de esas que son inevitables entre dos hombres fuertes y obstinados. Emmett estaba decidido a marcharse a Wyoming, comprarse unas tierras y empezar de cero. Por mucho que ame el rancho, creo que estaba deseando marcharse.

-Pero no se fue.

-No -la mirada de Karen era tranquila-, porque yo le pedí que no se fuera. Los médicos acababan de diagnosticarle a Paul su enfermedad en estado terminal. Le daban como máximo dos años. Que su cuerpo lo hubiera traicionado lo ponía furioso, la edad estaba pudiendo con él... Es muy orgulloso, siempre había vencido los obstáculos que se le presentaban.

Rosalie recordó la mirada de halcón y las manos temblorosas del padre de Emmett.

-Lo siento.

-No quería que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera Emmett. Puedo contar con una mano las veces que le he llevado la contraria -se miró las palmas. Algo en su expresión le dijo a Rosalie que si esa mujer había transigido a lo largo de los años, no había sido por debilidad sino por todo lo contrario-. Sabía que si Emmett se marchaba, Paul dejaría de tener una razón para vivir, para luchar el tiempo que le quedara. Y luego sería horrible para mi hijo, cuando se enterara de todo, así que se lo dije -dejó escapar un gran suspiro y puso las manos sobre la mesa con las palmas hacia abajo-. Le pedí que renunciara a sus planes. Se fue a Billings de nuevo y, aunque estoy segura de que pensará que lo hizo por mí, yo sé que lo hizo por su padre. No creo que los médicos lo admitieran, pero Emmett le ha dado a su padre cinco años de vida.

Rosalie se dio la vuelta al sentir que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

-Le he dicho cosas horribles.

-No habrás sido la primera, estoy segura. Emmett sabía lo que podía parecer, pero nunca le ha importado un comino lo que la gente piense de él. Excepto algunas personas -se corrigió.

-No puedo pedirle disculpas -dijo Rosalie tratando de controlar sus emociones-. Se enfadaría muchísimo si le digo que lo sé todo.

-Lo conoces bien.

-No -respondió Rosalie con súbita pasión-, no lo conozco, ni lo entiendo, y... -se interrumpió, asombrada porque había estado a punto de desnudar su alma ante la madre de Emmett.

-Soy su madre -dijo Karen al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba-, pero sigo siendo una mujer. Y sé muy bien lo que es sentir algo por un hombre con el cual sabes que tendrás que afrontar dificultades -esa vez no medía sus palabras, hablaba con libertad-. Yo acababa de cumplir veinte años cuando conocí a Paul, que ya había pasado los cuarenta. Sus amigos pensaron que estaba loco, y que yo me casaba con él por su dinero -se rió y luego suspiró-. Te juro que hace treinta años no me parecía tan gracioso. No he venido para darte consejo sobre lo que pueda haber entre Emmett y tú, sino para ofrecerte mi apoyo, si es que lo quieres.

Rosalie la miró y vio la belleza duradera y la fuerza que había en sus ojos, la amabilidad.

-No estoy segura de saber cómo hacerlo.

Karen se levantó y la agarró por los hombros. Tan joven, pensó con melancolía. Tan asustada.

-¿Sabes lo que es una amiga?

Rosalie sonrió y puso las manos sobre las de Karen, que reposaban en sus hombros.

-Sí.

-Con eso es suficiente. Tienes cosas que hacer -dijo de pronto, y le dio un ligero apretón antes de soltarla-. Pero si necesitas hablar con una mujer, como a veces nos pasa, llámame. ¿Lo harás?

-Sí. Gracias

Karen hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

-No me lo agradezcas, no soy tan desinteresada como parece. Llevo viviendo treinta años en este mundo de hombres -le acarició brevemente una mejilla-. Echo de menos a mi hija.

* * *

**hello a todas? ke tal estan? ke les parece la historia hasta ahora? espero les este gustando.**

**PARA: BELLAYEDWARD_STORY, ACEPTO EL TRATO PERO ME GUSTARIA KE ME DIERAS TU NIK EN FACEBOOK (SI TIENES) Y TU MSN (SI TIENES TAMBIEN) PARA ACLAR ALGUNAS COSAS ESPERO TUS DATOS MEDIANTU EN REVIEW.. CUIDATE..**

**espero reviews.. jeeje**

**nos leemoz **


	23. Chapter 23

**hola, hola.. ke tal todo? espero ke super...**

**aki les dejo lo new de Atraccion sin Limites**

**espero les agrade..**

**recuerden ke la historia no es mia al igual ke los prsonajes cuidence...**

Capitulo 23

Emmett salió al porche y observó cómo se alzaba la luna en el cielo. La noche era tan silenciosa que oyó el aleteo de las alas de un halcón sobre su cabeza antes de que se precipitara sobre su presa. En una mano tenía una lata de cerveza muy fría de la que daba sorbos de vez en cuando, aunque sin disfrutar del sabor. Era una de esas noches de primavera en que uno podía oler el perfume de las flores y sentir la proximidad del verano, que se acercaba poco a poco.

Se volvería loco si seguía esperando.

Había pasado una semana desde su encuentro en la charca. Todas las noches, después de una jornada larga y polvorienta, ansiaba tenerla a su lado, llenar el vacío interior del que tan repentinamente había tomado conciencia. Ya resultaba bastante difícil haber descubierto que no deseaba a Rosalie del mismo modo que a las demás mujeres con las que había estado, pero descubrir además que era vulnerable...

Rosalie podía hacerle daño, se lo había hecho. Eso era una novedad, pensó Emmett con el ceño fruncido, y levantó la lata de cerveza. Todavía no había averiguado cómo evitar que volviera a suceder, pero eso no impedía que siguiera deseándola.

No confiaba en él. Aunque se había dicho en una ocasión que él tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera, se había dado cuenta de que se estaba mintiendo. Quería que le otorgara su confianza, que creyera en él lo bastante como para compartir sus problemas. Debía estar pasándolo fatal, pensó mientras sus dedos apretaban la lata, pero no iría a buscarlo, no le dejaría ayudarla. Quizás hubiera llegado la hora de hacer algo al respecto, tanto si a ella le gustaba como si no.

Repentinamente impaciente, enfadado, se dirigió hacia los escalones. El ruido de un coche que se acercaba llegó hasta él antes de que distinguiera las luces. Miró en la dirección de la que procedía el ruido y vio surgir dos destellos gemelos en la oscuridad. Su desinterés inicial se transformó en tensión muscular en los hombros y el estómago.

Dejó la lata de cerveza medio vacía sobre la barandilla del porche mientras Rosalie aparecía delante de su casa. Por mucho que la necesitara, su instinto de conservación prevaleció e impidió que bajara corriendo los escalones y la abrazara. Esperó.

Rosalie estaba segura de que sus nervios se calmarían durante el camino. Como nunca se permitía a sí misma ponerse nerviosa, no estaba habituada a tener la garganta seca y el estómago encogido. Desde que la Karen se había marchado esa mañana, no había dejado de pensar en Emmett ni por un momento. Sin embargo, había tenido que atravesar un mar de dudas hasta tomar la decisión final de acudir. Con ese gesto, estaba dándole algo que nunca habría creído: una parte de sí misma.

Se quedó quieta junto al coche un momento y, desde allí abajo, lo miró. La luna resplandecía tras ella. Tal vez porque no sentía las piernas tan firmes como deberían, subió los escalones del porche con la barbilla erguida.

-Esto es un error -dijo.

Emmett se quedó donde estaba, con un hombro apoyado en el poste de la barandilla.

-¿En serio?

-Va a complicar las cosas en un momento en el que mi vida ya es muy complicada.

El estómago de Emmett estaba hecho un amasijo de nudos que no hacían más que retorcerse cuanto más la miraba. Estaba pálida, pero no había el menor temblor en su voz.

-Has tardado mucho en venir -dijo él serenamente, pero cerró los dedos sobre las palmas y apretó los puños para impedirse a sí mismo tocarla.

-Y ten por seguro que no habría venido si hubiera podido dominarme.

-¿Tanto? -era más de lo que había esperado que admitiera. Sus músculos empezaron a relajarse-. Bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿por qué no te acercas un poco más?

No iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles, se percató Rosalie. Y ella se habría odiado a sí misma si se lo hubiera permitido. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, siguió avanzando hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron.

-¿Así es suficiente?

Los ojos de Emmett recorrieron su rostro y luego sonrió.

-No.

Rosalie entrelazó las manos por detrás de su cuello y apretó los labios contra los de él.

-¿Ahora?

-Más cerca -se dio permiso para tocarla, deslizó una mano por su espalda y le acarició el pelo. En sus ojos, iluminados por la luna, había un destello de triunfo, de regocijo, de pasión-. Mucho más cerca, Rosalie.

Los ojos de ésta seguían abiertos mientras él amoldaba su cuerpo al de ella más íntimamente. Ella sentía la respuesta de los músculos del cuerpo de Emmett, el eco sordo de los latidos de su corazón.

-Si seguimos acercándonos aquí en el porche -murmuró con la boca pegada a la de él-, nos van a detener por escándalo público.

-Efectivamente -él le humedeció con la lengua el labio inferior y oyó un ligero gemido-. Pagaré las fianzas, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Los labios de Rosalie se estremecieron ante el movimiento experto de su lengua.

-Cállate, McCarty -murmuró, y pegó su boca a la de él. Dejó que todas las pasiones y emociones que llevaban días persiguiéndola emergieran. En cuanto éstas brotaron, la consumieron. Inconscientemente, se apretó contra él, de modo que Emmett se encontró atrapado entre su cuerpo y el poste.

El estremecimiento de placer que sintió él fue tan intenso que se le erizó la piel. La rodeó con un brazo y le sujetó la cabeza con una mano para no dejar capar esa boca tan frenéticamente enérgica. Luego, con rapidez, el brazo bajó hasta las rodillas y la levantó en el aire.

-Emmett... -su protesta quedó ahogada por otro tierno beso antes de que atravesaran el porche en dirección a la puerta. Aunque ella se quedó admirada de la habilidad con la que abrió la mosquitera y de la fuerza con que empujaba la pesada puerta de madera a pesar de tener los brazos ocupados, se rió.

-Emmett, déjame en el suelo. Puedo andar.

-No cómo si te llevo yo en brazos -señaló él al tiempo que comenzaban a subir los estrechos escalones que conducían al segundo piso.

-¿Éste es el tipo de cosas que haces para expresar dominación masculina?

Recibió una mirada asesina, pero siguió sonriendo con dulzura.

-No -respondió él con tono pausado-. Éste es el tipo de cosas que hago para expresar romanticismo. Cuando quiero expresar dominación masculina... -en el momento en que llegaron a lo alto de la escalera, con un movimiento rápido, cargó a Rosalie sobre su hombro.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, ella tuvo que reconocer que había sido un buen golpe.

-Lo veía venir -admitió mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara-. Lo que quería decir es que no estoy interesada ni en romanticismo ni en dominación.

Emmett0 arqueó una ceja mientras entraba en el dormitorio. Sus palabras habían sido bastante claras, y él había captado la sinceridad de su tono. La dejó en el suelo con un movimiento tan lento y suave que antes de que sus pies lo hubieran alcanzado, los cuerpos de ambos se frotaron con fuerza. Debilitada por la maniobra, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos atormentados por el deseo.

-¿No te gusta el romanticismo, Rosalie?

-No es lo que pido -acertó a responder ella.

Él la sujetó por las muñecas.

-Peor para ti -le mordisqueó una oreja con delicadeza-, tendrás que aguantarte. ¿Te parece que la pasión desnuda es más inofensiva?

-Todo lo inofensiva que puede ser algo contigo -se le cortó la respiración cuando la lengua de Emmett bajó por su cuello.

Él se rió y a continuación comenzó a seducirla lenta, inexorablemente, utilizando sólo la boca.

-Es justo aquí -murmuró mordisqueando un punto situado sobre su cuello-. Tan suave, tan delicado. Cualquier hombre se olvidaría de que puede haber partes así en ti hasta descubrirlas por sí mismo. Cuando levantas esa dichosa barbilla, a uno le entran ganas de darte una bofetada -movió la cabeza para cambiar de ángulo y recorrió la piel con los labios pero, justo debajo, eres tan suave como la seda.

Le succionó en la base del cuello y notó que los brazos de Rosalie quedaban exangües. Eso era lo que buscaba, pensó con creciente excitación, que se fundiera entre sus brazos, dócil, sin voluntad, aunque sólo fuera por unos pocos minutos. El ardor y la pasión eran una recompensa en sí mismos, pero en esa ocasión, tal vez sólo en esa, deseaba tener la satisfacción de saber que podía hacerla sentir tan débil como ella era capaz de lograr con él.

Inclinó su boca sobre la de ella. Con la punta de la lengua comenzó a atormentar la de Rosalie hasta que la respiración de esta se volvió entrecortada y superficial. Iba a tomarse su tiempo para desnudarla, pensó. Iría despacio, muy despacio, eso los haría enloquecer a los dos.

Sin prisa, la empujó hacia atrás, hacia la cama, y tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta que estuvo sentada en el borde. A la luz de la luna, vio que los ojos de Rosalie ya estaban nublados por el deseo, que éste había sofocado ligeramente su piel. Mirándola, deslizó un dedo por su garganta hasta llegar al primer botón de la camisa.

Siguió mirándola fijamente mientras se lo desabrochaba; luego hizo lo mismo con el segundo, y con el tercero. Se detuvo allí y después sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo por encima de la ropa: pasaron suavemente sobre su pecho, por su cintura y sus estrechas caderas hasta llegar a los muslos, firmes y largos. Excepto por el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, parecía tranquila.

Él se dio la vuelta, le colocó una pierna entre las suyas, la levantó y empezó a tirar de la bota. La primera cayó en el suelo, pero cuando agarró la segunda y tiró, Rosalie lo ayudó un poco colocando el pie descalzo en su trasero, en la posición adecuada.

Sorprendido, miró hacia atrás y vio que ella le sonreía con descaro. Se recuperaba rápido, pensó. Resultaría aún más emocionante hacer que volviera a abandonarse entre sus brazos.

-Ahora podrías ayudarme tú a mí -sugirió. Se tumbó sobre la cama, se recostó sobre los codos y levantó una pierna.

Rosalie se incorporó para hacer lo que le pedía y agarró la pierna de Emmett entre las suyas. Eso, la sonrisa pícara y los ojos temerarios, sabía cómo manejarlo. Podía despertar su pasión, pero no le producía esa incontrolable debilidad.

Cuando finalmente había tomado la decisión de ir, se había propuesto que hubiera un equilibrio entre los dos, sin dulces promesas ni palabras tiernas que tardarían en desvanecerse lo que el aliento con que habían sido pronunciadas. Se había dicho que, en tanto escuchara sólo a su cuerpo, y no a su corazón, no se enamoraría de él.

En el momento en que la segunda de sus botas cayó al suelo, Emmett la atrapó por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Rosalie cayó sobre la cama riéndose.

-Eres un chico obstinado, McCarty -enganchó los brazos por detrás de su cuello y sonrió burlonamente-. Siempre levantando a las mujeres por los aires.

-Es una mala costumbre que tengo -él bajó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Rosalie quiso hacer el beso más profundo pero él se resistió-. Me gusta tu boca -murmuró-. Es otra de esas partes suaves y sorprendentes de ti -le succionó con dulzura el labio inferior hasta sentir que las manos que le rodeaban el cuello se quedaban laxas.

Una bruma volvía a envolverlo todo y Rosalie olvidó los medios y la manera de alejarla de sí. Eso no era lo que ella deseaba, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, parecía como si fuera todo lo que podía desear. Su mente flotaba, fuera de su cuerpo, de modo que casi podía verse a sí misma tendida, lánguida y dócil, debajo de Emmett. Veía cómo las tensiones y la ansiedad de los días precedentes desaparecían de su rostro hasta que su cara se quedó tranquila y relajada mientras recibía las atenciones de la boca y la lengua de Emmett. Notaba que el latido de su corazón no era del todo estable, aunque tampoco frenético.

Quizá eso fuera lo que se sintiera al ser mimada, apreciada. No estaba segura, pero sabía que no soportaría perder esa sensación. Borró con un suspiro todas las dudas.

Cuando él se inclinó para susurrarle una tontería al oído, Rosalie olió el rastro del jabón que había usado para ducharse aquella tarde. Su cara estaba áspera, pues no había vuelto a afeitarse desde por la mañana, pero ella restregó la mejilla para disfrutar del roce. Luego los labios de Emmett pasaron suavemente sobre su piel, que todavía le hormigueaba, hasta encontrarse de nuevo con los de ella.

Notó el roce de sus dedos, fuertes, hábiles, que descendían e iban desabrochándole los últimos botones de la camisa. Luego pasaron acariciándole las costillas, con suavidad, conduciéndola sin esfuerzo al terreno de la sensación. Apenas la tocaba. Los besos seguían siendo dulces; sus manos, gentiles. Todo pensamiento coherente se esfumó.

-Mi camisa estorba -le susurró él al oído-. Quiero sentirte piel contra piel.

Ella levantó las manos. Sus dedos se movían con torpeza, pero no lograba hacer que fueran más deprisa. Tuvo la impresión de que pasaron horas hasta que notó la presión de su piel desnuda sobre la de ella. Con un suspiro, llevó las manos hasta sus hombros y luego hacia atrás, hasta que le hubo quitado la camisa. Sus músculos eran duros. Mientras frotaba las palmas contra ellos, se dio cuenta de que la primera vez que habían hecho el amor sólo había tenido una impresión borrosa. Todo había sucedido tan deprisa y de modo tan desenfrenado que no le había dado tiempo a apreciar lo bien proporcionado que era su cuerpo.

Puro nervio, todo él músculo. Emmett era un hombre acostumbrado a doblar el espinazo y a emplear las manos en el trabajo diario. No se detuvo a pensar por qué aquello, en sí mismo, le resultaba placentero. Luego no pudo razonar nada porque él empezó a besarla.

A Emmett nunca se le habría ocurrido que se podía obtener tanta satisfacción pensando en cómo dar placer al otro. La deseaba..., era un deseo fuerte, apasionado, que exigía satisfacción y, sin embargo, era una sensación embriagadora sentir que tenía el poder de provocarle aquella debilidad sólo con tocarla.

La curva de su pecho era tan delicada... que se entretuvo allí un rato. La piel que asomaba sobre la cintura de sus tejanos era blanca y suave, y su mano se alegró de posarse allí. Notó sus primeros estremecimientos; empezó a temblar bajo sus labios y sus manos hasta que sus sentidos se extraviaron. Él tiró y forcejeó hasta que logró bajarle los tejanos.

Rosalie no estaba segura de cuándo la languidez se había convertido en deseo. Se arqueó contra él, pidiéndole algo, pero Emmett continuó moviéndose sin prisa. Ella no lograba entender tanta fascinación por su cuerpo, cuando siempre se había considerado demasiado recta, demasiado delgada. Sin embargo, él parecía ansioso por tocar, por probar cada centímetro de su piel. Y los murmullos que llegaban hasta sus oídos eran de aprobación.

Él llevó las manos hasta sus rodillas y los dedos le acariciaron la piel sensible de las corvas al separárselas. Tantos años encima de un caballo y recorriendo largas distancias a pie tenían como resultado unas piernas fuertes y muy sensitivas.

Cuando sintió sus dientes mordisqueándola entre los muslos, gritó, perpleja al verse lanzada al tenso borde del clímax. Pero él no le permitió seguir, todavía no. Su cálida respiración la acarició, y luego el suave jugueteo de su lengua. Ella notó la amenaza del estallido que crecía, aumentaba en fuerza y profundidad. Sin embargo, él la reconocía un instante antes de que se produjera esa explosión y se retiraba. Una y otra vez la llevó hasta el límite y la hizo regresar, hasta que ella se sintió débil y desesperada.

Rosalie se movió debajo de él, deseando que tomara cualquier cosa, todo lo que quisiera. No era consciente de que se había deshecho de la última prenda que se interponía entre sus cuerpos hasta que se tendió sobre ella cuan largo era. Notó el hálito de su respiración, cálida y vacilante, en el rostro antes de que sus labios se posaran sobre los de ella.

-Esta vez... -Emmett llenó los pulmones de aire para poder hablar- esta vez me vas a decir... me vas a decir que me deseas.

-Sí -ella se cerró en torno a él, vibrando de excitación-. Sí, te deseo. Ahora.

Algo relampagueó en los ojos de Emmett.

-No sólo ahora -dijo con voz ronca, y se hundió en ella.

Rosalie resbaló en el borde del primer clímax, cegada por el placer. Pero había más, mucho más.

* * *

**les ah gstado le cap? espero ke sip..**

**tengo otra adaptacion en mente espero poder lograrla.. algo me dice ke les va a encantar tambien..**

**cuidence... besos**


	24. Chapter 24

**hola a tods ke tal? espero ke super com 100pre jeje**

**aki les traigo lo nuevo x lo ke supe les encanto el cap pasado jejeje espero ke este le gust mas**

**cuidenc..**

Capitulo 24

Fue el olor de su pelo lo que lentamente lo devolvió a la realidad. Tenía la cara enterrada en la melena de Rosalie. Esa fragancia le recordaba a la de las flores silvestres que su madre recogía a veces y que ponía en un pequeño jarrón de porcelana, el cual colocaba en el alféizar de una ventana. El pelo se enredaba entre sus manos y resultaba tan suave en contacto con su piel que Emmett sabía que le gustaría pasar la noche entera así como estaba, en esa posición.

Rosalie estaba tumbada debajo de él. Su respiración era tan acompasada como si estuviera dormida, pero cuando él giró la cabeza para posar los labios en su cuello, ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Él alzó la cabeza y la miró.

Tenía los ojos casi cerrados, los párpados le pesaban. En el porche, se había fijado en que tenía ojeras. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, las acarició con el pulgar.

-No has estado durmiendo bien últimamente.

Sorprendida por esa afirmación y por su tono de voz, ella arqueó las cejas. Después de lo que acababan de hacer, habría esperado que hiciera un comentario frívolo o excitante, pero él tenía el entrecejo fruncido y su tono era de desaprobación. No estaba segura de por qué, pero le daban ganas de reírse.

-Estoy bien... -aseguró con un sonrisa.

-No -él le impidió seguir hablando y le agarró la barbilla con la mano-, no estás bien.

Ella alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de lo fácil que resultaría desahogarse con él, contarle lo que pensaba y sentía, sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, sus problemas... Tenía la impresión de que se multiplicaban tan deprisa que no le daba tiempo a abordarlos y resolverlos. Habría resultado muy reconfortante contarle todo aquello a él en voz alta.

Lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones con su madre, pero, de algún modo, le parecía justificado. Una cosa era confesar miedos y dudas a otra mujer, y otra dejar que un hombre se hiciera una idea de cuáles eran las propias debilidades. Cuando amaneciera, ambos volverían a ser rancheros, con una alambrada para marcar el límite entre sus tierras.

-Emmett, no he venido aquí para...

-Sé por qué has venido -la interrumpió. Su voz era más amable que su mirada-. Porque no podías evitarlo. Lo entiendo. Ahora vas a tener que asumir lo que eso lleva aparejado.

Resultaba difícil mostrarse muy digna cuando una estaba desnuda y calentita debajo de un hombre, pero casi lo consiguió.

-¿Qué es...?

El enojo que había en la mirada de Emmett se transformó en regocijo.

-Me gusta cómo dices eso, igual que mi profesor de Tercero en la escuela.

Los labios de Rosalie temblaron.

-Es una de las pocas cosas que he heredado de mi madre. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, McCarty.

-Estoy loco por ti -dijo él de repente, y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa abierta. No estaba preparada para oír eso, meditó Emmett para sus adentros, y él tampoco estaba seguro de hallarse preparado para asumir las consecuencias, así que decidió aligerar el tono-. Claro que siempre he sentido debilidad por las mujeres de mal carácter. En serio, estoy decidido ayudarte, Rosalie -de pronto sus ojos se volvieron serios-, aunque sea contra tu voluntad.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, ni aunque yo quisiera.

Emmett no respondió inmediatamente, sino que cambió de postura. Puso las almohadas contra el cabecero y se recostó sobre ellas antes de tirar de Rosalie hacia sí. Ella se puso tensa primero, pero luego se tranquilizó. Había algo estremecedoramente posesivo en ese gesto, e irresistiblemente dulce. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se recostó contra su pecho.

Él notó la vacilación inicial, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Cuando uno perseguía que confiaran en él, actuaba despacio.

-Cuéntame lo que se ha hecho al respecto.

-Emmett, no quiero implicarte en esto.

-Ya estoy implicado, aunque no sea nada más que por esa alambrada que cortaron entre tu rancho y el mío.

Eso podía aceptarlo, se dijo Rosalie, y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran.

-Llevamos a cabo un recuento exhaustivo y nos faltan quinientas cabezas. Por precaución, les hemos puesto el hierro a los terneros que quedaban sin esperar más. Calculo que hemos perdido cincuenta o sesenta. El sheriff ha estado investigando.

-¿Y qué ha encontrado?

Ella movió los hombros.

-No puede decir por dónde los sacaron. Si hicieron otros cortes en el alambre de las cercas, los han reparado. Un trabajo limpio y rápido -murmuró, consciente de que se moría un poco por dentro cada vez que lo pensaba-. Parece como si no se los hubieran llevado todos de una vez, sino que hubieran estado arañando un poco por aquí y otro poco por allá.

-Parece raro entonces que dejaran ese hueco en la alambrada.

-Quizá no tuvieran tiempo de cerrarlo.

-O tal vez querían dirigir tu atención hacia mí hasta que hubieran terminado.

-Tal vez -Rosalie giró la cabeza y escondió la cara en su hombro, ligeramente, sólo por un instante, pero para ella era un gran paso hacia la idea de compartir-Emmett, lo que dije sobre tú y tu padre no era en serio.

-Olvídalo.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró. -No puedo.

Él la besó con tosquedad.

-Inténtalo -sugirió-. He oído que has comprado un avión.

-Sí -dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre su hombro y trató de poner en orden sus ideas-. Al parecer no estará listo hasta la semana que viene.

-Entonces mañana saldremos en el mío.

-¿Pero por qué...?

-No tengo nada contra el sheriff -dijo él con calma-, pero tú conoces tus tierras mejor que él.

Rosalie apretó los labios.

-Emmett, no quiero estar en deuda contigo. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero...

-Pues no lo expliques -la agarró del pelo y le dio unos tirones suaves hasta que ella levantó la cara hacia él-. Ya verás como no soy el tipo de hombre que siempre se opone a lo que deseas. Puedes pelear conmigo, y a veces ganar, pero no podrás detenerme.

Los ojos de Rosalie brillaron con indignación.

-¿Por qué me pones con ánimo de pelea cuando lo que yo quiero es mostrarme agradecida?

Con un movimiento ágil, Emmett cambió de postura y ambos acabaron tumbados a lo ancho sobre la cama.

-Quizá porque te prefiero de esa manera. Resultas muchísimo más peligrosa cuando te ablandas. Ella levantó la barbilla.

-No es algo que vayas a tener la oportunidad de ver a menudo.

-Bien -dijo él, y apretó su boca contra la de ella-. Esta noche vas a quedarte conmigo.

-No...

Él la silenció con un beso apasionado que no dejaba sitio a los pensamientos, ni mucho menos a las palabras.

-Esta noche -repitió con una risa que era más desafiante que divertida- te quedas conmigo.

Y la abrazó con una ferocidad que denotaba desesperación.

* * *

**se kedara kon el? heheh kien sabe**

**algun review? o varios review? thanks x seguir leendo**

**nos leemos**

**byee**


	25. Chapter 25

**hello hello... ke tal estan? espero ke super**

**aki sta lo nuevo a peticion de ustedes**

Capitulo 25

La despertaron los pájaros. Había un breve periodo de tiempo en verano durante el cual amanecía tan temprano que los pájaros se despertaban antes que ella. Con un suspiro, Rosalie se acurrucó sobre la almohada. Débilmente, repasó la jornada que tenía por delante. Tendría que pasar a ver a Baby antes de ir a donde los caballos. Al ternero le gustaba tener su biberón enseguida. Se estiró con placer, se giró sobre el colchón y se quedó mirando fija e inexpresivamente la habitación. Era la habitación de Emmett. Él había ganado la batalla.

Tumbada de espaldas durante un momento, pensó en la noche anterior con una mezcla de placer e incomodidad. Él había dicho en una ocasión que las cosas entre ellos no resultaban tan sencillas como deberían. ¿Acaso tenía idea de cómo la había afectado pasar la noche con él? Era la primera vez que experimentaba el sencillo placer de dormir con alguien y compartir la paz y la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Qué le había hecho creer que podría tener una relación con Emmett y mantener la situación bajo control?

Pero no estaba enamorada de él. Alargó un brazo para tocar el otro lado de la cama, donde había dormido Emmett. Todavía le quedaba el suficiente sentido común como para impedir que eso sucediera, se recordó de repente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la cama cuando ya había amanecido? Furiosa consigo misma, se sentó justo en el momento en el que la puerta se abría. Aarón entró con una taza de café en la mano.

-Muy mal -comentó mientras atravesaba la habitación hacia donde ella estaba-. Estaba deseando despertarte.

-Tengo que irme -dijo ella retirándose el pelo de los ojos-. Debería haberme levantado hace horas.

Emmett le puso una mano en el hombro y la retuvo donde estaba sin apenas esfuerzo.

-Lo que deberías hacer es dormir hasta el mediodía -la corrigió mientras estudiaba su cara-, pero tienes mejor aspecto.

-Tengo que dirigir un rancho.

-No hay ningún rancho en este país que no pueda pasarse sin un individuo durante un día -se sentó a su lado y le entregó la taza-. Bébete el café.

A ella podría haberle molestado esa orden perentoria, pero el aroma del café resultaba muy atrayente.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó entre sorbo y sorbo.

-Las nueve pasadas.

-¡Las nueve! -abrió mucho los ojos, su consternación resultaba cómica-. Dios mío, tengo que irme a casa.

Emmett la retuvo de nuevo sin esfuerzo.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es beberte el café -la corrigió-. Y luego desayunar.

Tras un forcejeo rápido y poco fructífero, Rosalie le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

-¿Vas a dejar de tratarme como si tuviera ocho años?

Él bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, que sujetaban la sabana justo por encima del pecho.

-Resulta tentador -bromeó.

-Esos ojos arriba, McCarty -le ordenó con labios crispados-. Mira, te agradezco el café -continuó levantando la taza en el aire-, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sentada hasta mediodía.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste ocho horas? -vio que el fastidio brillaba en sus ojos cuando, en vez de responder, dio otro sorbo al café-. Esta noche habrías podido dormir más de ocho horas si no me hubieras... vuelto loco.

Ella levantó las cejas.

-¿Eso hice?

-Varias veces, si no recuerdo mal.

Algo en la expresión de Rosalie, la sombra de una duda, una ligera vacilación, hizo que él estudiara su rostro más atentamente. ¿Era posible que una mujer así necesitara oír palabras que la reforzaran, que borraran su inseguridad? Era una mezcla de fortaleza y vulnerabilidad de lo más extraña. Emmett se inclinó y le acarició una ceja con los labios, pues sabía lo que podía ocurrir si la besaba en la boca, aunque no fuera más que una vez.

-Claro que no necesitas esforzarte mucho para volverme loco -murmuró. Sus labios descendieron hacia las sienes antes de que pudiera evitarlo-. Si en este momento quisieras aprovecharte de mí...

Rosalie exhaló un suspiro tembloroso.

-Creo que... será mejor que me apiade de ti esta mañana, McCarty.

-Bueno... -él enganchó un dedo en la sábana y empezó a tirar de ésta hacia abajo-. No puedo decir que me guste mucho que se apiaden de mí.

-Emmett -Rosalie sujetó con fuerza la sábana-. Son las nueve de la mañana.

-Probablemente un poco pasadas ya.

Cuando se acercó más, ella levantó la taza y la interpuso contra su pecho.

-Tengo que vigilar el rebaño y revisar las cercas -le recordó-. Y tú también.

Él tenía que cuidar de ella, pensó, y se sorprendió a sí mismo. Pero tenía sentido común suficiente como para no mencionárselo a la mujer en cuestión.

-A veces -comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió para darle un beso amistoso- no resultas graciosa, Rosalie.

Ella se rió y apuró el café.

-¿Por qué no te vas para que pueda darme una ducha y vestirme?

Él se puso de pie.

-Voy a preparar el desayuno -anunció, y siguió hablando antes de que ella pudiera decir que no era necesario-, y ninguno de los dos va a revisar las cercas a caballo hoy. Vamos a subir al avión.

-Emmett, no tienes que quitarle tiempo y dedicación a tu rancho para hacer esto.

Él enganchó los pulgares en los bolsillos delanteros y se quedó observándola durante tanto rato que ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Para ser tan inteligente como eres, a veces te muestras un poco lenta en entender las cosas. Si te resulta más fácil de comprender así, piensa que un robo de ganado nos atañe a todos los rancheros.

Rosalie se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto, lo percibía en la frialdad de su tono.

-No te entiendo.

-Efectivamente -él inclinó la cabeza e hizo un gesto que podía denotar resignación-. Ya lo veo -se encaminó hacia la puerta y Rosalie lo observó, desconcertada.

-Yo... -¿qué se suponía que iba a decir?-. Tengo que acercarme con el coche para decirle a Gil dónde voy a estar.

-He mandado a un hombre hace ya un rato -Emmett se paró en la puerta y se giró hacia ella-. Sabe que estás conmigo.

-¿Que sabe...?, ¿qué has mandado...? -los dedos de Rosalie apretaron el asa de la taza-. ¿Has mandado a un hombre para decirle que estaba aquí?

-Exacto.

Rosalie se pasó una mano por el pelo y la luz del sol arrancó reflejos dorados en las puntas de su cabello.

-¿,Te das cuenta de lo que va a parecer?

La mirada de Emmett se volvió fría y lejana.

-Va a parecer lo que es. Lo siento, no me había percatado de que querías ocultarlo.

-Emmett...

Pero éste ya había salido y cerrado la puerta tras él.

* * *

**ke tal?**

**algun review ke me anime**

**byee**


	26. Chapter 26

**hello aki sta el new kap fijo km 100pre..**

**recuerden ke ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen..**

**nos leemos**

Capitulo 26

-Emmett...

Pero éste ya había salido y cerrado la puerta tras él.

Con una exclamación de disgusto, Rosalie dejó la taza de café sobre la mesilla y se puso en pie. Había sido muy torpe por su parte, se reprochó. ¿Cómo iba a comprender Emmett que no se trataba de vergüenza sino de inseguridad? Quizá fuera mejor que no se diera cuenta.

Emmett la habría estrangulado con mucho gusto. Una vez en la cocina, echó una loncha de jamón en la sartén. Era culpa suya, pensó mientras empezaba a chisporrotear. Maldita fuera, era culpa suya. No tendría que haber permitido que las cosas fueran tan lejos. Incluso exagerando, lo máximo que podía afirmar era que ella sentía por él un cariño no exento de cautela. Era improbable que los sentimientos de Rosalie pudieran ir más allá de eso. Si los suyos lo habían hecho, sólo podía culparse a sí mismo y tratar de manejar aquello él solo.

¿Desde cuándo necesitaba proteger su corazón?, pensó con rabia mientras pinchaba la loncha de jamón con un tenedor de cocina. ¿Desde cuándo quería de una mujer, de cualquier mujer, algo más que compañerismo, inteligencia y una cama dispuesta? Tal vez sus sentimientos se habían desbordado un poco, pero todavía no había perdido el control de la situación.

Se sirvió un café solo y bebió un trago. Tenía demasiada experiencia como para perder la cabeza por una chica de mal carácter que no quería otra cosa que una relación sin complicaciones. Después de todo, al principio tampoco él había deseado nada más que eso. Se había dejado atrapar porque ella tenía que afrontar graves problemas y mostraba un valor inquebrantable.

Con el café se tranquilizó. Sintiéndose ya más seguro, sacó del frigorífico un paquete de huevos. La ayudaría todo lo que pudiera con el asunto del robo, se la llevaría a la cama siempre que fuera posible y en eso quedaría todo.

Cuando Rosalie entró en la cocina, la miró con gesto desenfadado. Ella tenía el pelo todavía mojado y cara de buena salud, de haber dormido lo suficiente.

Dios santo, estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

El comentario intrascendente sobre lo bien que olía que Rosalie estaba a punto de hacer se esfumó. ¿Por qué Emmett se había quedado mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la veía? Contrariamente a su costumbre, se sintió cohibida y cruzó los brazos encima del pecho. Estaba mirándola como si se hubiera quedado sin respiración.

-¿Algo va mal?

-¿Qué?

Estaba tan aturdido que ella sonrió. ¿En qué estaría pensando cuando lo había interrumpido?

-Pregunto que si pasa algo. Parece como si acabaras de caerte del caballo.

Él se maldijo a sí mismo y se dio la vuelta.

-Nada. ¿Cómo quieres los huevos?

-Revueltos, gracias -dio un paso en dirección a él, luego dudó. No le resultaba fácil exteriorizar su cariño, a lo largo de su vida se había encontrado con acogidas poco entusiastas a sus muestras de afecto. Se armó de valor, cruzó la cocina y le tocó el hombro. Él se puso rígido, ella se apartó-. Emmett... -qué tranquila sonaba su voz, reflexionó. Hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado a ocultar el dolor-. No me resulta fácil aceptar ayuda.

-Ya me he dado cuenta –él cascó un huevo y lo echó en la sartén.

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. ¡Imbécil!, se reprochó. Una nunca debía mostrar sus debilidades. Le resultaba difícil tragarse su orgullo, pero a veces era necesario.

-Lo que quería decir es que aprecio lo que haces por mí. De verdad.

Emmett se sentía desgarrado por la emoción. Cascó otro huevo y lo echó en la sartén.

-Ni lo menciones.

Ella se echó hacia atrás. ¿Qué esperaba?, se preguntó. No era del tipo de personas que inspiraban ternura, ni quería serlo.

-Bien -dijo con despreocupación-. No volveré a hacerlo -fue hasta la cafetera y llenó de nuevo su tasa-. ¿Tú no vas a comer nada?

-Ya he desayunado -Emmett removió un poco los huevos en la sartén y luego alargó el brazo para agarrar un plato.

Ella miró su espalda con contrariedad.

-Me doy cuenta de que te estoy distrayendo de un montón de asuntos urgentes. ¿Por qué no dejas que me lleve uno de tus hombres?

-He dicho que te voy a llevar yo -sirvió la comida en el plato y dejó caer éste sobre la mesa sin más ceremonias.

-Haz lo que quieras, McCarty.

Él se dio la vuelta cuando Emmett estaba partiendo un trozo de jamón.

-Es lo que siempre hago -dejándose llevar por un impulso, la agarró por la nuca y cubrió sus labios con un beso largo e implacablemente profundo que los dejó a los dos temblando de deseo.

Cuando acabó, Rosalie se concentró en evitar que le temblaran las manos.

-Un hombre debería mostrarse más prudente -dijo suavemente mientras cortaba otro pedazo cuando la mujer está empuñando un cuchillo.

Emmett soltó una breve carcajada y se dejó caer en la silla situada enfrente de ella.

-La prudencia no es algo que se me dé bien cuando tú estás cerca -dio un sorbo a su café y observó cómo ella se concentraba en dar cuenta de la comida que tenía en el plato. Quizá fuera tarde para reconocer que intimar con Rosalie había sido un error, pero si lograba recuperar el equilibrio de su relación, tal vez pudiera mantener a raya sus sentimientos-. ¿Sabes?, hace años que deberías haber comprado un avión para Utopía -comentó, perfectamente consciente de que el comentario la molestaría.

Rosalie levantó la mirada del plato con deliberada lentitud.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sólo los idiotas se oponen al progreso.

Ella dio golpecitos con el tenedor en el plato vacío. -Qué afirmación tan fascinante -dijo con calma aparente-. ¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia sobre cómo mejorar el rendimiento de Utopía?

-Pues lo cierto es -Emmett apuró el café que quedaba en su tasa- que podría decirte varias.

-Ya -ella dejó el tenedor en el plato para no caer en la tentación de clavárselo en el pecho-. ¿Quieres que te diga dónde puedes metértelas?

-Quizá más tarde -él se levantó-. Vamos yendo, ya se nos ha ido la mitad del día.

Rosalie apretó los dientes y lo siguió fuera por la puerta trasera. Pensó que era una pena haber malgastado siquiera un instante en mostrarle agradecimiento.

El pequeño avión biplaza le hizo tragar saliva. Miró las hélices mientras Emmett revisaba los indicadores del panel de mandos antes del despegue. Confiaba en los medios de transporte con cuatro patas o con cuatro ruedas. Esos los podías dominar, pensó, pero en cuanto Emmett hiciera despegar el avión, ella habría renunciado por completo al control de la situación. Fingiendo indiferencia, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras él encendía el motor.

-¿Has subido antes en uno de estos? -preguntó Emmett distraídamente. Se puso rápidamente las gafas de sol antes de que el aparato empezara a rodar por la estrecha pista de asfalto.

-Pues claro, en el que he comprado -no mencionó el miedo que le había dado ese vuelo. Por mucho que odiara darle la razón, un avión era imprescindible en cualquier rancho de finales del siglo xx.

El motor rugió y la tierra quedó abajo, a sus pies. Tendría que acostumbrarse, se dijo, teniendo en cuenta que quería aprender a pilotar. Dejó que las manos reposaran relajadamente sobre las rodillas y trató de olvidar el miedo que le atenazaba el estómago.

-¿Eres el único que sabe pilotar este cacharro? -esta lata de sardinas con hélices, pensó sombríamente.

-No, dos de mis hombres tienen carné de piloto. No es práctico que sólo una persona pueda realizar una determinada labor.

Ella asintió.

-Sí, desde hace un mes tengo en nómina a un hombre que sabe pilotar, pero yo también voy a tener que aprender.

Él la miró.

-Yo podría enseñarte -Emmett se fijó en que sus dedos no paraban de moverse, arriba y abajo, encima de sus rodillas. Nervios, reconoció con sorpresa. Los ocultaba muy bien-. Estos bichos son pequeños -dijo distraídamente-, pero lo bueno es su maniobrabilidad. Si es necesario, puedes aterrizar con él en una pradera sin apenas molestar al ganado.

-Es muy pequeño -musitó Roslaie.

-Mira hacia abajo -sugirió él-. Es enorme.

Ella obedeció porque no quería, ni por un momento, que él supiera cuánto anhelaba hallarse sana y salva con los pies en la tierra. Su estómago, cosa extraña, dejó de dar saltos en cuanto lo hizo. Sus dedos se relajaron.

* * *

**ke linda experiencia no? pero encontraran lo ke andan buscando?**

**hehehe reviews? y lo sabran pronto**

**noz leemos**

**bye**


	27. Chapter 27

**hola hola.. a todas esa amantes de Rose y Emmet veo ke esta historia les encanta.. jejeje**

**recuerden ke ni los personajes ni la historia es mia **

**cuidence**

Capitulo 27

-Mira hacia abajo -sugirió él-. Es enorme.

Ella obedeció porque no quería, ni por un momento, que él supiera cuánto anhelaba hallarse sana y salva con los pies en la tierra. Su estómago, cosa extraña, dejó de dar saltos en cuanto lo hizo. Sus dedos se relajaron.

El paisaje, verde y reluciente, se extendía bajo ellos, con franjas marrones y ámbar tan claramente definidas que parecían trazadas con regla. Divisó el río que atravesaba su rancho y el de Emmett, una serpentina azul. El ganado constituía manchas negras, marrones y rojizas. Dos potros jóvenes se divertían en un prado mientras los caballos adultos tomaban el sol y pastaban. Vio algunos hombres a caballo. Una y otra vez, los jinetes se quitaban el sombrero y lo agitaban. Emmett inclinaba ligeramente el aparato para devolverles el saludo. Rosalie se rió y miró a lo lejos, hacia los llanos y las solitarias montañas.

-Es fabuloso, miro y no puedo creer que todo esto sea mío.

-Ya lo sé -él sobrevoló el límite entre los dos ranchos y se adentró en las tierras de Rosalie-. Es imposible que uno se canse de mirar semejante paisaje.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla. «Ama esta tierra tanto como yo», pensó. Esos años en Billings debieron consumirlo. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, en los cinco años a los que había renunciado, su admiración por él crecía.

-Te voy a contar algo, pero no te rías -dijo y vio que él la miraba con curiosidad. No, no se reiría-. Cuando era pequeña, la primera vez que vine aquí, arranqué unos puñados de hierba y los metí en una caja para llevármela a casa cuando volviera. Enseguida se secó, pero no importaba.

Dios santo, a veces lo desarmaba hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo guardaste la caja?

-Hasta que mi madre la encontró y la tiró.

Él tuvo que tragarse un comentario airado sobre falta de sensibilidad e ignorancia. En su lugar, se limitó a decir:

-No te entendía.

-No, claro que no -la idea la hizo reír brevemente. ¿Cómo iba a entenderla su madre?-. Mira, esa es la ranchera de Gil -la idea de bajar cerca de él la distrajo y se olvidó de la mirada indignada de Emmett.

Él también había tenido enfrentamientos con su propio padre, algunas veces había sido doloroso, pero sus padres siempre lo habían comprendido.

-Háblame de tu familia.

Rosalie giró la cabeza para mirarlo, no le inspiraba confianza. el hecho de no poder ver su mirada bajo las gafas de sol.

-No, ahora no -volvió a mirar hacia abajo por la ventanilla-. Me gustaría saber qué estoy buscando -murmuró.

«A mí también», pensó Emmett torvamente y la frustración lo invadió. No iba a funcionar, decidió. No sería capaz de convencerse de que no la necesitaba.

-Tal vez lo reconozcas cuando lo veas. ¿Crees que habrán robado más ganado en una determinada zona?

-Parece que el golpe mayor fue en la zona norte. No puedo entender cómo consiguieron que pasara inadvertido. Quinientas cabezas, delante de mis narices.

-No serás la primera -le recordó él-, ni la última. Si tú tuvieras que sacar ganado de la zona norte, ¿por dónde lo llevarías?

-Si no fuera mío -dijo ella secamente-, me imagino que lo cargaría en camiones y lo sacaría del Estado.

-Puede ser -Emmett se preguntó si su hipótesis sería más difícil de aceptar para ella-. Pero la carne empaquetada es mucho más fácil de transportar que el animal vivo.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirarlo. Ya se le había ocurrido, más de una vez, pero siempre descartaba la idea. La última y frágil esperanza de recuperar lo que le pertenecía se desvanecería.

-Ya lo sé -su voz era tranquila y su mirada, firme-. Si eso es lo que ha ocurrido, todavía quedaría pendiente atrapar a quien lo ha hecho. No van a quedar impunes.

Emmett sonrió con franca admiración.

-Muy bien. Entonces vamos a pensarlo desde ese punto de vista durante un momento. Tienes el ganado. Las vacas son mucho más valiosas que los terneros en ese sentido, así que tal vez las embarques con destino a pastos más verdes por una temporada. A no ser que se trate de una pandilla de idiotas, no van a sacrificar a una vaca que está marcada con el hierro de tu rancho a cambio de los pocos cientos de dólares que valdría un ternero.

-Una pandilla de idiotas no habría sido capaz de robarme el ganado -precisó ella.

-No -él asintió para mostrar su acuerdo-. En cuanto a los terneros, sería una sabia elección llevarlos hasta algún lugar tranquilo y hacerlos filetes. La carne podría representar una ganancia rápida y en metálico mientras cierran el trato para vender el resto -ajustó levemente la trayectoria y se dirigió hacia el norte.

-Y si fueras aún más listo, habrías cerrado con anterioridad el trato para la venta de las vacas y los terneros -apuntó Rosalie-. Con un remolque, podrías ir sacándolos en pequeños grupos a través de los cañones de la montaña.

-Exacto. Creo que deberíamos bajar a echar un vistazo.

La euforia de Rosalie se esfumó, a pesar de que el paisaje que se extendía a sus pies mostraba todos los colores y texturas imaginables. La superficie se volvía cada vez más accidentada, con una carretera asfaltada de dos direcciones que serpenteaba en quiebros y revueltas. El seco macizo montañoso no era tan majestuoso como los que se elevaban un poco más hacia el oeste, pero se erguía solitario, habitado por coyotes y gatos monteses que preferían mantenerse alejados del hombre.

Emmett llevó el avión a mayor altitud y empezó a rodear las montañas. La mirada de Rosalie recorrió la línea dentada de las cumbres y los cañones que se hundían en las profundidades de la roca. Sí, si ella tuviera en mente sacrificar las reses, ningún otro lugar sería más apropiado. Entonces vio a los buitres y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Voy a aterrizar -se limitó a decir Emmett.

Rosalie no contestó, pero mentalmente empezó a hacer una lista de qué opciones tenía si encontraban lo que creía que encontrarían. Podría, y no le quedaría más remedio, recortar algunos gastos, incluso después de la subasta de ganado que se celebraba a finales de verano.

El viejo Jeep tendrían que repararlo en vez de comprar uno nuevo. Había dos potros que podía vender para no quedarse en números rojos. Equilibrar ingresos y gastos, pensó al tiempo que el avión aterrizaba dando tumbos. Nada personal.

Emmett apagó el motor y saltó fuera del avión.

La tierra era dura y, a consecuencia de la falta de lluvias, se levantaba polvo enseguida. El olfato de Rosalie detectó su olor ligeramente metálico, tan distinto del olor a hierba y animales que había en los campos de más abajo. Allí no había árboles para dar sombra, el sol castigaba con fuerza. Oyó el batir de las alas de un buitre que trazó un círculo cerca de ellos antes de posarse en el borde de una roca.

No era complicado avanzar por la tierra pedregosa y penetrar en el corte que se abría en la montaña. Para un vehículo con tracción en las cuatro ruedas resultaría fácil, pensó, e inclinó el ala del sombrero para contrarrestar el resplandor del sol.

El cañón no era largo, y se hallaba encajonado entre paredes de roca gris erosionada. Algunos brotes de salvia habían conseguido agarrar y salpicaban la roca aquí y allá. Oían con claridad el ruido de sus propias pisadas. De repente, para sorpresa suya, Rosalie oyó un débil goteo. Debía ser un manantial pequeño, pensó para sus adentros, o habría detectado antes el olor del agua. Allí sólo olía a...

Se detuvo y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Dios mío...

Emmett reconoció el olor, caliente y dulce, a la vez que ella.

-Rosalie...

Ella sacudió la cabeza. No quería que la consolara ni que le diera esperanzas.

-Maldita sea, me pregunto cuántos habrán sido...

Continuaron andando y vieron, tras una roca, unos huesos que un coyote había desenterrado y roído. Emmett soltó una palabrota entre dientes.

-En el avión hay una pala -empezó a decir-. Podemos ver qué encontramos aquí o bien volver y avisar al sheriff.

-Esto es asunto mío -Rosalie se secó el sudor de las manos en los tejanos-. Prefiero averiguarlo ahora.

Él sabía muy bien que no debía sugerirle que esperara en el avión. En su lugar, habría hecho exactamente lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer. Sin decir más, la dejó sola.

Cuando Roslaie oyó cómo el ruido de sus pisadas se desvanecía, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños. Quería gritar de rabia, de impotencia. Le habían robado sus animales, los habían matado y vendido la carne. Ya no podría recuperarlos, no podría recuperar aquello a lo que había dedicado tanto trabajo. Lenta y dolorosamente, fue recuperando el dominio de sí misma. No podía recuperarlos, pero lograría que se hiciera justicia. A veces era una palabra más elegante para lo que en realidad era venganza.

Cuando Emmett regresó con la pala, vio la ira que brillaba en los ojos de Rosalie. Prefería eso al destello de desesperación que había observado antes.

-Vamos a asegurarnos. Después iremos a la ciudad a buscar al sheriff.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Con que encontraran la piel de uno de sus animales, sería suficiente. La pala golpeó la tierra con un ruido sordo.

Emmett no tuvo que cavar mucho. Levantó la vista hacia Rosalie y vio que su rostro estaba totalmente sereno; a continuación retiró la tierra de los primeros restos. A pesar del hedor, ella se agachó y sacudió con la mano el polvo que tapaba un trozo de cuero hasta dar con la U del hierro de Utopía.

-Bueno, esto debería ser prueba suficiente -murmuró Rosalie, y se quedó donde estaba porque lo que de verdad deseaba era enterrar la cara entre las rodillas y echarse a llorar-. ¿Cuántos?

-Deja al sheriff que se ocupe de eso -respondió Emmett. El hallazgo lo había enfurecido igual que si hubiera sido su hierro el que hubieran encontrado en aquel pedazo de cuero. Masculló una palabrota, arañó la tierra con la pala y dejó algo al descubierto.

Rosalie alargó un brazo y lo agarró. El guante estaba mugriento pero era de piel buena, el tipo de guante que se usaba para trabajar con el alambre. La expectación creció en su interior.

-Debió de caérsele a uno de ellos mientras enterraban los restos -se incorporó sujetando el guante entre ambas manos-. Me las van a pagar -dijo con ferocidad-. Han cometido un error y lo van a pagar caro. La mayoría de mis hombres tiene las iniciales grabadas en el forro -sin preocuparse por la suciedad y los restos pegados al guante, le dio la vuelta y miró. Allí estaban.

Emmett vio cómo el rostro de Rosalie palidecía mientras ésta contemplaba el forro. Los dedos se le pusieron blancos de tanto apretarlo y luego lo miró a él. Sin decir una palabra le tendió el guante. Él lo agarró y miró. Había unas iniciales allí grabadas: las suyas.

Cuando volvió a dirigir la vista hacia ella, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna.

-Bueno -dijo con frialdad-, parece que hemos vuelto a la casilla de salida, ¿no? -le devolvió el guante-. Tendrás que dárselo al sheriff.

Ella le dirigió una mirada encolerizada que lo atravesó.

-¿Crees que soy tan idiota como para creer que tienes algo que ver en esto?

Empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro y luego se alejó antes de que él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de entender lo que pasaba y, menos aún, de reaccionar. Emmett se quedó donde estaba todavía unos instantes antes de comprender lo que ella había dicho.

La alcanzó justo cuando estaba trepando por las últimas rocas, ya en la salida del cañón. La agarró y la obligó a darse la vuelta con rudeza. El ritmo de su respiración era entrecortado.

-Pues a lo mejor sí -ella tiró y se soltó, pero él volvió a atraparla-. O a lo mejor quiero que me expliques por qué no lo crees.

-Mira, puedo creer muchas cosas de ti, y quizá algunas no me gusten. Pero esto no -su voz se quebró y le costó terminar lo que iba a decir-. Integridad... La integridad no tiene por qué ir siempre asociada a los buenos modales. Tú nunca cortarías las alambradas y matarías a mis terneros.

Aquel solo comentario lo habría sacudido, pero además vio que ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó a ella y llevó una mano a su mejilla.

-Rosalie...

-¡No!, por Dios, no te pongas tierno ahora -Rosalie intentó darse la vuelta pero lo único que logró fue que él la acercara más hacia sí, hasta que ella enterró la cara en su hombro. El cuerpo de Emmett era como un muro donde encontrar apoyo y comprensión. Si se apoyaba aceptaba su apoyo en ese momento, ¿qué haría cuando él se marchara?-. No hagas esto, Emmett -pidió, pero sus manos se aferraron a él.

-Tengo que hacer algo -murmuró él acariciándole el pelo-. Apóyate en mí, no te haré daño.

Pero claro que le hacía daño. Llorar siempre le había resultado doloroso, pero no había forma de contener el llanto, de modo que lo dejó escapar y lloró con el desgarro que ambos comprendían mientras él la abrazaba en esa montaña yerma, bajo la luz cegadora del sol.

* * *

**pobre rose.. :( pero nimoso lo ke paso paso jejeje**

**algun review?**

**cuidence**


	28. Chapter 28

**hello, hello.. aki sta lo new espero les guste..**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece.. **

**cuidence**

Capitulo 28

Rosalie no tenía tiempo para sentarse a llorar por lo que había perdido. Habían desenterrado del suelo del cañón las pieles de más de doscientos animales, y todas tenían el hierro de Utopía. Se había entrevistado con el sheriff, había hablado con la Asociación de Ganaderos y recibido visitas y llamadas de los rancheros de los alrededores. Después de aquel único acceso de llanto, su desesperación se había transformado en una rabia fría que resultaba mucho más útil. La empujaba a seguir adelante día a día, a trabajar aún más, a no derrumbarse cuando alguien le dirigía palabras de ánimo y comprensión.

Durante dos semanas no se había hablado de otra cosa en su rancho ni en muchas millas a la redonda. No se había producido un robo de ganado de esas proporciones desde hacía treinta años. Todo empezó a resultarle más fácil cuando los comentarios comenzaron a extinguirse, aunque se volvió también más difícil seguir creyendo que la investigación daría algún fruto. Había tenido que aceptar la pérdida de los animales porque no le quedaba más remedio, pero no podía aceptar que los cuatreros quedaran impunes.

Eran listos, tenía que admitirlo. Habían sustraído el ganado con una destreza que ni los más ancianos del lugar podían recordar. El alambre cortado, el guante de Emmett..., sutiles y deliberados «errores» destinados a desviar su atención hacia las tierras de los McCarty. El primero había funcionado lo suficientemente bien como para proporcionar a los ladrones el tiempo justo para borrar su rastro. El único consuelo que le quedaba era pensar que no había caído en el segundo.

Emmett no le había dado más alternativa que aceptar su ayuda. Ella se había resistido, especialmente tras recobrarse del acceso de llanto en el cañón, pero él se había mostrado tan obstinado como ella. La había llevado él mismo a entrevistarse con el sheriff, la había acompañado a la Asociación de Ganaderos y una tarde la había arrastrado a ver una película a cuarenta millas de allí. Y en ninguna de esas ocasiones se había mostrado ni compasivo ni condescendiente. Por eso, más que por cualquier otra cosa, Rosalie se sentía en deuda con él. La compasión la dejaba sin recursos, al borde de la desesperación.

A medida que pasaban los días, se obligaba a vivir cada jornada sin pensar en la siguiente. Llenaba sus horas con docenas de tareas, ocupaciones y responsabilidades, de modo que no le quedara tiempo para pensar. De momento, su mayor preocupación era cruzar a su yegua con el semental de Emmett.

Éste había llevado con él a dos de sus hombres. A ellos se sumarían Gil y uno de sus propios trabajadores; entre los cinco sujetarían las cuerdas para retener al semental. Una vez que éste captara el olor de la yegua en celo, se volvería igual de salvaje que su padre, e igual de peligroso.

En cuanto Rosalie introdujo a Delilah en el potrero, clavó la vista en el semental, al que rodeaban los cinco hombres. Una criatura soberbia, pensó, puro macho, sin domesticar. Su mirada fue hasta Emmett, que estaba junto a la cabeza del caballo.

Por debajo de su sombrero asomaban unos mechones de pelo negro que se enroscaban descuidadamente en el cuello y las orejas. Su cuerpo era enjuto, delgado. Uno podía mirarlo y pensar que estaba totalmente relajado, pero Rosalie veía más allá; veía la tensión que latía debajo, la fuerza que estaba siempre allí y podía surgir inesperadamente. Los ojos, casi tan oscuros como su pelo, estaban medio ocultos bajo el ala de su sombrero mientras trataba de aplacar y controlar al semental.

Ningún otro caballo habría resultado más apropiado para él. Para su amante, se dijo Rosalie con un ligero estremecimiento. Cada vez que rememoraba o imaginaba lo que sucedía cuando estaban juntos, se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. ¿Desaparecería alguna vez aquella sensación? Él había llegado a muchos de sus lugares más recónditos. Cuando estaba sola, pensar eso la atemorizaba; cuando lo veía, sus sentimientos no tenían nada que ver con el miedo.

Quizá fuera el aire denso, pesado, que amenazaba lluvia, o los estremecimientos, mitad nerviosos, mitad impacientes de su yegua, pero el corazón de Rosalie latía con fuerza. Los caballos captaron cada uno el olor del otro.

Samson corcoveó y empezó a tironear de las cuerdas para desasirse. Echando hacia atrás la cabeza y sacudiendo las crines, llamó a la yegua. Uno de los hombres soltó una palabrota en protesta por las sacudidas del animal. Rosalie apretó más fuerte sus dedos alrededor de la brida cuando Delilah comenzó a forcejear contra la mano que la retenía o contra lo inevitable. La calmó con palabras que eran apenas un susurro. Samson relinchó con pasión y la yegua le respondió con otro relincho igualmente apasionado. Luego se encabritó y casi le arrancó a Rosalie las bridas de las manos. Al ver el forcejeo y los cascos en el aire, Emmett notó que el corazón se le subía a la garganta.

-Ayudadla a sujetar a la yegua -ordenó a los hombres.

-No -Rosalie encontró un nuevo asidero para sus manos-. Sólo confía en mí. Dejad que la monte -el sudor hacía que la camisa se le pegara a la espalda.

El semental se mostraba desatado, corcoveaba y tironeaba, con el pelo cubierto de sudor y ojos orgullosos. Con cinco hombres rodeándolo, volvió a levantarse sobre las patas traseras, y se cernió un momento en el aire, magnífico, antes de montar a la yegua.

Los caballos se hallaban más allá de todo pensamiento y todo temor, de cualquier respeto que pudieran sentir hacia los seres humanos. El instinto los guiaba, un instinto primitivo que los consumía. Rosalie se olvidó de cómo le dolían los brazos y del sudor que rodaba por sus sienes. Tenía los pies clavados en el suelo y los músculos de las piernas en tensión mientras empleaba toda su fuerza en evitar que la yegua se desbocara o se encabritara y acabara haciéndose daño.

La atrapó la furia y la desesperación de los caballos, su elemental belleza. El aire estaba cargado con el olor del sudor y la pasión de los animales. Casi no podía respirar pero quería aspirar aquel aire. Desde pequeña había visto aparearse a los animales, empujados por el celo cuando era necesario, pero en esa ocasión, por primera vez entendió la fuerza devoradora que los impulsaba. La necesidad que una mujer tenía de un hombre podía ser igualmente desatada, igual de primitiva.

Entonces empezó a llover, despacio y luego con más fuerza, gotas frías que le caían por la piel. Rosalie levantó la cara hacia la yegua y dejó que el agua corriera por sus mejillas. Uno de los hombres soltó una palabrota. La cuerdas, al mojarse, se les escurrían de las manos.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Emmett, todavía tenía el corazón en la garganta. Su pulso debía ser tan fuerte e irregular como el de la yegua. Sintió una súbita necesidad, tan escandalosa como básica. Él lo vio y se dio cuenta. Mientras la lluvia le resbalaba a él también por el cuerpo, sonrió. Los músculos de Rosalie, que un rato antes estaban en tensión, se relajaron tan repentinamente que ésta tuvo que esforzarse para tensarlos de nuevo y retener el control de la yegua, pero no desvió la mirada. La excitación resultaba casi dolorosa y la conciencia de lo que le sucedía la enervaba. Como si las manos de Emmett la estuvieran tocando, notó que él vibraba con el mismo deseo.

Gradualmente, la invadió un sentimiento más dulce. Tenía la extraña sensación de estar a salvo, aunque esa seguridad estuviera rodeada de peligros. Esa vez no lucharía, no lo cuestionaría. Ambos estaban ayudando a que surgiera una nueva vida, estaban unidos por aquel lazo.

Los caballos estaban jadeantes cuando los separaron. La lluvia seguía cayendo. Oyó que Gil soltaba una carcajada ante los comentarios de otro de los hombres. Rosalie se olvidó de ellos y dedicó toda su atención a la yegua. Susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras, la condujo de nuevo a los establos.

La luz era débil y el aire estaba cargado de los olores del heno seco y la piel engrasada. Después de quitarle la brida, Rosalie empezó a cepillar a la yegua con caricias largas y lentas hasta que ésta dejó de temblar.

-Aquí estamos, cariño -Rosalie frotó su cara contra el cuello de Delilah-. Ninguna de las dos puede hacer mucho en lo que se refiere a su cuerpo.

-¿Es así como ves las cosas?

* * *

**korto? largo? interesante? kn ganas de mas?**

**espero las respuestas en un review?**

**bye**


	29. Chapter 29

**hola ke tal stan? espero ke todo marche bien..**

**jeje aki les dejo lo new de la historia.. espero les guste este cap.. ste ya es un poko largo **

**recurden ke nada me pertence**

**byee**

Capitulo 29

-Aquí estamos, cariño -Rosalie frotó su cara contra el cuello de Delilah-. Ninguna de las dos puede hacer mucho en lo que se refiere a su cuerpo.

-¿Es así como ves las cosas?

Rosalie giró la cabeza y se encontró con Emmett, de pie en la entrada del establo. Estaba empapado, pero parecía como si no le preocupara. Vio cómo escudriñaba breve pero penetrantemente su rostro, era una costumbre que había adquirido desde el episodio del cañón. Sabía que buscaba señales de tensión, y a ella había dejado de molestarle.

-No soy un caballo -contestó con calma, y dio una palmada en el cuello a Delilah.

Emmett entró dentro del establo y acarició él también a la yegua. El animal estaba seco y tranquilo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Mmm. Hemos hecho bien en no dejar que se cruzaran en campo abierto y a su libre albedrío -añadió-. Los dos tienen mucho temperamento y podrían haberse hecho daño -se rió y se dio la vuelta hacia Emmett-. El potro va a ser un campeón, lo presiento. Ha pasado algo especial ahí fuera, algo importante -dejándose llevar por el impulso, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con ardor.

La sorpresa lo dejó inmóvil. Emmett llevó las manos a su cintura más por un movimiento reflejo que para responder a sus besos. Era la primera vez que ella se permitía una muestra de afecto espontánea, la primera que le ofrecía una parte de sí misma sin recelo. Una punzada de deseo surgió en su interior con lo que en ese instante comprendió que era fruto de la pasión, pero no únicamente pasión.

Rosalie seguía sonriendo cuando se apartó, pero él no. Antes de que ella se hubiera percatado del todo de lo estupefacto que estaba, Emmett la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí y la abrazó. A Rosalie, la inesperada dulzura de aquel gesto le pareció desconcertante y maravillosa.

-¿No harías mejor en ir a ver a Samson? -murmuró.

-Mis hombres ya se lo han llevado de vuelta a casa.

Ella frotó una mejilla contra su camisa, que estaba mojada por la lluvia. Podían robar un poco de tiempo a sus obligaciones, pensó. Una hora, un rato..., un poco de tiempo.

-Te voy a hacer un café.

-De acuerdo -él le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros mientras se dirigían hacia la casa bajo-la lluvia-. ¿Alguna noticia del sheriff?

-Nada nuevo.

Cruzaron juntos el patio del rancho. Ambos estaban demasiado habituados a los elementos como para prestar atención a la lluvia; tan sólo era algo necesario.

-Esto tiene revolucionado a todo el condado.

-Ya lo sé -se detuvieron ante la puerta de la cocina para quitarse la botas embarradas. Rosalie se pasó descuidadamente una mano por el pelo y sacudió las gotas de lluvia-. Eso es lo que puede resultar de más ayuda. Todos los rancheros de esta zona de Montana, tanto los que conozco en persona como otros de los que he oído hablar, tienen los ojos bien abiertos. Y los que viven en el límite con otros Estados, por lo que me han dicho. Estoy pensando ofrecer una recompensa.

-No es una mala idea -Emmett se sentó a la mesa y estiró las piernas, cuan largas eran, mientras Rosalie preparaba café.

El repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia en el tejado y en los cristales de las ventanas era un ruido sordo y constante. Sintió un extraño bienestar allí sentado, casi en penumbra, en la cocina. Así podrían ser las cosas si aquél fuera el rancho de los dos, y no el de ella o el de él. Así podrían ser si él pudiera lograr que ella formara parte de su vida para siempre.

Le llevó un segundo pensar eso y tardó otro en experimentar una fuerte sacudida. Matrimonio. Estaba pensando en casarse. Tardó un momento en asimilar la idea; más que incómoda, resultaba inevitable. «Vaya, vaya», pensó, y casi se echó a reír antes de devolver su atención a lo que Rosalie había dicho.

-Deja que la ofrezca yo -dijo de repente.

Ella se dio media vuelta, con las palabras para rechazar su ofrecimiento en la punta de la lengua.

-Espera -ordenó él-. Escúchame primero. Mi padre se ha enterado de lo del alambre -vio cómo Rosalie se apaciguaba antes de volver a darse la vuelta para sacar las tazas-. Obviamente, no le ha gustado nada. Esas viejas historias entre los McCarty y los Hale... No hace falta mucho para airearlas y que todo el mundo empiece a hablar de la enemistad entre nuestras familias. Hay gente que piensa, aunque no lo diga, que mi padre es el responsable.

Rosalie sirvió el café y luego se dio la vuelta con una taza en cada mano.

-No creo.

-Lo sé muy bien -la miró de un modo raro y alargó una mano. Rosalie puso en ella la taza, pero él dejó ésta en la mesa y le agarró los dedos-. Significa mucho para mí.

Como ella no sabía cómo responder ante aquel tono, se limitó a quedarse callada sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Rosalie, esto ha repercutido en su ánimo. Hace unos años, que la, gente pudiera pensar que había hecho algo poco ético o ilegal, probablemente le habría agradado, pero ya no es tan fuerte como antes. Tu padre era un rival a su nivel, un hombre de su misma época, lo entendía y hasta lo respetaba; si pudiera hacer algo por ti, se sentiría mejor. Me gusta tan poco pedir favores como a ti recibirlos.

Ella miró sus manos entrelazadas. Tanto la suya como la de él estaban bronceadas, eran fuertes y delgadas. Sin embargo, la suya casi desaparecía dentro de la de Emmett.

-Lo quieres mucho.

-Sí.

La respuesta fue muy simple y pronunciada con el mismo tono desprovisto de emoción que había utilizado para decirle que su padre se estaba muriendo. Esa vez ella lo entendió mejor.

-Te agradecería si pudieras ofrecer una recompensa.

Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. -Bien.

-¿Quieres más café?

-No -por su mirada cruzó un brillo pícaro-, pero estaba pensando que debería ayudarte a que te quitaras esa ropa tan húmeda.

Rosalie se rió mientras tomaba asiento.

-Sabrás que sigo pensando ganar al Double M el Cuatro de Julio.

-Estaba seguro de que seguirías pensándolo -contestó él tranquilamente-, pero de ahí a que lo logres...

-¿Te gustan las apuestas, McCarty? -Él levantó una ceja.

-Eso ya se sabe.

-Te apuesto cincuenta dólares a que mi toro Hereford se llevará el lazo azul y ganará a cualquiera que puedas presentar para competir con él.

Emmett contempló los posos de su café como si estuviera pensándoselo. Si lo que había oído sobre el toro de Rosalie era cierto, estaba razonablemente seguro de que apostar contra ella sería tirar el dinero. -Cincuenta -aceptó la apuesta y sonrió-. Y apuesto otros cincuenta a que hago mejor tiempo que tú en la captura de novillos con lazo.

-Estaré encantada -Rosalie le tendió una mano para cerrar la apuesta.

-¿Vas a competir en otras categorías?

-No creo -enderezó la espalda para estirarse y pensó que era un lujo estar tranquilamente sentada por la tarde tomando un café-. La carrera de barriles no me interesa y sé muy bien que no debo intentar montar el novillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por dos razones. En primer lugar, si lo hiciera, los hombres empezarían a murmurar y a quejarse. Y segundo -sonrió y se encogió de hombros-, porque probablemente me partiría el cuello.

A Emmett se le ocurrió que, una semana antes, no habría admitido lo segundo ante él. Riéndose, se inclinó hacia delante y la besó. Pero ese beso amistoso desató algo y, agarrándole la nuca, volvió a-besarla lentamente.

-Es tu boca -murmuró él mientras las yemas de sus dedos jugueteaban sobre la piel de Rosalie-. Una vez que empiezo, no se me ocurre ninguna razón para parar.

La respiración de Rosalie se filtraba irregularmente entre sus labios y entraba en la boca de Emmett.

-Es pleno día -dijo ella.

Él sonrió y le acarició la lengua con la punta de la suya.

-Sííí. ¿Vas a llevarme a la cama?

Los ojos de Rosalie, que estaban casi cerrados, se abrieron de repente. Emmett vio en ellos deseo y confusión, una combinación que encontró muy de su agrado.

-Tengo que revisar el... -los dientes de Emmett le mordisquearon persuasivamente el labio inferior.

-¿El qué? -susurró él cuando sus palabras terminaron en un ligero estremecimiento.

-El... Oh...

Los labios de Emmett rozaban los suyos de un modo mucho más provocativo que un beso. La perezosa caricia de su lengua los mantenía húmedos. Notaba la presión delicada de sus dedos en la nuca mientras las rodillas de ambos se tocaban. De algún modo, casi podía notar el peso de su cuerpo contra el de ella y la calidez que siempre lo acompañaba.

-No puedo pensar -murmuró Rosalie.

Eso era lo que él quería. O que pensara en él y sólo en él. Necesitaba saber que esa vez él iba a ser lo primero, o al menos la necesidad y el deseo que provocaba en ella. Que iba a anteponerlo al rancho, a sus hombres, al ganado, a sus ambiciones... Si, por una vez, pudiera hacer aflorar sus sentimientos para que se encontraran con los de él, luego no tendría más que repetir aquello una y otra vez hasta que estuviera tan perdidamente enamorada como él lo estaba de ella.

-¿Por qué vas a «tener que» hacer algo? -se levantó y la hizo ponerse de pie a ella también-. Puedes sentir.

Sí, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, podía sentir, se dijo Rosalie. Las emociones la sacudían y exigían que les diera salida y cumplimiento a las necesidades que provocaban, todas relacionadas con él: el deseo, los pequeños miedos, sus anhelos. No podía negarlo. Quizá, por una vez, no necesitara hacerlo.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo -suspiró y se arrimó más a él-. Parece como si no pudiera dejar de desearte.

Él le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verle la cara y luego, sonriendo de medio lado, le acarició la barbilla con el pulgar.

-¿En pleno día?

Ella se retiró el pelo de los ojos y entrelazó cómodamente las manos detrás de su cuello.

-Tengo que acostarme contigo ahora mismo, McCarty. Ya.

Él echó un vistazo a la mesa de la cocina, limpia y despejada, y su sonrisa se volvió pícara.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Estás pensando cosas un poco raras -comentó ella-. Creo que puedo darte tiempo para que subas las escaleras -lo soltó, fue hasta la cafetera y la apagó-. Si te das prisa, claro -en cuanto Emmett sonrió, fue de nuevo hacia él. Le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y de un salto se encaramó sobre él y cruzó las piernas por detrás de su cintura para sujetarse-. ¿Sabes dónde están las escaleras?

-Ya las encontraré.

* * *

**and now? ke pasara en el next chapter? kieren saber? jeje creo ke kn unos kuantos reviews eso se aregla..**

**cuidence**


	30. Chapter 30

**hola hola fans de Rose y Emmett.. ke tal stan? espero ke bien.. **

**aki les dejo lo nuevo.. recuerden ke nada me pertenece..**

Capitulo 30

-. ¿Sabes dónde están las escaleras?

-Ya las encontraré.

Ella acercó los labios a su garganta.

-Cuando lleguemos arriba, segunda puerta a la derecha -dijo mientras empezaba a disfrutar del sabor de su piel.

Mientras Emmett se movía por la casa, ella se preguntaba qué pensaría y qué diría si supiera que era la primera vez que hacía algo así. Se había dado cuenta de que el chico que tanto había representado para ella cuando era más joven no había sido un amante sino una anécdota. Se necesitaba más de una noche para que dos personas se convirtieran en amantes. Se habría sentido muy tonta diciéndole a Emmett que era el primero. Muy tonta y completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que con el primer torrente de pasión habían saltado todos los seguros con los que se había protegido? ¿Cómo iba ella misma a confiar en sus propios sentimientos cuando eran tan confusos y nuevos?

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Emmett un momento y cerró los ojos. Por una vez en su vida iba a disfrutar sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. Se echó hacia atrás un poco para poder sonreírle.

-No estás en forma, McCarty. Sólo con subir las escaleras, tu corazón se ha puesto a latir como loco.

-Igual que el tuyo -señaló-. Y eso que a ti te llevan en brazos.

-Será la lluvia -dijo Rosalie con arrogancia. -Todavía tienes la ropa mojada -fue hacia la habitación que ella le había indicado, entró y miró alrededor.

Era lo que se podía esperar de su estilo: feminidad subestimada, sentido práctico. Una habitación sin adornos ni colores pastel, pero que él habría reconocido que pertenecía a una mujer. No tenía ni el desorden femenino que antiguamente alborotaba la de su hermana en el rancho, ni la elegancia sutil de la de su madre. Al igual que la mujer que llevaba en brazos, a Emmett le pareció que aquella habitación era única.

Paredes sencillas, suelos sencillos, colores simples, ningún desorden. No, Rosalie no era una mujer a la que le gustara el desorden en su vida. No se daba el tiempo para ello. Quizá fueran las escasas muestras de indulgencia consigo misma las que le permitieran hacerse una idea más precisa.

Un jarrón de gres con bordes redondeados dentro del cual había unas ramas de avellano que no podían llegar a considerarse flores. Una cajita de madera tallada en su cómoda, la cual, estaba seguro, emitía una suave melodía cuando uno levantaba la tapa. Quizá ella lo hiciera en ocasiones, cuando estaba a solas o se sentía sola. En la pared había una acuarela que mostraba los tonos arrebatado de una puesta de sol. Pensó que Rosalie había controlado cuidadosamente el romanticismo al que se sentía inclinada y, precisamente por ello, se habría quedado sorprendida al enterarse de que al tratar de esconderlo lo único que conseguía era proclamarlo en voz aún más alta.

Al darse cuenta de su examen, Rosalie irguió la cabeza.

-No hay mucho que ver.

-Te quedarías sorprendida -murmuró él.

Esa respuesta tan enigmática hizo que Rosalie echara un vistazo a su alrededor.

-No paso mucho tiempo aquí -empezó a decir al darse cuenta de que el dormitorio resultaba muy vacío, incluso si lo comparaba con el de Emmett en la casa blanca.

-No me has entendido -Emmett deslizó las manos por sus costados al dejarla en el suelo-. Habría adivinado que ésta era tu habitación. Si hasta tiene tu olor...

Rosalie se rió, complacida sin saber por qué.

-¿Te estás poniendo poético?

-Tal vez.

Ella alzó una mano y jugueteó con el botón del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte la ropa?

-Sin la menor duda.

Rosalie hizo lo que deseaba y él le dirigió una mirada regocijada cuando le abrió la camisa y se la retiró hacia los hombros.

-Si esperas que te seduzca, te vas a desilusionar -le advirtió Rosalie.

-¿En serio?

-No sé ningún truco -antes de que a Emmett le diera tiempo de responder, ella se lanzó sobre él y lo desequilibró, a consecuencia de lo cual ambos acabaron cayendo encima de la cama-. Ninguna artimaña -continuó-, ningún ardid.

-Eres una dama resuelta, de acuerdo –notaba el calor del cuerpo de Rosalie a través de la camisa húmeda.

-Me gusta tu forma de mirar, McCarty -le pasó los dedos por el pelo, oscuro y abundante, mientras estudiaba su cara-. Solía molestarme muchísimo antes, pero ahora es agradable.

-¿Mi manera de mirar?

-Que me guste tu manera de mirar. Es una mirada implacable -decidió ella mientras recorría con un dedo el hueso de su mandíbula-. Y cuando sonríes, tu boca se vuelve muy seductora; es el tipo de sonrisa que un chica lista sabe que puede resultar peligrosa.

Él sonrió y la agarró por las caderas.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo soy una mujer lista -se rió y frotó su nariz contra la de él-. Reconozco a una serpiente de cascabel en cuanto la veo.

-Pero no lo bastante rápido como para ponerte a salvo.

-Pues parece que no. Será que no siempre me gustan las incursiones largas y seguras. Sino las rápidas y en terreno accidentado, pensó él mientras los labios de Rosalie se posaban sobre los suyos. Con mucho gusto proporcionaría una espiral de peligros y riesgos, decidió atrayéndola hacia sí. Y además ella iba a darse cuenta de que él pretendía que durara.

Trató de moverla, pero en ese momento los labios de Rosalie recorrían su cara. Suaves, ligeros, pero con una pasión que le caló muy hondo. Su cuerpo delgado y flexible casi parecía que no pesaba, aunque él notaba todas sus curvas. Su pelo seguía húmedo y le recordó a la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, cuando la había arrastrado al suelo consumido por el deseo y la ira. Y de nuevo se encontraba inerme ante el asalto de Rosalie a sus sentidos. No, no conocía artimañas, ni él habría tenido paciencia para tales cosas.

Oía cómo la lluvia golpeaba rítmicamente contra la ventana. La olía en la piel de Rosalie y cuando acercaba los labios a su pelo podía saborearla. Era casi como si estuvieran solos en un campo tranquilo, con el olor de la hierba mojada y la lluvia resbalando por sus cuerpos. La luz era gris y difusa; la boca de Rosalie, pura intensidad.

Ella no sabía que resultara tan excitante seducir así a un hombre, sentir que la fuerza lo abandonaba la hacía sentirse mareada de poder. Otras veces habían estado en igualdad de condiciones y, de cuando en cuando, ella en desventaja, pero nunca se había sentido tan segura de poder dominar. Su risa sonó confiada y grave mientras su boca recorría la piel de Emmett, cálida y sensual bajo sus labios.

Parecía contento allí debajo mientras ella lo exploraba. A Rosalie le pareció que el aire se había vuelto más denso. Quizá aquello fuera lo que lo mantenía tan entregado a ella y evitaba que tratara de hacerse con el control. Sus manos estaban ávidas, recorrían el cuerpo de Emmett y se detenían aquí y allá, fascinadas. En los músculos de los brazos, que se endurecían bajo sus dedos; en la piel suave y lisa, sorprendentemente suave en la zona de las costillas; en la cicatriz estrecha que le recorría el hueso de la cadera.

-¿Cómo te la hiciste? -murmuró mientras pasaba la yema de un dedo por encima.

-Brahma -acertó a responder mientras ella le bajaba los tejanos una pizca-. Rose... -pero los labios de ésta alcanzaron de nuevo los suyos y acallaron sus palabras.

-¿Un toro?

-En un rodeo. En esa época tenía más arrestos que cerebro.

Rosalie oyó que un sonido de placer brotaba de la garganta de Emmett a medida que su boca iba descendiendo. Su cuerpo era un cofre lleno de tesoros que ella iba descubriendo. Lo miró con aquella luz, suave, líquida: bronceado y duro encima de la colcha lisa que cubría la cama. Sus extremidades eran flexibles y ágiles, estaban hechas para cabalgar sin descanso, fortalecidas por el trabajo y curtidas por los elementos. La recorrieron pequeños estremecimientos al pensar que era suyo, que podía tocarlo y disfrutarlo tanto tiempo como le pareciera oportuno.

Empezó a descender por su cuerpo entreteniéndose en determinados puntos. Sentía el calor de su piel y el latir del pulso a medida que lo desnudaba. El ruido de la lluvia y de sus respiraciones aceleradas llenaba la habitación. El dulce aroma de la pasión la envolvía, una fragancia que era el resultado de la mezcla de los olores de ambos. Íntima. Sentía el sabor del deseo en la piel de Emmett, un sabor embriagador que la volvió insaciable cuando notó el latido de su corazón bajo la lengua. Incluso cuando su propia excitación creció hasta que la sangre empezó a circular por las venas a toda velocidad, habría podido seguir deleitándose en el cuerpo de Emmett durante horas. La urgencia apremiante que sentía antes se había transformado en una satisfacción incandescente. Ella le proporcionaba placer, eso era más de lo que había creído que podría ofrecer nunca a nadie.

Le ardía el pecho, y las llamas se iban extendiendo. Dios, Rosalie era como una droga, estaba perdido, flotando como en sueños mientras el cuerpo le ardía. Sus dedos resultaban tan fríos y su boca tan cálida... Nunca había explorado su propia vulnerabilidad; siempre había sido más importante combatirla o no prestarle atención. En ese momento no tenía alternativa y la sensación le parecía increíble.

Ella excitaba un punto determinado de su anatomía, lo provocaba y se retiraba... y volvía a la carga. Sus enervantes besos, con la boca muy abierta, se extendían mientras sus manos lo acariciaban y exploraban con calma, perezosamente, e iban encontrando en su camino un punto sensible tras otro, hasta que un temblor lo estremeció. Ninguna mujer lo había hecho temblar. En cuanto esta idea surgió en su mente devastada por el placer, Rosalie lo hizo temblar de nuevo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo estaba volviendo loco.

El viento sopló más fuerte y estrelló la lluvia contra el cristal de la ventana, para retirarse luego con un aullido distante. Por su cuerpo se extendió algo enloquecedor. Bruscamente la agarró, rodó hacia un lado y le sujetó con fuerza los brazos por encima de la cabeza. A Rosalie le costaba respirar cuando él bajó la mirada.

Tenía la barbilla en alto, el pelo extendido sobre la cama y sus ojos brillaban. No había miedo en su expresión, ni nada parecido a la sumisión. Aunque su respiración estaba alterada, lo miraba con ojos retadores. Un reto. Podía poseerla, poseerla del modo que quisiera, y cuando lo hiciera, ella también lo estaría poseyendo a él.

Que así fuera, pensó con una exclamación ahogada, y su boca devoró la de Rosalie.

Ella igualaba su urgencia, excitada simplemente con la idea de que lo había llevado al límite. La deseaba. A ella. En ciertos sentidos, la conocía mejor que nadie y aun así seguía deseándola. Había esperado mucho para aquello, aunque sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba esperando. No podía pensar en eso, ni en qué efectos tendría en su vida, mientras los besos desesperados e interminables de Emmett la provocaban, mientras empezaba a ver pequeños destellos plateados tras sus parpados cerrados.

Sintió que él tiraba de los botones de su camisa, que decía una palabrota. Cuando notó que la tela se rasgaba, lo único que le importaba era poder sentir la piel de Emmett en contacto con la suya. Como debía ser. Éste no dejaría las manos quietas hasta que la hubiera excitado tanto como ella a él. La fue desnudando con frenesí al tiempo que su boca la recorría, insaciable. En algún rincón de su mente, ella experimentó lo maravilloso que era que su mera existencia lo pusiera en ese estado.

Sus cuerpos se apretaban el uno contra el otro, sus extremidades se entrelazaban. Sus bocas se juntaban. Él pensó que la mezcla de los sabores de ambos era la cosa más íntima que había conocido. Bajo él, Rosalie se arqueaba, más que ofreciendo, pidiendo. Se alzó sobre ella para poder ver su rostro, quería que pudiera verlo cuando la hiciera suya.

Los ojos de Rosalie estaban oscurecidos, nublados por el deseo. Lo deseaba a él. Emmett sabía que ya tenía lo que buscaba: que no pudiera pensar en nada ni en nadie más que en él.

-Empecé a desearte desde la primera vez que te vi. -murmuró mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella.

Vio los cambios que se producían en el rostro de Rosalie mientras se movía lentamente: el parpadeo de placer, la dulzura que precedía al delirio. Conteniendo la necesidad que palpitaba en sus venas, fue haciendo brotar las sensaciones con tan exquisito control que le ardían los músculos. Bajó la cabeza y le mordisqueó los labios.

Ella no podía soportarlo, no podía detenerlo. Cuando por fin había creído descubrir lo que era la pasión, él le mostraba que había aún más. Sensación tras sensación penetraban en su interior y la dejaban débil y jadeante. En cuanto la presión aumentaba dentro de ella, redoblando bajo su piel y amenazando con explotar, deseaba que aquello continuara. Habría podido sollozar del gozo que aquello le procuraba, gemir del dolor que le causaba. Sin ser consciente de ello, podía cambiar las cosas simplemente con susurrar su nombre, como si no supiera ningún otro.

Ella notó el instante en el que él perdía el control. Únicamente tuvo tiempo de sentir un hormigueo nervioso antes de que Emmett la catapultara con él hacia un cielo frenético y oscuro en el cual todo era trueno y no quedaba lugar para el aire.

* * *

**oOOla ke opinan? les ah gustado ? ke le pasara a Rose ke valiente no?**

**jeje cuidence.. espero los reviews **

**cuidence bye**


	31. Chapter 31

**hola hola a tods.. siento la tardanza en la actualizacion pero aki sta lo new de esta super historia..**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece**

**cuidence**

Capitulo 31

Ni el camino largo y polvoriento hasta la ciudad, ni las altas temperaturas habían hecho mella en su ánimo. Era Cuatro de Julio y la jornada, que sería estridente y prolongada, no había hecho más que empezar.

A primera hora de la mañana, el área de expositores estaba a rebosar: rancheros, cowboys, esposas, novias... y los que buscaban novia para pasar el día. Había animales de primera categoría expuestos a la mirada del público, sobre los que se podía charlar, alardear y a lo cuales también se podía estudiar con detenimiento.

Los cowboys lucían sus mejores galas. Camisas almidonadas y tejanos apretados, las botas y los sombreros que se guardaban para las ocasiones, cinturones con vistosas hebillas. Los niños iban endomingados, y su ropa prometía acabar cubierta de polvo y manchada de verdín al final del día.

Para Rosalie aquél era el primer día libre de preocupaciones de la temporada, y estaba decidida a disfrutarlo precisamente para compensar todo lo que había sufrido en los últimos tiempos. Durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas iba a dejar a un lado las preocupaciones, las cifras de los libros de cuentas y a olvidarse de que era la jefa, una posición que tantos sacrificios le costaba. Ese día cálido y soleado, iba a limitarse a disfrutar de formar parte de un grupo de hombres y mujeres que vivían por y para la tierra.

Cerca del corral y de la zona de establos, había un murmullo alegre de voces. El olor fuerte de los animales impregnaba el aire. Desde alguna parte sonaba ya la música de un violín. Al atardecer habría más música, y baile. Antes se celebrarían juegos para pequeños y mayores, se entregarían los premios y se ofrecería comida suficiente como para dar de comer dos veces a todo el país. Su nariz detectó el olor especiado de una tarta de manzana todavía caliente cuando alguien pasó a su lado con una cesta muy llena. Se le hizo la boca agua.

Lo primero era lo primero, se recordó mientras se daba una vuelta para comprobar cuáles eran las posibilidades de su toro.

Participaban seis competidores en total, todos muy musculosos y de apariencia feroz. Los cuernos eran puntiagudos y peligrosos; la piel, lustrosa y bien cuidada. Los estudió todos con objetividad, fijándose en cuáles eran sus virtudes y defectos. No había duda de que su mayor competidor era el toro que presentaba el Double M. Le habían dado el lazo azul tres años seguidos.

Pero ese año no, se dijo en silencio mientras lo recorría con la vista. En peso quizá venciera al suyo, pero le parecía que su toro era un poco más ancho de hombros. Y no cabía duda de que su color y sus manchas de Hereford eran perfectas, además de que el perfil de su cabeza era superior.

«Ha llegado la hora de que dejes paso a sangre nueva», dijo al campeón. Complacida consigo misma, enganchó los pulgares en los bolsillos traseros de sus tejanos. Un primer puesto y ese lazo azul servirían para compensar todo lo que había padecido las semanas anteriores.

-Sabes reconocer a un campeón cuando lo tienes ante tus ojos...

Rosalie se giró al oír esa voz amenazadora, que todavía conservaba un resto de firmeza. Paul McCarty iba vestido a la perfección, pero su cara de halcón estaba muy pálida debajo del Stetson. Su bastón era elegante y con empuñadura dorada, pero no le quedaba más remedio que apoyarse en él con todo su peso. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella, sin embargo, Rosalie vio que eran retadores y retenían más vida que el resto de su anatomía.

-Sé reconocer a un campeón en cuanto lo veo -acordó ella, y desvió la mirada hacia su propio toro.

Él soltó una carcajada y balanceó su peso sobre la otra pierna.

-He oído hablar mucho de tu nuevo chico –Paul McCarty estudió al toro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia. Él también sabía reconocer a un campeón en cuanto lo veía.

Sintió el calor del sol en la espalda y, por un instante, sólo por un instante, deseó desesperadamente ser joven otra vez. Los años devoraban la fuerza. Si pudiera tener cincuenta años de nuevo y fuera el propietario de ese animal... Pero no era un hombre al que le gustaran las lamentaciones.

-Tiene posibilidades -se limitó a decir.

Ella supo reconocer algo de envidia y sonrió. Nada podría haberla complacido más.

-Un segundo puesto tampoco está mal -replicó sutilmente.

McCarty le lanzó una mirada penetrante, se quedó con la vista clavada en sus ojos y luego se echó a reír al ver que ella no titubeaba.

-Vaya, eres toda una mujer, ¿verdad, Rosalie Hale? El viejo te enseñó bien.

La sonrisa de Rosalie mostraba un ánimo más desafiante que divertido.

-Bueno, lo suficiente como para dirigir Utopía.

-Pudiera ser -reconoció él-. Los tiempos cambian.

No cabía duda de que había cierto rencor en sus palabras, pero ella podía entenderlo. Y hasta darle su comprensión.

-Lo de tu ganado... -él la miró y vio que la expresión de Rosalie era tranquila, impasible. Experimentó el súbito deseo de estar sentado frente a ella en una mesa de póquer y con un buen montón de dinero en juego- es abominable -dijo con una rabia que le robó momentáneamente la respiración-. En otra época a los ladrones de ganado se los ahorcaba.

-Ahorcarlos no serviría para recuperar mi ganado -afirmó Rosalie con calma.

-Emmett me contó lo que encontrasteis en el cañón -McCarty miraba fijamente los dos toros. Eran la savia vital de los ranchos; proporcionaban los beneficios e indicaban su posición en el sector-. Muy duro para ti, y para todos nosotros -añadió, y volvió a mirarla-. Quiero que comprendas que tu abuelo y yo tuvimos nuestros problemas. Era un terco y un testarudo.

-Cierto -Rosalie se mostró de acuerdo con tanta rapidez que McCarty se rió-. Usted podría comprender sin problema a un hombre así.

McCarty dejó de reírse y le lanzó un mirada relampagueante que ella le devolvió.

-Comprendo a un hombre así -reconoció-. Y quiero que sepas que si le hubiera ocurrido a él, lo habría apoyado, igual que habría esperado su apoyo si hubiera sido a la inversa. Los enfrentamientos personales no tienen cabida en estos casos. Somos rancheros.

Había un dejo de orgullo en su voz al pronunciar aquellas palabras que hizo que la propia Rosalie levantara la barbilla.

-Lo sé muy bien.

-Sería fácil decir que al ganado pudieron sacarlo por mis tierras.

-Sería fácil -repitió Rosalie con un asentimiento de cabeza-. Si me conociera mejor, señor McCarty, sabría que no soy tonta. Si creyera que usted se está comiendo mis filetes, ya lo estaría pagando.

Los labios de McCarty se curvaron en una sonrisa admirativa.

-El viejo te enseñó bien -repitió tras un momento de silencio-. Aunque continúo creyendo que una mujer que dirige un rancho necesita tener un hombre a su lado.

-Tenga cuidado, señor McCarty, estaba empezando a pensar que podía llegar a tolerarlo.

Él se rió de nuevo, tan complacido que Rosalie sonrió abiertamente.

-Soy demasiado viejo para cambiar, niña -sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente, como Rosalie había visto que se entrecerraban los de Emmett. Se le ocurrió que, dentro de cuarenta años, éste tendría el mismo aspecto de su padre, esa misma fuerza algo mermada. La fuerza que uno quería que lo respaldara cuando había dificultades-. He oído que mi hijo te ha echado el ojo... No puedo acusarlo de mal gusto.

-¿Eso ha oído? -replicó ella con calma-. ¿Y se cree todo lo que oye?

-Si no se ha fijado en ti -contraatacó McCarty-, es que no es tan listo como pensaba. Los hombres necesitan una mujer que les haga sentar la cabeza.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Rosalie secamente.

-No te alborotes, niña -ordenó McCarty-. En otra época le habría arrancado el pellejo por dedicarle más de una mirada a una Hale. Los tiempos cambian -repitió con evidente falta de entusiasmo-. Somos vecinos desde hace al menos un siglo, nos guste o no.

Rosalie se sacudió un momento la manga.

-No estoy pensando en hacer sentar la cabeza a nadie. Ni en una fusión.

-A veces nos encontramos con cosas que no andábamos buscando -sonrió mientras ella lo miraba fijamente-. Ahí tienes a mi Karen, nunca me figuré que acabaría con una belleza que siempre me hace sentir como si debiera ir a limpiarme los pies en el felpudo de la entrada, incluso aunque no haya salido a trabajar al campo.

A su pesar, Rosalie se rió, y luego se sorprendió a sí misma tomando a McCarty del brazo para alejarse de allí.

-Tengo la sensación de que está intentando enterrar el hacha de guerra -al notar que su acompañante daba un respingo, Rosalie chasqueó la lengua y continuó hablando-. No se alborote -pidió con calma-. Mi deseo también es que declaremos una tregua. Emmett y yo... nos entendemos bien -dijo finalmente-. Me gusta su esposa y a usted, digamos que lo soporto.

-Eres igual que tu abuela -murmuró McCarty.

-Gracias.

Mientras caminaban Rosalie notó que algunas personas los miraban con curiosidad. Un Hale y un McCarty del brazo...; realmente los tiempos habían cambiado. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría Clay y decidió que, a su modo, gruñón, lo habría aprobado. En especial si levantaba comentarios.

* * *

**ke les ah parecido el cap? o mejor dicho la platica entre Rose y McCarty? super no... me agrada el señor ejeje**

**espero reviews**

**cuidenc**


	32. Chapter 32

**hola hola a to2 ke tal los trata la vida? espero ke bien... jeje**

**aki les dejo el sig cap espero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertence es solamnt una adaptacion**

**cuidence**

Capitulo 32

Cuando Emmett la vio dirigirse lentamente hacia el ruedo, interrumpió la conversación que mantenía con un cowboy. Rosalie se estaba retirando el pelo detrás de las orejas; luego movió levemente la cabeza hacia su padre y las palabras que salieron de sus labios hicieron que éste se echara a reír. Si no estuviera ya loco por ella, Emmett se habría enamorado en ese instante.

-Oye, ¿esa que va con tu padre no es Rosalie Hale?

-¿Eh...? Sí -Emmett no perdió el tiempo en volver la vista hacia su interlocutor- cuando podía mirar a Rosalie.

-Es muy guapa -señaló el cowboy con cierta melancolía-. Se dice que ella y tú... -se detuvo, helado por la mirada que le dirigió Emmett, fría, inexpresiva, y carraspeó con la mano cerrada delante de los labios-. Sólo decía que la gente lo comenta; como los McCarty y los Hale nunca han tenido mucho trato...

-¿Ah, no? -Emmett alivió el malestar de su interlocutor con una sonrisa antes de alejarse.

Uno nunca podía estar seguro de lo que pensaba un McCarty, se dijo el cowboy meneando la cabeza.

-La vida te da sorpresas -comentó Emmett cuando se acercó a ellos-. ¿No ha corrido la sangre?

-Tu padre y yo hemos llegado a un cierto entendimiento.

Rosalie le sonrió y, a pesar de que no se tocaron, Paul McCarty confirmó que los rumores que había oído eran ciertos. La intimidad entre dos personas era difícil de disimular.

-Tu madre me ha hecho prometer que haría de juez en el concurso de empanadas de carne picada -refunfuñó McCarty. Ya no se sentía tan melancólico pensando en lo que había perdido. Más bien experimentó una gran satisfacción al darse cuenta de que se perpetuaría a través de su hijo-. Luego iremos a los establos para veros -dirigió una mirada penetrante a Rosalie-. A los dos.

Se alejó lentamente. Rosalie tuvo que hundir las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones para abstenerse de ayudarlo a caminar. Sabía que el gesto no sería bien recibido.

-Vino a ver a los toros -informó a Emmett cuando su padre ya no podía oírlos-. Creo que para poder hablar conmigo, muy amable de su parte.

-Poca gente lo llamaría «amable».

-Y poca gente ha tenido un abuelo como Clay Hale -se volvió hacia Emmett y sonrió. -Y tú ¿cómo estás? -aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido evitar tocarla. Sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla.

-¿A ti cómo te parece?

-No te gusta que te diga que estás muy guapa.

Ella se rió y le dedicó una mirada coqueta, con aleteo de pestañas incluido. Era el primer gesto premeditadamente seductor que él le veía hacer desde que la conocía.

-Hoy es un día especial.

-¿Y vas a pasarlo conmigo? -le tendió una mano. Sabía que si ella le daba la suya en público, en un lugar lleno de ojos curiosos y bocas deseosas de encontrar algún cotilleo sabroso, sería una señal de compromiso.

Los dedos de Rosalie se entrelazaron con los suyos.

-Creía que nunca me lo ibas a pedir.

Pasaron la mañana como solían hacerlo las parejas en las ferias del condado desde hacía décadas. Había limonada para calmar la sed y concursos para divertirse. Era fácil reírse cuando el cielo estaba despejado y el sol prometía un día soleado.

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro con globos que sujetaban con dedos pringosos. Los adolescentes ligaban con el desenfado propio de su edad. Los viejos mascaban tabaco y se contaban historias de otras épocas. El aire olía a comida y animales.

Con el brazo de Emmett alrededor de la cintura, Rosalie se mezcló entre la multitud que contemplaba un concurso en el que varios hombres trataban de atrapar a un cerdo resbaladizo. El suelo había sido inundado y luego removido para que el barro estuviera en perfecto estado. Al cerdo lo embadurnaban con grasa para que fuera aún más escurridizo y, además, era muy rápido, así que conseguía escapar al asedio de sus cinco perseguidores. La gente gritaba sugerencias, abucheaba, jaleaba y se reía a carcajadas. El cerdo chillaba y salía disparado, como una bala, fuera del alcance de las manos que pretendían atraparlo, cuyos dueños caían de bruces diciendo palabrotas.

Rosalie miró a Emmett y luego, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, señaló la pocilga, donde continuaban los gritos y el jaleo.

-¿No te gustan los juegos, McCarty?

-Me gusta inventarme los míos -la apretó contra sí-. Conozco un pajar muy tranquilo.

Ella evitó contestar con una risa. Emmett nunca la había visto mostrarse deliberadamente provocativa y no sabía bien cómo comportarse, pero el brillo que percibió en los ojos de Rosalie lo hizo decidirse. Con un movimiento suave, la atrajo más hacia sí y le dio un sonoro beso. Un grupo de cowboys que había tras ellos los vitoreó. Cuando Rosalie consiguió recobrarse vio que dos de sus hombres la estaban mirando y sonreían.

-Es un día especial -le recordó Emmett cuando ella dejó escapar un bufido.

Rosalie echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella, decidió; y se merecía un segundo. Su sonrisa hizo que él se preguntara qué escondía debajo de la manga.

-¿Quieres fuegos artificiales? -preguntó ella, y a continuación le echó los brazos al cuello y lo calló antes de que él pudiera contestar.

Él la había besado de forma firme pero amistosa. El beso que ella le dio, en cambio, susurraba secretos que sólo ellos dos conocían. Emmett no llegó a oír la segunda aclamación que les dedicaron, pero no le habría sorprendido notar que la tierra se movía bajo sus pies.

-Te eché de menos anoche, McCarty -susurró, y luego volvió a poner la planta completa del pie en el suelo, de modo que los labios de ambos se separaron. Dio un paso atrás antes de ofrecerle la mano y una sonrisa descarada.

Emmett respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente.

-Luego tendrás que terminar esto último, Rosalie -Ella se rió de nuevo.

-Eso espero. Vamos a ver si Gil gana también este año el premio al que más trozos de empanada pueda comer.

Él la siguió donde ella quiso. Se sentía como un chaval que saliera con una chica por primera vez. De pronto la veía rodeada de un aura de despreocupación. Por una vez se había descargado de todas las preocupaciones y responsabilidades y se había concedido permiso para divertirse. Y tal vez porque eso la hacía sentirse un poco culpable, como a una colegiala que hace novillos, el día resultaba todavía más especial.

Rosalie habría jurado que ese día el sol brillaba más que nunca y que el cielo nunca había estado tan azul. No recordaba haber estado tan dispuesta a pasárselo bien en toda su vida. Un trozo de tarta de cerezas le pareció ambrosia. Si hubiera podido, habría concentrado el día, cada momento, y lo habría metido dentro de una caja de donde pudiera sacar una hora de vez en cuando, cuando se sentía sola y cansada. Como eso era imposible, Rosalie decidió vivir plenamente cada instante.

A la hora en que comenzó el rodeo, estaba casi borracha de libertad. Cuando la Reina del Cuatro de Julio y su corte desfilaron alrededor del ruedo, todavía apretaba entre sus dedos el lazo azul.

-Me debes cincuenta -le recordó a Emmett con una sonrisa.

Éste se hallaba sentado en el suelo cambiándose de botas. Se quitó las de paseo y se puso unas de diario.

-¿Por qué no esperamos a ver qué pasa con la otra apuesta?

-Como quieras.

Rosalie se apoyó en un barril y oyó el regocijo de la multitud en las gradas. Estaba en forma y era consciente de ello. Había cambiado su suerte y no había problema que no pudiera afrontar.

Muchos cowboys y otros competidores estaban ya reunidos detrás de la rampa. Aunque todo parecía muy natural, la emoción flotaba en el ambiente. El aroma del tabaco escapaba de las cajitas metálicas que los hombres guardaban, invariablemente, en el bolsillo trasero derecho de los tejanos, y olía también al aceite de visón con el que se engrasaba el cuero. En seguida oyó el tintineo metálico de espuelas y arneses que indicaba que todos estaban revisando el equipo. Primero se celebraría la carrera de caballos con jinetes que montaban a pelo. Cuando oyó que la anunciaban, Rosalie se levantó y fue hasta la cerca para mirar.

-Qué raro que no participes -comentó Emmett.

Ella movió la cabeza con el propósito de frotarla contra su brazo. Esa era una de las escasas muestras de afecto que lo desarmaban por completo.

-Demasiada energía –contestó Rosalie riéndose-. Estoy dedicando el día a holgazanear. Me fijé antes en que te apuntabas en la lista de monta de potros salvajes -se echó el sombrero hacia atrás y levantó la vista hacia él-. ¿Es que sigues teniendo más arrestos que cerebro?

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estás preocupada por mí? -Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

-Tengo un buen linimento para bajar la inflamación de los moratones que te van a salir.

Él le recorrió la columna con la yema de un dedo. -La idea es tentadora. Me encargaré de hacerme unos cuantos, pero ya sabes -la estrechó entre sus brazos con un gesto que era a la vez cariñoso y posesivo- que no me costaría nada olvidarme de todo esto -bajó la cabeza y le mordisqueó los labios, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor-. El rancho no está tan lejos, y allí no hay un alma. En un día tan bonito... estoy empezando a pensar en darme un chapuzón.

-¿En serio? -ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Mmm. El agua debe de estar fresquita...

Ella chasqueó la lengua y puso los labios sobre los de él.

-Después de la captura de novillo con lazo -dijo, y se escabulló.

Rosalie prefería las gradas a los establos. Allí oía hablar a los hombres de otros rodeos y otras carreras mientras revisaba su equipo. Vio a una niña pequeña vestida con un traje de ante que se ponía muy nerviosa antes de la carrera de barriles. Un viejo amasaba un trozo de colofonia en la palma del guante con infinita paciencia. Una ligera brisa llevó hasta ella el olor de la carne a la parrilla.

No, pensó, su familia nunca podría entender el atractivo de aquello. Olores simples, conversaciones simples. Se habrían encontrado fuera de su ambiente, igual que siempre le pasaba a ella antes, cuando iba a la ópera con su madre. Era en ocasiones como ésa, cuando los demás la aceptaban tal y como era, cuando podía olvidarse de los momentos de pánico que había experimentado hasta hacerse mayor. No, no era que careciera de algo, como siempre había creído. Sencillamente era diferente.

Vio el concurso de monta de toros, estremecida por el peligro y animando a los participantes, que se medían contra bichos de una tonelada. Había caídas, toques de silbato y payasos que hacían divertido aquel espectáculo terrorífico. Medio soñando, se inclinó sobre una cerca en el momento en que un toro sin jinete bufaba y embestía en el ruedo, para finalmente descargar su mal genio contra un payaso que se protegía dentro de un barril. La gente hablaba muy alto, pero ella distinguía perfectamente la voz de Aarón, que charlaba con Gil por allí cerca. Captaba trozos de la conversación sobre el potro alazán que le había correspondido a Emmett. Muy agresivo. Le gustaba tratar de descabalgar al jinete corcoveando en círculos. Relajada, Rosalie pensó que disfrutaría viendo a Emmett agarrado con uñas y dientes al alazán; y le ganaría otros cincuenta dólares.

Pensó que el día estaba hecho para ella, para disfrutarlo, cálido, soleado y sin exigencias. Tal vez se hubiera sentido así de relajada alguna vez, así de feliz, pero le costaba trabajo recordar cuándo había experimentado ambas sensaciones con tanta intensidad, y se propuso saborearlas.

Entonces todo pasó tan deprisa que no le dio tiempo a pensar, sólo a reaccionar.

Oyó la risa infantil cuando estaba estirando los músculos de la espalda. Sin saber muy bien qué pasaba, vio algo rojo que cruzaba como una bala, se introducía bajo las tablas de la cerca y caía al otro lado. Pero luego vio al niño dentro del ruedo. Estaba tan cerca de ella que le rozaba los tejanos mientras ganaba detrás de su pelota. Antes de que la madre tuviera tiempo de gritar, Rosalie ya había saltado la cerca. Le pareció oír la voz de Emmett, entre furioso y aterrorizado, que pronunciaba su nombre.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el toro se daba la vuelta hacia ellos. El animal, excitado y nervioso por la carrera, la miró, pero ella no se detuvo. Conservó la sangre fría.

* * *

**uuyyy ke sucedera? le habra pasado algo a Rose?**

**kieren saber? jeje creo ke unos cuantos reviews pueden areglar eso**

**cuidence**


	33. Chapter 33

**hola hola.. ke tal estan esh? espero ke bien**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

Capitulo 33

No oía el caos de los espectadores, que se pusieron en pie de una salto, ni la confusión que se creó en las gradas cuando echó a correr detrás del niño. Notó cómo temblaba la tierra cuando el toro cargó en dirección a ellos. No podía perder tiempo llamando al niño. Guiada por el instinto, se lanzó sobre éste y dejó que el impulso la proyectara hacia delante. Cayó con un golpe seco, cuan larga era, encima del niño y el golpe los dejó a ambos sin respiración. Cuando el toro los rozó, Rosalie sintió una bocanada de aire caliente.

«No te muevas», se ordenó a sí misma, aplastando al niño sin piedad bajo ella cuando éste empezó a retorcerse. No respires. Podía oír gritos cerca de ella, pero no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para mirar. No la había corneado. Tragó saliva al pensarlo; no, si le hubiera dado una cornada, ya lo notaría. Y no la había pisoteado. Todavía.

Alguien estaba repartiendo insultos y palabrotas airadamente. Rosalie cerró los ojos y se preguntó si sería capaz de ponerse en pie de nuevo. El niño estaba empezando a llorar y ella trató de amortiguar el sonido del llanto con su cuerpo.

Cuando sintió que unas manos se introducían bajo sus axilas, se revolvió y empezó a forcejear.

-¡Serás idiota!

Rosalie reconoció la voz y se relajó. Dejó que la alzara y la pusiera de pie. Habría trastabillado si él no la hubiera sujetado con tanta firmeza.

-¿Qué pretendías?

Miró a Emmett, que estaba muy pálido y la zarandeaba.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿tienes heridas?

-¿Qué?

Él volvió a zarandearla porque las manos no dejaban de temblarle.

-¡Maldita sea, Rosalie!

A Rosalie, la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas, un poco como cuando había intentado mascar tabaco aquella vez. Le llevó un rato darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba agarrando una mano. Abstraída, oyó cómo la madre le expresaba una gratitud envuelta en lágrimas mientras el niño sollozaba a gritos con la cara enterrada en la camisa del padre. El niño de los Simmon, pensó mareada. El niño que solía jugar en el patio del rancho mientras su madre tendía la ropa y su padre trabajaba.

-Está bien, Joleen -consiguió decir, aunque su boca no quería obedecer la orden de su cerebro-. Quizá un poco magullado.

Emmett la hizo callar y la arrastró para sacarla de allí. Ella tenía la impresión difusa de un mar de caras y la rabia de Emmett, que bullía.

-...te llevo al puesto de primeros auxilios.

-¿Qué? -volvió a decir al escuchar la voz de Emmett, que penetraba por fin en su mente.

-Digo que te voy a llevar al puesto de primeros auxilios -escupió, más que pronunciar, las palabras mientras se aproximaban a la cerca.

-No, estoy bien -la luz se volvió gris por un instante y Rosalie meneó la cabeza.

-En cuanto esté seguro, pienso estrangularte.

Ella retiró la mano de un tirón y enderezó los hombros.

-He dicho que estoy bien -repitió. Luego la tierra se inclinó y la levantó en el aire.

Lo primero que notó fue el cosquilleo de la hierba en la palma de la mano. Luego, una tela fría, más que húmeda, mojada, sobre la cara. Gimió con enfado cuando el agua empezó a resbalarle por el cuello. Abrió los ojos, pero lo veía todo borroso, luces y sombras. Los cerró y trató de enfocar.

Primero vio a Emmett, horrorizado y pálido. La ayudó a incorporarse un poco y llevó a sus labios un vaso. Luego Gil, que cambiaba continuamente el peso de pierna y hacía girar el sombrero entre las manos.

-No le ha pasado nada -le decía a Emmett con un tono de voz que trataba de convencerlos a todos, incluido él-. Ha sido un desvanecimiento, nada más.

A las mujeres les pasan estas cosas.

-Qué sabrás tú de mujeres -murmuró ella, y a continuación descubrió que lo que Emmett sujetaba en sus labios no era un vaso sino una botella de brandy que despejaba con eficacia la nebulosa que la rodeaba-. No me he desmayado.

-Pues ha sido una imitación perfecta -le espetó Emmett.

-Dejad respirar a la chica -la tranquilidad de Karen McCarty, su voz elegante, tuvieron el efecto mágico de hacer que la gente que se arremolinaba en torno a ella retrocediera. Karen se escurrió entre el gentío y se arrodilló a su lado. Chasqueó la lengua, le retiró el paño mojado de la frente y lo retorció para escurrir el exceso de agua-. Los hombres siempre exagerando. Bueno, Rose has causado sensación.

Haciendo una mueca, Rosalie se sentó.

-¿En serio? -apretó la frente contra las rodillas un momento hasta que estuvo segura de que el mundo no iba a ponerse a dar vueltas de nuevo-. Me cuesta creer que me he desmayado -farfulló.

Emmett soltó una palabrota y dio un trago de la botella de brandy.

-Casi la mata ese toro y ella, preocupada por si desmayarse puede afectar a su imagen.

-Mira, McCarty...

-Yo en tu lugar, lo dejaría estar -le advirtió él y, con meticulosidad, tapó la botella-. Si puedes mantenerte en pie, te llevaré a casa.

-Claro que puedo ponerme de pie -replicó ella-. Y no pienso irme a casa.

-Estoy segura de que ya te encuentras bien -empezó a decir Karen, y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hijo. Para tratarse de un hombre inteligente, reflexionó Karen, Emmett mostraba una considerable falta de sentido común. Cuando aparecía el amor, la sensatez se esfumaba-. Lo malo es que, si te quedas, vas a tener que soportar que todo el mundo desfile ante ti para felicitarte personalmente -lanzó una mirada a la multitud que los rodeaba-. Eres la heroína de la semana -sonrió al ver que sus palabras hacían efecto.

Refunfuñando, Rosalie se levantó.

-Está bien -los golpes empezaban a dolerle. En lugar de admitirlo, se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones-. No hace falta que te marches tú también -le dijo a Emmett muy tensa-. Soy perfectamente capaz de...

Los dedos de Emmett se cerraron sobre su brazo y tiró de ella para sacarla de allí.

-No sé qué te pasa, McCarty -dijo entre dientes-, pero no pienso aguantarlo.

-Yo que tú dejaría las cosas tranquilas de momento -la gente se retiraba a medida que avanzaban. Si alguien había tenido la intención de dirigirse a Rosalie, la mirada retadora de Emmett lo disuadía inmediatamente.

Tras abrir de un tirón la puerta dé su camión, Emmett la empujó al interior de manera no demasiado cariñosa. Rosalie tiró del cordón del sombrero, que colgaba a su espalda, lo agarró del ala con ambas manos y se lo caló. Luego se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a aguantar la hora de trayecto en absoluto silencio. Cuando Emmett se sentó al volante, se dio cuenta de que no sólo se perdería la captura de novillo con lazo, sino también su derecho a pavonearse de la victoria de su toro durante la barbacoa que se celebraría por la noche. Lo injusto de la situación la indignó.

¿Y por qué estaba tan enfadado?, se preguntó con toda justificación. No era él quien se había muerto de miedo, quien se había torcido la rodilla y luego había sufrido la humillación de desmayarse en público. Se tocó el codo, los arañazos se lo habían dejado en carne viva. Al fin y al cabo, probablemente le había salvado la vida al niño. Levantó la barbilla mientras el brazo empezaba a dolerle con entusiasmo. Entonces ¿por qué se comportaba como si ella hubiera cometido un crimen?

-Un día vas a levantar la barbilla así y alguien te va agarrar de ella.

Ella giró la cabeza lentamente para mirarlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, McCarty?

-No me tientes -él pisó el acelerador hasta que el velocímetro alcanzó los ciento veinte kilómetros por hora.

-Mira, no sé cuál es tu problema -dijo ella con firmeza-, pero dado que tienes uno, ¿por qué no lo sueltas de una vez? No estoy de humor para aguantar más comentarios desagradables.

Desvió el camión hacia el arcén tan bruscamente que ella se vio lanzada contra la puerta. Cuando se estaba reponiendo del empujón, él ya había salido del vehículo y caminaba a grandes zancadas por un campo cubierto de malas hierbas. Rosalie bajó del camión frotándose el brazo dolorido y fue tras él.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? -lo agarró de una manga, el enfado le dificultaba la respiración-. Si quieres conducir como un loco, buscaré a alguien que me lleve al rancho.

-Haz el favor de callarte -se alejó de ella. Distancia, se dijo a sí mismo. Necesitaba algo de distancia para recobrar la calma. En su mente, todavía veía esos cuernos rozando el cuerpo de Rosalie. Si hubiera fallado con el lazo, el toro... No era capaz de pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido. Habían sido necesarios tres lazos y la fuerza de varios hombres para alejar al animal de los cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. Había estado a punto de perderla. En un segundo podría haberla perdido.

-No me mandes callar -Rosalie apareció delante de él y lo agarró de la pechera de la camisa. El sombrero se cayó hacia atrás cuando levantó la cara hacia él y empezó a descargar su rabia-. Se acabó, no pienso seguir aguantándote. No sé cómo te he dejado llegar tan lejos, pero ya basta. Vuelve a subirte en el camión y vete por donde quieras. Por mí, como si te vas al infierno

.

Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él la atrapó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella se debatió y se puso a gritar, pero él la agarró aún más fuerte. Cuando dejó de resistirse, Rosalie se dio cuenta de que él estaba temblando y que su respiración era acelerada y dificultosa. Estaba dominado por la emoción, no por el enfado. Ella se apaciguó y esperó. Sin estar muy segura de por qué necesitaba que lo consolara, le acarició la espalda.

-¿Emmett?

Él sacudió la cabeza y hundió la cara en su pelo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de derrumbarse. No era distancia lo que necesitaba, descubrió, sino aquello. Sentirla entre sus brazos, sana y salva.

-Dios mío, Rosalie, ¿sabes qué me has hecho?

Desconcertada, apoyó una mejilla en su pecho, allí donde el latido de su corazón era más fuerte, y siguió acariciándole la espalda.

-Lo siento -dijo. Esperaba que fuera suficiente, aunque todavía no sabía qué había hecho.

-Estaba muy cerca, muy cerca. Unos centímetros más y... Al principio no estaba seguro de que no te hubiera dado una cornada.

El toro, se dijo Rosalie de pronto. Así que no era que estuviera enfadado, sino que había pasado miedo, mucho miedo. La embargó una sensación cálida y dulce.

-No -murmuró-. No me ha hecho daño. De cerca no era tan terrible como seguramente parecía desde fuera.

-¿Cómo que no? -él le sujetó la cara entre ambas manos y la obligó a mirarlo-. Yo estaba a sólo unos pasos cuando le tiré el primer lazo. Estaba ya medio loco. Un par de segundos más y te habría levantado del suelo de una embestida.

Rosalie se quedó mirándolo fijamente y finalmente tragó saliva.

-No... no lo sabía.

Emmett vio que sus mejillas perdían el color que habían recuperado con el enfado. «Y tenía que decírtelo», pensó con furia. Le tomó ambas manos, se las llevó a los labios y enterró la boca en una de las palmas y luego en la otra.

-Ya ha pasado -dijo con más dominio de sí mismo-. Supongo que mi reacción ha sido exagerada. No es fácil ver una cosa así -sonrió porque vio que ella lo necesitaba-. No me habría gustado que hubieras terminado llena de agujeros.

Rosalie se relajó un poco y sonrió.

-Ni a mí tampoco. En realidad he terminado con algunos golpes de los que no me siento para nada orgullosa.

Todavía sujetándole las manos, él se inclinó hacia delante y la besó con tanta delicadeza que ella sintió que la tierra se movía de nuevo bajo sus pies. Rosalie se dio cuenta vagamente de que había algo distinto, algo..., pero se le escapó antes de ser capaz de precisar qué era.

Emmett se apartó y se alejó de ella. Sabía que estaba llegando la hora en que tendría que decirle cuáles eran sus sentimientos, aunque ella no estuviera preparada para oírlo. Mientras se dirigía hacia el camión decidió que, dado que sólo iba a desnudar su corazón ante una mujer una vez en su vida, lo haría como es debido.

-Vas a darte un baño caliente -dijo a Rosalie mientras la ayudaba a subir al camión-. Y luego te prepararé la cena.

Rosalie se recostó en el asiento.

-Después de todo, esto de desmayarse no está tan mal.

* * *

**jeje se esta aprobechando Rose no creen? jeje espero les haya gustado el cap**

**cuidenc espero reviews**


	34. Chapter 34

**hola hola... ke tal todo x ahi? espero ke zzuuuppperrr jeje!**

**recuerden ke nada me pertenece es solamente una adaptacion**

Capitulo 34

Para cuando entraron en el patio del rancho, Rosalie había decidido que probablemente le agradaría dejarse mimar por unas horas. Hasta donde recordaba, nadie le había prodigado nunca demasiadas atenciones. Había sido una niña fuerte, con buena salud. Cuando se ponía enferma, su padre ejercía de médico y le prescribía un tratamiento adecuado. Ella se había dado cuenta enseguida de que, cuanto menos se quejaba una, menos probabilidades tenía la aguja hipodérmica de salir del maletín negro. Clay siempre había considerado que los chichones y la sangre formaban parte de la rutina de cada día. Lavarse bien y volver al trabajo, eso era todo.

Así que, pensó, sería una experiencia muy interesante que sus arañazos y heridas recibieran consuelo. En particular, si Emmett la besaba como lo había hecho al borde de la carretera..., de ese modo tan suave y cariñoso que hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Quizá no tuvieran a su alrededor el ruido, las luces y la música de la feria, pero podían crear sus propios fuegos artificiales, ellos solos, en Utopía.

Todos los edificios estaban tranquilos: los barracones, los establos, las cuadras... En lugar del ruido y el jaleo que eran habituales al final de la tarde, se extendía una paz absoluta en muchos acres a la redonda. Los animales que no se habían llevado a la feria, pastaban a su aire. Pasarían varias horas antes de que alguien regresara a Utopía.

-Creo que nunca había estado aquí sola -murmuró Rosalie cuando Emmett detuvo el camión. Permaneció sentada y absorbió la paz y la tranquilidad del momento. Se le ocurrió que podía poner las manos delante de la boca a modo de megáfono y gritar si le apetecía, nadie la oiría.

-Qué raro, incluso una se siente diferente. Siempre sabes que hay gente alrededor -bajó del camión y oyó el eco del ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse de golpe-. Alguien en los barracones, o en el comedor o en alguno de los otros edificios. La mujer de algún trabajador tendiendo la colada, trabajando en los jardines... Nunca lo piensas, pero es como una ciudad en miniatura.

-Autosuficiente, independiente -él le agarró una mano pensando que esas palabras eran también muy adecuadas para describir a Rosalie. Eran dos de las razones de que se hubiera sentido atraído hacia ella.

-Así tiene que ser, ¿no? Es muy fácil quedarse aislado. Una mala tormenta y... Además, eso es lo que lo hace tan especial -aunque no comprendía la sonrisa que le lanzó Emmett, también ella sonrió-. Estoy encantada de tener tantos trabajadores que se han instalado aquí -añadió-. Es difícil depender de los que van de paso -Rosalie examinó el patio del rancho sin entender del todo su reticencia a entrar en casa. Era como si echara de menos algo. Se encogió de hombros y achacó su inquietud a la soledad del lugar, pero sin darse cuenta, ya estaba de nuevo examinando otra vez todos los rincones.

Emmerr la miró y vio que tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de concentración.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No sé... Tengo la sensación de que sí -volvió a encogerse de hombros y se giró hacia él-. Quizás me esté volviendo aprensiva -levantó un brazo y le echó un poco hacia atrás el ala del sombrero. Le gustaba cómo le dejaba la cara en sombra, acentuando así el ángulo de la mandíbula y haciendo que sus ojos parecieran aún más oscuros-. ¿No has dicho antes algo de rascarme la espalda mientras me doy un baño?

-No, pero seguro que podrías convencerme.

Completamente conforme, ella se refugió entre sus brazos. Olía a colofonia y a cuero, pensó.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo dolorida que estoy?

-No.

-Es que no me gusta quejarme... -se acurrucó contra él.

-¿Pero...? -apuntó él con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices, hay uno o dos puntos que me escuecen un poco.

-¿Quieres que les dé un besito para que se pongan mejor?

Rosalie suspiró mientras él le frotaba dulcemente la oreja con los labios.

-Si no es mucho pedir...

-Soy muy compasivo -dijo, y luego la empujó suavemente hacia los escalones del porche. En ese momento Rosalie se acordó. Dio un grito y echó a correr por el patio del rancho.

-¡Rosalie! -Emmett la siguió diciendo palabrotas.

¡Dios santo, cómo podía haberse olvidado! Rosalie corrió en dirección a la cerca del corral y se inclinó sobre ella. Vacío. «Vacío». Contrajo los dedos de las manos hasta cerrar con fuerza los puños mientras contemplaba el biberón que había dejado colgando en una esquina, a la sombra. El agua del abrevadero brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Las escasas paladas de pienso que le había dejado seguían intactas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Baby -murmuró, tableteando con la mano en la cerca-. Se han llevado a Baby -había empezado a hablar muy tranquila, pero cada vez se mostraba más agitada-. Han entrado en el patio de mi rancho, directamente, y me lo han robado.

-Tal vez uno de tus hombres lo haya encerrado de nuevo en el establo.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y continuó tableteando con la mano en la cerca.

-No bastaba con los quinientos -murmuró-. Tenían que venir aquí y robarme en mi propia casa. Debería haber aceptado la oferta de James, se ofreció a quedarse. Debería haberme quedado yo.

-Vamos, miraremos dentro del establo.

Ella lo miró con ojos inexpresivos.

-No está en el establo.

Él habría preferido que se pusiera rabiosa, o a llorar a lágrima viva, antes que ver en sus ojos esa mirada tan... resignada.

-Puede que no, pero vamos a asegurarnos. Luego veremos si se han llevado algo más antes de llamar al sheriff.

-El sheriff -Rosalie se rió sin ganas y, con la mirada perdida, se quedó contemplando el corral vacío-. El sheriff.

-Rose... -Emmett la rodeó con los brazos, pero ella se zafó de inmediato.

-No, esta vez no me voy a derrumbar -la voz le temblaba un poco, pero sus ojos mostraban resolución-. No lo van a conseguir.

Sería mejor que así fuera, pensó Emmett. Estaba pálida, pero él ya conocía esa expresión. No había vuelta atrás.

-Mira tú en el establo -sugirió-, yo revisaré las cuadras.

Rosalie siguió sus instrucciones, aunque sabía que era inútil. El establo de Baby estaba vacío. Miró las motas de heno y polvo que flotaban en el haz de luz que se filtraba por la puerta. Alguien se había llevado a la cría. ¿Quién? De nuevo cerró los puños con fuerza. De alguna manera, de algún modo, averiguaría su nombre. Giró sobre los talones y salió fuera. Aunque ardía de impaciencia, esperó hasta que Emmett cruzó el patio y llegó hasta ella. No hacía falta decir nada. Se dirigieron juntos hacia la casa.

No se iba a dejar vencer, pensó Emmett con admiración y preocupación. Sí, seguía estando pálida, pero su voz sonó firme y clara cuando llamó a la oficina del sheriff. Resignada, sí, estaba resignada a lo que había pasado, pero no consideraba que el asunto estuviera cerrado todavía.

* * *

**uuyy le llevaron a Baby.. pobre Rose.. pero no se preocupen es una mujer fuerte y tengan la certeza de ke se repondra jeje**

**espero reviews...**

**cuidence**


	35. Chapter 35

**hola hello.. espero esten suuper jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

Capitulo 35

Emmett recordó la forma en que había acariciado al ternero cuando era todavía un recién nacido, la manera en que sus ojos se dulcificaban cuando hablaba con él. Era un error convertir en mascota a uno de los animales del rebaño, pero a veces pasaba. Ahora lo estaba pagando.

Con aire pensativo, empezó a hacer café. Consideraba que quienquiera que hubiera robado el ternero estrella de Utopía había cometido una equivocación. ¿Para hacerlo filetes? Apenas compensaría el riesgo y el esfuerzo. Además, ¿qué ranchero de la zona compraría un Hereford joven tan fácilmente identificable? Quienquiera que lo había robado era o muy codicioso o muy estúpido. En cualquiera de los dos casos, sería fácil atraparlo.

Rosalie se apoyó contra la pared de la cocina y continuó hablando por teléfono con voz tranquila. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba deseando protegerla, defenderla. Ella agarró la taza de café que le ofrecía con un breve asentimiento y continuó hablando. Él meneó la cabeza y se recordó que ya debería saber que Rosalie no aceptaría nada parecido. Bebió de su café mientras miraba hacia fuera por la ventana de la cocina y se preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba un hombre cuando amaba a una mujer que tenía más entereza que la mayoría de los hombres.

-Hará lo que pueda -dijo Rosalie al tiempo que colgaba el teléfono con brusquedad-. Voy a ofrecer una recompensa exclusivamente por Baby -se bebió la mitad del café que contenía la taza, solo y cargado-. Mañana iré a ver a los de la Asociación de Ganaderos de nuevo. Voy a presionarlos, y a fondo. La gente tiene que darse cuenta de que esto no va a detenerse en Utopía -clavó la mirada dentro de la taza y se terminó el café-. No dejo de repetirme que no es nada personal, incluso cuando encontramos en el cañón los huesos y las pieles, pero esta vez se han pasado de listos, Emmett. La arrogancia deja pistas.

Había energía en su voz, determinación, y él la miró y sonrió.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Estaba pensando que si los ladrones te vieran ahora, echarían a correr y no pararían hasta salir de los límites del condado.

Los labios de Rosalie se curvaron. Nunca habría pensado que fuera a sonreír tan pronto.

-Gracias -le hizo un gesto con la taza y luego dejó ésta sobre la cocina-. Me parece que últimamente te digo esta palabra demasiadas veces al día.

-No tienes por qué decirla. ¿Tienes hambre?

-Hmmm -se llevó la mano al estómago y se quedó pensando un momento-. No sé.

-Ve a darte un baño, yo prepararé algo para comer.

Rosalie fue hasta él, deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. ¿Cómo podía conocerla tan bien? ¿Cómo podía saber que necesitaba estar sola un rato para poner orden en sus ideas y sus sentimientos?

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? -murmuró.

Emmett soltó una carcajada breve y enterró la cara en su pelo.

-Dios sabrá. Vete a lavarte esas heridas.

-De acuerdo -pero experimentó la urgente necesidad de darle un abrazo fuerte y apasionado antes de salir de la habitación.

Habría deseado conocer un método mejor para expresar gratitud. Mientras subía al primer piso, deseó ser más hábil con las palabras. Si lo fuera, podría decirle cuánto significaba para ella que no le hubiera ofrecido más de lo que, con su forma de ser, le resultaba aceptable. Su apoyo ese día había sido firme pero no intrusivo, y le estaba dando tiempo para estar a solas sin dejarla sola. Quizá le había llevado demasiado tiempo descubrir lo especial que era Emmett pero ya se había dado cuenta. No era algo que fuera fácil olvidar.

Según se quitaba la ropa, iba descubriendo tenía más contusiones y heridas de las que creía Mejor. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente hasta que el agua empezó a salir casi hirviendo. Unas cuantas heridas le darían algo concreto en lo que concentrarse. Prefería a las heridas que notaba en su interior. Sabía que era una tontería pensar que era como si hubiera traicionado, a su abuelo, pero no podía librarse de esa sensación. Éste le había confiado algo y ella no había sido capaz de cuidarlo lo bastante bien. Se había sentido mejor si Clay todavía estuviera allí para a reñirla.

Con una mueca de dolor, se introdujo en la bañera. La piel del codo protestó, pero ella hizo caso omiso. ¿Uno de sus hombres?, pensó haciendo p mueca. Era muy posible. Llevar un camión hasta el corral, cargar el ternero y desaparecer.

Empezaría por hacer ella misma algunas averiguaciones, con discreción. Robar el ternero le habría llevado su tiempo. Quizá pudiera descubrir quién se había ausentado de la feria. Tal vez los ladrones fueran lo bastante confiados como para atreverse a hacer gastos extra, si se creían a salvo, y entonces...

Entonces verían, pensó al tiempo que se relajaba dentro del agua.

Pobre Baby. Nadie perdería el tiempo rascándole las orejas ni hablando con él. Se hundió más en el agua hasta que su mente se quedó en blanco.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora hasta que bajó de nuevo a la cocina. Se había librado del agarrotamiento muscular y de casi toda la depresión. Deprimida, no podría actuar. Captó un aroma especiado y su estomago empezó a segregar jugos gástricos.

Cuando entró en la cocina, tenía el nombre de Emmett en la punta de la lengua, pero la habitación estaba vacía. El contenido de una cacerola que hervía encima del fuego con siseos y escapes de vapor la atrajo irresistiblemente. Levantó la tapa, cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor. Chile, denso, fragante... Se le hizo la boca agua. No se lo tendría que pensar ni dos segundos si él le preguntara en ese momento si tenía hambre.

Agarró una cuchara y empezó a darle vueltas al guiso. Podía probarlo...

-Mi madre solía darme un cachete en la mano si me veía haciendo eso -comentó Emmett.

Rosalie dejó caer la tapa con estrépito.

-¡Maldita sea, McCarty! Me has dado un susto de... -se giró y vio el ramillete de flores silvestres que sujetaba en la mano.

Algunos hombres habrían parecido tontos, allí parados, con unas flores de colores vivos entre las manos curtidas por el trabajo y los elementos. Otros habrían tenido un aspecto ridículo. Emmettno parecía ninguna de las dos cosas. Cuando le sonrió, algo dio un brinco en el pecho de Rosalie.

Parecía perpleja. No era que eso le importara, pero no era muy habitual sorprender a una mujer como Rosalie Hale. Mientras la miraba, Rosalie cruzó las manos detrás de la espalda. El levantó una ceja. Si hubiera sabido antes que podía ponerla nerviosa con un ramillete de flores silvestres, habría arrancado un campo entero mucho antes.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -preguntó, y fue lentamente hacia ella.

Rosalie se encontró apoyada contra la encimera antes de haberse dado cuenta de que había realizado ese movimiento defensivo.

-Sí, gracias.

Él la miró fijamente, muy serio, pero sus ojos sonreían.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No. El chile huele de maravilla.

-Aprendí a prepararlo en uno de los campamentos hace unos años -inclinó la cabeza y le besó las comisuras de los labios-. ¿No quieres las flores, Rose?

-Sí, yo... -se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando tan fuerte los dedos de las manos que empezaba a dolerle. Enojada consigo misma, relajó éstas y agarró las flores que Emmett le ofrecía-. Son muy bonitas.

-Así huele tu pelo -murmuró él, y vio que ella lo miraba con cautela. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la estudió-. ¿Nunca te habían regalado flores?

No desde hacía años, se percató Rosalie. Desde... los ramos de floristería con lazos vistosos y palabras dulces. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo en ridículo y se encogió de hombros.

-Rosas -dijo despreocupadamente-. Rosas rojas.

Algo en su tono de voz lo puso sobre aviso. Enroscó la punta de un rizo alrededor de sus dedos con delicadeza. Tenía el color del fuego y el tacto de la seda.

-Muy convencional -se limitó a decir Emmett. Demasiado.

Algo parpadeó en el interior de Rosalie: certeza, precaución, necesidad... Con un suspiro, miró las flores que tenía en la mano.

-En otra época, hace mucho, yo pensaba que también podría ser convencional.

Él le tiró del pelo hacia abajo hasta que ella levantó la cara para mirarlo.

-¿Era eso lo que deseabas?

-En esa época yo... -se interrumpió, pero había algo en los ojos de Emmett que exigía una respuesta-. Sí, lo habría intentado.

-¿Estabas enamorada de él? -no estaba seguro de por qué estaba hurgando en la herida, pero no podía evitarlo.

* * *

**uuyy...Emmett esta entrando en aguas profundas jeje ke le dira Rose? se molestara? ustedes ke kreen?**

**si lo kieren saber solamente deben de dejar algunos reviews jeje **

**cuidence**


	36. Chapter 36

**hola.. espero ke les gste esto.. hehe aki sta la respuesta de rose..**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

Capitulo 36

-¿Estabas enamorada de él? -no estaba seguro de por qué estaba hurgando en la herida, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Emmett...

-¿Estabas enamorada?

Ella dejó escapar el aire lentamente. Mecánicamente, empezó a llenar de agua un jarrón para poner las flores.

-Era muy joven. Se parecía muchísimo a mi padre: firme, tranquilo, dedicado a su profesión. Mi padre me quería porque ése era su deber como padre, no porque lo sintiera así. Hay una gran diferencia -el olor fresco y delicado de las flores subió hasta ella-. Tal vez, de alguna manera, pensaba que si él me aceptaba, sería como si me aceptara mi padre. No sé, era bastante tonta.

-Eso no es una respuesta -Emmett descubrió que los celos podían ser muy amargos.

-Supongo que no estoy segura de cuál es la respuesta a tu pregunta -movió los hombros y esponjó las flores en el jarrón de cristal-. ¿Podríamos comer? -se quedó muy tranquila cuando él le puso las manos sobre los hombros, pero no pudo resistirse cuando le hizo darse la vuelta.

Por un momento temió que dijera algo amable, dulce, que la socavara por completo. Vio algo de eso en su mirada, de igual modo que él vio que los ojos de Rosalie mostraban aprensión. Tiró de ella hacia sí y la besó.

Ella comprendió la turbulencia de sus sentimientos y se dejó llevar. Podía aceptar el deseo y la pasión sin miedo a contravenir sus propias reglas. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sus labios lo buscaron. Si con el alivio venía mezclado un sentimiento más profundo, podía convencerse de que no era nada más complicado que la pasión.

-Come deprisa -le dijo Emmett-. Estoy pensando en pasar cuatro horas haciendo el amor.

-¿No habíamos comido ya?

Él chasqueó la lengua y frotó la nariz contra el cuello de Rosalie.

-No, tú no. Cuando le preparo la cena a una mujer, espero que, por lo menos, coma -le dio un palmada en el trasero para animarla a hacer lo que le decía y se apartó un poco-. Saca los tazones.

Rosalie se los pasó y contempló cómo los llenaba con raciones muy generosas.

-Huele fenomenal. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

-Sí.

Ella sacó dos del frigorífico y vertió el contenido en sendos vasos.

-¿Sabes?, si alguna vez te cansas de ser ranchero, podrías trabajar de cocinero en Utopía.

-Siempre es un alivio saber que uno tiene un respaldo.

-Ahora tenemos a una mujer de cocinera -continuó Rosalie mientras tomaba asiento-. Los hombres la llaman Tía Sally. Se los ha ganado con sus galletas... -se calló para dar el primer bocado. Una oleada de calor se extendió desde la lengua por todo su cuerpo. Tragó y vio que Emmett sonreía burlonamente-. Eres generoso con la pimienta, ¿eh?

-Es lo que distingue a un hombre de un crío –el llenó el tenedor hasta arriba-. ¿Te resulta demasiado picante?

Con desdén, ella tomó un segundo bocado.

-No hay nada que no pueda tomar de todo lo que eres capaz de preparar, McCarty.

Él se rió y siguió comiendo. Rosalie pensó que el primer bocado le había abrasado la boca hasta las cuerdas vocales. Comió con tanto entusiasmo como él, refrescándose de vez en cuando con un sorbo de cerveza.

-La gente que vive en ciudades no sabe lo que se pierde -comentó ella mientras rascaba el fondo del tazón.

-¿Quieres más? -le ofreció él al ver cómo devoraba el último resto que le quedaba.

-No quiero morir -replicó ella-. Dios santo, Emmett, una dieta a base de esto y tienes asegurada una perforación de estómago. Está buenísimo.

-Cuando era pequeño teníamos un capataz mexicano -le contó él-. No he conocido a ningún hombre que supiera más de ganado que él. Pasamos juntos casi un verano entero en el campamento. Tienes que probar mis tortillas de harina de maíz.

Ese hombre era una caja de sorpresas, se dijo Rosalie al tiempo que apoyaba los codos en la mesa y dejaba descansar la barbilla entre las manos.

-¿Qué fue de él?

-Ahorró lo suficiente, volvió a México y creó su propia ganadería.

-El sueño inalcanzable -murmuró Rosalie.

-Es muy fácil jugarse la paga del mes en una partida de póquer... y perder.

Rosalie asintió, pero sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

-¿Tú juegas?

-Aguanto algunas manos. ¿Y tú?

-Clay me enseñó. Tenemos que quedar para jugar un día de estos.

-Cuando quieras.

-Confío en mis habilidades como jugadora de póquer para conseguir resolver este asunto de los robos. Emmett vio que se levantaba y empezaba a recoger

la mesa.

-¿Cómo?

-La gente se vuelve descuidada cuando cree que estás dispuesta a darte por vencida. Han cometido un error llevándose a Baby, Emmett. Los voy a atrapar, sobre todo si nadie sabe que ando tras ellos. He estado pensando en contratar a un detective privado, cueste lo que cueste. Prefiero pagar que permitir que sigan produciéndose robos.

Él se quedó sentado un rato oyendo el correr de agua en el fregadero, un ruido cotidiano, hogareño

-¿Cómo va a repercutir todo esto en tus beneficios, Rosalie?

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró por encima del hombro. Una mirada tranquila, fría.

-Todavía puedo asumir el riesgo.

Él se guardó mucho de ofrecerle ayuda económica, aunque le fastidiaba. Se levantó y dio varias vueltas en torno a la cocina hasta situarse detrás de ella.

-La Asociación de Ganaderos te respaldará.

-Pero para eso tendría que contárselo todo y, cuanta menos gente esté al corriente, más eficaz será la labor del detective.

-Quiero ayudarte.

Conmovida, Rosalie se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó. -Ya me has ayudado. Nunca lo olvidaré.

-Para aceptar mi ayuda antes tienes que verte atada de pies y manos.

Ella se rió y levantó la cara hacia él. -No soy tan mala.

-Peor -replicó él-. Si te ofreciera algunos hombres para patrullar tus tierras...

-Emmett...

-¿Ves? -la besó antes de que ella pudiera seguir protestando-. Yo mismo puedo trabajar para ti hasta que todo esté resuelto.

-No puedo permitírtelo...

Él la besó de nuevo con fuerza.

-Yo soy el que va a tener que verte preocupada y luchando -dijo mientras sus manos empezaban a bajar-. ¿Sabes cómo me afecta eso?

Ella intentaba concentrase en lo que le decía, pero la boca de Emmett reclamaba toda su atención. El beso, picante, con sabor a especias, la dejó sin respiración, pero se aferró a él pidiendo más. Cada vez que la tocaba, en cuestión de segundos el deseo la dominaba. Nunca había conocido nada tan liberador, o que la hiciera prisionera con tanta facilidad. Habría luchado contra esto último si hubiera sabido cómo. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar aquella prisión, igual que aceptaba el cielo abierto y el viento. Era el único hombre que podía conseguirlo.

Había algo que sí podía hacer por ella, pensó Emmett. Hacerle olvidar los problemas y las penas, aunque fuera temporalmente. Incluso así, él lo sabía bien, si hubiera tenido elección, Rosalie habría mantenido cierta distancia, también en ese aspecto. Le habían hecho daño una vez, y todavía no confiaba del todo en él. La frustración que le produjo esa idea hizo que su boca se comportara con mayor rudeza y sus manos se mostraran apremiantes. Sólo en un aspecto Rosalie era completamente suya. La alzó en brazos y silenció sus protestas.

Rosalie era consciente de que la estaba llevando Algo en su interior se rebelaba, y sin embargo... No la llevaba a ningún lugar donde ella no quisiera ir de, buen grado. Quizá él necesitaba aquello, «romanticismo» lo había llamado en una ocasión. El romanticismo la asustaba, igual que las flores. Era muy fácil mentir a la luz de las velas, muy fácil engañar con flores y palabras dulces. Y ya no estaba segura de que las defensas que la protegían siguieran existiendo. Al menos frente a él.

-Te deseo -las palabras surgieron de sus labios trémulos pegados a los de Emmett.

Éste la habría llevado a la cama, pero estaba demasiado lejos. La habría amado despacio, lentamente, como se merecía esa mujer, pero estaba demasiado ansioso por hacerla suya. Con su boca todavía unida a la de Rosalie, se dejó caer con ella encima del sofá y dejó que la pasión los devorara.

Ella entendió su desesperación. Era sincera y real. No podía caber duda del frenesí que dominaba su boca y el apremio que mostraban sus dedos al tocarla. El deseo no tenía sombras. Podía sentirlo latiendo en él tanto como en ella. Las palabrotas de Emmett cuando la ropa se resistía la hacían reír. Ella lo volvía así de torpe, era el mayor cumplido que podían hacerle.

Él se mostraba despiadado y, cuando por fin logró tocarla sin la barrera de la tela interponiéndose entre los dos, la cabeza de Rosalie empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas. Se dejó ir. Con cada caricia frenética y cada beso insaciable, se alejaba más y más del mundo estricto y práctico que ella había creado a su alrededor. En una época había buscado soledad, y recurría a la velocidad cuando deseaba sentirse libre. Es ese instante, Emmett era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sintió el roce de su pelo en el hombro desnudo y saboreó incluso esa sensación tan simple. Le procuraba una dulzura que fluyó dentro de ella hasta que el ardor de la boca de Emmett despertó de nuevo la pasión. Con él se había dado cuenta de que era posible tener las dos cosas. Sólo con él había reconocido su propia necesidad de tenerlas ambas. Esa revelación, al igual que la pasión que la dominaba, la hizo gemir.

¿Sabía lo entregada que estaba, tenía idea de lo increíblemente excitante que era? Emmett tenía que luchar contra la necesidad de poseerla rápidamente, implacablemente, así como estaban, a medio desvestir. Ninguna mujer le había hecho perder el control de ese modo. Una mirada, un roce... y lo hacía suyo por completo. ¿Cómo era posible que ella no se diera cuenta?

El cuerpo de Rosalie discurría bajo sus manos fluido como el agua, embriagador como el vino. Sus labios tenían el tacto de la seda y la descarga de una corriente eléctrica. ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer no fuera consciente de esa combinación mortal?

Para recuperar el aliento, él llevó los labios a su garganta y se escondió allí. Aspiró el olor del baño que se había dado, un sutil aroma femenino que subsistía allí, en espera de seducir al amante. Entonces se acordó de las heridas. Meneó la cabeza para tratar de aclarar su mente.

-Te estoy haciendo daño.

-No -ella lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí-. No, verdad. No soy tan frágil, Emmett.

-¿No? -levantó la cabeza para poder ver su cara

El delicado perfil, la piel de terciopelo que seguía siendo suave incluso después de una jornada al sol. La fragilidad que surgía y desaparecía en su mirada con la palabra indicada, la caricia apropiada.

-Algunas veces sí -murmuró-. Deja que te lo demuestre.

-No...

A pesar de sus protestas, la besó suavemente en los labios, con mucha dulzura y de manera tranquilizadora. Eso no hizo disminuir la pasión, tan sólo la retuvo mientras le mostraba la magia de un simple beso. Como si sus ojos no fueran a verla nunca más, le pasó los dedos por el rostro y estos trazaron la curva del pómulo y bajaron por el delgado perfil de la mandíbula.

Paciente, dulce, entre murmullos, sedujo a quien no necesitaba ser seducida. Tierno, minucioso, tranquilo, sus labios le mostraron lo que todavía no le habían dicho. La mano que Rosalie tenía en su hombro se deslizó hasta su cintura. Él le tocó la punta de la lengua con la suya y, lentamente, fue profundizando el beso hasta que ambos quedaron exangües. Luego prosiguió en la veneración cuidadosa de su cuerpo. Ella flotaba.

¿Había algún tipo de placer que él no pudiera mostrarle?, se preguntó Rosalie. ¿Este mundo de zumbidos sería otro aspecto de la pasión? Deseaba desesperadamente darle algo a cambio, sin embargo, su cuerpo se hundía, abrumado por el peso de tantas sensaciones. Sándalo y cuero, esos olores siempre le recordarían al él. El borde calloso de sus manos, resultado del roce diario de las riendas... Nada le gustaba tanto sobre su piel. Emmett se movió, ella se hundió más en los cojines y él también.

Podía identificar su sabor, y otro que, se dio cuenta, debía de ser un resto del suyo en los labios de Emmett. Su mejilla rozó la de él, no demasiado suave, pero Rosalie deseaba frotarse contra ella. Él susurró su nombre y ella volvió a sentir una calidez que la envolvía.

Incluso cuando sus manos empezaron a recorrerla, la excitación siguió siendo indefinida. No lograba salir de la nebulosa que la envolvía, y ya no lo intentaba. Su piel palpitaba y el temblor le llegaba hasta la sangre, hasta los huesos. La boca de Emmett era toda suavidad en su pecho y, con la lengua, hábilmente, la hacía estremecerse; luego se relajaba y, a continuación, le provocaba un nuevo estremecimiento.

Él mantuvo aquel ritmo lento, a pesar de que bajo su cuerpo, Emmett empezaba a retorcerse. E tiempo iba pasando mientras él se daba el gusto d mostrarle cada nueva delicia. Sabía que la tarde es taba acabando por el modo en que la luz incidía en rostro de Rosalie. Únicamente los murmullos y suspiros quebraban la paz que los rodeaba. Nunca se había sentido tan a solas con ella.

La poseyó lentamente, saboreando todos y cada uno de los momentos, de los movimientos, hasta que todo acabó.

Echada bajo él, Rosalie contempló cómo la luz se iba extinguiendo. Había sido como un sueño, pensó, como algo por lo que suspirarías a mitad de la noche, cuando los deseos se hacen con el control de la mente. ¿La conmovería más que la pasión con la que habitualmente se entregaban el uno al otro? De algún modo sabía que lo que acababa de experimentar era más peligroso.

Emmett se movió y, aunque ella no se había quejado de su peso, se sentó y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Me gusta cómo te quedas, suave y cálida, después de hacer el amor.

-Nunca antes había sido así -murmuró ella.

Las palabras lo emocionaron, no pudo evitarlo.

-No -echó hacia atrás la cabeza de Rosalie y la besó de nuevo-. Pero volverá a ser igual.

Quizá porque ella deseaba más que nada agarrarse a algo, quedarse, depender, precisamente por eso se alejó de él.

-Nunca estoy segura de cómo interpretarte -algo indicaba a Rosalie que era hora de ir con tiento. Estaba perdiendo pie, no comprendía absolutamente nada.

-¿En qué sentido?

Cedió ante la necesidad de abrazarlo de nuevo y notó cómo una mano le acariciaba arriba y abajo la espalda desnuda con naturalidad. Con renuencia, se escabulló entre sus brazos y se puso la camisa.

-Eres muchas personas diferentes a la vez, Emmett McCarty. Cada vez que pienso que por fin sé quién eres, te transformas en alguien distinto.

-No -antes de que ella pudiera abotonarse, tiró de la pechera de la camisa para atraerla de nuevo hacia sí-. Distintos estados de ánimo no significan que sea otra persona.

-Quizá no -ella lo desconcertó besándole la palma de la mano-, pero sigo sin poder entenderte.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, entender?

-Soy una persona simple.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras ella continuaba vistiéndose.

-¿Estás de broma?

A Rosalie le pareció que en su voz asomaba la risa y lo miró entre seria y avergonzada.

-No. Yo necesito saber dónde piso, qué opciones tengo, qué se espera de mí. En tanto en cuenta sepa que puedo hacer bien mi trabajo y cuidar de lo que me pertenece, estoy satisfecha.

Él la miró pensativamente mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-¿Tan vital es para ti el trabajo?

-Es lo que sé hacer -replicó ella-. A la tierra la entiendo.

-¿Y a la gente?

-No soy muy buena con las personas. A menos que las comprenda.

Emmett se puso la camisa pero la dejó abierta, sin; abrocharse los botones, y fue hasta ella. -¿Y a mí no me comprendes?

-Sólo a veces -murmuró-. Creo que cuando mejor te entiendo es cuando estoy enfadada contigo. Otras veces... -se estaba hundiendo en aguas aún más profundas, así que optó por alejarse.

-«Otras veces...» -repitió Emmett, sujetándola por los brazos.

-Otras veces no sé. Nunca me imaginé que acabaríamos juntos... de este modo.

Él le pasó los pulgares por la cara interior de los codos, allí donde le latía el pulso. Ya no era firme y regular.

-¿Qué significa «de este modo», Rosalie?

* * *

**uuuyyy... ke pasara? se enojara Emmett? ke le dira Rose? kien sabe no..**

**jejeje espero reviews...**

**cuidence**


	37. Chapter 37

**hola espero les guste el cap..**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece **

**cuidence**

Capitulo 37

-¿Qué significa «de este modo», Rosalie?

-Pues nunca se me ocurrió que nos haríamos amantes. Nunca pensé que... -¿por qué le latía de nuevo el corazón con tanta fuerza?- que te desearía así -concluyó.

-¿Ah, no? -hubo algo en la manera en que ella lo miró, como si no estuviera segura de sí misma, cuando él sabía que se esforzaba por estarlo, que lo volvió temerario-. Yo te deseé desde el primer momento en que te vi. Montada en tu yegua. Aunque había otras cosas que no me imaginaba, como encontrar esos puntos tan suaves en tu piel... y debajo de tu piel.

-Emmett...

Él movió la cabeza cuando ella trató de detenerlo y continuó hablando.

-Ponerme a pensar en ti de repente, en mitad del día, en mitad de la noche; recordar la manera que tienes de pronunciar mi nombre.

-No sigas.

Él notó cómo ella empezaba a temblar antes de intentar apartarse.

-Maldita sea, ya es hora de que oigas lo que siento. Te quiero, Rosalie.

Lo primero que ella sintió fue pánico, incluso después de haber empezado a recurrir a sus reservas mentales.

-No, no tienes por qué decirme eso -hablaba deprisa, con voz firme-. No espero que me digas ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando? -él la zarandeó, primero con frustración y luego con enfado-. Yo sé qué es lo que tengo que decir y lo que no. Y no importa si no es lo que esperas oír, porque vas a tener que oírlo de todas formas.

Rosalie recurrió a su mal genio porque sabía que, si se dejaba llevar por la emoción, ésta podría traicionarla. Si no tuviera su orgullo, le habría dicho cuánto la hería esa frase dicha tan a la ligera.

-Emmett, ya te he dicho que no necesito que me acaricies el oído con palabras tiernas. Ni siquiera me gusta. Sea lo que sea esto que hay entre nosotros...

-¿Y qué hay entre nosotros? -preguntó él. No sabía que alguien pudiera herirlo de esa forma, no tanto como para sentir que la sangre abandonaba sus venas allí mismo donde estaba. Acababa de decirle que la amaba. Era la primera vez que le decía eso a una mujer, y ella le respondía con hielo-. Dime qué hay entre nosotros. ¿Sólo esto? -señaló con una mano el sofá, que todavía guardaba la huella de sus cuerpos-. ¿Para ti es sólo esto, Rosalie?

-Yo no... -dentro de ella se libraba una batalla tan feroz que apenas podía respirar-. Yo creía que para ti... -asustada se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. ¿Por qué le hacía eso, justo cuando ella estaba empezando a entender lo que quería de ella y lo que ella buscaba en él?-. No sé qué es lo que quieres, pero yo... yo no puedo darte más de lo que ya te he dado. Es mucho más de lo que nunca le he dado a nadie.

Emmett aflojó la presión con la que retenía sus brazos hasta que retiró las manos. Eran iguales en muchas cosas, y una de ellas era el orgullo. Mientras se abotonaba la camisa, le dirigió una mirada desapasionada.

-Has dejado que algo se congele en tu interior, chica. Si todo lo que quieres es un poco de calor en las noches frías, no creo que te resulte difícil encontrarlo. Yo, personalmente, aspiro a algo más.

Ella vio cómo salía por la puerta y oyó el ruido del motor del camión, que quebró el silencio, mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

* * *

**uuyyy ke pasara? pobre Emm.. bueno nimodo**

**jeje espero reviews**

**cuidence**


	38. Chapter 38

**aki sta lo new jeje**

**espero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

Capitulo 38

Trabajaba hasta que le dolían los músculos y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en relajarse. Probablemente bebía demasiado. Conducía el ganado, pasaba muchas horas sobre la silla buscando reses extraviadas y tragaba más polvo que alimento. Pasó los largos y trabajosos días del verano en los campamentos, trabajando de sol a sol. A veces, sólo a veces, conseguía quitársela de la cabeza.

Desde hacía tres semanas, estar cerca de él era un infierno, o eso murmuraban sus hombres cuando no podía oírlos. Era por una mujer, se comentaba. Sólo una mujer podía llevar a un hombre al borde del abismo y luego empujarlo amablemente al vacío. Surgió el nombre de la chica de los Hale. Rosalie. Bueno, los Mccarty y los Hale nunca habían hecho buenas migas, así que no era de extrañar. Nadie había pensado que de aquello fuera a salir nada bueno.

Si Emmett oía las murmuraciones, no les prestaba mayor atención. Había ido al campamento a trabajar, y eso era lo que iba a hacer hasta que se la hubiera quitado de la cabeza. No iba a arrastrarse a los pies de una mujer. Le había dicho que la quería y ella había tomado sus palabras y sus emociones y se las había arrojado en plena cara. No le interesaban.

Emmett colocó otro de los postes en la tierra mientras el sudor le caía por la espalda y los costados. Tal vez fuera la primera mujer de la que se había enamorado, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ser la última. Descargó todo el peso de la almádena sobre el poste y dejó escapar un bufido con el esfuerzo.

No tenía intención de decírselo, ni en ese momento ni de ese modo. Sin saber cómo, las palabras habían brotado de sus labios y no había sido capaz de detenerlas. ¿Habría preferido que se lo dijera con un regalo en la mano, una declaración convencional? Soltó unas palabrotas y volvió a descargar con un golpe ruidoso la almádena sobre el poste, que vibró con el impacto. Quizá él fuera más delicado de lo que se había mostrado con ella, y quizá pudiera usar esa delicadeza con otra persona, alguien que no hiciera que sus sentimientos brotaran y lo agarraran por la garganta.

¿De dónde, por Dios bendito, había sacado la idea de que bajo su genio y la frialdad que mostraba a veces era un ser vulnerable? Debía de estar loco, se dijo mientras empezaba a poner alambre nuevo. Rosalie Hale era fría, una mujer con un solo objetivo en la vida y a la cual le importaban más los recuentos de cabezas de ganado que sentir una emoción verdadera.

Y él estaba casi enfermo de amor por ella.

Agarró el alambre con tanta fuerza que la punta atravesó el guante de cuero y le pinchó la mano. Dijo más palabrotas. Tenía que superarlo. Tenía sus tierras para mantenerse ocupado.

Hizo una pausa y miro a su alrededor. Ante él se extendían los campos de hierba, muy alta con el verano, verde y ondulada. El cielo era de un azul impenitente y el sol pegaba fuerte. A un hombre podría bastarle con esos miles de acres. El ganado engordaba y gozaba de buena salud, los terneros iban creciendo. Al cabo de unas semanas los reuniría y los llevaría a Miles City.

Cuando esos días de trabajo extenuante hubieran pasado, sus hombres lo celebrarían, con todo el derecho del mundo. Y lo mismo haría él, se dijo Emmett. Claro que sí.

Habría dado la mitad de lo que tenía a cambio de sacársela de la cabeza un solo día.

Al atardecer se lavó para librarse del sudor y el polvo acumulados durante el día. Por la ventana abierta de la cabaña entraba el olor de la cena de esa noche. Carne roja. Alguien tocaba la guitarra y cantaba la soledad del amor perdido.

Emmett se dio cuenta de que tenía más necesidad de una cerveza que de su filete. Como sabía que un hombre no podía trabajar si no comía, se sirvió la carne en el plato y la engulló, pero luego se bebió una cerveza, y después otra más mientras los hombres jugaban su partida de póquer de todas las noches. Cuando el tono de los jugadores empezó a subir, agarró un paquete de seis cervezas y salió al estrecho porche de madera.

Las estrellas estaban saliendo en ese momento. Se oyó el aullido de un coyote y luego, el silencio. El aire estaba en calma, como durante el día, y apenas algo más fresco, pero olía a meliloto y a rosas silvestres. Se apoyó en la barandilla del porche y deseó que su mente se vaciara, pero pensó en ella...

Totalmente vestida y dando vueltas como loca; en la charca; consolando a un ternero huérfano; riéndose, con el pelo suelto en el suelo del corral; llorando en sus brazos junto a los restos de su ganado en el cañón. Tan pronto se mostraba dulce como quisquillosa; no era, desde luego, una mujer moderada, pero era la única a la que amaba. La única por la que había sentido lo bastante como para dejarse herir.

Dio un trago largo de la botella de cerveza. No le gustaba mucho el dolor emocional, que se lo quedaran los poetas. Ella no lo quería. Dijo una palabrota y, en la oscuridad, frunció el entrecejo. Pues claro que lo quería, no era tonto. Quizá las necesidades de Rosalie no fueran iguales que las suyas, pero las tenía. Por primera vez en varias semanas, empezó a pensar con calma.

No había jugado bien sus cartas, se dijo. No era propio de él renunciar tan pronto, claro que no estaba acostumbrado a perder la cabeza por una mujer. Se echó hacia atrás el sombrero con aire pensativo y miró las estrellas. Estaba demasiado empeñada en hacer las cosas a su manera, y era hora de que él le hiciera pasar un mal rato.

No, no iba a volver arrastrándose, pensó con una sonrisa burlona, pero iba a volver. Aunque tuviera que trabarle las patas traseras y ponerle el hierro, Rosalie Hale sería para él.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y él miró con aire ausente. Su humor había mejorado, podía soportar un poco de compañía.

-No tengo demasiada suerte.

Lourent, pensó Emmett, haciendo un esbozo mental del hombre que tenía delante mientras le ofrecía una cerveza. Un tanto nervioso, reflexionó. Era su primera temporada en el Double M, aunque no era ningún muchacho. Se trataba de un hombre reservado y sin más pasado que los remiendos de sus botas y su silla de montar.

Lourent se sentó en el primer escalón, de modo que su rostro enjuto quedó en las sombras. Emmett calculó que debía de tener más de treinta y cinco y menos de cincuenta. Su mirada era vieja, el tipo de mirada de un hombre que durante demasiados años ha visto ponerse el sol en las tierras de otros.

-¿Las cartas no se han dado bien? -preguntó Emmett mientras veía cómo Lourent se liaba un cigarrillo. No se le pasó por alto que le temblaban los dedos.

-Desde hace varias semanas -Lourent soltó una carcajada breve y encendió una cerilla-. El problema es que nunca puedo dejar de apostar -miró de reojo un rato a Emmett mientras daba otro trago a su cerveza. Llevaba días pensando en cómo abordaría el tema con él y había bebido lo suficiente como para lanzarse-. A usted no suele fallarle la suerte con las cartas.

-Va y viene -dijo Emmett. Lourent lo estaba tanteando para pedirle un adelanto o un préstamo, pensó.

-La suerte es una cosa rara –Lourent se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano-. En el rancho de los Hale han tenido mala suerte últimamente, todas esas vacas que han perdido -continuó cuando Emmett lo miró-. Alguien ha sacado un buen dinero de esa carne.

Emmett captó un rastro de amargura en su voz. Con naturalidad, abrió otra cerveza y se la pasó.

-Es fácil obtener beneficios cuando no has tenido que comprar el animal. Quienquiera que fuera ha hecho un negocio redondo.

-Y tanto -Lourent pasó a la carga. Había oído rumores de que había algo entre Emmett McCarty y la chica de los Hale, pero no parecía haber prosperado. La mayoría de los chismes eran sobre la mala sangre que había entre las dos familias desde hacía años, y que parecía ser que duraría todavía unos años más. En esos momentos, necesitaba creer que así era-. Aunque supongo que a este lado de la cerca no importa mucho cuántas vacas hayan desaparecido del otro lado.

Emmett estiró las piernas y las cruzó a la altura de los tobillos. El ala del sombrero dejaba sus ojos en sombra.

-La gente tiene que saber cuidar de sí misma -dijo tranquilamente.

Lourent se humedeció los labios y se aventuró un poco más lejos.

-He oído historias de que, en otra época, su abuelo también se benefició del ganado de los Hale.

Los ojos de Emmett se entrecerraron, pero controló su genio.

-Historias, efectivamente. Ninguna prueba.

Lourent dio otro trago a su cerveza.

-También he oído que alguien entró en el rancho y se llevó un ternero de mucho valor, una de las crías de ese toro del que todos hablan.

-Fue un trabajo limpio -Emmett procuraba que su voz sonara indiferente. Lourent lo estaba tanteando, pero no para pedirle un préstamo-. Sería una pena que lo hicieran filetes -añadió-, ese ternero tiene el aspecto su progenitor. Claro que, dentro de unos meses, empezará a llamar la atención en un sitio pequeño. Es una pena desperdiciar un buen semental.

-Uno oye cosas -musitó Lourent mientras aceptaba la cerveza fría que Emmett le ofrecía-. Que estaba interesado en el toro de los Hale.

Emmett bebió un trago, se echó hacia atrás el sombrero y esbozó una sonrisa de asentimiento.

-Siempre me interesa el buen material. ¿No sabrás dónde podría hacerme con algo así, verdad?

Lourent estudió su cara y tragó saliva.

-Tal vez.

* * *

**uuy ke habra descubierto Emmett? jeje**

**espero reviews**


	39. Chapter 39

**hola hola jeje les comunico de ke sta bella historia ya kasi esta x terminar.. x lo tanto les agradezco todos sus reviews sus alertas y sus fav.. mil gracias me hacen muy feliz.. x lo tanto aka les dejo el new cap y espero les guste**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece **

Capitulo 39

Rosalie redujo la velocidad cuando pasó por delante de la casa blanca. Vacía. Pues claro que vacía, se dijo. Incluso en el caso de que Emmett hubiera vuelto, no estaría en casa a media mañana. Y ella no debería estar en el rancho de McCarty cuando sus propios hombres estaban de trabajo hasta las orejas. No podía ausentarse. Si Emmett no volvía pronto, iba a cometer alguna tontería, como ir a buscarlo al campamento y...

¿Y qué?, se preguntó. La mitad del tiempo no sabía qué era lo que quería hacer, cómo se sentía, qué pensaba. Lo único cierto era que habían sido las tres semanas más tristes de su vida. Peligrosamente cerca del dolor.

Algo había muerto en su interior cuando él se había marchado, algo que no sabía que existiera dentro de ella. Se había convencido de que no se enamoraría de él. Incontables veces se había dicho a sí misma que eso no ocurriría, incluso después de que hubiera sucedido. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta?

Rosalie se dijo que no siempre era fácil reconocer algo que te ocurría por primera vez, en especial cuando no tenía explicación. Una mujer tan habituada como ella a ir y venir a su aire no tenía nada que hacer con un hombre que era igual de obstinado e independiente.

Enamorarse. Rosalie pensó en una frase adecuada. Cuando sucedía, uno perdía pie y se hundía.

Tal vez Emmett lo hubiera dicho en serio, pensó.

Tal vez para él fueran algo más que palabras. Si él también la amaba, ¿no quería eso decir que tenía alguien a quien agarrarse? Dejó escapar lentamente el aire de los pulmones mientras se acercaba a la casa de los padres de Emmett. Si lo había dicho en serio, ¿por qué no estaba allí ahora? Un error, se dijo con falsa calma. Siempre era un error depender demasiado de otra persona. La gente se echaba atrás o, simplemente, desaparecía. Pero si pudiera verlo, aunque fuera sólo una vez más...

-¿Te vas a quedar toda la mañana sentada en ese Jeep?

Rosalie se sobresaltó y, al volver la cabeza, vio que Paul McCarty se aventuraba con precaución por el porche. Bajó del Jeep preguntándose cuál de las excusas que se le habían ocurrido para justificar la visita sería más creíble.

-Siéntate -ordenó McCarty antes de que se hubiera decidido por una-. Karen está preparando té.

-Gracias -se sentía incómoda, allí sentada en el balancín del porche e intentó encontrar la manera de romper el silencio.

-Todavía no ha vuelto del campamento -dijo McCarty sin rodeos mientras se dejaba caer en una mecedora-. No te devanes los sesos, niña -ordenó mientras se frotaba, impaciente, una mano-. Puede que sea viejo, pero sé qué es lo que tengo delante de las narices. ¿Por qué se pelearon?

-Paul -Karen apareció con una bandeja cargada con vasos y una jarra de té con hielo-. Rose tiene derecho a su intimidad.

-¡Intimidad! -resopló él mientras Karen dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa-. Es ella la que anda detrás de mi hijo.

-¡Detrás de su hijo! -Rosalie se puso en pie como impulsada por un resorte-. Yo no ando detrás de nadie ni de nada. Cuando quiero algo, lo consigo y punto.

Él se rió y se meció adelante y atrás, pero cuando lo miró, Rosalie vio que, como consecuencia del esfuerzo, resollaba.

-Me gustas, chica, no lo puedo negar. Tiene una cara atractiva de hecho toda ella es atractiva, ¿verdad, Karen?

-Preciosa -con una sonrisa Karen ofreció a Rosalie una taza de té.

-Gracias -ella volvió a sentarse, todavía tensa-. Sólo he venido para que Emmett sepa que la yegua está bien. El veterinario vino ayer a hacerle una revisión.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer? -preguntó McCarty.

-Paul... -Karen se sentó en uno de los brazos de la mecedora y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Para eso no hacía falta venir hasta aquí -farfulló él, y luego levantó su bastón y señaló a Rosalie-. ¿Vas a decirme que no quieres a mi hijo?

-Señor McCarty -empezó a decir Rosalie, muy digna-, Emmett y yo tenemos un acuerdo.

-A un hombre que se está muriendo no le gusta perder el tiempo -dijo Murdock con un ceño amenazador-. Ahora, si mirándome a los ojos me dices que no sientes nada por mi hijo, de acuerdo, charlaremos un poco del tiempo.

Rosalie abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Movió la cabeza con impotencia

-¿Cuándo va a volver? -preguntó en un murmullo-. Lleva fuera tres semanas.

-Volverá cuando deje de estar tan confundido como lo estás tú -respondió McCarty secamente.

-No sé qué hacer -una vez dicho aquello, se quedó aturdida. Nunca en su vida habría dicho en alto esas palabras, a nadie.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le preguntó Karen.

Rosalie los observó: un anciano y su mujer, muy guapa. La mano de Karen reposaba sobre la de su marido encima de la empuñadura del bastón. Los hombros de ambos se rozaban. Pocas veces en su vida había visto esa complicidad perfecta que surgía del amor profundo. Era fácil de reconocer, envidiable. Y daba un poco de miedo. Fue un shock darse cuenta de que eso era lo que deseaba para sí: un hombre para toda la vida. Pero si a fin de cuentas era eso lo que para ella significaba el amor, tenía que ser un sueño compartido por dos personas.

-Todavía estoy intentando averiguarlo -murmuró.

-Ese Jeep... -McCarty lo señaló con un movimiento de cabeza-. Podrías perfectamente llegar hasta el campamento con él.

Rosalie sonrió y dejó su vaso encima de la mesa.

-No puedo hacer eso. Para que las cosas funcionen tenemos que encontrarnos en terreno neutral, no puedo ir a echarme en sus brazos.

-Joven y obstinada -refunfuñó McCarty.

-Exacto -Rosalie se levantó sonriendo-. Si me quiere para él, eso es lo que va a tener -el ruido de un motor le hizo levantar la vista y mirar a su alrededor.

Cuando reconoció la ranchera de Gil, frunció el ceño y bajó los escalones.

-Señora... -Gil miró a Karen y se tocó el sombrero en señal de saludo, pero ni siquiera abrió la puerta del camión-. Señor McCarty... Tenemos un problema -se limitó a decir desviando la mirada hacia Rosalie.

* * *

**hello hello... ke tal el cap? ke habra pasado? amo a los sres. McCarty y ustedes? jeje**

**espero reviews**


	40. Chapter 40

**hola los dejes en ascuas no? jeje pero no x mucho ehh jeje cuidence**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertence**

Capitulo 40

-Señora... -Gil miró a Karen y se tocó el sombrero en señal de saludo, pero ni siquiera abrió la puerta del camión-. Señor McCarty... Tenemos un problema -se limitó a decir desviando la mirada hacia Rosalie.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ha llamado el sheriff. Parece que han encontrado a Baby en un terreno a unas ciento cincuenta millas al sur. Quiere que vayas allí a echar un vistazo.

Rosalie agarró con una mano el borde de la ventanilla bajada.

-¿Adónde?

-A las tierras que eran de Larraby. Te llevaré yo.

-Deja aquí el Jeep -dijo McCarty poniéndose de pie-. Uno de mis hombres te lo llevará a casa.

-Gracias -rápidamente ella dio la vuelta al camión-. Vamos -ordenó en cuanto la puerta del pasajero se cerró tras ella-. ¿Cómo, Gil? -preguntó mientras salían del patio del rancho de los McCarty-. ¿Quién lo ha identificado?

Gil escupió por la ventanilla y se sintió muy complacido consigo mismo.

-Emmett McCarty.

-Emmett...

Gil se sintió aún más complacido cuando vio que ella se quedaba con la boca abierta.

-Eso es -cuando llegó al cruce, se dirigió hacia el sur a una velocidad constante que iba devorando las millas que los separaban del ternero.

-Pero ¿cómo? Emmett lleva semanas en el campamento y...

-Si te tranquilizas y me dejas, te lo contaré.

Aunque ardiendo de impaciencia, Rosalie se calmó.

-Cuéntamelo.

-Al parecer, uno de los hombres de McCarty echó una mano en el robo de las quinientas cabezas, un tipo llamado Lourent. No se quedó muy conforme con su parte y, además, lo perdió todo jugando al póquer, así que pensó que si habían robado quinientos sin que los atraparan, bien podía llevarse uno más para él solo.

-Baby -murmuró Rosalie, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Sí. Se dio cuenta de que sería un campeón en cuanto lo vio y se lo llevó y lo dejó en las tierras de Larraby. Solía trabajar allí hasta que a Larraby le fueron mal las cosas. Sea como sea, Lourent empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando el hombre que había organizado el robo de las quinientas cabezas se enteró de la desaparición de Baby, y le pareció que sería mejor desembarazarse cuanto antes del animal. Anoche trató de vendérselo a Emmett McCarty.

-Ya veo -ya le debía una más, pensó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido. Resultaba complicado tratarse de igual a igual cuando una acumulaba tantas deudas-. Si es verdad que se trata de Baby y ese Lourent estaba implicado, los demás irán cayendo.

-Vamos a ver si se trata de Baby -dijo Gil, y luego la miró con cautela-. El sheriff ya ha echado el guante a los demás. Ha detenido a James Carlson hace un par de horas.

-¿James? -perpleja, se giró completamente en su asiento y se quedó mirando fijamente a Gil-. ¿James Carlson?

-Al parecer se había comprado un rancho pequeño en Wyoming. Y lo más probable es que ya tenga doscientas cabezas de tu ganado pastando tranquilamente allí.

-James... -Rosalie cambió de postura y se puso a mirar fijamente al frente.

Tanto hablar de confianza, pensó, tanto de su habilidad para conocer a las personas... Clay no quería que lo contrataran, recordó, pero ella había insistido. Una de las primeras decisiones que había tomado al hacerse con las riendas de Utopía había sido su primer gran error.

-A mí también me engañó -murmuró Gil después de un rato-. Sabe todo lo que hay que saber de ganado -gruñó, y apretó los dientes-. Debería haberme guardado de confiar en un hombre con las manos tan suaves y el sombrero tan limpio.

-Fui yo la que lo contrató.

-Y yo he trabajado con él -Gil volvió a agitarse-. Hombro con hombro. Y si no sabes lo difícil de tragar que me resulta eso es que no eres muy lista. Me dejé engatusar -gruñó-. ¡Yo!

Se sentía herido en su orgullo, y eso hizo reír a Rosalie. Ésta subió los pies encima del salpicadero. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, se dijo a sí misma. Ella iba a recuperar una buena parte de su ganado y los culpables serían juzgados. Y después del próximo rodeo, se habría recuperado de sus pérdidas. Quizá, después de todo, pudieran comprar el Jeep nuevo.

-¿Te lo contó todo el sheriff?

-Emmett McCarty -respondió Gil-. Ha ido al rancho hace un rato.

-¿Al rancho? -preguntó ella, con tanta naturalidad que habría engañado a cualquiera.

-Se pasó un momento para ponerme al corriente de los detalles de lo ocurrido.

-¿Dijo...eh... dijo algo más?

-Sólo que tenía que ocuparse de un montón de cosas. Es un hombre muy ocupado.

-Ah -Rosalie volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla y se quedó mirando hacia fuera.

Gil aprovechó la oportunidad y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Esperó hasta que se hizo casi de noche. No podía renunciar a la esperanza de que se dejara caer por allí o que llamara, aunque sólo fuera para saber si todo había ido bien. Estuvo pensando en cómo empezar a hablar con él hasta que se le hubieron ocurrido doce maneras distintas de trabar conversación. Daba vueltas sin cesar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que, si seguía encerrada entre cuatro paredes iba a ponerse a gritar, fue a las cuadras y ensilló la yegua.

-Hombres -dijo refunfuñando mientras tiraba de la cincha-. Si esto forma parte del juego, no me interesa.

Lista para cabalgar, Delilah olisqueó el aire en cuanto Rosalie la sacó al exterior. Cuando su ama montó en la silla, la yegua se puso a bailar y a tirar de las riendas. Al cabo de unos momentos habían dejado atrás las luces del patio del rancho.

Un paseo a caballo la ayudaría a despejar la mente, se dijo. Un día como ése podía volver loco a cualquiera. Recuperar a Baby había compensado un poco la sensación de traición que había experimentado al enterarse de que James Carlson le había robado. Y metódicamente, se recordó, mientras le ofrecía apoyo y consejo. Había sido muy listo, desde luego, reflexionó. Había desviado su atención hacia los McCarty mientras iba sacando el ganado por las cercas del lado opuesto. Hasta que encontrara un nuevo especialista en cría de bovino, tendría que ocuparse ella de hacer el trabajo de James.

Le sentaría bien, se dijo, tener la mente ocupada y lejos de otros asuntos. Emmett. Si quisiera verla, sabía dónde encontrarla. Aparentemente, les había hecho un favor a los dos al rechazarlo semanas atrás. De no haberlo hecho, ambos se encontrarían en una situación dolorosa. De ese modo, en cambio, cada uno seguiría su propio camino, exactamente como ella había sabido que sería desde el principio. Quizá hubiera tenido algunos momentos de debilidad, como esa mañana en el Double M, pero no durarían. Durante las semanas siguientes estaría demasiado ocupada para preocuparse de Emmett McCarty y esas tontas fantasías.

Se dijo que no había tenido la intención de ir a la charca, sino que Delilah había tomado ese camino. En todo caso, seguía siendo un lugar que elegiría para estar sola, independientemente de los recuerdos que despertara en ella.

Había luna llena y su resplandor plateado iluminaba la maleza. Se dijo a sí misma que no era infeliz, que estaba cansada después de un día largo en el que había tenido que recorrer muchas millas, hablar con el sheriff, responder preguntas. No podía ser infeliz justo cuando acababa de recuperar lo que era suyo.

Una vez que pasara el cansancio, lo celebraría.

Cuando vio la luna reflejada en el agua, obligó a Delilah a ir más despacio. No se oía más ruido que el de los cascos de su caballo. Oyó al semental en cuanto la yegua percibió su olor. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, consiguió dominarla y la hizo detenerse. La yegua estaba asustada. De pronto, Emmett surgió de entre las sombras de un álamo sin decir nada.

* * *

**ahhh ke emocion... ke pasara? jeje kien sabe**

**espero reviews**

**cuidence**


	41. Chapter 41

**hola para ke no digan ke soy mala ehh jeje**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertenece**

Capitulo 41

Cuando vio la luna reflejada en el agua, obligó a Delilah a ir más despacio. No se oía más ruido que el de los cascos de su caballo. Oyó al semental en cuanto la yegua percibió su olor. Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, consiguió dominarla y la hizo detenerse. La yegua estaba asustada. De pronto, Emmett surgió de entre las sombras de un álamo sin decir nada.

Sabía que ella iría, antes o después. Podría haber ido a verla al rancho o haber esperado a que ella fuera a buscarlo, pero se había dado cuenta de que tendrían que encontrarse allí, en un lugar que era de ambos, que les pertenecía a los dos.

Era mejor afrontar aquello de una vez y resolverlo, se dijo Rosalie, y mientras desmontaba se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban húmedas por el sudor. Nada la habría puesto más en guardia. En absoluto silencio ató a la yegua.

Cuando se giró, se encontró con que Emmett había avanzado hasta donde ella estaba, tan silenciosamente como el gato montés con el que una vez lo había comparado. Se puso muy rígida y habló con tono impasible.

-Así que has vuelto.

Emmett la miró con ojos tranquilos y divertidos al mismo tiempo, y estudió su cara.

-¿Acaso pensabas que no volvería?

Rosalie alzó la barbilla, exactamente como él esperaba que hiciera.

-No he pensado en el tema, ni poco ni mucho.

-¿No? -él sonrió, eso debería de haber puesto sobre aviso a Rosalie-. ¿Y en esto, has pensado en esto? -la atrajo hacia sí con una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca, y devoró la boca que tanto ansiaba. Esperaba que forcejeara, e incluso con eso habría disfrutado, pero ella le devolvió el beso con la misma fuerza y el entusiasmo que recordaba.

Cuando apartó la boca de ella, Rosalie enterró la cara en su hombro. Todavía la deseaba, la idea martilleaba una y otra vez en su mente. No lo había perdido, todavía no.

-Abrázame -murmuró-. Por favor, sólo un minuto.

¿Cómo lo lograba?, se preguntó Emmett. ¿Cómo conseguía que pasara de la pasión a la ternura en cuestión de segundos? Tal vez todavía no había llegado a entenderla del todo, pero no tenía intención de dejar de estudiar.

Cuando Rosalie se sintió más tranquila, se apartó de él.

-Quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho. El sheriff me ha contado que encontraste las pruebas a través de Lourent y...

-No quiero hablar del ganado, Rose.

-No -se agarró las manos y se dio la vuelta. No, debían dejar de lado eso y ocuparse de lo que verdaderamente importaba. De lo que era vital-. He pensado en lo que pasó, lo que dijiste la última vez que nos vimos -¿dónde estaban todos los discursos que había preparado? Tan pausados, tan lúcidos... Se retorció los dedos hasta que le dolieron y luego los separó-. Emmett, te dije que no hacía falta que me dijeras esas cosas, e iba en serio. Algunas mujeres sí lo necesitan.

-Yo no se lo estaba diciendo a «algunas mujeres».

-Es fácil decir esas cosas -le dijo con un vibrante suspiro-. Muy fácil.

-Para mí no.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente, con cautela, como si se temiera que él pudiera hacer un movimiento para el que no estuviera preparada. Parecía muy tranquilo, pensó. Y, sin embargo, el modo en que la luz de la luna incidía en sus ojos...

-Es duro -murmuró ella.

-¿El qué?

-Amarte.

Emmett podría haber ido derecho hasta donde ella estaba en ese instante y haberla abrazado hasta que dejara de hablar, de pensar, pero Rosalie tenía la barbilla levantada y los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

-Quizá así es como tiene que ser -respondió-. No te estoy ofreciendo un camino de rosas.

-Nadie me ha amado como yo quería -tragó saliva y retrocedió un poco-. Nadie excepto Clay, y él nunca me lo dijo. No tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

-Yo no soy Clay, ni tu padre. Y nadie va a quererte nunca tanto como te quiero yo -dio un paso hacia ella y, aunque Rosalie no siguió retrocediendo, todos sus músculos se pusieron en tensión-. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

-¡No tengo miedo!

-Más miedo que un condenado -se aproximó a ella.

-De que dejes de amarme -le salió cuando se agarró las manos por detrás de la espalda. Una vez que había empezado, las palabras continuaron saliendo deprisa y sin interrupciones-. De que decidas que en realidad nunca me has querido. Y de permitirme a mí misma empezar a depender de ti y a necesitarte. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida averiguando la manera de no depender de nadie, para nada.

-Yo no soy nadie -respondió él tranquilamente.

La respiración de Rosalie se alteró.

-Desde que te fuiste, lo único que me importaba era que volvieras.

Él la agarró por los hombros.

-¿Y ahora que he vuelto?

-No podría soportar que te marcharas de nuevo. Y aunque creo que aguantaría el golpe, lo que no puedo aguantar es vivir con miedo -puso las manos contra su pecho cuando Emmett empezó-a tirar de ella hacia sí.

-Rosalie, ¿crees que puedes decirme lo que estaba deseando oír y esperar que me guarde las manos en los bolsillos? ¿Es que no sabes que el peligro es para los dos, que los dos corremos el riesgo de depender; el uno del otro?

-Tal vez -ella se obligó a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse-, pero las personas no siempre buscan lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Esa vez Rosalie se humedeció los labios.

-¿Vas a casarte conmigo? -vio que la pregunta lo dejaba sorprendido y se puso rígida de nuevo.

-¿Es una proposición de matrimonio?

Rosalie se zafó de su abrazo, enfadada consigo misma por ser tan tonta y con él por reírse de ella.

-¿Sabes qué Emmett? Vete de paseo -le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia su yegua.

* * *

**ayyy no solo peleando ke no pueden estar kietos x una vez? jejje**

**espero reviews**

**cuidence**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hola a to2 toy algo triste :( xq ste es el ultimo cap de esta historia ke me cautivo, me embrujo, me apasiono, me ENCANTO en fin la ame.. y siento de ke lo mismo sienten ustedes.. pero kom todo lo ke empieza termina aki sta el ultimo capitulo de esta preciosa historia, les doy las gracias a todos x sus reviews sus alertas sus agregados a favoritos mil gracias en especial a DeCullenLove x star 100pre tomandose la molestia de dejarme un review en cada cap de esta historia, al igual ke kiero dar las gracias a CullenFan ke tambien estuvo siempre, hasta el final fiel a sta explendida historia.. MIL GRACIAS!**

**recuerden de ke nada me pertence y...**

**¡DISFRUTENLO!**

Capitulo 42

-¿Sabes qué Emmett? Vete de paseo -le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia su yegua.

Él la atrapó por la cintura y la levantó en brazos mientras ella pataleaba en el aire.

-Tienes la mecha muy corta, enseguida explotas -murmuró, y volvió a plantarla en el suelo-. Tengo la sensación de que voy a pasarme la mayor parte de mi vida forcejeando contigo -armándose de paciencia, esperó hasta que ella dejó de decir palabrotas y se fue calmando y recobrando el aliento-. Había planeado preguntártelo de otra manera -empezó a decir-, digamos « ¿Querrías casarte conmigo?». Pero ya veo que es una pérdida de tiempo -cuando ella levantó la cara y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, él sonrió-. Qué hermosa eres. Y no discutas -le advirtió al ver que abría la boca-, pienso decírtelo siempre que me apetezca, así que vete acostumbrándote desde ahora.

-Te estabas riendo de mí -comenzó a decir, pero él la interrumpió.

-De los dos -bajó la cabeza y la besó. Primero con delicadeza, luego con creciente pasión-. Ahora... -con cautela, le fue soltando las muñecas - Te doy una semana para que organices las cosas en tu rancho.

-Una semana...

-Cállate -ordenó-. Una semana; y luego los dos vamos a tomarnos la siguiente de vacaciones para casarnos.

Rosalie se quedó pensándolo. Estaba radiante. -No se necesita una semana entera para casarse. -De la manera en que quiero yo, sí. Y cuando volvamos...

-¿Volver?, ¿de dónde?

-De cualquier sitio donde podamos estar solos.

-Cuando volvamos, empezaremos a hacer planes. -Ella se puso de puntillas y lo miró a los ojos. -Mientras me gusten... Emmett, dilo otra vez mirándome.

-TE AMO, Rosalie. Y la mayor parte del tiempo me gusta cómo eres, aunque tampoco es que me disguste pelear contigo.

-Creo que lo dices en serio -cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, sonreían-. Es arriesgado creer en la palabra de un McCarty, pero me arriesgaré.

-¿Y qué me dices de los Hale?

-La palabra de un Hale es sagrada -afirmó levantando la barbilla-. TE AMO, Emmett. Voy a ser una esposa desesperante y un desastre como pareja -sonrió y él la besó en los labios-. ¿Qué hay de esos planes?

-Tú tienes un rancho y yo otro -señaló mientras te besaba la palma de la mano-. Me tiene sin cuidado si los administramos por separado o juntos, pero está la cuestión de dónde vamos a vivir. Lo de «tu casa», «mi casa»... no va a funcionar. Así que será mejor que construyamos una casa que sea de los dos, nuestra casa, para criar allí a nuestros hijos.

«Nuestra», «nuestros». Rosalie pensó que eran las palabras más bonitas del idioma. Las iba a usar una docena de veces al día durante el resto de su vida.

-¿Dónde?

Él miró por encima de la cabeza de Rosalie y observó la charca, la soledad del lugar.

-Justo en el punto por donde tendría que pasar la cerca, en el límite entre tus tierras y las mías.

Con una carcajada, ella giró el cuello para mirar.

-¿Qué cerca, qué límite?

Y juntos se encaminaron hacia el mismo lugar donde su historia de amor comenzó…

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL FIN... Y DE NUEVO MIL GRACIAS X SER FIELES A STA HISTORIA..**

**LES COMUNICO KE PRONTO ESTARE ADPATADO OTRO ROSE&EMME JEJE ES UNA HISTORIA MUY LINDA Y ALGO COMICA JEJEJE (SOBRETODO X ROSE) JEJE HAY LA VERAN PRONTO EN MI PERFIL**

**CUIDENCE Y GRACIAS..!**


End file.
